


Rozliczenie

by AleksAnder



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games), Might And Magic VI: Mandate of Heaven, Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honour, Might and Magic VIII: Day of Destroyer
Genre: Dużo postaci nie-kanonicznych/wymyślonych., Historia Alternatywna, Multi, Romanse?, To będzie długie, brutalność
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 49,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleksAnder/pseuds/AleksAnder
Summary: Historia będzie opowiadać o Markusie (wymyślonym rzecz jasna) głównym bohaterze tego Fanfiction, nie chcę rozpisywać się i od razu robić w opisie pełną charakterystykę postaci. Ale powiem jedno - Będzie odgrywać Kolosalną rolę w całej tej karuzeli wojen i śmierci. No i będzie kreowany z zera do bohatera.Historia rozpoczyna się przed wydarzeniami z Might and Magic 7, i linia czasowa jest nieco przesunięta w tył. Cała akcja zaczyna się w roku 1166 Po ciszy. I będzie zawierać w sobie elementy, postacie oraz główny wątek wszystkich powyższych tytułów.To będzie moja pierwsza praca na AO3 (ogólnie pierwszy Fanfic) i jestem z tego powodu trochę podenerwowany, będzie dużo błędów, dużo gap, ogólnie dużo złego, ale postaram się, aby ten fanfic był znośny i przyjemny do czytania.Zapraszam do czytania moich wypocin.(Anyone who knows both Polish and English well, and is willing to translate this fanfic, feel free to contact me. Maybe i will do it one day)





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Nadszedł czas zguby... Nadciąga Armagedon przepowiedziany jeszcze za czasów przed-ciszą. Bowiem ostrze Armagedonu zderzy się z ostrzem Mrozu, przyciągając niewyobrażalne cierpienie na świat Enroth. 
> 
> Starożytni opuścili ten świat zaś Kreeganie najechali go w celach anihilacji wszelkiego życia. Wszelka nadzieja przemija wraz z ciągle rosnącymi siłami Kreegan. Enroth stoi na granicy gigantycznej katastrofy, lecz iskierka nadziei dalej się tli. Ponieważ na tym świecie dalej istnieją starożytni.

-Wszystko ma swój koniec. - Powiedział tajemniczo człowiek w pełnej zbroi. Hełm zakrywał całą jego twarz. - Nawet świat.

 

Przerwał na chwile i spojrzał na wszystkich zgromadzonych, którzy byli wpatrzeni w niego z pełną gotowością na odpowiedzi. Spojrzał na nich po czym przyjął wygodniejszą pozycje po czym zaczął.

  
-Byłem tam, na tamtym polu bitwy, patrzałem jak Gelu oraz Kilgor walczyli w pojedynku, próbowałem zapobiec tragedii, uratować swój świat... - Przerwał dramatycznie - Ale te cholerne ostrza się zderzyły, nigdy w swoim życiu widziałem takiej eksplozji, widocznej z kilkunastu mil. Gdyby nie teleport nie byłoby mnie tutaj, ale są pewne plusy posiadania moich mocy. Sama eksplozja zniszczyła mój świat.

  
-A co z twoim ludem? - Spytał jeden z grona.

  
-Cholera, to jest dobre pytanie - zamyślił się na chwile - Udało mi się otworzyć teleporty, jeszcze przed eksplozją w każdym większym mieście. To daje nam ponad milion elfów, krasnoludów, ludzi oraz ponad tysiąc smoków. Ewakuacja trwała ponad pół-roku a wciąż było wielu, niestety - westchnął - Uratowałem najwyżej jedną dziesiątą całej populacji Enroth.

  
-A jaka jest twoja historia? - Spytał kolejny.

  
-Moja historia? - Zaśmiał się pod nosem - Moja historia jest długa i dziwna, i sam wątpię w jej wiarygodność.


	2. Dobre złego początku.

**Steadwick**

**Markus**

**Rok 1166 Po ciszy. 20 Grudnia**

 

Za okna dostawały się promienie słońca, opadające prosto na twarz Markusa, czując dyskomfort obrócił się w próbie dalszego snu, niestety, los chciał aby ktoś nagle zapukał do drzwi co bardzo go zdenerwowało po krótkiej chwili chciał krzyknąć **"Idź w cholerę kimkolwiek jesteś!"** lecz po chwili zorientował się co to za dzień.

-A niech mnie, to już dzisiaj! - Powiedział sam do siebie, z wyraźnym entuzjazmem. 

-Markus? Markus! - Dobiegł krzyk zza drzwi - Ile mam czekać? Myślisz że zostawanie paladynem to leżenie w łóżku i czekanie aż wielki mistrz do ciebie przyjdzie? No i w końcu otwórz te drzwi!

-Już już - Zgrabnym ruchem wstał z łóżka, rozprostował kości, ubrał swoje ulubione skórzane buty oraz wełnianą tunikę i pędem podbiegł do drzwi, otwierając je, zobaczył Wielkiego Mistrza zakonu. - Przepraszam Mistrzu Feledercie, Ja oraz Eryk mieliśmy Sparing do późnej pory... no i cóż. Zaspałem. - Markus wymawiając ostatnie słowo spuścił swoją głowę w dół po czym oznajmił, z wielkim wstydem - To już się powtórzy.

-Ech chłopcze, masz szczęście że to ja jestem Wielkim Mistrzem i twoim prywatnym mentorem, bo inaczej byś już miał zabić jakiegoś lisza! - Zaśmiał się gromko, i szczerzę - No a teraz, masz jeszcze dużo czasu, bo aż parę godzin...

-Chwila! Parę godzin? To dlaczego mnie obudziłeś?! - wypowiedział z nutką irytacji w głosie którą jego mistrz od razu wyłapał.

-Pamiętasz pierwszą lekcje? - Spytał wyraźnie znużony - Paladyn zawsze musi być... 

-Gotowy. - Dodał szybko Markus.

-No proszę, a jednak coś pamiętasz z teorii! - Zaśmiał się jeszcze raz, tym razem głośniej, prawdopodobnie budząc rekrutów w okolicznych koszarach - He he.. No dobrze. Ubieraj zbroje płytową chłopcze! Zobaczmy czy twój czas nadal jest dobry!

Bez chwili zwłoki zaczął ubierać pancerz płytowy. Jego zbroja była robiona na zamówienie przez najlepszego kowala w całej Erathi, dzięki czemu miała w sobie tylko najlepsze metale - W zbroi Markusa przeznaczono duże ilości staltu oraz erudiun, połączenie tych metali dawało piękny wygląd metalu oraz najlepszą możliwą ochrone. Stalt dodawał również elastyczności pancerzowi dzięki czemu pancerz płytowy mógł założyć rycerz bez pomocy giermka, niestety produkcja masowa takich pancerzy była droga oraz niewydajna. Ale posiadanie takiego pancerza, zwłaszcza jako rekrut dodawał bardzo dużo prestiżu ale zwracał uwagę bandytów, zwłaszcza bandytów. Markusa zawsze zastanawiało, dlaczego tak piękna i droga zbroja była wykonana wyłącznie dla niego? Był rekrutem, który nawet nie złożył pierwszych ślubów, a mimo to Wielki Mistrz bez wahania podarował mu pancerz wart tyle co jeden zamek.

W ciągu trzydziestu sekund miał już nałożoną całą dolną część, w ciągu kolejnych czterdziestu sekund miał nałożony całą górną część, zaś hełm trzymał pod pachą.

-No no, widzę że ćwiczyłeś, co prawda źle nałożyłeś naramienniki oraz źle zawinąłeś pas. No ale nikt nie jest idealny... Po za mną rzecz jasna - Znowu się zaśmiał - Ah... No ale dobrze, jeszcze przed złożeniem ślubów, przetestuje cię w jednej rzeczy. Ale nikomu ani słowa. Zrozumiano?

-Oczywiście - Powiedział tak szybko jak potrafił - Ale jeśli mogę, na czym będzie polegać ta rzecz? - Spytał wyraźnie zaciekawiony

-Powiedz mi, czy Paladyni mogą używać magii?

-Możem... - Ugryzł się w język pamiętając że wciąż nie jest paladynem - Paladyni mogą używać tylko magii jaźni oraz magii światła.

-A co magiami żywiołów?

-Nie mogą - Odpowiedział jak by to było dziecinnie łatwe pytanie.

-Na pewno?

Tym razem już bardziej podirytowany - Tak! Paladyni **nie** potrafią władać żywiołami! - Podnosząc głos, aby zaznaczyć słowo "nie".

-Ha! Wiesz zawsze ci mówiłem że jesteś wyjątkowy! Pora zobaczyć czy miałem racje. - Uśmiechając się powiedział - Przyjdź na pole treningowe, będę tam czekać z moim starym znajomym który cię chętnie przetestuje w jednym prostym ćwiczeniu. 

-Ale kto...

-Pole treningowe chłopcze tam odpowiem na twoje pytania!

-Po prostu świetnie. - spojrzał w stronę okna, myśląc o tym co go czeka na polu...

Ruszył powolnym krokiem, zabierając swój miecz - kolejny piękny podarunek od Wielkiego Mistrza, pięknie zdobiona klinga w całości wykuta z staltu, ostrze było w całości zaklęte dzięki czemu było ono nie zwykle lekkie oraz dawało większą siłę uderzenia dla dzierżącego, zabrał ze sobą swoją ulubioną skórzaną torbę w której miał 5 eliksirów, każdy z nich miał swoją unikatową funkcje - Oddychanie pod wodą, leczenie chorób, Dwie Mikstury lecznicze oraz odporność na magie. - " **pozorny zawsze ubezpieczony** " zawsze sobie to powtarzał biorąc te torbę.

Podszedł do lustra, sprawdzając swój wygląd, kasztanowy kolor włosów Markusa zawsze był wyjątkowy, taki kolor był niespotykany w Erathii, zwłaszcza że typowym kolorem włosów były czarne, blond lub rude. Co prawda nie wie jacy byli jego rodzice, po kim miał kasztanowe włosy, czy jego unikatowe rubinowe oczy. Zawsze chciał poznać swoich rodziców, i po wielu próbach zdobyciu informacji, nic. Wielki Mistrz próbował odpowiedzieć na jego pytania, ale nie znał odpowiedzi na żadne. 

Poprawił swoje naramienniki oraz pas, zapiął wszystko jak trzeba i żwawym i zwinnym krokiem wyruszył ze swojego pokoju. Jako nowicjusz pod nadzorem Wielkiego Mistrza, Markus posiadał pokój w głównej części zakonu, dzięki czemu znajdował się w skrzydle w którym pokoje posiadali instruktorzy oraz zasłużeni Paladyni. Mimo że Paladyn po złożeniu ślubów wciąż może zostać Lordem, Baronem a nawet Królem, nigdy nie może zranić niewinnej osoby lub zawsze bronić  te osoby które nie potrafią robić tego same, innymi słowy - nie łam zasad. Markusa przepełniała duma za możliwość szkolenia się na kogoś takiego jak Paladyn. Co prawda Paladyn wciąż może podnosić się w Hierarchii i zostać krzyżowcem a następnie Herosem. Zaszczyt Herosa jest bardzo trudny do osiągnięcia, ponieważ aby zyskać ów honor należy wykonać niemożliwe lub bardzo trudne zadanie. Ostatnim herosem któremu udało się to wykonać był Korwaks Niezwyciężony który zniszczył posterunek nekromantów, oczyszczając go z liszów oraz wampirów... w pojedynkę.

Ruszył korytarzem, na ścianach pokazane były portrety sławnych Paladynów, Krzyżowców oraz Herosów. Idolem Markusa zawsze był Krzyżowiec Meadwin Nieskruszony, człowiek który stanął na czele armii Erathii podczas heroicznej szarży na siły Nekropoli z zaledwie tysiącem Krzyżowców Erathii oraz Rycerzy Enroth. Siły Nekromantów zaś liczyły dwadzieścia tysięcy szkieletów, zombie, duchów oraz wielu wampirów. Meadwin wygrał bitwę z stratami zaledwie dwustu ludzi. Gdy Nekropolia Straciło osiemnaście tysięcy, oraz sławnego Nekromantę Morwana Szalonego, który był odpowiedzialny za masakrę przygranicznych wiosek w Erathii oraz Enroth. Meadwin udowodnił że nie liczy się ilość ale jakość, no i duża ilość magii światła.

Podczas oglądania portretów Markus usłyszał swoje imię, znał ten głos.

-Markus! - Zawołała jego przyjaciółka

-Marie! Dobrze cię znowu widzieć. Jak poszły ci wczorajsze treningi z magii jaźni? - Spytał wyraźnie zaciekawiony

-Wiesz sam jak idzie mi magia ciała, prędzej kogoś zabije niż uleczę. Jesteś w niej lepszy niż ja, cholera, jesteś lepszy we wszystkim niż wszyscy rekruci. - Dodała z wyraźną niechęcią.

-Oj już nie przesadzaj, na pewno jesteś w czymś lepsza niż ja. Chyba. - Ostatnie słowo dodał z wyraźnym uśmiechem. Marie lubiła gdy się uśmiechał, ale w tym momencie miała ochotę go kopnąć.

-Bardzo śmieszne, mam ci przypomnieć twoje lekcje alchemii, hmm? - Zreflektowała uśmiech.

Markus był dobry w walce mieczem, pokonał nawet instruktora w walce jeden na jednego, bardzo lubił kowalstwo oraz płatnerstwo, potrafił używać magii jaźni oraz magii światła bez najmniejszego problemu. Ale alchemia? Markusa ciężko zniechęcić, ale alchemia dopięła swego, po małym incydencie w Laboratorium alchemicznym, a dokładniej wybuchu. Dano zakaz Markusowi na wstęp do Laboratorium, dopóki nie nauczy się zasad bezpieczeństwa. 

-Dobrze, wygrałaś. - Roześmiał się, " **Dalej ludzie to pamiętają? Niech mnie diabli** " pomyślał prawię mówiąc to nagłos.

-Świetnie, no a teraz mi możesz powiedzieć co tu robisz o świcie? Wszyscy wiemy że jesteś wielkim śpiochem z syndromem ciągłego spóźniania się. Więc ktoś cię obudził, prawdopodobnie ktoś bardzo ważny, bo nawet instruktorzy nie potrafią cię wyrwać ze snu.

" **Niech mnie cholera, zawsze miała smykałkę w umiejętnościach dedukcji** "

-Pięknie zaobserwowane, ale tak na prawdę dziś składam śluby na Paladyna i sam się obudziłem, prawdopodobnie z ekscytacji.

-To już dziś? Zostaniesz Paladynem? - Powiedziała ze smutkiem

-Tak to już dziś - Po chwili zauważył jej wyraz twarzy, wiedział co to oznacza - Ech, Marie, tylko nie to.

-Co, opuszczasz nas po tym jak zostaniesz Paladynem z twoją typową wymówką "Będę służyć światłości! Bla bla, Honor i Ojczyzna" - Zdenerwowała się, bardzo.

-Wiesz że taki jest nasz obowiązek, każdy z nas w końcu zostanie paladynem, ale spokojnie będę cię odwiedzał - Położył rękę na jej ramieniu - przysięgam - mówiąc to uśmiech wrócił na twarz Marie, dając jej nadzieje.

-A teraz, jeśli wybaczysz, Wielki Mistrz chce mi coś pokazać a sama wiesz że nie lubię czekać.

-Oczywiście, zawsze byłeś w gorącej wodzie kompany - lekko się uśmiechając powiedziała - Powodzenia.

-Przyda się, do zobaczenia Marie. - Ruszył w stronę drzwi prowadzących na dziedziniec.

Po kilku chwilach znalazł się na dziedzińcu, pierwszą rzeczą jaką zobaczył była statua Archanioła, symbol czystości oraz światłości. Właśnie na dziedzińcu mógł spędzić chwile na czytaniu ulubionych ksiąg oraz porozmawiać z innymi rekrutami. Tutaj również spotkał swojego pierwszego przyjaciela. Eryka Wallbreakera. Był krasnoludem, bardzo zdolnym alchemikiem i zręcznym wojownikiem. Markus zawsze mógł liczyć na jego wsparcie, ciepłe słowo a nawet czasem opowiadał jak to jest żyć w kamiennych miastach krasnoludów. Markus słuchał go zawsze z wielkim zainteresowaniem i wymieniał się z nim poradami na temat magii lub technikami szermierskimi. Wyglądem nie różnił się od pozostałych krasnoludów jakich znał, niski, krępy oraz niezwykle silny. Posiadał rudą brodę, włosów mu brakowało, innymi słowy był łysy. Jego twarz była oznaczona wieloma bliznami, a jego stoicki wygląd twarzy dodawał mu powagi.

Była również Marie Forestmare, bliska przyjaciółka Markusa która była elfką, po konflikcie ludzi oraz elfów podczas wojen drzewnych doprowadziło do nienawiści pomiędzy elfami a ludźmi, Markus tego nie wyczuwał, wręcz przeciwnie zawsze się wstawiał za Marie gdy była nękana przez ludzkich rekrutów. Marie zawsze była mu za to wdzięczna, próbowała mu pomagać w alchemii, bez skutków co prawda, ale dla Markusa to nie był problem póki mogli spędzać czas razem. Marie lubiła też opowiadać o AvLee o tym jak pochodzi z Lasu Tulareańskiego, o zwyczajach elfów oraz o stosunkach mrocznych, leśny oraz wysokich elfów. Wygląd Marie zaznaczał jak piękne mogą być elfki, posiadała długie proste słomiaste włosy, gładką skórę oraz błękitne oczy. Jej wyraz twarzy pokazywał ciągły entuzjazm. 

No i był Wielki Mistrz Feleder Longarm, mentor Markusa oraz Mistrz zakonu w Erathii.  Zawsze szczery, zawsze cierpliwy no i zawsze rozbawiony. Poczucie humoru Feledera pozostawiało wiele do życzenia, ale Markus nigdy nie zwracał na to uwagi, co prawda instruktorzy byli innego zdania. Feleder jest zrównoważonym, inteligentnym oraz charyzmatycznym dowódcą, wszyscy Paladyni byli gotowi rzucić się w płomienie tylko dlatego że Feleder tak powiedział. Niestety starość dała już swoje znaki, jego twarz wyglądała jak pobojowisko, zmarszczki połączone z bliznami, siwa broda oraz zdeformowany lewy policzek. Pamiątka po pojedynku z jednym Kreeganinem, został zabity przez Feledera ale zostawił nie miłą deformacje, złamanie oraz pęknięcia całej lewej części policzkowej od zwykłego uderzenia, niestety kreeganie nie dość że mogą pluć ogniem to jeszcze posiadają gigantyczną siłę. Gdyby nie wsparcie kapłanów światła i magii ciała, Feleder nie dożyłby dzisiejszego dnia.

Ruszył dalej ścieżka prowadzącą na pola treningowe, wciąż pamięta swoje pierwsze lekcje. Miał wtedy zaledwie dziesięć lat, a potrafił manewrować mieczem niczym ekspert. Instruktorzy od razu wrzucili go na głęboką wodę dając mu najlepszego rekruta. Pojedynek nie trwał nawet dziesięciu sekund a wyszedł bez szwanku, instruktorzy wiedzieli że pewnego dnia zostanie nie tylko paladynem ale również mistrzem miecza, nikt nie miał do tego wątpliwości. 

Po krótkim marszu w końcu dotarł do pól, zauważył tam swojego mistrza oraz zakapturzoną postać której nie mógł rozpoznać, miała na sobie szaty które nie miały żadnych zdobień, po krótkim namyśle postanowił że podejdzie i przywita swojego mistrza oraz tajemniczą postać.

-Ah! Markusie, w końcu się zjawiłeś. Chciałbym ci przedstawić...

-To nie będzie konieczne stary druhu - Powiedział bardzo tajemniczo, po chwili chwycił za kaptur i zdjął go szybkim ruchem

Markus nie mógł uwierzyć w to co właśnie widział.

-Witaj chłopcze, nazywam się Gavin Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teraz parę wyjaśnień: 
> 
> -W uniwersum Might and Magic, planetą na której dzieje się akcja tego fanfic nazywa się Enroth, problem jest taki że jeden z kontynentów również nazywa się Enroth. Jest to bardzo dziwne i nie przemyślane jak na moje. No ale 3DO myślało inaczej.  
> -Wymyślam nazwiska/imiona/nazwy miast/wiosek jak leci.  
> -Nie pominę ważnych postaci rzecz jasna (Gelu, Xenofex, Roland, Gavin, Tarnum, Lucyfer Kreegan itd.)  
> -Czas akcji rozpoczyna się w 1166.r. Po Ciszy. Według chronologi M&M kreeganie przybyli w 1161.r. Po Ciszy  
> -Markus ma 19 Lat, reszta postaci nie ma raczej większego znaczenia.  
> -Mieszam Polskie nazwy z Angielskim. Dwa powody, brzmi nawet dobrze oraz Wiele nazwisk w uniwersum might and magic nie było tłumaczone (np: Ironfist, Gryphonheart, Stonecastle itp), dało mi to na myśl że jest to specjalnie zastosowany środek przez 3DO, albo złe tłumacznie.


	3. Jedyny swego rodzaju.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markus odkrywa swój prawdziwy potencjał.

Przed Markusem nie stał nikt inny jak Wezyr Bracady, wielki Arcy-Mag Gavin Magnus. Markus dalej nie mógł się uwierzyć w to że stoi przed nim nieśmiertelny mag który żyje już ponad 500 lat. Nikt nie wie dlaczego Gavin Magnus był nieśmiertelny, mimo że jego włosy oraz brodę pokrywa sam siwy kolor to mimo to Gavin wygląda na bardzo energicznego i potężnego starca.

-Arcy-Magu Gavinie! to wielki zaszczyt. - Szybko klęknął na jedno kolano z głową opuszczoną w dół.

-Miałeś racje Feledercie, chłopak bardzo lubi oficjalność i formalność każdego typu  - zachichotał pod nosem - No dobrze już, powstań młodzieńcze. Jestem tu nie formalnie i możesz się do mnie zwracać po imieniu.

-Tak arcy... - Ugryzł się w język - Tak Mistrzu Gavinie.

-No tak lepiej, a teraz pewnie się zastanawiasz dlaczego tu się znajduje Markusie. - Spojrzał na niego jak by czegoś szukał - Wiesz może dlaczego?

-Nawet nie wiedziałem że odwiedzi nas Wezyr Bracady. - Usłyszał chichot Wielkiego Mistrza - Ale nie, niestety nie wiem dlaczego odwiedziłeś zwykłego rekruta.

-Już zatem wyjaśniam, twój mistrz poprosił mnie abym zbadał w tobie jedną rzecz. Dość niespotykaną jeśli nie pierwszą anomalią... Kiedykolwiek. - Spojrzał na niego i wziął głęboki oddech. - Twój mistrz zauważył w tobie talent magiczny.

-Talent magiczny? Potrafię rzucać magie jaźni oraz podstawowe czary światła.

-Owszem, ale pamiętasz swój incydent w laboratorium? - Powiedział jego mistrz z lekkim uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

-Ciężko o nim zapomnieć.

-Sam mówiłeś że źle zmieszałeś mikstury, ale to nie była przyczyna, prawdziwą przyczyną było twoje przypadkowe podpalenie łatwo palnej substancji, a w laboratorium nie mamy żadnych podgrzewaczy. Najmniejsza iskra mogła by wywołać katastrofę. Mimo to iskra sama się pojawiła. Po zbadaniu laboratorium jeden z paladynów wyczuł obecność magii, i to bardzo dużej ilości. - Złapał oddech i spojrzał na Markusa - Nikt w naszym zakonie nie potrafi używać magii żywiołów, ale potrafimy ją wyczuwać. I jak ja mogłem być tak ślepy. W swoim ciele posiadasz moc większą niż sobie wyobrażasz, większą niż którykolwiek z rekrutów lub paladynów. - Feleder uśmiechnął się - Pod wpływem czegoś lub kogoś musiałeś wtedy nieświadomie użyć magii ognia. Pamiętasz co było przed wybuchem?

-Przed lekcjami z alchemii - rozpoczął dość ostrożnie - Marie była nękana, a raczej była blisko pobicia, zatem pomogłem jej i przepędziłem rekrutów zaczepiających ją. Ale na lekcji przypomniałem sobie o całym wydarzeniu i nagle ogarnęła mnie furia. dalej pamiętam tylko iskry, straciłem przytomność no i wtedy odnalazła mnie kapłanka światła.

-Dobrze, ale jeszcze cię sprawdzę dla pewności - Gavin zaoferował mu zwój - chodź za mną.

Poszli ścieżką prowadzącą na otwarte pole, na którym jedyne co rosło to trawa. 

-A więc zacznijmy. - Powiedział z wyraźnym entuzjazmem Gavin

-Zacznijmy co? - Markus zmarszczył brwi, z jasnym zainteresowaniem 

-Twój trening magiczny rzecz jasna.

-Co?

-Oj nie gadaj już, przeczytaj zwój i ułóż dłoń tak jak na ilustracji i wskaż kierunek dla pocisku.

-Pocisku? - Spytał zaniepokojony

-Tak, to jest zwój kuli ognia. No dalej nie krępuj się.

Zrobił tak jak powiedział mu Arcy-mag. Nagle poczuł dziwny przebieg mocy przez jego ciało, czuł się silniejszy,

-Dobrze teraz gdy ułożyłeś rękę musisz...

Urwało mu zdanie gdy nagle Markus wystrzlił kule ognia... Nie była to zwykła kula, była większa, i bardziej ognista niż te które widział Feleder. Markus obrał sobie na cel samotny pięcio metrowy głaz. Na nieszczęście rzeczy martwych został on trafiony przez kule inferno rzuconą przez Markusa. Z głazu została jedynie płynna ciecz. Gavin oraz Feleder nie mogli uwierzyć w to co właśnie zobaczyli. Zwykły rekrut, bez najmniejszego treningu magicznego w magii żywiołów rzucił czar który sprawia duży problem mistrzą magii. Na twarzy Feledera malowało się ogromne zaskoczenia, to samo można było powiedzieć o twarzy Gavina.

-No cóż, to nie było specjalnie trudne. - Powiedział jak by to nie było nic specjalnego.

-Okłamałem cię. - Powiedział Gavin, bez najmniejszego ruchu na jego twarzy.

-Co? - Spytał Markus.

-To nie był zwój Kuli Ognistej... Tylko Kuli Spopielenia, najpotężniejeszego czaru ognia. - do zaskoczenia dołączyły ciągle otwarte usta.

-Gavinie... Jak to jest możliwe - Wysapał Feleder, Markus po raz pierwszy widział przerażenie na twarzy swojego Mentora.

-Jak - Gavin skierował swoją głowę w stronę Markusa - Jak to zrobiłeś? Nawet nie widać po tobie zmęczenia nawet kropla potu nie spadła ci z czoła.

-Err, zrobiłem tak jak na zwoju, po prostu ułożyłem rękę i zapamiętałem słowa, no i tak jakoś samo poszło. - Wyjaśnił jak by sam nie wiedział co zrobił.

\- "Tak jakoś samo poszło?", Chłopcze - zaczął nagle chichotać - rzuciłeś zaklęcie z którym problem mają mistrzowie magii ognia. Dla ciebie rzucanie tego czaru wyglądało cholernie prosto.

-Bo takie było.

-Do prawdy? Zrób to jeszcze raz, ale na tamtym kamieniu. - Wskazał palcem na dziewięcioro metrowy głaz.

Zrobił tak jak mu nakazał, powtórzył procedurę, ale tym razem przyłożył większą siłę. Kula stała się dwa razy większa niż poprzednia, trafiła w głaz idealnie według wskazania ręki. Gavinowi zabrakło słów " **Zapamiętał zwój po pięciu minutach, wzmocnił czar o dwa razy i jeszcze się nie spocił** ". Nagle parę krzaków który znajdowały się dziesięć metrów od głazu złapały ogień.

-Whops, chyba przesadziłem. - Powiedział jak by zrobił marny psikus.

-Niewiarygodne, po prostu... niewiarygodne. - Nie dowierzał. - Od pięciuset lat, nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem. Jak myślisz Markusie, dlaczego potrafisz rzucać wszystkie szkoły magii?

-Wszystkie? Nawet nie spróbowałem rzucić magii wody, ziemi bądź powietrza. 

-Jeżeli rzucasz zaklęcia na poziomie arcy-mistrzowskim bez żadnego problemu, zapewniam cię że rzucenie kawałkiem lodu z ręki nie będzie większy wyzwaniem, wracając do pytania. Jak myślisz dlaczego potrafisz rzucać magie żywiołów jako paladyn?

-Ale nie jestem paladynem!

-Daj spokój - wtrącił nagle mistrz Feleder - myślisz że jak złożysz śluby, dostaniesz mieczem dwa razy po ramieniu to nagle staniesz się anty-magiczny? - Dodał z uśmiechem.

-Czyli jako Paladyn...

-Wciąż możesz zostać magiem. - Dodał szybko Gavin. - Tylko że... nigdy nie zdarzył się taki przypadek. Nawet druidzi mają problem z rzucaniem magii żywiołów i magii jaźni, na poziomie eksperckim, ale magii ciemności lub światłości w ogóle nie mogą się nauczyć. Właśnie! Proszę, użyj tego. 

-Kolejny zwój? - Przyjrzał się mu dokładnie, nagle zauważył insygnie światła - czar światła.

-Spróbuj go użyć - dodał ostrożnie, przyglądając się chłopakowi.

Wykonał te same czynności jak przy kuli spopielenia, ułożył rękę w znak trójkątu i wymówił słowa w głowie, po chwili ukazała się świetlana istota, która cały czas iskrzyła, ale nie parzyła w dotyku, wręcz przeciwnie, łagodziła.

-Niesamowite... - Gavin odebrał zwój Markusowi i podarował go Felederowi - Możesz przeczytać?

-Ale tu nic nie ma. - Spojrzał na Gavina - No tak, czar, a raczej zwój światła, jedynie osoby autoryzowane przez ciebie lub wszyscy mistrzowie magii z akademii mogą ich używać. Ale jak? Każdy paladyn, krzyżowiec oraz heros najpierw musi się do ciebie udać po błogosławieństwo. A on tak po prostu przywołał żywiołaka światła.

-Chwila, dlaczego nie możesz przeczytać zwoju mistrzu Feledercie? - Zdziwienie malowało się na twojej twarzy.

-Eh, powiedzmy że magia została ze mnie wyssana.

-Wyssana? - Nie zrozumiał

-Tak, Kreeganin z którym walczyłem nie pozostawił tylko nie miłej deformacji - wskazał palcem na policzek - ale również wyssał ze mnie siłę magiczną.

-Ale co z innymi rekrutami? Oni mogą używać magii światłości

-Tak - Powiedział Feleder - co prawda na poziomie nowicjusza, ty użyłeś przywołania żywiołaka światła co zalicza się do mistrzowskiej magii światła. Co potrafią tylko  magowie z akademi bracady albo pobłogosławieni rycerze światła. żaden z rekrutów ów błogosławieństwa nie otrzymał. Ty również mimo to nie miałeś problemu w odczytaniu

Po chwili ciszy naglę przełamał ją Gavin 

-Markusie, nie wiem jak i dlaczego potrafisz używać tak skomplikowanej magii, bez najmniejszego problemu zapamiętałeś zwój oraz potrafisz używać mistrzowskiej magii światła. Ale widzę w tobie wielki potencjał, ale mam ostatnią prośbę. - Gavin Wyjął z torby zwój z nałożoną czarną insygnią, po czym rzucił ją do Markusa - Rozpoznajesz ten znak?

Znak przedstawiał śmiejącą się czaszkę na czarnym tle.

-Zwój magii ciemności - sprawnie i szybko zidentyfikował zwój - magia zakazana w całej Erathii oraz Bracadzie.

-No cóż, co fakt to fakt. - Przyznał Gavin - Ale jestem gotowy na chwile uchylić to prawo, użyj tego zwoju.

-Gavinie czy to aby bezpieczne? - Spytał zmartwiony Feleder.

-Być może, ale jeśli coś się stanie, przysięgam że będę gotowy pomóc Markusowi, masz moje słowo.

-Od razu mi lepiej - powiedział Feleder z smutnym uśmiechem.

Po chwili Gavin dał znać Markusowi aby zaczął. Markus przystąpił do rzucania zaklęcia tym razem na drzewo. Pomyślał słowa, ułożył ręcę w dziwny symbol. I nagle z jego ręki poleciały szybko lecące odłamki metalu, trafiając w drzewo które pocięło na drzazgi.

-A zatem, potrafisz rzucać nawet magię ciemności - powiedział ponurym tonem. - pokaż mi zwój.

Zrobił jak poprosił go arcy-mag i podarował mu zwój z złamaną pieczęcią.

-Interesujące... - Sprawdził dokładniej zwój - czyli nekromanci stosują te same bariery ochronne co my.

-Co masz na myśli Gavinie? - Spytał Feleder

Pokazał mu zwój po czym oznajmił

-Nie mogę go przeczytać ponieważ nie widzę liter oraz grafik. - Oznajmił ponuro.


	4. Trening czyni mistrza.

Gavin patrzał na Markusa z wielkim zainteresowaniem oraz przerażeniem, stał przed nim człowiek który bez problemowo mógł rzucić zaklęte zwoje do który dostęp mieli tylko i wyłącznie Nekromanci lub Magowie, na domiar złego, używa magii jak nigdy niby nic, nie odczuwa zmęczenia ani bólu. Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia jakim cudem było możliwe, jedyna rasa zdolna do rzucania magii na takim poziomie byli tylko i wyłącznie starożytni " **Nie, to niemożliwe** " odrzucił tą tezę natychmiast po krótszym zastanowieniu. Cisza zapadła tylko dlatego że starożytni opuścili ten świat, było więc to niemożliwe aby jeden zwykły chłopak mógł należeć do tak dumnej i potężnej rasy. Nawet jego doradcy mówili że starożytni nie istnieją na tym świecie.

Po chwili ciszy Feleder odwrócił się w strone Markusa i powiedział.

-No no, to się porobiło. - dodał z smutnym uśmiechem - Wygląda na to że musimy ci dać jeszcze tydzień na treningi magiczne. Mam szczerą nadzieję że nie obrazisz się jeżeli przesuniemy twoje śluby na paladyna

-W żadnym wypadku Mistrzu.

-To wspaniale, ale wciąż nie wiemy czy możesz rzucać magie jaźni na takim samym poziomie co magie żywiołów. - Gavin w końcu się odezwał - Felederze.

-Tak?

-Czy dalej masz kontakt z Xarusem? Potrzebujemy arcymistrza magii jaźni w najbliższych dniach. I jak najszybciej - dodał rozkazującym tonem.

-Wyśle do niego kruka z wiadomością, a teraz jeżeli pozwolisz. Musze udać się do głównej hali i poinformować wszystkich o przeniesieniu ślubów na inny dzień. - Podszedł do Markusa i położył rękę na jego ramieniu, po czym dodał z uśmiechem - spróbuj niczego nie podpalić. 

-Postaram się - Uśmiechnął się.

-Dobrze - W tej chwili Gavin spojrzał na Markusa - Powiedz mi, czy chcesz zostać pierwszym Mago-Paladynem? - Z twarzy Gavina przerażenie zostało zamienione przez entuzjazm.

-A mam jakiś wybór? 

-No cóż, tak. Możesz dalej nieświadomie podpalać laboratorium -na twarzy Markusa pojawił się lekki wstyd - albo, rozpocząć trening tu i teraz.

-W takim razie... co mam podpalić? - Spojrzał na Gavina w pełnej gotowości.

-Z takim podejściem zajdziesz daleko Markusie, chodź za mną.

Gavin poprowadził Markusa pobliską ścieżka prowadzącą przez las który stanowił część zakonu. Markus nie miał zielonego pojęcia gdzie właśnie zmierzał, Gavin zresztą też. Aż w końcu znaleźli się otwartej przestrzeni otoczeni tylko i wyłącznie lasem. 

-Dobrze, tutaj nikogo nie trafisz przypadkowym zaklęciem. I jest również tutaj niespotykana cisza. - Złapał głęboki wdech - mmm, powietrze jest równie czyste. Wspaniale, a więc zacznijmy. Wiesz może dlaczego wybrałem to miejsce?

Rozejrzał się do o koła szukając poszlak, jak wcześniej wspomniał Gavin jest tu niespotykana cisza, pusty teren aby nikogo nie trafić. Ale również wyczuł coś innego, mniej widocznego ale wciąż bardzo wyczuwalnego. " **Źródło magii** " zorientował się po chwili.

-Wyczuwam tutaj wielkie skupisko magiI.

-Doskonała odpowiedź, wiesz może do czego służą magiczne źródła?

Jeżeli Matalie, jego nauczycielka magii światła dobrze mówiła a on dobrze słuchał to źródła magii służyły magom jako naturalny przekaźnik mocy, na którym stawali się niezwykle potężni, ale również bardzo niestabilni. Wielu magów potrafiło zginąć od własnego zaklęcia lub od nadmiaru mocy jeżeli nie potrafili nim dobrze kierować.

-Do wzmacniania czarów oraz samych magów.

-Dobrze, czy potrafisz czerpać z takich źródeł?

-Mówili nam że jest to niebezpieczne, i że nie powinniśmy tego robić.

-Dobrze wam mówili - dodał z uśmiechem Wezyr - Ale tobie niczego nie zrobi, ponieważ ty sam w sobie jesteś źródłem.

-Człowiek może być źródłem? - Dodał zdziwiony.

-Teoretycznie nie, ale w praktyce przełamałeś teorie. Jesteś jedynym w swoim rodzaju. Była kiedyś rasa, za czasów przed ciszą. Wiesz może o kim mówię?

-O starożytnych?

-Trafna odpowiedź - Uśmiech nie znikał z twarzy Gavina. - A co wiesz o starożytnych?

-Nie wiele, ludzie powiadają o tym że starożytnych uważa się za bogów oraz zbawców. Nic więcej. - Po chwili spojrzał na Gavina - Mistrzu Gavinie. Dlaczego pytasz o starożytnych? Myślisz że mój talent ma coś z nimi wspólnego?

W tym momencie Gavin nie wiedział co powiedzieć, Markus posiadał niespotykany talent, posiadali go wyłącznie starożytyni, ale jeżeli był by on starożytnym cisza nigdy by nie zapadła. Nie wiedział czy to co powie Markusowi będzie prawdą czy kłamstwem ale spróbował. 

-Nie mam pewności. Nie chcę ci dawać nadziei Markusie ale gdy skończymy twój trening oraz zostaniesz paladynem, mam nadzieje że znajdziesz odpowiedzi na swoje pytania. A jestem pewien że ci się uda.

-Rozumiem.

-Ale, już czas aby nauczyć cię podstaw w magii.

-Podstaw? Sam powiedziałeś że rzuciłem arcymistrzowski czar. - Zmarszczył brwi z niepewnością.

-Owszem, ale rzucać czar a władać żywiołami to dwie różne rzeczy. - Podniósł rękę aby zatrzymać fale pytań - Aby stać się magiem musisz poczuć dany żywioł, jak użyłeś magii ognia.  To poczułeś coś?

-Czułem potęgę, czułem się potężniejszy.

-Tak, ogień sam w sobie jest niebezpieczny i potężny, ale szybko przemija. Tak samo jest w magii ognia, czujesz moc, ale również szybko przemija.

-A co z magiami wody, ziemi oraz powietrza?

-Z magią wody odczuwasz szybkość oraz siłę, magia ziemi zaś daje ci poczucie stabilności oraz siły, magia powietrza natomiast dodaje harmonii oraz lekkości. Każdy żywioł jest na swój sposób pozytywny oraz negatywny, możesz nimi pomóc ale również zranić. Moce czerpiemy z wymiarów żywiołów, dzięki czemu nasza moc jest czysta oraz potężna. Teoretycznie możemy ją pobierać z takich źródeł jak to - wskazał ręką cały obszar na którym się znajdowali. - Niestety jest to szkodliwe oraz niebezpieczne.

-A co się wtedy dzieje - spytał wyraźnie zainteresowany Markus.

-No cóz... - wziął głęboki wdech - Źródło wyzwala dużą ilość energii, której żaden mag nie potrafi przyjąć, magia która znajduje się w źródłach jest czysta ale niestety bardzo niestabilna, magia jest wyzwalana na duży teren siejąc zniszczenie zależne od żywiołu źródła, jeżeli było to źródło ognia, podpala lub wylewa lawę. Jeżeli było to źródło wody, tworzy powódź. Jeżeli było to źródło ziemi, tworzy trzęsienie ziemi. A jeżeli źródło powietrza, wyzwala tornada oraz burze.

-Czyli nigdy nie pobierać z źródeł, zrozumiano. - Powiedział bardzo szczerze.

-Dokładnie. Ale jeżeli rzucasz czary na danym źródle, czar dajmy na to sopla lodu staje się silniejszy. Ale źródła też osłabiają żywioły inne niż samo źródło, więc jeżeli źródło jest magii ziemi a rzucasz magie powietrza, rzucony czar jest dwa razy słabszy. Zatem twoje położenie ma wielkie znaczenie, wielu magów popełnia ten błąd bo ciągle zapomina o tej bardzo ważnej lekcji. Mam nadzieje że ty tak łatwo o tym nie zapomnisz.

-Spróbuje, ale jeżeli jestem źródłem, jak sam powiedziałeś, to oznacza że mogę rzucać tylko jeden żywioł? Ponieważ nie istnieją źródła wielu żywiołów.

-Trafnie zaobserwowane, wzmocniłeś wcześniej magie ognia, co daje nam do myślenia że masz w sobie źródło ognia. Ale... Głupcem bym był, jeżeli tego bym nie sprawdził. - Zajrzał do torby, znalazł czar oznaczony niebieskim kolorem z wygrawerowaną falą, po czym rzucił go do Markusa - Proszę, jeżeli jesteś źródłem ognia, w praktyce ten czar powinien być słabszy, rzuć go.

-Co  to za czar? - Spytał z ciekawości - rozpoznaje że to czar wody, ale nie wiem jaki dokładnie.

-Lodowa eksplozja, mistrzowski czar magii wody. 

Kiwnął głową, złamał insygnie oraz przystąpił do rzucania. Nagle z jego rąk wyleciał sopel lodu który uderzył w drzewo, lecz po chwili uderzenia, Markus zobaczył eksplozje, nie była to typowa eksplozja jakie widział Markus, zamiast płomieni były ostre sople lodu, a cały teren do o koła był zamrożony.

-Ciekawe, możesz go wzmocnić? - Po chwili powiedział Gavin

-Spróbuje.

Zapamiętał zwój i ułożył dłonie w znak fali. Pomyślał i przesłał więcej energii magicznej w zaklęcie. Po chwili z jego rąk wyleciał większy sopel a za nim smuga powietrza. Tym razem eksplozja zamroziła cztery pobliskie drzewa.

-Interesujące - stwierdził po chwili milczenia - Magia wody idzie ci równie łatwo co magia ognia, i jest tak samo potężne jak magia ognia.

-Sam nie wiem jak to robię.

-Co masz na myśli? - Spytał wyraźnie zaintrygowany wezyr - Wyglądasz jak byś miał w tym stuletnią wprawę.

-Czuje jak by ktoś mną kierował, pokazywał jak to robić. - Próbował dobierać słowa tak aby wezyr go zrozumiał.

Wezyra zastanawiało co ma na myśli, gdy Gavin rzuca czary, po prostu je rzuca, nie słyszy żadnych głosów, żadnej manipulacji na jego ruchu. Jeżeli Markus nie kłamie w takim razie jest w nim coś co mu pomaga. Magnusa spotykają same pytania lecz dalej brak odpowiedzi. Po chwili milczenia, ignorując spostrzeżenie Markusa. Powiedział.

-Chciałbyś spróbować rzucić magie ziemi lub powietrza?

-Oczywiście, po to jest trening.

-Markusie - Zaczął chichotać - po tym co dziś zobaczyłem ty powinieneś uczyć mnie a nie ja ciebie - Do chichotu dołączył szczery uśmiech.

-Dziękuje Mistrzu Gavinie, to wielki zaszczyt słyszeć to od ciebie. - Na twarzy Markusa również pokazał się uśmiech i gotowość do dalszych ćwiczeń.

Markus po jednym dniu z arcymistrzem w magiach żywiołów oraz światła, wielkim wezyrem bracady oraz założycielem akademii magii. Myślał że będzie on okrutnym oraz bezlitosnym nauczycielem, lecz po paru zaklęciach Gavin był dla Markusa śmiertelnie szczerym ale wspierającym starcem, opowiadał mu podczas ćwiczeń o jego przygodach jako młodzieniec, jak szkolił magów czy o jego zdolnościach produkcji w który skład wchodziły golemy, wielkie magiczne maszyny wykonane z metali szlachetnych które miały kształt ludzi. Były odwiecznymi sługami dla magów już od ponad osiemset lat. Mimo swojego kosztu oraz czasu wykonania. Magowie zawsze zdobywali wymagane surowce. Był to również trzon armii magów, nigdy nie męczące się, silne jak trzech mężów oraz śmiertelnie groźne.

Markus zaś niewiele mógł o sobie opowiedzieć, znał jedynie swoje pochodzenie, a raczej tak uważał jego mistrz. Mistrz Feleder znalazł Markusa w już nie istniejącej przygranicznej wiosce w Erathii, Ovangone. Znajdowała się na granicy Erathii oraz Dejyi, niestety została zaatakowana podczas najazdu Nekromantów na Ludzi w celach poszukiwania dodatkowej siły w postaci zombie oraz szkieletów. Wojska Erathian przybyły na czas ocalając dwa tysiące ludzi, ze trzech tysięcy.  Wojsko Nekropoli zostało odparte, ludzie otrzymali pomoc w postaci jedzenia oraz materiałów na odbudowę. Podczas nadzoru, Feleder znalazł Markusa w dziwnym kraterze na metalowym stoliku. Nie miał bladego pojęcia kto i dlaczego zostawił samotnego noworodka na metalowym stoliku. Ale nie wachał się aby go zabrać w bezpieczniejsze miejsce, czyli do zakonu paladynów.

Po intensywnym dniu praktyki oraz teorii magicznej Gavin oznajmił dumnym tonem.

-Udało ci się opanować całą magie żywiołów oraz światła w zaledwie jeden dzień, do prawdy, będziesz najwspanialszym magiem jakiego świat kiedykolwiek widział. - Duma oraz radość nie schodziły z twarzy Gavina.

-Mistrzu Gavinie, uważasz że jestem gotowy zostać magiem? - Niepewność przebiła się do tonu Markusa.

-Oczywiście, nie martw się Markusie. Twoja niepewność jest tylko blokadą. Gwarantuje ci wspaniałą przyszłość, jeszcze tylko Xarus cię sprawdzi w magii jaźni i będziesz gotowy na przygody.

-Kim właściwie jest Xarus?

-Xarus jest wielkim kapłanem światła, przywódcą zakonu światłości. A inaczej, jest przywódcą zakonu słońca.

-Jest gotowy uczyć rekruta? - Znowu niepewność w głosie Markusa

-Nie, ale jeżeli Feleder oraz ja wstawię się za tobą, to na pewno się zgodzi. - Spojrzał do góry aby zobaczyć gdzie znajduje się słońce, zamiast niego zaobserwował księżyc, po chwili znowu zwrócił uwage na Markusa. - A więc dobrze, jest już noc więc radze tobie wrócić do swojego pokoju i trochę odpocząć, czarowanie idzie ci znakomicie ale nigdy nie nadużywaj mocy. Zmęczenie źle wpływa na samopoczucie oraz zdrowie. Miłej nocy Markusie

-Tobie również życzę miłej nocy Mistrzu Gavinie - Wykonał ukłon w strone Gavina po czym ruszył ścieżką prowadzącą na dziedziniec.

Po chwili biegu w końcu dotarł na dziedziniec, otworzył drzwi do głównej hali, rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu instruktorów aby nie nałapali go na nocnym skradaniu się do swojego pokoju, ruszył w korytarz na lewo od wejścia, po czym dotarł do skrzydła pokojów. Otworzył drzwi do swojego pokoju jak najciszej potrafił i równie cicho je zamknął. Wydał z siebie ziewnięcie oraz jawne zmęczenie. Powolnymi ruchami zaczął ściągać swoją zbroje, miecz oraz torbę. Ściąganie zbroi płytowej o drugiej w nocy nie było specjalnie łatwe, zwłaszcza gdy świeca nie dawała dostatecznie dużo światła. Użył zatem czaru pochodni którego nauczył go Gavin. W jego rękach pojawił się płomień który nie parzył ani nie podpalał więc był on bardzo bezpieczny w użyciu. Położył płomień na stoliku i kontynuował ściąganie pancerza. W końcu po czterech minutach walki z paskami mocującymi całość, cały rynsztunek znajdował się na manekinie. Przeciągnął się, ziewnął parę razy. Zgasił płomień pochodni oraz świeczki prostym ruchem ręki. I położył się " **Co za zwariowany dzień, mago-paladyn** " zaśmiał się sam do siebie w niedowierzaniu. Po krótszej chwili w końcu zasnął.


	5. Relaks.

Markus obudził się nagle, słyszał krzyki i błaganie o pomoc, zerwał się z łóżka jak najszybciej potrafił. Podbiegł do okna, zaś za nim zobaczył coś, w co nie mógł uwierzyć. Morze ognia, ludzi biegających w szukaniu schronienia, niebo zaś było czerwone niczym krew. W całym tym terrorze widział swoich przyjaciół którzy umierali w płomieniach, był bezradny, stał niczym sparaliżowany.

Steadwick płonęło niczym wielki stos. Krzyki oraz błagania cichły po chwili całe miasto zapadło się do czeluści wraz z nim zakon, Markus patrzał na swoją niechybną śmierć z przerażeniem. 

Po chwili obudził się z krzykiem, był spocony, przerażony oraz zmęczony. " **Co to było do jasnej cholery.** " Taki koszmar zdarzył mu się pierwszy raz, nie wiedział dlaczego. Szybko wstał z łóżka i podbiegł do okna sprawdzając czy nic się nie pali. Na jego szczęście Steadwick było mniej ogniste niż w jego koszmarze. Podszedł do miski wody aby opłukać twarz, umyć ręce oraz poprawić włosy. " **To sen raczej odpada.** " pomyślał po czym pojawił się smutny uśmiech na jego twarzy. Oświetlił swój pokój, używając światła pochodni. " **Co raz bardziej mi się podoba ta magia.** ". Odkąd mógł czarować już wiedział dlaczego magowie tak uwielbiali rzucać czary, było to wygodne, szybkie i nie wymagało najmniejszego wysiłku. 

Postanowił że lepiej będzie się douczyć magii z ksiąg które dał mu Gavin, każda z nich zawierała wszystkie pozytywne czary magii ognia, wody, ziemi oraz powietrza. Ponieważ uczenie się zaklęć które powodowały tylko szkody było nie specjalnie miłe. Pierwszą księgę jaką otworzył była magia wody, zawierała w sobie wszystkie czary do poziomu mistrzowskiego, w tym zaklinanie przedmiotu dzięki czemu mag mógł nałożyć specjalne umiejętności bądź cechy, bardzo się to spodobał Markusowi. Szybko podbiegł po sztylet pokazowy, każdy paladyn zawsze miał sztylet na klatce piersiowej bądź napierśniku. Jego mistrz miał mu to zdradzić po zostaniu paladynem. Ale jako iż nie miał innego przedmiotu a nie chciał ryzykować z niszczeniem swojego miecza bądź pancerza płytowego. Zaczął od sztyletu który był wykonany z Erudinu dzięki czemu według wskazówek w księdze zaklęć miał być łatwiejszy do zaklinania, najlepiej jeśli przedmiot był wykonany z staltu, ponieważ stalt nie ma żadnego oporu na pozytywną magie.

Położył sztylet na stoliku, spojrzał do księgi w celu zapoznania się z słowami oraz gestami dłoni. Według księgi zaklinanie przedmiotu zależało od mocy zaklinającego, zaklinacz musiał pomyśleć o właściwości przedmiotu. " **Jakiekolwiek zaklęcie? Nie ma żadnych limitów** ", po chwili doczytania dowiedział się o tym że jednak są limity. Na jeden przedmiot przypadało jedno zaklęcie. " **No to tyle z tworzenia potężnego artefaktu** ". Ale podjął się zaklinania. Popatrzał na sztylet, chciał aby był ostry niczym brzytwa, ale taka brzytwa która przetnie zbroje płytową jak papier. Wymówił słowo w myślach, i wskazał otwartą dłonią na sztylet, ręka Markusa zapaliła się na jasny płomień zaś po chwili na przedmiocie pojawił się symbol, symbol w kształcie ostrza. " **Ciekawe czy podziałało** ". Podniósł sztylet, dokładnie go obadał i dotknął ostrze, lekki dotyk spowodował natychmiastowe przecięcie skóry co spowodowało lekkie krwawienie z palca. Radość malowała się na twarzy Markusa, podszedł do ściany, po czym stwierdził że była wykonana z marmuru, marmur jak marmur był twardy, co było idealnym celem dla odświeżonego sztyletu Markusa.

Po krótkim zastanowieniu podniósł sztylet w pozycji do zadźgania, i wbił sztylet w ścianę. Miał wrażenie że trafił w coś bardzo miękkiego, nie czuł żadnego oporu ani nie przyłożył specjalnie dużo siły. Po chwili zaskoczenia zorientował się o tym że jego sztylet wbił się w marmurową ścianę bez najmniejszego problemu. po wyjęciu ostrze sztyletu było nie draśnięte i tak samo ostre, zaś w ścianie pojawiła się pionowa kreską. " **Oj cholera** " Na twarzy Markusa dalej siedziało zaskoczenie, ale tym razem spróbował rzucić jeszcze raz zaklęcie na ten sam sztylet, według księgi przedmiot powinien zostać uszkodzony. " **Do odważnych świat należy!** " pomyślał o tym aby sztylet był wytrzymały jak niezniszczalny, pokierował ręką w sztylet i pomyślał słowa, tym razem jego ręka zapaliła się na czerwony płomień, zaś na sztylecie pojawił się kolejny symbol na ostrzu. Tym razem ukazywał on czerwony kamień. Sztylet wyglądał na taki sam, nie było widoczne na nim żadne ślady pęknięć " **Podziałało?** ", nie pewnie podniósł sztylet, w celu zbadania ostrza, na ostrzu znajdowały się dwa symbole ustawione w pionie, jeden czerwony i dalej jasny, i jeden niebieski równie jasny.

Podjął się tej samej próby co wcześniej, wbił sztylet z tą samą siłą co wcześniej, i sztylet wbił się tak samo jak wcześniej, " **Podziałało**!", na jego nieszczęście sztylet zaklinował się w ścianie, w tym samym czasie usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, spojrzał przez okno po czym zobaczył ranek. Zaprzestał próby wyjęcia sztyletu i postanowił podjeść do drzwi.

-Kto tam? - Krzyknął aby druga osoba mogła go usłyszeć

-A jak myślisz? - Usłyszał damski głos, była to Marie.

-Marie? Wejdź proszę. - Szybko otworzył drzwi. - Widzę że wiesz o tym że jeszcze trochę tu pobędę. - Dodał z uśmiechem.

-Ciężko było nie usłyszeć po tym jak Mistrz Feleder wbiegł do głównej Hali i zaczął krzyczeć o twoim dłuższym pobycie.

-Taaak... Nigdy nie lubił papierkowej roboty. - dwójka zaczęła się śmiać.

-Ale niestety wiemy że nic nie trwa wiecznie. Tylko że na twoje szczęście nie będziesz sam który odejdzie z zakonu - dodała z uśmiechem

Markus nagle zdębiał

-Masz na myśli... - Zmarszczył brwi

-Zostaje pełnoprawną łuczniczką

-A jednak wybrałaś kierunek czysto elficki

-Ja jako paladynka? Chyba zgłupiałeś, wiesz że nie lubię pancerzy płytowych oraz walki na bliski dystans.

-A co z Erykiem? Dalej zostaje rycerzem? - Miał nadzieje że uda się Erykowi, bądź co bądź Markus bardzo mu pomógł w technikach szermierskich.

-A i owszem, sam Lord Kilburn mianuje go na rycerza.

-Kilburn? Ten Kilburn? Doradca Morglina Ironfista?  No no, Eryk będzie miał wielki honor, trochę mu zazdroszczę. - Uśmiech Markusa stał się jeszcze większy.

-A co z tobą? Dlaczego przenieśli twoje śluby na inny termin? - Marie w końcu musiała o to spytać

-Okazało się że, er... posiadam talent magiczny. - Podniósł rękę aby zatrzymać fale pytani i dokładnie wytłumaczyć - okazuje się że potrafię rzucać magie żywiołów bez najmniejszego problemu, przez co dali mi tydzień aby to opanować. 

-Paladyn który potrafi rzucać magie żywiołów? To trochę niewiarygodne. - Nie uwierzyła mu.

-Wiem, ale po tym jak sprawdził mnie pewien arcymag, nie było żadnych wątpliwości, rzuciłem czar arcymistrzowski bez żadnego problemu oraz przygotowania.

Po chwili Markus wstał chwycił za sztylet, wyjął go z ściany i pokazał go Marie, pokazał jej symbole oraz co one oznaczały, powiedział że to on zaklął sztylet, aby udowodnić pomyślał o ostatnim możliwym zaklęciu który trafiło mu do głowy, czyli lekkość. Dał sztylet Marie aby mogła go sprawdzić, był lekki, no cóż sztylet to sztylet. Ale po chwili Markus go chwycił oraz wymierzył do niego ręką wymówił słowa ręka zaś zapaliła się na kolor biały, na ostrzu sztyletu pojawił się symbol białego pióra, zaś sam sztylet nic nie ważył, był niczym pióro. Dał go z powrotem Marie, i ta była równie co zaskoczona jak i radosna.

-A niech mnie - Powiedziała szeptem - Jakim cudem jest to możliwe? Sam mówiłeś że Magia jaźni to nie problem dla ciebie. A nikt poza druidami nie potrafią rzucać magii jaźni oraz żywiołów, zbyt dużo energii jest wymaganej do rzucania obu tych szkół.

-Jeżeli mam być szczery to sam nie mam pojęcia.

W tej chwili znowu usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi, tym razem usłyszeli nikogo innego niż samego Eryka

-Proszę!

Krasnolud nie zawahał się i wbił się do pokoju jak by znajdowali się nim wrogowie.

-Haha! Wiedziałem! Wiedziałem że cię jeszcze przetrzymają chłopcze! - Eryk przetarł swoją rudą brodę dumnym gestem - No co tym razem nabroiłeś? Znowu eksplozja w laboratorium? Pobiłeś się z kimś?

-Nie to po prostu...

-WIEM! Znowu pokłóciłeś się z instruktorem Kanwarem! Pewnie znowu poszło o parade!

-Talent Magiczny

-Co? - Zmarszczył brwi jak by nie zrozumiał.

-Posiadam talent magiczny, potrafię władać żywiołami - Dodał dumnie.

-Oh ho ho ho! Mago-paladyn co? Wspaniale. Zawsze lubiłeś się wyróżniać z tłumu, no ale trzeba w takim razie to opić!

-Co? - Marie i Markus powiedzieli jednym głosem

-Dobrze słyszeliście! Feleder dał nam przepustkę do Steadwick, idziemy do najlepszej karczmy w mieście, ja stawiam! No stawiam, za siebie! - Zaśmiał się gromko i szorstko

-No dobrze... Ale jaką karczmę masz na myśli? W Steadwick jest z dziesięć tawern.

-Ha! Jedyna słuszna tawerna w tym mieście to Griffin's Rest. - Uśmiech Eryka był coraz większy. - No i serwują tam najprzedniejsze piwo mojego ludu! Kamiennego Czempiona!

-Kamienny Czempion? - Marie zaintrygowała nazwa.

-Tak! Piwo pędzone nie w jakimś drewnie, tylko w grawerowanej skale! 

-Brzmi... zachęcająco?

W krótkiej chwili Eryk sprawdził swoją torbę i rzucił dwa grube mieszki, jeden dla Marie i jeden do Markusa.

-Łapcię dzieciaki, prezent od Mistrza Feledera, sto sztuk złota dla każdego z nas, a teraz! Wymarsz na miasto!

I tak zrobili, zebrali ze sobą ważne rzeczy i wyruszyli z zakonu, Markus miał na sobie cienką białą tunikę z płytowymi nogawicami oraz butami, zawsze lubił czuć chociaż częściowy ciężar swojego pancerza, na plecach miał swój miecz, nigdy nie lubił mieć broni do walki w zwarciu przy pasie ponieważ ciężej i wolniej wyjmowało się broń z pochwy, Marie miała na sobie skórzaną zbroje, wzmocnioną stalowymi częściami oraz nitami a na plecach miała zawieszony łuk kompozytowy, zaś Eryk miał na sobie swój krasnoludzki pancerz płytowy, pięknie ozdobiony czarny pancerz, duma krasnoludzkiego rzemiosła równa się dopiero wtedy gdy pancerz blokuje młoty bojowe i waży co najmniej pięćdziesiąt kilogramów. Ale Eryk wyglądał jak by chodził w zwykłej tunice, ponad to miał na plecach tarcze w kształcie trójkątu wykonaną tylko z Erudinu, a przy pasie młot bojowy również wykonany z Erudinu.

Droga do Steadwick z zakonu trwała zaledwie trzydzieści minut. Eryk przyśpiewywał pieśni krasnoludów, Marie dołączyła do niego dośpiewując pieśni elfickie, a na samym końcu dołączył Markus który przynucał pieśni bardów. Marie i Eryk byli zaskoczeni śpiewem Markusa, brzmiał jak by robił to już parę lat, jego głos był elegancki i przyjazny oraz inspirujący, po pytaniu gdzie nauczył się śpiewać odpowiedział "Sam się nauczyłem".

W końcu dotarli pod bramy miasta, Steadwick miało wielką historie oblężeń, nigdy nie upadło i Markus miał nadzieje że nigdy nie upadnie, ale przypomniał sobie o swoim koszmarze, przeszły go dreszcze. Po chwili podeszli do bramy gdzie stali strażnicy sprawdzający wchodzących, czy to mają kontrabandę, czy to posiadają wybuchowe mikstury i tym podobne.

-Witajcie przyjaciele - zawołał Eryk do strażników.

-Ha Eryk! Co tam u ciebie, znowu przepustka? - Na twarzy halabardnika pojawił się ciepły uśmiech

-Ano, przepustka, za tydzień zostaje rycerzem, więc idziemy to opić! - Wskazał kciukiem na swoją klatkę piersiową z dumnym uśmiechem.

-A twój znajomy? Marie zawsze poznam - ukłonił się w jej stronę, strażnicy zawsze byli dla niej mili, niestety niektórzy ludzie tego nie popierali.

-Markus, nazwiska nie posiadam. - Ukłonił się w stronę strażnika.

-Brak nazwiska? Ach rozumiem. Bękart. - Dodał prosto z mostu.

-Nie nie! - Szybko dodał Eryk - Markus nie znał swoich rodziców, nawet nie wie skąd dokładnie pochodzi, więc po prostu nie używa nazwiska.

-O, wybacz zatem pochopne osądzenie.

-Nic nie szkodzi, przywykłem - dodał ze smutnym uśmiechem Markus.

-No ale nie ma co was przeszukiwać, Eryk swój chłop i ufam że nie macie kontrabandy, wybuchowych mikstur, nie jesteście nekromantami oraz nie macie zamiaru podpalić połowy miasta.

-W żadnym wypadku.

-Świetnie, zatem droga wolna. - pokazał otwartą dłonią ustąpione miejsce na przejście - Miłej zabawy w karczmie. - Podał rękę Erykowi do uścisku.

-Dzięki Dewanie, bywaj! - Powiedział Eryk, uciskając jego dłoń.

Od razu na samym wejściu ukazał się rynek, na którym stoiska mieli kupcy wszelkiej maści, czeladnicy płatnerzy oraz kowali którzy sprzedawali wyrabiane przez nich dobra. Alchemicy sprzedający mikstury uzdrawiające. Mistycy sprzedający różne amulety, pierścienie oraz rzekomo magiczne buty, pasy oraz kapelusze. Markus po podejściu do Mistyka wyczuwał magie w niektórych, ale nie we wszystkich. Ceny również się różniły, w amulecie w którym wykrył magie kosztował pięćset sztuk złota, zaś pierścień z szafirem kosztował tylko sto pięćdziesiąt

Czeladnik który oferował pancerze oraz tarcze które były wykonane tylko i wyłącznie z stali, nie posiadały tej samej wytrzymałości co Eridiun czy stalt, lecz mimo to był bardzo powszechnie stosowanym i tanim metalem. Ceny były dość spore, jakość wykonania zostawiała wiele do życzenia, ale nikt nie jest Merkogiem Ślepym, wielkim mistrzem płatnerstwa.

Zaś kowal miał banalne bronie, żadnej finezji czy poświęcenia, po prostu kawałek ostrza przyczepiony do rękojeści. Markus znał się na kowalstwie oraz płatnerstwie, sam Feleder wynajął dla niego krasnoludzkiego mistrza z kamiennego miasta aby podszkolił go w dwóch tych kunsztach, jego mistrz, Garadar Siwobrody był wymagającym i bardzo surowym nauczycielem, lecz mimo tych trudności Markus podołał i potrafił naprawić i stworzyć ponad przeciętne bronie, tarcze czy pełne pancerze. Wymagał tylko stanowiska oraz materiałów.

Po krótkiej inspekcji stoisk Markus powrócił do swojej drużyny.

-Coś ciekawego Markusie? - Spytał wyraźnie zaintrygowany Eryk

-Nie specjalnie, same pospolite przedmioty, żelazo, słabe wykonanie. - Westchnął - I oni to jeszcze sprzedają.

-Nikt nie jest mistrzem Markusie - wtrąciła nagle Marie - nawet nowicjusze muszą jakoś zarabiać, sam o tym wiesz.

-Wiem, tylko że problem polega na tym - pokazał palcem stragan kowala - że to ma służyć do obrony, a jego bronie nie wytrzymają ani jednego ciosu.

-Co racja to racja - wzruszył ramionami Eryk - No ale nie przyszliśmy tu aby patrzeć na słaby kunszt ludzki, do tawerny!

Griffin's Rest znajdował się blisko portu, dzięki czemu odwiedzało go wielu marynarzy czy strudzonych podróżą wędrowców. Ale dawało to również atmosfery gdyż marynarze śpiewali swoje ulubione szanty przy butelce czegoś mocniejszego. No i był tam Kamienny Czempion. 

Eryk wparował do tawerny niczym taran, rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu miejsc, po znalezieniu jednego ruszył niczym rumak, potrącając każdego po drodze, rzucił się na ławkę niczym pocisk z katapult, po czym krzyknął i zaczął machać do Markusa i Marie.

-TUTAJ! - Zagrzmiał niczym najpotężniejszy sztorm, na szczęście nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, ponieważ było to bardzo normalne w tawernach.

Markus zażenowany zasłonił twarz ręką, zaś Marie zaczęła się śmiać. W końcu po interesującej prezentacji zajmowania ławki przez Eryka postanowili do niego dołączyć.

-Eryk, na litość światła, co to było?! - Markus był nieco podenerwowany.

-No co? To była standardowa procedura krasnoludów! - Powiedział z dumnym uśmiechem.

-Skakanie na ławki z jednego metra? W pancerzu płytowym?! - Markus nie wytrzymał

-Oj już nie przesadzaj, napijesz się to będzie tobie lepiej! O właśnie! - Wstał - Co chcecie?

-Mają elfickie wino? - Spytała Marie z nadzieją.

-A i owszem, nawet twoje ulubione jeżeli dobrze pamiętam. Turleańskiego Wartownika. 

Oczy Marie nagle jak by zabłysły - Cała butelkę.

-Całą? - Spytali obaj w tym samym czasie w niedowierzaniu.

-Tak - Szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy jasnowłosej elfki.

-To źle się skończy - Markus zaczął kręcić głową. - No ale nic, dla mnie weź Erathiańskiego trójniaka.

Eryk skinął głową, i poszedł do szynkwasu. 

-Tak swoją drogą - Marie nagle spytała - Jakie mamy plany po odejściu z zakonu?

-Było wiele możliwości, ale mistrz Feleder powiedział że niedługo będzie organizowany turniej na Szmaragdowej wyspie.

-Turniej o co? - Nie dawała spokoju.

-O zamek Harmondale.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kilburn żyje w tym fanfic'u, dlaczego? Bardzo lubię tą postać (i ten wąs!).
> 
> Oraz Steadwick zostało zaatakowane przez Nighon oraz Eofol, ale nie upadło jak w kampani Shadow of Death (Potem dokładnie to wyjaśnię.)


	6. Złe wieści

-Harmondale? Przecież to ruina! - Marie podniosła głos.

-Owszem, ale miasteczko Harmondale jest w całkiem dobrym stanie, jeżeli udało by się nam wygrać moglibyśmy uzbierać pieniądze z podatków i odbudować zamek. - Spojrzał na Marie - No cóż, sama chciałaś przygodę, to ci ją proponuje.

-Ale ruina zamku? Nawet nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł. Kto w ogóle oddaje ten zamek?

-Z tego co wiem to Lord Markham, lord zachodnich włości, lord z Tatali.

-Markham? Pierwszy raz o nim słyszę - wzruszyła ramionami - no nic, jestem ciekawa co powie Eryk.

Eryk pojawił się w idealnym momencie, jak by usłyszał swoje imię. Zauważyli że przyniósł parę rzeczy, wraz z nim była służąca która miała kilka kufli piwa, oraz jedną butelkę.

-Ktoś mnie wołał? - Usiadł po czym postawił krąg sera, dużą miskę gulaszu dla paru osób oraz dużą miskę z chlebem. Służące postawiła wszystkie kufle i podała butelkę Marie, wszyscy spytali o cenę i zapłacili. - No, o czym tam gadaliście?

-Markus ma już wspaniały plan podboju - Dogryzła z uśmiechem, odkorkowała butelkę napiła się z gwinta.

-O? Chętnie posłucham. - Zabrał się za jedzenie gulaszu przygryzając trójkątnym kawałkiem sera.

-W takim razie - Wziął małą miskę i również nałożył sobie wspaniale pachnącego gulaszu, po czym przemówił - Mam na oku turniej organizowany przez lorda Markhama...

-Tego starego dziada z bagien Tatali? - Mówił z pełnymi ustami - Znam go, może nie osobiście ale jego reputacja jest szamrana. 

-Cóż, jestem gotowy podjąć ryzyko - napił się swojego ulubionego miodu pitnego - co prawda... będzie parę przeszkód.

-Tak tak, bla bla. Co można wygrać - Zaczął pić duszkiem.

-Zamek Harmondale - Uśmiech nagle pojawił się na twarzy Markusa

Eryk po usłyszeniu "Harmondale" postanowił wypluć cała zawartość swoich ust na podłogę - Co?! Harmondale?! Przecież to ruina, sam koszt odbudowy wyniesie nas srogo! - Wybuchł, złapał się palcami za skronie.

-Ha, mówiłam że taka będzie jego reakcja. - Dumnie oznajmiła Marie.

-Owszem, ale coś wymyślimy, nie łatwo dziś o wygranie zamku.

-Tylko że ten zamek, znajduje się na ziemiach niczyich, a o ziemie niczyje walczą cały czas AvLee i Erathia. Nawet jeśli odbudujemy zamek na terenach wojennych, to i tak zostanie on spustoszony. - Eryka zaczęła boleć głowa od samego pomysłu.

-A co, wolisz zaciągnąć się do armii królewskiej i iść na pewną śmierć do Eofolu? - Markus nie wytrzymał - Harmondale jest jedyną szansą na dobre zaczęcie. I wierze że się nam uda.

-Eofol był by już lepszą alternatywą - wyszeptał pod nosem - Ale fakt, jeżeli chcemy przygody, to Harmondale da nam ową. A gdzie odbędzie się ten turniej?

-Na Szmaragdowej Wyspie.

-O jeszcze lepiej. Z Steadwick na Szmaragdową Wyspę zajmie z cztery tygodnie. Zwłaszcza że znajduje się na dosłownym krańcu świata. Już prędzej na Jadame szybciej dopłyniemy. - Westchnął. - No ale dobrze, przynajmiej coś planowaliście jak ja upijałem się w karczmie.

Po chwili zorientowali się że Marie już spała

-Co do? Oho, no tak - Markus wziął butelkę do ręki po czym stwierdził - W połowie pełna, dziwne, to nie jest mocny trunek.

-Phi, elfy. - Eryk zaczął pić już czwarty kufel - Po co robią alkohol jak nie wiedzą jak pić.

-Przynajmniej są bardziej eleganckie od krasonludów - Burknął pod nosem.

-Etykieta to moje drugie imię!

-Tak? Myślałem że Alkoholizm...

-To moje trzecie imię. - Uśmiech Eryka był szczery.

-A co z nią? - Markus wskazał placem pijaną elfkę - wejście z napitą elfką w trzy dupy do zakonu nie będzie proste.

-Chyba że umiesz stać się nie widzialnym - zaśmiał się pod nosem.

-Chwila... - Zajrzał do torby i wyjął księgę z trzema wichrami. - Teoretycznie jest to możliwe, tylko że jeszcze nie próbowałem - zaczął szybko przeszukiwać strony.

-Co to za księga i co tak panicznie szukasz?

-Skok... Tarcza... Jest! - Pokazał stronę Erykowi - Niewidzialność!

-Co proszę? Myślisz że bez najmniejszego treningu jesteś gotowy rzucić czar mistrzowski - Zaśmiał się znowu, nie wiedział czy za dużo wypił czy żart był aż tak wyborny - No ale najpierw zjedz panie "czarodzieju". Potem pobawisz się rączkami.

-Jest jeszcze ten gulasz? I po cholerę kupiłeś cały krąg sera? - Zaczął nabierać sobie znowu gulaszu.

-Na później. - Wytarł brodę i dopił kufel piwa. - Nooo, to był dobrze spędzony dzień w karczmie, no i ten gulasz... Mmm, nie to co podają nam w zakonie.

-Właściwie lubię naszą kuchnie zakonną, no i nasze piwo nie jest złe.

-Piwo tak, ale to mięso? - Zadrżał na samą myśl - Nie wiem kto je przygotowuje, ale jest paskudne.

-Tak z ciekawości Eryk, jak tam gotowy na mianowanie rycerzem?

-Krasnolud mianowany przez człowieka na Krasnoludzkiego rycerza... -Zamyślił się - potargane to wszystko jeżeli mnie spytasz, no ale była to inicjatywa naszego Krasnoludzkiego króla, Hortfarra IX. Poprawić relacje Krasnoludzko Ludzkie bla bla. Lubie was, ale jeżeli idzie o wasze trunki i o wasz kunszt wojenny. To wam po prostu nie idzie. 

Markus zaśmiał się pod nosem, Eryk miał dużo racji. Alkohol ludzi nie był świetny, daleko mu było do Krewlodzkiego czy Krasnoludzkiego. Ale Ludzie doganiali Krasnoludy technologicznie, pancerze płytowe były wytwarzane w manufakturach dzięki czemu każda armia była profesjonalnie wyposażona w wytrzymałe, stalowe a nawet czasami Erudinowe pełne pancerze płytowe, bronie również były wytwarzane w manufakturach dzięki czemu w dzisiejszych czasach każdego było stać na dobry miecz w cenie zaledwie pięćdziesięciu sztuk złota.

Mimo to, Krasnoludy wciąż wykorzystywały technikę swoich przodków. Kucie metali w wulkanicznych źródłach dawało niewiarygodnej wytrzymałości dla metali magicznych, tylko czas produkcji był bezprecedensowy dla manufaktur ludzkich, jedna wulkaniczna kuźnia mogła wykuć jeden miecz na dzień, gdy manufaktura sto. Ludzie byli dominującą rasą na całym Enroth przez co ich zapotrzebowania na ekwipunek dla armii, żywność oraz inne dobra były wymagane potrójnie jeśli nie poczwórnie, samo Steadwick miało ponad dwieście tysięcy ludzi oraz innych ras. Jedynie Jaddme było zamieszkane w większości przez mroczne elfy, minotaury oraz inne pomniejsze rasy, ludzie byli tam rzadkością.

-To jak? Gotowy?

-Tak, panie czarodzieju ty tam se czaruj a ja spakuje resztki sera.

Markus nie miał bladego pojęcia czy to zadziała, ale spróbował. Kazał Erykowi aby złapał go za kawałek koszuli, w lewej ręce trzymał Marie, zaś po krótkiej chwili wypowiedział słowa. Nie było żadnego błysku, iskier. Niczego. Spojrzał na miejsce Eryka, dalej go widział, Marie również.

-I co? Nie działa, dalej cię widzę. - Eryk powiedział jakby rozczarowany.

-Jest tylko jeden sposób aby się przekonać. - Po chwili Markus podszedł do stolika i zaczął machać ręką przed zwykłym obywatelem. Nie było żadnej reakcji. - Ha.

-Co do? - Tym razem Eryk zaczął machać ręką przed innym gościem. Również brak reakcji - A niech mnie. Podziałało.

-Dobrze nie zwlekajmy, pora wracać do zakonu. Miejmy nadzieje że strażnicy nie wyczują źródła zapachu alkoholu gdy koło nich przejdziesz. - Dodał z małym uśmieszkiem

Eryk coś wymamrotał pod nosem po czym wyszli z tawerny.

Markus musiał przerzucić Marie na bark, ponieważ ciągnięcie pijanej elfki podczas niewidzialności było cholernie trudne. Zwłaszcza że mieście było dużo ludzi którzy chodzili po ulicy, a ciągnące się ślady mogły by kogoś przerazić, chociaż Markus wiedział że wszelkiego typu zjawy i duchy nawiedzały Steadwick, to mimo to lepiej nie przyciągać uwagi.

Gdy przeszli przez Bramę, droga była wolna, wrócili tą samą ścieżką którą przybyli do Steadwick z zakonu. Wchodzenie pod górkę z ciężarem było trudne dla Markusa, Marie nie odzyskała jeszcze przytomności a utrudniała tylko podróż Markusowi, mimo to nie powiedział ani słowa. 

W końcu po ciężkiej trasie dotarli na dziedziniec, Markus wraz z Erykiem zawędrowali do Koszar, aby odstawić Marie do jej pokoju, Eryk zaś oddalił się do swojego. Markus postanowił również udać się na spoczynek ale niestety przeszkodził mu jego mistrz. Feleder.

-Ah, Witaj Markusie - Przywitał go z ciepłym uśmiechem - Mam nadzieje że pobyt w karczmie się udał.

-Owszem, po całym tym zamieszaniu oraz zostawaniu paladynem miałem tylko ochotę się zrelaksować.

-To dobrze, zawsze powtarzałem, relaks jest kluczem do powodzenia, zwłaszcza że przed tobą jest jeszcze długa droga.

-Długa? Mało powiedziane. - westchnął -  Swoją drogą, opowiedziałem o szmaragdowej wyspie Marie oraz Erykowi.

-O? - Zaciekawiło to mistrza - i jaka była ich reakcja?

-Marie jak zawsze gorliwa, Eryk sceptycznie, ale zgodził się.

-Wspaniale. Mam dla ciebie parę wiadomości, Gavin cię szuka, to po pierwsze. Po drugie, jutro przybywa Xarus.

-To dobrze...? - Niepewność pojawiła się na twarzy Markusa

-Nie zupełnie, Xarus będzie chciał cię sprawdzić.

-W jaki sposób? 

-Pojedynek. - Odpowiedział bez ceremonialnie  

-Co proszę?

-Będziesz musiał pokonać wybranego przez Xarusa wojownika. - Pokręcił głową - Tylko światło może wybrać "Wybrańca".

-Świetnie, wiadomo z kim będę walczyć?

-Niestety nie, wiemy że ma być tylko jutro. A teraz idź do Gavina. Czeka na polach treningowych. - Szybko odszedł od Markusa w stronę głównej hali

Pola treningowe były zapełnione przez instruktorów oraz rekrutów. Klerycy pokazywali jak używać magii jaźni, łucznicy pokazywali techniki strzeleckie zaś Gavin Magnus siedział pod samotnym drzewem, popijając herbatę. Gdy spostrzegł Markusa zaczął mu machać aby ukazać swoją lokalizacje.

-Witaj Markusie, Herbaty? - Wskazał otwartą dłonią na ciągle gorący porcelanowy dzbanek.

-Bardzo chętnie - użył magii ziemi, czaru który pozwalał na manipulacje terenem. Uformował z skały okrągłe siedzisko po czym na nie usiadł.

-Widzę że już opanowałeś magie, hmm? - Uśmiech Gavina oznaczał tylko jedno. Dumę. - Formowanie małego siedziska to jedno a co z innymi żywiołami?

Markus wyjął sztylet który miał przypięty do swojego pasa po czym pokazał ostrze Gavinowi

-Ahh zaklinanie, bardzo przydatna szkoła magii, szkoda tylko że można wykorzystać - spojrzał na ostrze - ...jedno zaklęcie?

-Zaryzkowałem, chciałem sprawdzić czy uda się nałożyć więcej niż jedno zaklęcie. I jak widać... udało się. - Dumny wyraz twarzy Markusa również nie znikał.

-Wspaniałe, jakie słowa wykorzystałeś?

-Lekkość, Wytrzymałość oraz Ostrość.

-Zabójcza kombinacja. - Gavin przytaknął głową. - Wiesz może dlaczego cię wezwałem?

-Więcej nauki?

-Skądże chłopcze - Zachichotał - Pora mianować cię na maga

Serce Markusa zaczęło bić jakby szybciej.

-Maga? Bez żadnych ceremonii? - Wymamrotał

-Po co ceremonie jak siedzi przed tobą wielki arcymag, dam ci kawałek papieru, powiem co i jak. I tyle.

-Brzmi prosto - przyznał

-Oczywiście że tak. Proszę - podał mu pióro z atramentem oraz pergamin. - Podpisz się tu. Tu, no i tu.

Markus przeczytał pergamin, nic specjalnego, jedynie zezwolenie do używania tytułu maga oraz zaklęć. Szybkim ruchem podpisał pergamin i oddał go Gavinowi.

-Moje gratulacje. Zostałeś magiem w zaledwie dwa dni, godny wyczyn godnego człowieka. - Podał rękę Markusowi do uścisku.

-Dziękuje mistrzu Gavinie - Uścisnął dłoń wezyrowi - A co teraz?

-Ty jako mag dalej możesz poruszać się w hierarchii aż do arcymaga

-Gdzie najlepiej zacząć?

-W naszej Akademii, jest tam nie jaki Thomas który cię pokieruje. Zaś jeżeli chodzi o mnie, ja muszę wracać do Celeste.

-Coś się stało? - Zmartwienie pojawiło się na twarzy Markusa

-Nie wiem. Mam zamiar się dowiedzieć. Wyruszam dopiero następnego dnia więc wciąż mogę dać ci parę wskazówek. - Uśmiechnął się.

-Jestem zawsze gotowy na więcej nauki.

I tak się stało, Gavin wciąż pokazywał efektywne techniki rąk, które zaklęcia są najlepsze do pomocy. Opowiadał zarówno o podniebnym mieście Celeste. O wojnach z nekromantami, czy o wojnie o sukcesje w której Gavin pomagał Rolandowi.  Nawet o starciach z kreeganami.

Markus również opowiadał o swoim pobycie w zakonie, o tym jak udało mu się zdobyć dwójkę przyjaciół. Opowiadał także o Felederze, dzięki niemu tak naprawdę Markus dostał szanse na zostanie kimś więcej niż tylko Paladynem. 

Po dłuższych rozmowach Gavin niestety musiał pożegnać się z Markusem ale zapewnił go że jeszcze się spotkają. Na pożegnanie dał Markusowi pięknie wykonany amulet który ponoć wzmacniał siłę magiczną użytkownika. Markus zaś podarował coś czego Gavin w zupełności się nie spodziewał. Rozszyfrowany zwój magii ciemności. Gavin nie wiedział jak ale nie dopytywał się. Dzięki temu, mógł on stworzyć odporność na magie ciemności której tak bardzo arcymagowie potrzebowali. Był bardzo wdzięczny Markusowi i powiedział.

-Pamiętaj Markusie, Bracada oraz Celeste zawszę będzie stało dla ciebie otworem.

-Dziękuje Mistrzu Gavinie, za wszystko. - Ukłonił się.

Gavin wraz z eskortą przeszli przez zakonną bramę, w pewnym momencie odwrócił się i pomachał na pożegnanie do Markusa. Markus zrobił to samo.

Godzinę później, gdy Markus siedział pod fontanną czytając jedną z ksiąg zobaczył Feledera, z smutnym wyrazem twarzy. Podszedł on do Markusa mówiąc mu.

-Xarus przybył.

-Po twoim wyrazie twarzy mistrzu, wnioskuje że masz również złe wieści. - Westchnął.

-Tak... Twoim przeciwnikiem będzie Geron Pogromca.


	7. Krew i Furia

Serce Markusa zaczęło bić nagle szybciej, po usłyszeniu imienia "Geron" miał wrażenie że zaraz zemdleje. Kim był Markus aby równać się z wielkim Czempionem zakonu słońca. Sam Feleder dawał oznaki niepokoju, Xarus albo chce zabić chłopaka albo całkowicie go zniechęcić.

Geron był znanym bohaterem z Enroth, był on w drużynie czteroosobowej która zgładziła królową Kreegan, jednoznacznie hamując postęp inwazji na kontynencie Enroth. Byli mianowani na zbawicieli przez syna Rolanda i Katarzyny, Nikolaja Ironfista. Wielki był to dzień dla tamtejszej populacji, wiele cierpienia było uniknięte dzięki heroicznej postawie czwórki bohaterów.

Markus nie widział czy ma być szczęśliwy że spotka Jednego z największych wojowników Enroth, czy ma być przerażony, bo ów heros będzie się z nim pojedynkować. Nie wiedział też dlaczego Xarus chce wystawić najlepszego spośród zakonu słońca przeciwko rekrutowi. Było to bardzo zastanawiające dla Feledera oraz Markusa.

-Cholera… - Opuścił głowę w oznace porażki i bezradność. - Jak mam pokonać Czempiona w pojedynku?!

-Jeżeli mam być szczery, to nie mam pojęcia. - Feleder wzruszył ramionami w bezradności - Geron bez problemu by pokonał mnie. A w twoim przypadku to nie będzie pojedynek tylko pieprzona egzekucja.

-No cóż, jakieś porady dla przyszłego trupa?

-Niestety nie Ale.. - Zaczął nagle przerywając ciszę - Możesz zrezygnować, znajedziemy innego arcymistrza jaźni.

-Nie. Nie będę uciekać od niechybnego - Podjął stanowczo - jeżeli Xarus chce zobaczyć jak jego Czempion rozgramia rekruta to się zdziwi, nie dam się łatwo.

-Popieram twój zapał, ale mówimy tu o weteranie! Geron ma czterdzieści lat doświadczenia z wojaczką, gdy ty ledwie ukończyłeś trening! To czyste samobójstwo! - Feleder się uniósł.

-Mimo to, podejmę się wyzwania. Przegrana to nie wstyd, tylko nauka. A poza tym to nie jest pojedynek na śmierć i życie - zastanowił się na chwile - Prawda?

-Eh… Prawda ale mimo to w pojedynkach zdarzają się wypadki, nie ma stu procent że nie wyjdziesz bez ran. Zgony również występowały w takich pojedynkach.

-Dobrze więc, będę walczyć.

-A niech mnie chłopcze, masz większe jaja niż wszyscy rekruci razem wzięci, chyba dlatego cię osobiście szkoliłem - Dodał z smutnym uśmiechem, Feleder wiedział jak to się skończy, mimo to nie on był człowiekiem który ma mówić Markusowi co ma robić. - Idź ubierz zbroje, ja przekaże twoją odpowiedź, gdy będziesz gotowy staw się na Arenę.

Markus przytaknął głową i ruszył szybkim ruchem, po drodze dołączyli do niego Marie oraz Eryk.

-Gdzie tak gonisz? - Eryk nie dorównywał kroku Markusowi.

-Zmierzam na pojedynek. - Odparł beznamiętnie.

-O? Z kim? - Tym razem wtrąciła się Marie.

-Z Geronem Pogromcą.

Dwójka stanęłą jakby spraliżowani, nie wiedzieli czy żartował.

-Co? - Eryk i Marie spytali w tym samym momencie.

-Słyszeliście, idę ubrać zbroje i zmierzam na pewną śmierć na Arenie, zapraszam. - Uśmiech Markusa sugerował że nie miał nic do stracenia.

Szybkim ruchem wszedł do swojego pokoju i szybko zdjął nogawice oraz płytowe buty.

-Skoro idziesz na śmierć z czempionem Enroth to czemu zdejmujesz swoją zbroje? - Eryk był przerażony.

-Na chwile, musze nadać parę poprawęk na zbroje.

-Oho? Nagle zachciało ci się ulepszać? A gdzie młotek co?

-Kto mówił coś o młotku?

Markus przypiął nogawice do manekina i ułożył rękę do zaklinania jak mu pokazał wczoraj Gavin, dzięki tej technice, więcej magii przechodziło do przedmiotu dzięki czemu stawał się potężniejszy. Markus pomyślał o lekkości oraz wytrzymałości, naglę cała jego zbroja została pokryta symbolami podobnymi do tych z sztyletu.

-Tak lepiej - zaczął szybko ubierać cały pancerz płytowy - wykorzystałem zaklinania aby zapewnić sobie nieco większe przeżycie. Tak w razie czego.

-Hmh, wątpię aby magia uratowała ci skórę w pojedynku z mistrzem miecza. - Tym razem Marie była zaniepokojona

-Popieram, to czystę samobójstwo iść na kogoś takiego jak Geron, nie obraź się Markusie - Eryk naglę westchnął - Ale nie masz żadnych szans z kimś takim jak on. A tak poza tym…

-Dlaczego on tu jest? - Marie dokończyła.

-Dlatego że Feleder zawarł umowę z arcymistrzem magii jaźni, jeżeli wygram pojedynek, nauczy mnie korzystania arcymistrzowskich zaklęć.

-A kim jest ten “Arcymistrz”? - Eryk w końcu chciał wiedzieć.

-Przywódca Świątyni Słońca, Xarus - odparł lodowato.

-Kpisz sobie? Kto jeszcze? Gavin Magnus? - Zaśmiali się w niedowierzaniu.

-Istotnie, trafna odpowiedź. Jak myślicie? Skąd wiem jak stać się niewidzialnym? Albo zaklinać przedmioty.

Szczęki dwójki nagle jakby dosięgnęły podłogi. Nie wiedzieli dlaczego dwójka tak wpływowych ludzi, odwiedziła zwykłego rekruta.

-Dlaczego?

-Nie wiem - Odpowiedział obojętnie.

-Jak to nie wiesz? Nie zastanawiałeś się nad tym?

-Oczywiście że się nad tym zastanawiałem, ale nie ma żadnego logicznego wyjaśnienia. - Westchnął po czym dokończył poprawianie pasów mocujących - Porozmawiamy o tym jak przeżyje. O ile przeżyje.

-Pocieszające - Dodała Marie.

Markus wyruszył szybkim krokiem z pokoju, ciągle myślał o tym co go czeka. Będzie pojedynkował się z legendą, istnym mistrzem miecza. Człowiekiem który zabił Królową Kreegan i przeżył i zdołał opowiedzieć o tym opowieść. Markus wolał być mniej wyjątkowy w tym momencie, chciał po prostu zostać tym paladynem, wyruszyć na przygodę i zwiedzić świat. Od tego wszystkiego nagle rozbolała go głowa.

-Nie pozwól aby strach nad tobą zwyciężył - Usłyszał głos, po czym szybko się rozejrzał. Nic. Wzruszył ramionami i ruszył na Arene.

Arena była już okupowana przez rzesze rekrutów czekających na pojedynek. Markus znalazł Felederta pod wejściem na arena.

-Wszystko gotowe, Xarus będzie cię obserwować, tak jak i dwustu rekrutów. -Westchnął - proponowałem pola treningowe, tam były by czysty pojedynek bez wścibskich oczu, ale niestety Xarus się uparł. Geron czeka na arenie. To jak? Gotowy skopać mu rzyć?

-Bardzo chętnie, ale dziwnie się czuje - złapał się za skronie - chyba stres.

-Pewnie tak, nie przejmuj się, dasz rade. - Okłamał go, ale brzmiał tak szczerze jak tylko potrafił -  no a teraz sio na arene, ja idę do Xarusa.

-Świetnie… - Nałożył swój czepiec kolczy po czym na głowę włożył swój Armet, był to hełm z przyłbicą dzięki czemu użytkownik mógł w każdej chwili podnieść przyłbice aby odzyskać pełną wizje. Był to najnowszy hełm wyprodukowany przez płatnerzy z manufaktur. Który zapewniał o wiele większą ochronę niż hełm garnczkowy czy bascinety.

Skierował się na wejście do areny, rękę trzymał na rękojeści, cały czas w gotowości. Gdy w końcu był na arenie zobaczył dużo rekrutów którzy krzyczeli “Geron! Geron! Geron!”. Bardzo miło z ich strony że dopingowali przeciwnika. Zaś na tarasie zobaczył Feledera wraz z Xarusem. Xarus wyglądał na młodego mężczyznę z kozią brudką oraz długimi prostymi włosami, kolor jego włosów dawało wrażenie że faktycznie płonęły, Markus nigdy nie widział takiego rudego koloru jak jego, nawet Eryk nie ma aż tak czerwonych. Na sobie zaś miał szaty z insygniami światła, a u jego boku stała eskorta złożona z paru krzyżowców oraz mnichów.

Podczas dalszego rozglądania się znalazł Eryka oraz Marie siedzących na najbliższych możliwych siedzeniach, wyglądali na zmartwionych, bardzo zmartwionych. Markus mógł jedynie westchnąć, nie chciał aby widzieli jak zostaje sromotnie pokonany przez mistrza miecza, ale nie chciał też tchórzyć. To nie w jego stylu.

Przed nim zaś stał sam Geron, miał na sobie piękną kolczugę wykonaną z niczego innego jak z staltu, Markus wszędzie rozpozna ten metal, kończyny zaś osłaniały również staltowe nogawice, buty, naramięniki, oraz płytowe rękawice. Jego bronią, lub broniami były dwa miecze, jeden kordelas i jeden długi miecz, “ **nie głupi wybór** ” pomyślał Markus, kordelas był lekki oraz ostry, lecz nie był tak bardzo wytrzymały jak miecz długi który uzupełniał kordelas swoją wytrzymałością.

Markus zaś miał miecz dwuręczny który znajdował się na jego biodrze, jego ręka zaś nie rozstawała się z rekojeścią. Dwójka z nich była gotowa na to co miało nadejść.

Lecz Markus zrobił coś czego nie spodziewał się nikt, podszedł do Gerona i podał mu rękę po czym życzył mu dobrej walki. Geron jak i Xarus byli zaskoczeni honorowym podejściem zwykłego rekruta. Geron odzajemnił gest i uścisnął rękę Markusowi i życzył mu również dobrej walki. Markus wrócił na swoje miejsce po czym czekał na znak do rozpoczęcia. Feleder skiwnął głową po czym Xarus krzyknął donośnym głosem - Niech rozpocznie się walka!.

Markus szybko wyjął miecz z pochwy po czym przybrał swoją postawę, w prawej ręce trzymał rękojeść zaś ostrze miał położone na długości całej lewej ręki, dzięki czemu jego postawa była stabilna oraz gotowa do parowania oraz blokowania ciosów wroga.

Geron był cały czas zrelaksowany ostrza miał skierowane w ziemię, ale do momentu. Zerwał się w stronę Markusa kordelasem miał wycelowany w brzuch zaś długim mieczem gotowy do bloku. Markus to przewidział, zmienił położenie tak aby zamienić kolejność, teraz kordelas służył do blokowania a miecz długi do cięcia. Bez problemu sparował cios Gerona, po czym sam ruszył do ofensywy. Jego miecz zmierzył w stronę lewej ręki Gerona aby całkowicie wyłączyć ją z walki zaś wtedy miałby przeciwnika tylko z jednym mieczem. Geron szybko przejrzał jego ruch i obrócił się, dzięki czemu znajdował się za plecami Markusa. Markus szybko się odwrócił aby zablokować cios lecz nie udało mu się to, poczuł nieprzyjemne uderzenie w plecy. Po tym uderzeniu rekruci zaczęli krzyczeć imię Gerona.

Markus próbował odzyskać równowagę, cios był bardzo silny i szybki, to czego się spodziewał po mistrzu. Przyjął postawę defensywną wiedząc że nie masz żadnych szans w walce ofensywnej. Geron znowu ruszył do natarcia, tym razem Markus był gotowy, wykonał ten sam ruch co Geron, obracając się za jego plecy i uderzając go w ten sam sposób. Ostrze aż zadygotało od samego impetu, zaś Geron krzyknął z bólu. Rekruci zdębieli z wrażenia. Zaś Eryk i Marie krzyczeli imie Markusa aby go zmotywować.

-Nie słychane, powtórzył ten sam ruch co Geron bez najmniejszego błędu - zaintrygowało to Xarusa - Ile on ma lat?

-Dziewiętnaście, szybko się uczy. Tak samo było z żywiołami. - Feleder oznajmił fakt.

-Zaiste, interesujący ten chłopak. - Rozsiadł się wygodnie dalej obserwując walkę i Markusa z wielkim zainteresowaniem.

Za przyłbicą Markusa pojawił się uśmiech, niestety za wcześnie świętował, gdyż walka była do stracenia przytomności. Geron z wyrazu twarzy był zły, zwykły rekrut był w stanie go trafić. Była to obelga której nie mógł puścić płazem, Markus miał wrażenie że się wstrzymywał. Już nie. Ruszył z całym impetem na Markusa, zaczął uderzać go z każdej możliwej strony, przez co Markus nie mógł przejść do odpowiedniej ofensywy, w jednej ręcę miał miecz którym blokował w drugiej nic, dlatego musiał użyć swojego pancerza, stalt mógł wytrzymać wiele ciosów, dzięki czemu użył swojego łokcia jako tarczy. Ból był ogromny lecz Markus nie miał na to czasu, bronił się cząstką swoich sił. Mimo to Geron wykorzystał jego zmęczenie i uderzył go kabłąkiem kordelasu pod spód hełmu. Siła uderzenia była tak silna, że aż wyrzuciła markusa w powietrze, i wylądował metr od Gerona. Markus był na skraju, myślał że się porzyga ze zmęczenia.

-Walcz Markusie - Znowu usłyszał głos.

-Walcz - Powiedział sam do siebie.

Wstał, z wszystkich swoich sił skierował je do korzystania z miecza, położył go na barku po czym wskazał palcem na Gerona.

-No! Dalej! - Markus krzyknął jak najgłośniej potrafił. - Na co czekasz?!

-Ten dzieciak ma ochotę umrzeć... - Wymamrotał pod nosem Geron.

Znowu ruszył na Markusa, tym razem Markus był znowu gotowy. Geron chciał powtórzyć swoją nawałnice ciosów, ale Markus był szybszy, uderzył barkiem w klatkę piersiową Gerona po czym mieczem przejechał po jego kostkach, buty zablokowały cięcie ale mimo to Geron stracił równowagę, po czym upadł. Ta walka była bardzo zacięta, Markus walczył już z Geronem od pięciu minut mimo i było to pierwsze obalenia mistrza miecza, Markus odczuwał dumę ale nie na długo. Geron był pod istną furią. Zawył, przerażając wszystkich rekrutów, nawet sam Feleder był przerażony tym co miało właśnie spotkać Markusa. Ruszył wolnym krokiem w stronę Markusa po czym nagle skoczył w jego stronę, Markus w ogóle się tego nie spodziewał przez co nie zdążył zablokować nadchodzącego ciosu w udo, kordelas przeciął warstwę metalu i skóry, i praktycznie wbił się w udo aż do kości. Markus zawył z bólu, następnie Geron powtórzył cios z kabłąkiem, ale tym razem poleciał jeszcze dalej, krew dalej lała się z uda Markusa. A on tracił przytomność.

-Walcz! - Głos nie ustępywał - Walcz do ostatniego tchnienia!

-Nie mogę, ten ból - próbował odpowiedzieć w myślach - Jest zbyt duży.

-Ból nie jest przeszkodą, uwolnij swoją furię synu starożytnych!

Nagle Markus wstał, ale był w nim coś innego, ułożył rękę do leczenia swojego uda, użył magii mistrzowskiej jak nigdy niby nic Xarus zaś nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Gdy uniósł swoją głowę w stronę Gerona, coś go przeraziło, Feleder już wiedział co. W miejscach oczu Markusa pojawiły się dwa rozżarzone czerwone punkty które zostawiały smugę, zaś sam Markus zachowywał się inaczej. Podniósł swój miecz z piasku po czym czekał na reakcje Gerona.

-Jeszcze ci mało? - Zaśmiał się pod nosem - Poddaj się a może… - Urwało mu gdy nagle Markus znalazł się tuż przed nim, był nieziemsko szybki, nikt nawet nie zorientował co się stało. Sam Feleder nie wierzył.

Geron zatakował dwoma ostrzami na raz, ale Markus nie dość że był niewyobrażalnie szybki to również silny, jednym szybkim ciosem uderzył w dwa jego miecze, impet był tak duży że aż pękły dwa ostrza naraz, następnie uderzył w sam środek jego kolczugi. Uderzenie było błyskawiczne i tak silne, aż zniszczyło cały środek staltowej kolczugi, zaś Gerona wyrzuciło cztery metry dalej. Mistrz miecza nie był zdolny do walki. Markus padł na kolana zdjął hełm i zwymiotował. On również nie miał siły. Jedyne co słyszał to krzyki o pomoc.

Czuł się okropnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pierwsza walka w tym fanfic, trza od korkować szampana!
> 
> A tak serio, nie jestem pewien czy dobrze przedstawiłem tą walkę, no ale.


	8. To było szybkie

Xarus siedział na fotelu, paląc fajkę, nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Rekrut pokonał mistrza miecza, czempiona światła. Spojrzał na Felerdena w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi, ale z wyrazu twarzy Feledera wiedział że on również ich nie posiada.

-Co z Markusem? - Xarus w końcu przerwał ciszę.

-Pozbiera się, chociaż z tego co mówią kapłani jest wycieńczony - westchnął ciężko - kapłani używają wszystkich możliwych czarów aby pozbierał się do jutra. Co z Geronem? Z tego co słyszałem to ma zdruzgotaną klatkę piersiową i był w stanie krytycznym.

-Samodzielnie go leczyłem, już może chodzić. - Odparł spokojnie - Mimo to… zniszczenie, dwóch ostrzy, staltowej kolczugi i zmiażdżenie każdej możliwej kości było nie lada wyczynem. Ale jego oczy, to mnie najbardziej zafascynowało.

-Mnie przeraziło - wyszeptał pod nosem. - Co to było? Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem, i jeszcze używał magii której nigdy się nie uczył jak nigdy niby nic.

-Ja również nigdy nie widziałem czegoś takiego, dlatego mnie to fascynuje. Skąd pochodzi?

-Znalazłem go w wiosce Ovangone, już nie istnieje. - Dodał zę smutkiem.

-Ah tak, to ta wioska była najechana przez nekromantów. Wiem, bo też tam byłem. Jeden z powodów dla którego zreformowałem i odbudowałem zakon słońca. Aby zapobiegać takim sytuacją. - Stoicki wyraz twarzy nie znikał z twarzy Xarusa.

-Dalej cię podziwiam za odnowienie tak szlachetnego zakonu. Gorzej że zakon księżyca również przeszedł reformy.

-Niestety, ale damy rade. Zawsze dawaliśmy radę. - Spojrzał w stronę Feledera z uśmiechem - Wracając do tematu z Markusem, nie będę go uczyć.

-Co? Markus i Geron prawie przez to zgineli! - Uniósł swój głos.

-Nie chodzi o to że on nie zasługuje na trening. On już wszystko wie o magii jaźni. - Odparł spokojnie. - Markusowi jedyne czego potrzeba, to instrukcji jak rzucić dane zaklęcie. On po prostu wie i nie pytaj mnie jak. - Wziął głęboki wdech i napił się wina. - pokaże ci jak Markus wydobrzeje. Jeżeli się myle… Sam będę go uczyć.

-Miejmy nadzieje że będzie tak jak mówisz.

Feleder dołączył do picia wina, był zmartwiony o Markusa, traktował go jak syna, jako jedyny z zakonu Markus posiadał zajadłość i determinacje godną wielki herosów. Zawsze rzucał go na głęboką wode, i zawsze spełniał zadanie, ale dzisiejsza walka dopięła swego. Markus mimo że wygrał, był bliski ciężkich ran lub nawet śmierci. Feleder nie chciał do tego dopuścić, był gotowy wskoczyć na arenę i przejąć walkę. Ale wierzył w Markusa do końca.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Markus obudził się, czuł gigantyczny ból w udzie oraz na plecach, usiadł w celu sprawdzenia pomieszczenia, zdziwił się bo jego pokój był zatłoczony, przez kilku kapłanów którzy sprawowali nad nim pieczę z rozkazu Xarusa. Była również dwójka jego przyjaciół, Marie oraz Eryk którzy siedzieli przy Markusie od samego rana.

-Widze że przeżyłem - uśmiechnął się ale po chwili złapał się za głowę - tylko że ten cholerny ból głowy…

-nie wysilaj się chłopcze, nie jesteś gotowy na wstawanie. - Powiedział jeden z kapłanów.

Markus przytaknął i zrobił tak jak nakazał mu kleryk. Położył się i spojrzał na dwójke przyjaciół.

-Możecie powiedzieć co się stało? Straciłem przytomność za drugim obaleniem i dalej nic nie pamiętam.

-No cóż, wygrałeś - Eryk odpowiedział prosto z mostu.

-Nie mam ochoty na żarty.

-Tylko że Eryk mówi prawdę - wtrąciła Marie. - A tak poza tym. Jak to nic nie pamiętasz, sam  wstałeś, nawet sam się uleczyłeś, i pokonałeś Gerona dwoma cięciami, prawię go zabijając.

-Pamiętam tylko głos, dalej nic nie pamiętam.

-Głos? - Marie zaciekawiło

-Tak, słyszałem go jeszcze przed wejściem na arene. Mówił mi abym się nie poddawał, i tak zrobiłem, walczyłem tak długo jak mogłem. Mimo to, i tak padłem.

-I powstałeś - Dodała postać z cieni - Pokazałeś na co cię stać chłopcze - Był to Geron - Nie doceniłem cię, przez co prawie przypłaciłem za to życiem.

-Jeżeli mam być szczery, to nie wiedziałem czy wyjdę z areny w jednym kawałku. - dodał z słabym uśmiechem.

-Wszyscy tak myśleli - Do pokoju wszedł Xarus z Felederem - Ale pokazałeś że masz wolę walki godnej samego smoka.

-Mistrzu Xarusie, ukłonił bym się, ale stan nie pozwala.

-Nic nie szkodzi, po tym co zaprezentowałeś wczoraj jestem pewien że to tobie będą się kłaniać, a nie mi. - Xarus podszedł do łóżka Markusa, i usiadł przy jednym z krzeseł. - Ale mam do ciebie parę pytań.

Markus spojrzał na Xarusa, jego stoicki wyraz twarzy dodawał mu niewiarygodnej powagi, chociaż wyglądał na młodego mężczyzne, Markus miał wrażenie że siedzi przed nim weteran życia.

-Z tego co usłyszałem to powiedziałeś iż za drugim obaleniem - spojrzał na Eryka i Marie - nic nie pamiętasz. Czy to prawda?

-Tak to prawda - potwierdził Markus - przed straceniem nie przytomności słyszałem głos. Kobiety której nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem

-O? - zaciekawiło Xarusa - I co powiedziała? Możesz Wyrecytować? Albo powiedzieć w przybliżeniu?

Markus zauważył że Xarus był pełny ciekawości, interesował go każdy możliwy detal, nawet jeżeli nie miał on znaczenia.

Markus wziął głęboki oddech po czym powiedział - Trudno ich nie zapomnieć. Głos mówił abym się nie podawał, to było za pierwszym obaleniem.

-A za drugim?

-W przybliżeniu chciało abym ‘uwolnił furie starożytnych’. - Zastanowił się na chwile - Nie wiem co to miało znaczyć.

Wszyscy w pokoju byli cicho, Markus nie wiedział czy powiedział coś nie tak.

-Pamiętasz co było po tych słowach? - Xarus nie odpuszczał

-Potem pamiętam że obudziłem się w łóżku. - wzruszył ramionami.

-Hmm, ‘furie starożytnych’, nie wiem o kim mowa, pierwszy raz słysze o tych ‘starożytnych’.

Markus nagle przypomniał sobie słowa Gavina, które wspominały o rasie starożytnych jeszcze przed ciszą.

-Gavin Magnus mi o nich opowiadał, mówił że to oni stworzyli ten świat. - Zastanowił się na chwile - Ale również są uważani za mit.

-To dlatego o nich nie słyszałem. - dodał beznamiętnie - Ale, jeżeli faktycznie mowa o tych mitycznych starożytnych, to jedynie Gavin może ci pomoć. Jeszcze jest w zakonie prawda?

-Niestety nie - Odezwał się Feleder w końcu po długiej ciszy - opuścił zakon wczoraj rano, Bracada przygotowuje się wojne z Kreeganami dlatego opuścił nas tak prędko.

-Zrozumiałe. - Xarus przytaknął głową - No a teraz, wstawaj Markusie, musze cię sprawdzić.

-Wielki kapłanie - odezwał się panicznie jeden z kapłanów - Chłopak jest dalej słaby i nie może wstawać.

-Non sens. - Szybkim ruchem wskazał otwartą dłonią na Markusa bo czym jego ciało otoczyła niebieska powłoka, Markus poczuł się nagle lepiej, po czym bez problemu wstał z łóżka - No, odrazu lepiej. Ubieraj się, spotkamy się na dziedzińcu - Pośpiesznym ruchem wyszedł z pokoju, wraz z nim wszyscy kapłani oraz Geron.

-Ja również będę na dziedzińcu - Powiedział Feleder, po czym skierował się do drzwi, lecz po chwili dodał z szerokim uśmiechem - Dobra robota tam na arenie.

Feleder wyszedł z pokoju, zaś Markus spojrzał na Marie oraz Eryka.

-To się porobiło - skwitował całe to zamieszanie - No ale nic, przynajmniej jutro już opuścimy to miejsce. Taką mam nadzieje.

-Czyli Harmondale? - Marie była podekscytowana.

-Harmondale - Markus potwierdził z uśmiechem,

-Najpierw, panie i panowie musimy wygrać ten pieprzony zamek. - Eryk westchnął - Czy Ludzie i Elfy zawsze dzielą skórę na nie upolowanym niedźwiedziu?

-Tylko ci odważni - Markus dodał z uśmiechem, ale wiedział że Eryk ma racje, na cały ten turniej przybędzie wielu łowców przygód, w tym ich trójka. Czeka ich nie lada wyzwanie.

Markus szybko ubrał ubranie, opłukał twarz i wraz z dwójką jego przyjaciół ruszyli na dziedziniec.

Markus zastanawiał się po drodze, pierwszy raz słyszał głos, i z tego co mówią inni, ten głos przejął nad nim kontrolę, nie wiedział czy jakiś demon zabrał sobie jego ciało jako żywiciela. Ale pewnie niedługo się o tym przekona.

-Markusie, coś tak posmutniał - Eryk uderzył go lekko w biodro - Wyglądasz jakbyś wstał z grobu.

-Zastanawiam się.

-Nad? - Eryk nie dawał spokoju.

Markus westchnął, wiedział że póki nie odpowie, Eryk lub Marie zasypią go falą pytań. - Nad tym głosem w mojej głowie.

-Znowu go słyszysz? - Tym razem odezwał się Marie.

-Nie, ale nie wiem czym jest. Demonem? Szaleństwem? Klątwą?

-Jak bym wiedział, to bym pewnie ci powiedziała - Wzruszyła ramionami.

Trójka w końcu dotarła na dziedziniec gdzie czekało na nich cała masa ludzi, w większości byli to przyboczni Xarusa wszyscy wyglądali na gotowych do wyjazdu. Wśród nich było również pare instruktorów zakonnych oraz sam Feleder.

-No nareszcie dotarłeś - pomachał mu ręką Xarus - Feleder powiedział mi że potrafisz rzucać oraz wzmacniać zaklęcia bez najmniejszego problemu, to prawda?

-Tak - Markus odpał obojętnie.

-Dobrze - Rzucił mu zwój - przeczytaj go i użyj jeśli możesz.

Markus nie wiedział czy to podpucha czy faktyczna próba, ale zrobił tak jak mu nakazał Xarus. Odczytał zwój, zapamiętał słowa i rzucił zaklęcie. Nagle na wszystkich zgromadzonych pojawiła się powłoka, biała niczym śnieg. Markus również ją poczuł, po chwili wszystkie jego zadrapania oraz mniejsze dolegliwości przestały mu dolegać, czuł ulge.

-Jest tak jak podejrzewałem - wstał i wsiadł do swojej karety, po czym odwrócił się do Feledera - Rzucił masowe leczenie, arcymistrzowski czar ciała, chłopak potrzebuje tylko zapamiętać każdy możliwy czar, i jest pewnie silniejszym magiem niż ktokolwiek z nas. Markusie! Twój trening z magii jaźni został oficjalnie zakończony, zaś masz moje błogosławieństwo na zostanie paladynem! - usiadł w swojej karecie po czym krzyknął przez małe okienko - Żegnaj Felederze oraz Markusie! Jeszcze się spotkamy.

Cała eskorta mistrz zakonu słońca opuściła zakon zaś, Feleder był jakby sparaliżowany, Markus był zdziwiony.

-No to było interesujące - Eryk przerwał ciszę po czym wszyscy spojrzeli na Markusa.

-No co? Nie patrzcie tak na mnie.

-Za dużo dziwactw jak na jeden dzień - stwierdził Feleder - Wszyscy, rozejść się. Do zobaczenia jutro Marksie, Eryku oraz Marie. Jutro wasz wielki dzień, spróbujcie się nie spóźnić.

Trójka bohaterów ukłoniła się w stronę ich mistrza i rozeszła się do swoich pokojów. Markus dalej zastanawiał się nad tym wszystkim, arcymag jaźni stwierdził że jest lepszy od niego, Gavin również mu przyznał że byłby lepszym nauczycielem niż on. No i Feleder z wyglądu twarzy miał serdecznie dość tego wszystkiego.

Markus przysiadł do czytania dalej ksiąg, aby nauczyć się każdego możliwego czaru, Gavin też wspominał o możliwości kombinowania dwóch żywiołów w celu stworzenia nowego potężniejszego czaru. Markus jednak chciał nauczyć się każdego czaru, zaś potem rzucać hybrydy,

Markus nauczył się również przydatnego czaru naprawy pancerza, magia ziemi polegała na formowaniu wszelkiego materiału pochodzącego z ziemii, Markus uważał to za bardzo przydatne dla kowali oraz płatnerzy, dzięki takiej szkole magii mogli bez problemu naprawiać pancerze i bronie, lub nawet je tworzyć.

Markus Zatem spróbował swoich sił i naprawił nabioderek który był uszkodzony na środku, szczelina była duża więc teoretycznie potrzeba było dużo siły magicznej oraz skupienia.

Nie dla Markusa.

Wypowiedział słowa i położył palec na szczelinie tak aby dotykać przerwanych miejsc. Po chwili z jego palca zaczeły lecieć iskry które rozżarzyły metal do czerwoności, lecz Markus nie czuł żadnego gorąca. Po zakończeniu całej naprawy, na pancerzu nie było widać żadnego uszkodzenia, wyglądał jak nowy.

Markus przysiadł do swojego stolika z czterema innymi księgami, jak Gavin mówił było wiele zaklęć, większość z nich była wręcz wymagana dla każdego maga. Miał ze sobą również księgi magii ducha, ciała oraz umysłu, podarunek od Xarusa.

Wiedział że będzie potrzebować wiele czasu na nauczenie się tych zaklęć, nie wiedział ile mu to zajmie ale Markus nigdy nie porzucał sobie nałożonego zadania. Nigdy.

Markusa czekał jutro ciężki dzień, wiedział że jutro zostanie paladynem, i wiedział że zostanie on poszukiwaczem przygód. Nie mógł się tego doczekać. Położył się i próbował zasnąć.

Jutro jest wielki dzień.


	9. Mianowanie i świętowanie

Główna hala zakonu była zatłoczona przez rekrutów, instruktorów oraz przez kilku szlachciców którzy szukali jakiejś rozrywki którą było mianowanie na paladynów, łuczników, kleryków czy też rycerzy. Markus zauważył że obok Feledera stoi nie nikt inny jak lord Kilburn, doradca ojca Rolanda Ironfista. Feleder przyjmował kolejnego rekruta i kazał mu zawrzeć przysięgi światła. Eryk wiercił się w miejscu a Marie wyglądała na poddenerwowaną. Markus zaś chciał opuścić zakon, ale nie chciał żegnać się z jego mistrzem, Feleder zrobił dla Markusa więcej niż ktokolwiek inny. Nagle Markus usłyszał swoje imię.

-Markusie! - Zawołał go oficjalnie Feleder.

Markus wiedział co to oznacza, była to jego kolej.

-Życzcie mi szczęścia - uśmiechnął się w stronę Eryka oraz Marie.

Markus zaczął iść samym środkiem wielkiej hali, wszystkie oczy były skierowane na niego, nie wiedział czy czuje dumę dlatego że zostaje Paladynem, czy strach dlatego że patrzy się na niego cała szlachta steadwick oraz pięciuset rekrutów. Markus zwalczył strach i dumnym krokiem podszedł do swojego mistrza po czym ten pokazał mu ręką aby klęknął. Jego mistrz po chwili wyjął miecz z pochwy i chwycił go oburącz po czym skierował płaskim ostrzem na jego ramię.

-Markusie, zjawiasz się dziś tu aby złożyć przysięgi, aby stać się paladynem! - Głośny ton Feledera dodawał powagi całej ceremonii. - Czy jesteś gotowy?

-Tak - Powiedział najpoważniej jak potrafił.

-Czy jesteś gotowy bronić tych którzy nie potrafią robić tego sami?

-Tak.

-Czy jesteś gotowy odpowiedzieć na święte wezwanie?

-Moje ostrze zawsze będzie gotowe.

-Czy jesteś gotowy dokonywać heroicznych czynów godnych herosów?

-Zawsze.

-Zatem, w imię naszego króla Rolanda Ironfista oraz naszej królowej Katarzyny Gryphonheart, ja, Feleder Longarm, mianuje o to ciebie, Markusa, w imię światłości oraz wszystkiego co święte na obrońcę światła oraz niewinnych. Na Paladyna! - Zawołał, zaś reszta rekrutów zaczęła bić mu brawa, prawdopodobnie za przedwczorajszą walkę.

Markus wiedział że teraz powinien powiedzieć motto paladynów na głos i też tak zrobił.

 

-W Honorze, Chwała

 

-W Obowiązku, Zaszczyt

 

-W Zwycięstwie, Pokora

 

-W Porażce, Nauka

 

-W Życiu, Szczęście

 

-W Śmierci, Odkupienie

 

Wraz nim recytował to Feleder, oraz wszyscy obecni paladyni, Markus spojrzał na Feledera, ten zaś mu ukazał aby stanął obok reszty paladynów, duma była widoczna na twarzy Markusa oraz samego Feledera, odczuwał że stał się kimś więcej.

Markus zauważył również Ser Charlsa Quixote, zastępce Feledera gdy ten był niedostępny. Charles z tego co słyszał Markus był jednym z najbardziej cenionych łowców smoków, oraz wielbiciel śpiewania oraz komponowania poematów.

Tym razem Eryk został wywołany, przez samego Lorda Kilbruna. Eryk podszedł dumnym krokiem, ukląkł na jedno kolano po czym Kilburn przeprowadził całą ceremonię.

-Eryku, przychodzisz dziś po błogosławieństwo swoich przodków - Markusa zaskoczył to że człowiek wymawia przysięgę krasnoludów - Czy jesteś gotowy stać się krasnoludzkim wojownikiem i bronić swój kamienny lud?

-Jestem gotowy! - Zawył, “ **niczym prawdziwy krasnolud** ” pomyślał Markus.

-Zatem ja, Lord Kilburn, w imię twojego króla Hrotfarra IX, mianuje ciebie, Eryka Wallbreakera, na krasnoludzkiego rycerza! Broń swojego ludu młotem i skałą, dumny krasnoludzie! - Stuknął ramie Eryka nie mieczem, ale młotem bojowym.

Eryk wstał i ukłonił się Kilburnowi i odszedł na swoje miejsce, Markus myślał że Eryk zaraz odleci z całego tego wrażenia, wyglądał na bardzo szczęśliwego, nie wiedział tylko czy ponieważ nie będzie musiał pobierać posiłków w zakonnej kuchni czy też z pragnienia podróży.

Marie miała najprościej z całej trójki, ona nie miała żadnych ceremonii ponieważ elfy nie lubiły ceremonii, jedynie przysięgała bronić swojego ludu przed złem. Marie to pasowało, nie lubiła być w centrum uwagi.

Gdy wszystkie ceremonie zostały zakończone, w wielkiej hali została zorganizowana uczta dla tych którzy posiadali nowe tytuły, uczta co prawda była tylko dla szlachty, instruktorów oraz wszystkich nowo mianowanych rekrutów.

Trójka znalazła miejsce w kącie, jak najdalej od ludzi z pragnieniem szukania nowych żołnierzy.

-No tak lepiej - Markus odetchnął z ulgą - Nie było aż tak źle, chociaż i tak bym wolał podpisać świstek papieru i wyjść stąd jak najszybciej.

-Wiem co masz na myśli - Przytaknął mu Eryk - Ale niestety, jeszcze nasza wspaniała zakonna kuchnia na pożegnanie.

-Ja akurat lubie zakonne wypieki, ale fakt, mięso to nie porozumienie. - Przyznała z uśmiechem.

-Nie wiem o co wam chodzi z tym mięsem - Markus zaczął obgryzać żeberko - Mi bardzo smakuje.

-Bo jesteś człowiekiem - Odparła beznamiętnie.

-Co prosze? To jeżeli ty jesteś elfką to lubisz sałatę bardziej niż ja! - Zaśmiał się.

-Chwila, to jeżeli ja jestem krasnoludem to co my lubimy?

-Piwo? - Odparła dwójka w tym samym momencie.

-Brzmi logicznie, bo piwo bardzo mi smakuje - wzruszył ramionami.

Markus rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu mistrza Feledera, chciał się z nim pożegnać, niestety, sam mistrz był okupowany przez szlachciców którzy chcieli oddać swoje córki oraz synów do zakonu, prawdopodobnie aby nauczyć rozpuszczone dzieciaki rygoru.

Steadwick potrzebowało nowych ludzi, po nieudanym oblężeniu sił nighonu Steadwick wymagało wszelkiej możliwej ostrożności oraz siły wojskowej, zwłaszcza gdy czarnoksiężnicy byli na tyle pewni siebie aby zaatakować najlepiej chronione miasto w całym Antargrichu.

Markus pierwszy raz widział tylu ludzi w zakonie, coś się działo na dworze, wymogi na żołnierzy rosły, zaś gdy Roland został ogłoszony zaginionym wola walki Erathianiczyków spadły, tym samym morale w armiach, lordowie zaś pragneli władzy oraz rozwijali swoje ambicje.

W całym tym chaosie były jeszcze napięte stosunki Avlee z Erathią, a pomiędzy nimi, Dejya. Nekromanci przygotowywali się na coś, na co? Markus nie miał pojęcia.

Po chwili Markusa szturchnęła Marie.

-Co ty tak myślisz? Nawet nic nie jadłeś - Spytała troskliwie - dziś nasz wielki dzień!

-Wiem, po prostu… -Zastanowił się na chwile - Nie chce opuszczać Feledera.

-Ah, dlatego masz taką smutną minę - Dodał Eryk - Też lubię starego Feledera, ale sam chciał abyśmy zaczęli swoją przygodę najlepiej jak się da.

-Rozumiem, ale wciąż trudno mi się pogodzić z całym tym faktem, samo odejście z zakon mnie zasmuca, nie tak bardzo jak opuszczanie Feledera, ale wciąż, jest to przykre.

-Rozluźnij się! - Eryk krzyknął w stronę Markusa - Kto powiedział że nie będziemy mogli odwiedzać starego Feledera?

Na tą myśl Markus jakby się rozweselił, Eryk oczywiście miał rację, odwiedziny przecież nie są zabronione, zwłaszcza gdy zostało się Paladynem i ma się pełne prawo do wszelkich czynności w zakonie.

-Macie racje, za bardzo przeżywam, jutro wypływamy na szmaragdową wyspę, i żadne nieszczęście nas nie zatrzyma! - Uniósł swój kufel piwa w górę - Za nas!

-Za nas! - Eryk i Marie szybko dołączyli do toastu.

W tej chwili szczęścia podszedł do nich Feleder, widział że są niezmiernie szczęśliwi dlatego miał dla nich kolejne nowiny.

-Widzę że humory dopisują - Powiedział uśmiechnięty mistrz - to dobrze, mam dla was parę przydatnych informacji.

-Na jaki temat? - Spytał zaciekawiony Markus.

-Na temat całego tego turnieju i o samej szmaragdowej wyspie. - Złapał długi oddech - a więc tak, Markham ogłosił że pierwsza drużyna która odnajdzie listę przedmiotów jako pierwsza będzie zwycięzcami, tylko że problem jest taki - Znowu złapał oddech - mogą dojść walki pomiędzy uczestnikami.

-Czyli możemy się spodziewać walki o dany przedmiot? - Spytała Marie

-Jest to wielce prawdopodobne, po drugie, Szmaragdowa wyspa jest bardzo mała, ale mała nie znaczy bezpieczna. Na wyspie grasuje smok, krążą pogłoski o tym jak pożarł trójkę poszukiwaczy przygód.

-Z wszystkich stworzeń, musiał być to cholerny smok - Powiedział Eryk kręcąc głową.

-Na domiar tego wszystkiego, na szmaragdowej wyspie istnieję mały odłam świątyni księżyca, niewielki ale nie oznacza to że nie groźny. Macie uważać, zrozumiano?

-Tak, ale skoro tyle złych wieści - Odezwał się w końcu Markus - to co z dobrymi wieściami? Są jakieś czy po prostu psujesz nam humory?

-Zawsze mam dobre wieści Markusie - Zaśmiał się Feleder - Tak mam dobre wieści, Markham nie tylko oferuje zamek, ale istotną sumę złota, z tego co wiem to dziesięć tysięcy sztuk złota.

Na samą wiadomośc Markus wręcz skoczył z szczęścia, dzięki takiej sumie będzie możliwe szybkie ulepszenie zamku, oraz rozbudowanie go w celach szybszego rozwoju tamtejszej ludności.

-To wspaniała nowina! - Markus nie mógł usiedzieć z szczęścia.

-Owszem, ale to nie koniec, Markham oferuje również pokaźna liczbe żołnierzy dla lordów Harmondale, ponad tysiąc zbrojnych, kuszników oraz halabardników. Siła wystarczająca do obrony zamku oraz miasta Harmondale.

-Jest bardzo zdeterminowany aby oddać ten zamek - Zauważył Markus.

-Owszem, nie dziwię się mu. Ciężko zarządzać zamkiem gdy jest się trzy tysiące kilometrów od niego.

Feleder miał racje, administracja jest ciężka zwłaszcza gdy nie jest się w danym zamku, Markus wiedział o tym że będą musieli się skupić na odbudowie oraz dokładnym zarządzaniu, tylko najpierw trzeba wygrać ten zamek.

-Dobrze, świętujcie dzisiejszy dzień ponieważ przed wami ciężka podróż, szmaragdowa wyspa znajduje się dwa tysiące mil od steadwick, nawet statkiem dotarcie zajmie wam z trzy do czterech tygodni - Otarł swoją brodę - Spotkacie mnie jutro rano w porcie, tam rozejdą się nasze drogi.

Feleder zauważył smutną minę Markusa.

-Nie przejmuj się Markusie, pewnie jeszcze się spotkamy - Dodał z ciepłym i szczerym uśmiechem - Ale wtedy to ty mnie zaprosisz do waszego zamku. A teraz muszę wracać do swoich czynności, szlachta bombarduje mnie falą próśb i obietnic i musze tego wysłuchiwać przez następne parę godzin.

-Oczywiście mistrzu, do zobaczenia - W tym momencie mistrz wstał, ukłonił się trójce i wrócił do grona szlachty, z zmęczoną miną.

-Staruszek się stara jak najlepiej - Powiedział Eryk dopijając kufel piwa - Zawsze podziwiałem go za jego zdolności perswazji oraz dyplomacji, pogodził już kilka rodów szlachecki i zatrzymał wojnę domową w Erathii już z piąty raz. Nie dziwie się że Katarzyna pod jej nieobecność wyznaczyła go jako Namiestnika.

Eryk miał racje, Feleder był niezwykłym dyplomatą, miał smykałke do polityki choć jak sam twierdził, nie lubił bawić się w polityka.

-Zawsze myślałem że Generał Kendal był pierwszy w kolejce do bycia namiestnikiem. - W tonie Markusa była niechęć.

-Tak, ale gdy Steadwick prawie upadło przez jego decyzje, został on oddalony od wszelkiej administracji. Naszczęście posiłki z Enroth dotarły na czas. - Marie również wiedziała co nieco na ten temat.

-Ano, pięćdziesiąt tysięcy rycerzy zrobiło swoje. Katarzyna jest najlepszą dowódczynią jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem, przed odejściem do zakonu, opowiadano historie o jej odwadze w kamiennym mieście.

-W AvLee również dużo się o niej mówi, co prawda jej relacje z elfickim królem dalej są napięte - Marie westchnęła - czuje że będzie wojna.

-Jeszcze wojen nam brakuje - Dodał Markus - Eldrich mógłby zawiesić broń, i szykować swoje wojska na walkę z kreeganami, nie z ludźmi.

-Brakuje nam Rolanda, jego determinacja pomogła by w zawarciu pokoju - Dodał Eryk.

Roland Ironfist, niezrównany dyplomata, wojownik oraz król, zjednał wszystkie lojalne rody w wojnie o sukcesje i wygrał ze swoim złym bratem Archibaldem, “ **historia istnie heroiczna** ” pomyślał Markus.

-A właśnie, swoją drogą jeżeli chodzi o Katarzyne, wiadomo coś o jej odbijaniu Erathii z rąk Krewlodczyków i połączonych sił Nighonu oraz Eofolu? - Spytał Markus.

-Podsłuchałam rozmowę Feledera z jednym szlachcicem, mówią że już wraca, większość jak nie cała Erathia została odbita, ale jeszcze ludność Steadwick o tym nie wie. Prawdopodobnie Katarzyna chcę sama to ogłosić. - Odpowiedziała na pytanie Markusa jak najlepiej potrafiła.

-To dobra wiadomość, potrzebujemy więcej takich - Dodał Eryk.

-Owszem, szkoda że nie zobaczymy parady zwycięstwa - Zaśmiał się Markus.

-Oho, ludzkie parady zwycięstwa - Zaśmiał się Eryk - Wy nawet świętować nie potraficie!

-Nie przesadzajmy, elfy mają gorsze. - Napił się kufla z widocznym uśmiechem

-Co prosze? Elfy potrafią świętować! - Eryk i Markus spojrzeli na Marie kręcąc głowami.

-Nie, stanowczo nie. - Zaśmiał się

-Potwierdzam, ni cholery, już zombie lepiej świętuje niż elf. - Eryk Dołączył do śmiania się.

-Eh, idźcie w cholerę, ja ide do pokoju odpocząć. - Marie machneła na nich ręką po czym odeszła

-W sumie, jestem trochę zmęczony - Ziewnął Markus - Ja również odejde na spoczynek, tobie radze to samo, jutro rano mamy być w porcie.

-Jasne jasne - Przytaknął mu Eryk - Ty idź sobie pospać, ja jeszcze pojem sobie mięska.

-Chwila! Przecież sam mówiłeś że nie lubisz tego mięsa!

-Po siódmym piwie nawet dobrze smakuje - Markus nagle usłyszał potężny grom, Eryk beknął - Ohhh, od razu lepiej! Czuje się jak nowonarodzony.

-Udam że tego nie słyszałem - Powolnym krokiem w tył zaczął się wycofywać.

“ **Tę cholerne Krasnoludy** ” Pomyślał Markus kręcąc głową.


	10. Zagubiony świat

Pogoda była bardzo słoneczna, wszyscy żeglarze mieli dobre humory, zaś statek na którym miała płynąć trójka bohaterów wyglądała na solidną konstrukcje. Nie dziwne bo sam statek nazywał się Lady Katarzyna. Jeżeli byłaby to pływająca trumna, było by to obrazą dla majestatu królewskiego oraz samej królowej Katarzyny.

Humor dopisywał Marie, wyglądała na jak zawsze podekscytowaną. Nie mogła się doczekać aby opuścić Steadwick oraz wyruszyć na przygodę.

Eryk, miał zmęczoną mine, prawdopodobnie przesiedział pół nocy aby skorzystać jak najlepiej z uczty, ale najwidoczniej przesadził, po jego minie Markus myślał że zaraz zwymiotuje.

Zaś sam Markus stał na samym środku w swojej zrelaksowanej pozie, miał na sobie swój pełen rynsztunek cały pokryty runami oraz pełen plecak przeróżnych ksiąg oraz zwojów. Miał ponad trzy tygodnie swobodnego czytania przez cały rejs.

Statek był prawie gotowy do odpłynięcia, ale drużyna czekała na jeszcze kogoś, po krótkim wyjaśnieniu na kogo kapitan statku szybko zesztywniał i szybko zaczął przytakiwać. Jeżeli do kogoś zmierza sam namiestnik, to lepiej kogoś takiego nie pośpieszać.

W końcu Markus się odezwał, łamiąc ciszę.

-Feleder spóźnia się? Nie spodziewałem się tego po nim - Markus brzmiał na zdenerwowanego.

-Sam kilkanaście razy się spóźniłeś na lekcje szermierskie - Dogryzł mu Eryk - Pamiętasz jak Instruktor Kanwar kazał ci walczyć z trzema rekrutami naraz za to że się spóźniłeś?

-Ja też to pamiętam! - Zaśmiałą się Marie.

-Tak… Tylko że wygrałem jeden na trzech, dalej pamiętam zaskoczenie Kanwara. Nigdy mnie nie lubił.

-Dziwisz się? Pokonałeś dwoma ciosami jego syna. Dalej pamiętam jak pożalił się do swojego tatka za to że używałeś “Niesprawiedliwych oraz niehonorowych sztuczek”. - Zachichotała pod nosem Marie

-Moja wina że jego refleks wołał o pomstę do nieba? Nie przewidział najprostszych fint oraz jego ciosy były banalne do parowania. - Odpowiedział obojętnie.

-Może dla ciebie były banalne, ale dla niego wydawało się że walczy z mistrzem miecza - Powiedział uśmiechnięty Eryk - Byłeś ponad każdym, w każdych lekcjach zawsze byłeś najlepszy.

-Nie przesadzajmy… - Powiedział cicho Markus.

-Nie przesadzajmy? Taka prawda Markusie, dalej pamiętam jak pokonałeś instruktora Kanwara w honorowym pojedynku, Jego ego w końcu dało mu popalić. - Marie dalej to wypominała Markusowi aby ten nie zapominał o swoim talencie.

-Ha! Dobrze powiedziane Marie - Zakrzyknął Eryk - Ten skurwysyn Kanwar zadarł nie z tym co trzeba!

Markus nie miłował gdy ktoś nazywał go najlepszym z najlepszych, ale faktycznie nazywano go najlepszym szermierzem w zakonie po ukończeniu szesnastego roku życia. Być może przesadzali, być może nie. Pokonanie Gerona było wystarczającym dowodem jego umiejętności.

-No dobrze - Markus w końcu się poddał - Może jestem dobry, ale na pewno są lepsi ode mnie.

-A może spróbujesz być jeszcze lepszy? - Dodał ktoś za pleców, ale Markus szybko rozpoznał ten głos.

Szybkim obrotem obrócił się do swojego mistrza, na jego twarzy połączenie uśmiechu oraz smutku.

-Mistrzu - Ukłonił się w stronę swojego mentora - Co prawda w końcu ty się spóźniłeś a nie ja. - Dokończył z uśmiechem

Feleder wydał z siebie gromki śmiech.

-Dobrze widzieć cię mniej formalnego Markusie, widzę że zakon znudził ci się tak bardzo jak mi.

-Mało powiedziane mistrzu, mało powiedziane... - Markus miał serdecznie dość ludzi w zakonie, po za swoim mistrzem oraz paroma innymi osobami rzecz jasna.

-Przed waszym odpłynięciem udało mi się znaleźć coś bardzo przydatnego, coś co może się przydać. - Feleder zasięgnął do swojej sakwy i wyjął z niej trzy piękne pierścienie. - Te trzy pierścienie są niezwykle cenne oraz nie raz uratowały mi życie. - Podał je trójce.

-Czym one są? - Spytała Marie.

-To są pierścienie utrwalenia, stworzył je sam Gavin Magnus dla mnie oraz dwójki innych ludzi.

-Rozumiem że “utrwalenie” to jest jakiś czar jak mniemam? - Dodał Eryk

-Owszem - Tym razem odpowiedział Markus za Feledera - Utrwalenie to zaklęcie magii ducha które utrzymuje dusze użytkownika do swojego ciała dzięki czemu nie trzeba przeprowadzać wskrzeszenia aby przywrócić do życia daną osobe. Tak naprawde wystarczy duża ilość regeneracji oraz leczenia aby ktoś taki przeżył śmiertelne rany.

-Czyli jak spłone żywcem to wystarczy zwykły kleryk który zna podstawy magii jaźni?

-Mniej więcej. - Markus wzruszył ramionami.

-Przydatne. - Eryk Przytaknął głową.

-Bardzo przydatne - Dodał Feleder - Ten pierścień uratował mi życie wiele razy. Zwłaszcza podczas mojego pojedynku z Kreeganinem.

-Mam jeszcze jedną rzecz, tym razem tylko dla Markusa.

-O? - Zaciekawiło Markusa

-Księga Jaźni, od Xarusa na pożegnanie, zostawił ją jeszcze przed jego opuszczeniem zakonu.

-Świetnie, kolejna księga do czytania. - Pokręcił głową ze smutku - To będzie zaiste, bardzo ciekawy rejs.

-Zazdroszcze wam, sam kiedyś chciałem zostać poszukiwaczem przygód. Ale nigdy nie miałem okazji. - Przerwał na chwile - Ale niestety teraz muszę zajmować się papierkową robotą i zadowalać szlachtę nudnymi przemowami oraz obietnicami. Co mi przypomniało że muszę wracać do Zamku Gryphonheart i przygotować ucztę na powrót królowej. I jeżeli was to pocieszy, Katarzyna odbiła całą Erathię z rąk Nighonu oraz Krewlodu.

-A co z Deyją? Dobrze wiemy że Nekromanci nie będą siedzieć bezczynnie przez wieczność. - Markus miał dużą niechęć do Nekromantów, był gotowy wyruszyć na wojne aby pomścić wszystkie krzywdy jakie zadali oni Erathii czy AvLee.

-Nie wiadomo, sam mam mało informacji na ten temat.

Deyja była istną zarazą dla całego Antragrichu, nie dość że gnębili Erathie czy Avlee, to ich armia cały czas rosła w siłę, co było wielkim zagrożeniem dla żyjących.

Markus najchętniej ruszyłby na krucjatę przeciwko nekromantom, ale Kreeganie wciąż byli największym priorytetem. Armia Kreegan rosła cały czas w siłe, i było to oczywiste że jest zagrożeniem nie tylko dla Antragrichu, ale i również Jadame oraz Enroth.

-A więc, widzę że kapitan jest już czerwony i prawdopodobnie jest już spóźniony o jeden dzień. Zatem ja wracam do szlachty, pewnie knują już szóstą wojnę domową. - Zaśmiał się pod nosem.

-Szlachta aż tak spiskuje? - Zapytał Eryk

-Owszem, są niczym węże czekające na ofiare. A ja muszę bawić się w łowcę i trzymać cały dwór na smyczy, inaczej zamiast do Steadwick wrócicie do ruiny. - Feleder znowu się zaśmiał. - Ale wracając, do zobaczenia moi drodzy, pamiętajcie żadnej brawury, żadnych heroizmów no i żadnych przegranych!

-Spróbuje nie zabijać żadnych smoków po drodze - Markus uśmiechnął się pod nosem

-Tak trzymać, niechaj światłość będzie z wami. - Feleder przyjął postawę żołnierza i uderzył pełną pięścią w klatkę piersiową, trójka bohaterów odwzajemniła gest. Po czym weszła na pokład lady katarzyny.

I oto tak zaczyna się wielka przygoda Markusa, Marie oraz Eryka. Przed nimi stoi ciężkie zadanie, choć jeszcze o tym nie wiedzą.

  


**Rok 1167 1 Stycznia P.C**

  


Resurrecta siedziała w fotelu dowódcy wraz z drugim dowódcą pokładowym, Kastorem. Ich zadaniem było ściganie Sheltema, upadłego Strażnika który pragnął zniszczenia wielu światów tym XEEN a nawet Terry. Nie wiadomo gdzie on był oraz jaki był jego kolejny cel. Ale wiadome było jedno, trzeba było go zatrzymać za wszelką cenę.

Kastore jak zawsze miał znudzoną minę, nie obchodziło go nic poza własnym interesem, nad nim siedział Nawigator Tolberti który zajmował się prowadzeniem statku przez przestrzeń kosmiczną na rozkaz dowódców. Robert siedział przy centrum sterowania zasilania oraz systemów wspomagania życia, Maximus znajdował się przy centrum zarządzania bezpieczeństwem oraz androidami. Zadaniem Caneghema było ewentualne naprawianie usterek, androidów czy też miotaczy. Cała załoga liczyła sześcioro, było to wystarczające ponieważ Lincoln działał praktycznie samodzielnie i wymagał jedynie paru osób do maksymalnej wydajności.

Lincoln był idealnym przykładem kunsztu starożytnych, a był to jeden z wielu cudów. Resurrectra nagle usłyszała głos Roberta.

-Resurrecto, mamy… mały problem. - Z głosu Roberta można było wywnioskować że był bardzo zmartwiony.

-Co się stało?

-Zasilanie znika, nie wiem dlaczego, nie możemy znaleźć usterki - Tym razem odezwał się Canegham. - Przewody są całe, reaktory fuzyjne są w stu procentach sprawne, paliwa nam również nie brakuje.

-Więc jakim cudem tracimy zasilanie?! - Kastor nie wytrzymał - Przez waszą niekompetencje możemy zawieść!

-Spokojnie Kastorze - Resurrectra spróbowała załagodzić sytuacje - Canegham, czy usterka jest poważna?

-Teoretycznie, możemy jeszcze tak lecieć przez pare dni. Ale w końcu lądowanie będzie nieuniknione.

-A praktycznie?

-Ciężko przewidzieć, coś może wybuchnąć znając nasze szczęście. - Powiedział szczerze.

-Tolberti, czy jest jakaś planeta, najlepiej nie zamieszkana?

-Mapa gwiezdna pokazuje tylko jedną, najbardziej po drodze. - Przełączył mapę z wskazanym punktem na obraz komputera dowódcy - Niestety, jest zamieszkana.

Kastor przyjrzał się po czym powiedział - Stanowczo nie, ta misja jest tajna i nakazana z samej góry. Jeżeli ktoś zauważy ten statek równie dobrze możemy wrócić i powiedzieć że się nam nie udało.

-Chwila… - Po chwili powiedziała Resurrectra - Tolberti, czy są jakiekolwiek dane na temat tej planety?

-Nie wiele, baza danych Lincolna nic nie mówi o niej.

-Nawet nazwy?

-Nic, jakby całkowicie wymazana. Ale wciąż pozostawiona na mapie gwiezdnej.

-Kontynuujemy zatem, pościg nie może zostać przerwany. - Kastor powiedział stanowczo.

-Emmm, centrala? - Z interkomu nagle odezwał się znowu Canegham - Problem właśnie stał się tysiąc razy gorszy.

-Co?! - Kastor wybuchł

-Jakby to… - Głos Caneghama jakby całkowicie zanikł - Przewody łączące reaktory… Zapaliły się jak lampki.

-A niech cię Canegham! - Kastor cały czas był czerwony od złości - Myślałem że jesteś naszym technikiem a nie pasażerem na gape!

-Kastorze, nie obwiniaj go za próbę naprawy. Tolberti, nie mamy wyboru. Zabierz nas na tą planetę. I miejmy nadzieje że wystarczy nam mocy.

-Tak… Mocy właśnie nam zabrakło - Canegham znowu odezwał się przez interkom - Będzie interesujące lądowanie.

-Tolberti, jaki dystans? - Resurrectra w końcu chciała dobrą wiadomość.

-Za parę minut będziemy w atmosferze. - Zamyślił się na chwile - Poprawka, za trzy minuty.

Na Lincolnie nagle zawył alarm, był to znak że zachwile Lincoln uderzy w coś, Resurrectra, jak i pewnie cała załoga pragneła aby to była woda, jakiś ocean albo morze. Nawet cholerne jezioro wystarczy.

Tolberti krzyknął przez interkom - Uderzymy w jakiś zbiornik wodny, prawdopodobnie morze. Uderzenie za dwadzieścia sekund.

Resurrectra w końcu się rozluźniła, systemy Lincolna mogły przetrwać impakt dzięki czemu powrót do kosmosu oraz najbliższej sieci bram będzie możliwy. Ale to zbyt optymistyczna myśl, zwłaszcza że Robert oraz Canegham nie potrafili tego naprawić.

Uderzyli w wode z gigantyczną prędkością, na szczęście systemy amortyzujące Lincolna są bardzo zaawansowane, uderzenie było praktycznie nie wyczuwalne.

-Maximus, raport sytuacyjny. - Rozkazujący ton Kastora był ciężki do nie usłuchania.

-Pancerz oraz bariery dobrze przyjęły impakt, systemy amortyzujące w pełni sprawne. Jedziemy na oparach, za chwile głównym zasilaniem będzie przetwornik oscylacyjny.

-Nie było tak źle - Zaśmiał się Tolberti - Mogliśmy wylądować w wulkanie.

-Tak bardzo kurwa pocieszające Tolberti - Zawył przez interkom Cagenham - Reaktory są całkowicie nieaktywne ale są całe.

-Tak swoją drogą - przez interkom Cagenhama odezwał się Robert - Gdzie my jesteśmy?

-W morzu? - Dogryzł mu Tolberti.

-Nie wiemy, planeta jest poza zasięgiem map gwiezdnych, to jest ten odłam kosmosu w którym pewnie starożytni nie wysyłali swoich agentów. - Resurrectra przerwała na chwile - Canegham, czy jest możliwośc naprawy przewodów?

-Możliwość jest, ale my jej nie posiadamy. Mam na myśli że nie posiadamy materiałów od napraw.

-Czy ktoś ma dobre wieści, ktokolwiek? Prosze? - Tolberti nie wytrzymał.

Kastor wstał po czym oznajmił przez interkom - Wszyscy do śluzy, ubierzcie kombinezony i weźcie nasze zapasy, Maximusie, włącz systemy obronne.

-Kapitanie? - półork spytał jakby otumaniony.

-Zrób jak mówię,

-Kastorze - Wtrąciła nagle Resurrectra - Zapominasz się, pamiętaj że ja również jestem kapitanem tego statku i ja również za niego odpowiadam.

-A więc co proponujesz pani “kapitan”?

Resurrectra wiedziała że Kastor ma racje, jedynym rozsądnym wyjściem jest opuszczenie Lincolna i znalezienie zapasów do napraw. Siedzenie i czekanie aż statek sam się naprawi było bez sensu.

-Opuszczenie statku - Dodała cichym tonem

-Wszyscy słyszeli? Za dziesięć minut wszyscy stawić się do śluzy w kombinezonach oraz z prowiantem. Ruchy!

Mobilizacja załogi była szybka i bez problemowa, wszyscy mieli na sobie czarne kombinezony przystosowane do każdych warunków, nawet próżni. Przedmioty mieli spakowane w specjalne plecaki dołączone do kombinezonów, zaś Resurrectra oraz Kastore mieli kostki dowodzenia, były to specjalne klucze które pozwalały na wszelką kontrolę nad statkiem oraz systemami obronnymi.

-Wszyscy gotowi? Kombinezony będą nas bronić przed agresywną fauną, ale mimo to, uważajcie - Resurrectra nie chciała aby komuś się coś stało. Zawsze dbała o swoją załogę, nie to co Kastor

-Ciasny ten kombinezon… - Maximus był pół-orkiem przez co kombinezon był nieco mniej dopasowany.

-Tak to jest jak zjada się potrójną porcję przed nałożeniem skafandra wspomaganego. - Tolberti znowu dogryzł.

-Zamknąć się! - Krzyknął Kastore. - Wychodzimy za dwadzieścia sekund, sprawdzić czy wszystko szczelne i nakładać hełmy!

Wszyscy dokładnie sprawdzili zapięcia, uruchomili sztuczną inteligencję oraz właczyli skanery dalekiego zasięgu.

Po chwili właz został stopniowo otwarty aby woda mogła zgromadzić się w śluzie, po kolejnej chwili wrota zostały w pełni otworzone. Skafandry zniwelowały zimno dzięki czemu woda morska była niewyczuwalna, wizjery zapewniały czystą widoczność zaś specjalne motorki usadowione na stopach oraz rękach pozwalały na bardzo szybkie pływanie.

Całej szóstce dotarcie na nabliższą plaże zajeło zaledwie godzine, gdy znaleźli się na plaży zauważyli oni pobojowisko, stworzenia były podobne do elfów oraz goblinów oraz orków.

Resurrectra klęknęła obok jednego z trupów po czym szybko stwierdziła jedno.

-Chyba znaleźliśmy zaginiony świat. - Stwierdziła ponuro.

-Co masz na myśli? - Roberta coś zaintrygowało.

-Zamieszkany świat? Elfy? Gobliny? Nawet orkowie. To musi być nic innego jak sama planeta Enroth.

-Nie mówisz poważnie - Odezwał się Kastor - Enroth straciło wszelką łączność z siecią bram.

-Mimo stracenia łączności z światem Enroth, widać że populacja dała sobie radę bez pomocy starożytnych. - Maximus zawahał się na chwile - ale co z strażnikiem?

-Też chce się tego dowiedzieć - Resurrectra wstała i odwróciła się - musimy znaleźć pomoc i ewentualnych sojuszników.

-Sojusz z tymi… barbarzyńcami? Nie zgadzam się, naszą misją jest naprawa statku i konntynuacją misji.

-Jak chcesz naprawić Lincolna zatem Kastorze? Poskakać wokół i modlić się do tutejszych bogów? - Canegham nie wytrzymał. - Bez pomocy tutejszych nie mamy szans na przetrwanie. A tym bardziej na powrót do misji.

-Kastor ma racje - Tolberti wstawił się za drugim dowódcą - zaufanie może doprowadzić do złych rzeczy, zwłaszcza sojusz z tutejszymi.

-Tylko że nie znacie tutejszy - Robert wstawił się za Resurrectrą - Jeżeli ich lepiej poznamy, pewnie nam pomogą.

-Nie zamierzam ryzykować - Zakończył dyskusje Maximus - Jestem z Kastorem.

Kłótnia trwała przez dobrą godzinę ale w końcu doszli do impasu.

-To nie ma sensu - odpowiedział zirytowany Kastor - Rozdzielmy się.

-Zgoda - Zgodziła się Resurrectra - Nasze cele różnią się najwidoczniej.

Załoga Lincolna podzieliła się na trójki, Kastore, Maximus oraz Tolberti wyruszyli w strone Deyji, nie wiedząc gdzie zmierzają. Zaś Resurrctra, Canegham oraz Robert w stronę Braacady, ale ich podróż szybko przerwały elfie oddziały które miały rozkaz przechwycenia nieznajomych oraz za prowadzenia ich do Gavina Magnusa. W jakim celu?

Wkrótce się dowiedzą.


	11. Szmaragdowa Wyspa wita!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To od tego momentu zaczyna się gra Might and Magic 7 For blood and Honour (Za krew i honor), podczas pisania tego rozdziału dostałem istnej nostalgii, a opisanie wyspy która była pokazana jako 2D w grze było nie lada wyzwaniem.

Bezskresny Ocean był spokojny, jego krystalicznie czysta woda była piękna. W tle słychać było szanty żeglarzy, **mają dobre humory** pomyślał Markus. Eryk siedział i grał w Acromage z Marie, była to ich nowa ulubiona gra karaciana, grali w nią już przez dobre dwa tygodnie i nie zamierzali przestawać.

Markus dołączał do śpiewania szant, czasem nawet był przewodzącym całemu orszakowi. Pijany żeglarz był jego ulubioną szantą, ale żeglarze rzadko ją śpiewali. Sam nie miał pojęcia dlaczego.

Kapitan samodzielnie sterował statkiem, jak sam powiedział “Sternik tylko w klif by nas wbił.” Markus nie znał się na statkach oraz sternikach, więc jeżeli kapitan mówi coś, to lepiej go posłuchać i być szczęśliwy że ma się kogoś kto zna się na swoim fachu.

Markus przeczytał wszystkie księgi jakie miał, zajeło mu to ledwie tydzień i nie miał nic do roboty poza śpiewaniem szant oraz graniem w Acromage. Zna większość zaklęć jeśli nie wszystkie, potrafi leczyć, wspomagać ciało oraz rzucić śmiercionośne zaklęcia. Mimo to, czuje że potrzebuje więcej praktyki.

Minęło już trzy tygodnie od wypłynięcia z Steadwick, nie spotkali żadnych piratów z wysp regny, rzadko zapuszczali się w tych wodach zwłaszcza że Regna znajdowała się na południu od Jadame, te zaś znajdowały się trzy tysiące mil od Antragrichu.

Markus zadecydował że to dobry czas aby spytać kapitana o dystans, ale jego pytanie uprzedził krzyk, a dokładnie krzyk z sokolego gniazda.

-Ziemia! Ziemia na horyzoncie - Zagrzmił niczym potężny grom, żeglarzy uszczęśliwiła ta wiadomość, dzięki temu będą mogli zejść na ląd i napić się najprzedniejszego bimbru oraz rumu.

Dla drużyny Markusa oznaczało to prawdzie rozpoczęcie przygody.

Szmaragdowa wyspa była niewielka, ale z tego co mówił Feleder jest na niej usadowiony smok, wszelka ostrożność będzie wymagana.

-Markusie! Pozwól do mnie - zawołał nagle kapitan.

Markus wykonał polecenie i szybkim i zwinnym krokiem udał się do swojego kapitana.

-Szmaragdowa wyspa, jak już pewnie usłyszłeś jest przed nami. Ale z tego co wiem to na wyspie zawody już się zaczęły. - Dokończył ponurym tonem.

-Skąd o tym wiesz?

-Jeszcze przed tym jak wypłyneliśmy za szczelinę nighoniską, usłyszałem plotki oraz spis przedmiotów wymagany do wygranej.

-Co mówiły plotki?

-O tym że zawody rozpoczeły się dokładnie wczoraj.

-Lepsze to niż dwa tygodnie spóźnienia.

-Zgadzam się - przytaknął głową - Mimo to inne plotki są mniej przyjemne.

-Mianowicie?

-Na wyspach znajduje się smok, nie wierzyłem na początku ale jeżeli plotki są prawdziwe, ten smok ma ponad czterysta lat i nęka tamtejszą ludność od bardzo dawna. - Westchnął - ale nie jest to najgorsze.

 **Oho, zaczyna się zabawa** pomyślał - A teraz prawdopodobnie powiesz że wszystkie przedmioty znajdują się w jamie smoka.

-Jesteś bliżej prawdy niż uważasz młody paladynie. Do zdobycia jest sześć przedmiotów, z tego co wiem jest to kafelek z tamtejszej świątyni księżyca, lutnia, muszla, czerwony eliksir, kapelusz oraz… długi łuk - Przy tym ostatnim kapitanowi nagle zaschło w gardle.

-Mam rozumieć że ostatni przedmiot jest najtrudniejszy do zdobycia.

-Niestety - odezwał się końcu - Łuk znajduje się w jamie smoka.

-Pięknie, jeszcze tego mi brakowało. - Markus złapał oddech i próbował się uspokoić - A wiadomo ile będzie drużyn?

-Jedna drużyna zniknęła co zostawie trzy pozostałe oraz was, czyli razem cztery.

-Tylko? - Markus wyraźnie zmarszczył brwi - Dziwne, do wygrania jest wiele.

-Prawdopodobnie jest to wina smoka. - Kapitan nagle napił się swojego rumu po czym zaoferował go Markusowi, ten zaś odmówił gestem ręki - Nie lubisz rumu? Twoja strata. Wracając, wątpię aby ktokolwiek próbował wygrać zamek gdy jest możliwość spłonięcia żywcem.

-Prawda, mimo to... spodziewałem się ich więcej. - Dodał rozżalony Markus - Jeżeli drużyny obecne będą byle żołdakami którzy nie otrzymali odpowiedniego treningu, nie będzie żadnej przyjemności w wygraniu tych zawodów.

-Aż tak jesteś pewien siebie? Czy Paladyn nie powinien być wzorem wszystkich cnót? - Dodał zdziwiony dumą Markusa.

-Nie każdy jest idealny kapitanie - Markus uśmiechnął się po czym poklepał starego wilka morskiego po ramieniu po czym poszedł do swoich przyjaciół czekających już na pomoście.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Przystań była niewielka, mogła zmieścić co najwyżej dwa duże galeony lub 4 małe statki kupieckie. Koło przystani zaś była mała wioska, prawdopodobnie jedyna na tej małej wyspie. Na horyzoncie wznosiła się jedna większa góra oraz dwa mniejsze pagórki, logiczne było to że w większej górze smok miał swoje legowisko.

Dwójka jego przyjaciół była wpatrzona w pewien punkt w wiosce, a Markus po chwili wiedział o co im chodziło

-Już szukacie karczmy? - Poprawił naramiennik podchodząc do nich.

-Czy to nie logiczne? prawie cztery tygodnie na morzu! - Eryk wyglądał na chorego, albo był bardziej zielony niż zawsze. - Przez tę cholerną podróż się pochorowałem i jedynie piwo oraz świeże potrawy przywrócą pełnie zdrowia.

-Zgadzam się z Erykiem, podziwiam tych żeglarzy za ich wytrzymałość ale ja nie wytrzymałam już pod koniec. - Spojrzała nagle na Markusa - Dowiedziałeś się czegoś?

-Dużo złych wieści.

-A dobre?

-Jest mniej drużyn niż się spodziewałem.

-A dokładnie? - Eryk zapytał

-Cztery drużyny wliczając w to nas.

-Tylko? Idzie tu o zamek, dziesięć tysięcy sztuk złota oraz tysiąc żołnierzy. - Marie wyglądała na zaskoczoną, Eryk zresztą też.

-A teraz przechodzimy do złych, jeden z przedmiotów znajduje się w jamie smoka.

-Pięknie kurwa, po prostu pięknie - skwitował Eryk.

-Co prawda zanim pójdziemy do karczmy, zalecam iść najpierw po liste oraz zapisać się. - Markus zamyślił się na chwile - Tylko gdzie tu się zapisuje?

-Zapytajmy tutejszego - Marie wskazała palcem samotną kobietę stojącą pod samym pomostem. - Może ona będzie wiedziała.

Osoba okazała się bardzo entuzjastyczną oraz wesołą osobą. Jeszcze lepiej, była to przewodniczka na tutejszej wyspie. Markus podchodził sceptycznie do nadto wesołych ludzi oraz zbyt rozbawionych, ponieważ często przynosili oni same problemy.

Mimo to gdy zobaczył przewodniczkę poczuł iż faktycznie im pomoże, była to dobra odmiana po tym co widział w zakonie.

-Witajcie podróżni! - Jej głos był przyjemny oraz elegancki - Po waszym ubiorze mogę stwierdzić iż mieliście za sobą ciężką podróż.

-Nie było aż tak źle - dodał z szarmanckim uśmiechem Eryk, chociaż Markus dalej pamięta jego zieloną twarz.

-To dobre wieści, w jakim celu przybywacie na naszą skromną wyspe?

-Zawody o zamek Harmondale - Powiedział poważnie Markus

-Ooo! Kolejni poszukiwacze chwały! Jakież to cudowne! - Radość oraz uśmiech nie znikały z twarzy przewodniczki - Jeżeli potrzebujecie wskazówek chętnie wam ich udziele!

-To świetnie, potrzebujemy w zasadzie dwóch lokacji, gdzie znajdziemy karczmę, to po pierwsze oraz gdzie znajdziemy miejsce zapisów na zawody.

-Karczma znajduje się parę kroków wzdłuż tej drogi - wskazała na źle zadbaną brukowaną drogę - potem wystarczy skręcić i traficie do dwóch dłoni.

-Dwóch dłoni? - Zapytał Markus

-Tak, nazwa tutejszej tawerny. Tamtejszy karczmarz, Aeron jest bardzo miły oraz uczciwy, na pewno znajdziecie u niego pokoje oraz strawę w rozsądnej cenie. - Zapewniła ich przewodniczka.

-To jeden cel z głowy, teraz gdzie znajdziemy miejsce do zapisów?

-Idzicie wzdłuż tej ścieżki aż dojdziecie do rozwidlenia przy naszym małym jeziorze, następnie idziecie w prawo aż traficie do dużej rezydencji w której zasiada Lord Markham oraz jego sędzia..

-Dziękujemy… - Markus zapomniał o najważniejszym, o jej imieniu

-Margaret, mam na imię Margaret - skończyła za niego - Uważajcie na siebie, nasza wyspa z pozoru wygląda niegroźnie, ale jednak smok jest na tej wyspie.

Trójka bohaterów pomachała Margaret na pożegnanie po czym udała się wzdłuż drogi wedle wskazówek Margaret. Droga jak wcześniej zauważył Markus była w złym stanie przez co chodzenie po niej sprawiało wielki dyskomfort.

Sama wioska była w dobrym stanie, domy były zadbane oraz wzmocnione przed tutejszymi burzami oraz silnymi wiatrami dzięki czemu mieszkańcy nie musieli się martwić o to że natura urwie im dach, albo zdemoluje dom.

Wioska szmaragdowej wyspy, posiadała również podstawowych rzemieślników, alchemika, kowala, płatnerza, znawcę magicznych przedmiotów oraz, ku zaskoczeniu Markusa, gildie żywiołów oraz jaźni.

Po wiosce chodziło niewiele osób, przeważnie najemni specjaliści od wszelkich zadań którzy dołączali do poszukiwaczy przygód w celu zarobku. Przeważnie zarobku. Markus nie widział wielu rdzennych mieszkańców, ale słyszał plotki o tym że boją się wychodzić z swoich domów tylko dlatego że smok może się zbudzić i ich zaatakować. Sama wioska nie ma szans z wiekowym smokiem, nawet armia tysiąca miałaby problem z obaleniem takiej bestii.

Trójka powoli zbliżała się do rozwidlenia, zaś przy rozwidleniu było małe jezioro. Ale nie było normalne, w blasku słońca dawało kolor jasnego szmaragdu, prawdopodobnie dlatego wyspa nazywa się szmaragdowa.

Znajdowali się praktycznie pod samym dworkiem w którym zasiadywał Markham wraz z sędzią który sprawdzał autentyczność przedmiotów. Sam dwór wyglądał nieznacznie, był solidniejszy niż reszta budynków, mimo to wyglądał bardzo… zwyczajnie.

Markus podszedł do dużych drzwi po czym głośno oraz mocno zapukał, drzwi otworzył mu służący który gestem dłoni pokazał mu że może wejść. Odrazu po wejściu zauważył dwójke starszych ludzi, jeden z diademem drugi zaś w ubraniu skryby.

-Przed wami Lord Markham, Władca zachodnich włości, lord z Tatali. - Sędzia zarecytował głośno oraz poważnie.

-Zbliżcie się - Zawołał tym razem Markham po czym trójka wypełniła jego zlecenie, Markus widział wiele blizn oraz oznak starości na twarzy Markhama, jego stoicka twarz niczym kamień nigdy nie zmieniała ekspersji. Ciągle jeden zmęczony wyraz twarzy. - Jak się nazywacie?

-Marie Forestmare - Powiedziała jako pierwsza po czym się ukłoniła.

-Forestmare? Czy twój ojciec nie jest czasem tamtejszym łuczarzem? Słyszałem że robi najlepsze łuki w całym AvLee jak nie Antragrichu.

-Sam nie uważa się za najlepszego, mówi że daleko mu do mistrza rzemiosła łuczarza. - Markham przytaknął po czym skierował swój wzrok na najmniejszego z ich grupu.

-Twoje imię?

-Eryk Wallbreaker.

-Ah, znam Wallbreakerów, dumny starożytny ród kowali oraz wojowników i bardzo szanowany w kamiennym mieście. Czy twoja matka dalej para się kowalstwem?

-Z tego co wiem to tak, wykuła zbroje dla Hrotfara, mojego króla. - Powiedział dumnie Eryk

-Przydały by mi się jej usługi - Markham zamyślił się na chwile - A ty chłopcze? Kim jesteś? Pierwszy raz widzę oczy o takim kolorze, nie wspominając o twoich czarno-czerwonych włosach.

-W zasadzie moje włosy są kolory bardziej kasztanowego, ale fakt są unikalne - Dodał z uśmiechem - moje imię to Markus

-A nazwisko? - Zapytał sędzia.

-Nie posiadam, ponieważ nigdy nie poznałem swoich rodziców.

-Zrozumiałe, wiele wojen spustoszyło Antragrich, ale mimo to jak na sierotę bez nazwiska masz bardzo piękną zbroje wykonaną z staltu… - Markham szybko rozpoznał materiał - Wielu możnych nawet nie może marzyć o nabyciu takiego pancerza, a więc moje pytanie brzmi… Skąd go masz? - Markham był bardzo podejrzliwy.

-Został on mi podarowany podczas inicjacji w zakonie paladynów - Wziął głęboki oddech - Przez tamtejszego mistrza zakonu, Feledera Longarm’a.

-Słyszałem o nim - Przytaknął głową Markham - Mimo to, dlaczego podarował ci zbroje wartą tyle co trzy zamki?

-Powiedział że jestem jej godzien - wzruszył ramionami, nic innego Markusowi nie przychodziło do głowy, dlaczego stary Feleder podarował mu tak piękny dar.

-Godzien? Zwykły rekrut godzien zbroi wart tyle co nagroda w tym turnieju - Zaśmiał się pod nosem - Brzmi jak dobra historia, chętnie bym jej posłuchał ale wiem i widzę że jesteście po ciężkiej podróży - Spojrzał nagle na sędziego po czym powiedział. - Daj im listę oraz zdradź szczegóły, jest ich całkiem sporo.

-Jak dobrze wiecie nagrodą do wygrania są następujące - Starzec wziął głęboki oddech - Piętnaście tysięcy sztuk złota, zamek Harmondale wraz z okolicznymi terenami oraz wioskami oraz dwa tysiące zbrojnych, ufundowanych przez naszą ukochaną królową, Katarzynę Ironfist.

-Chwila, nagroda wzrosła? - spytała zdziwiona Marie

-Tak - Przytaknął jej starzec - Zawody idą bardzo powoli, nawet jeśli trwają już dwa dni, jedna drużyna zaginęła, inna jeszcze nie wyszła z świątyni księżyca, trzecia zaś nie potrafi zdobyć najprostszych przedmiotów. Po za tym nagroda jest ufundowana przez nie tylko Królową Katarzyne ale również lordów z Tatali, Erathi a nawet Enroth, zebrała się całkiem duża pula, ale Harmondale według lordów oraz naszej królowej prędko potrzebuje nowych lordów więc stąd tak duża nagroda.

-Moment - Szybko wtrącił Eryk - to Harmondale miał już lordów?

-Tak - Potwierdził sędzia - Ale nie byli najlepsi, zamek popadł w ruinę, granice zostały podzielone no i Erathia straciła nad nimi kontrolę.

-No dobrze - Markus odezwał się zaraz po sędzi - Jaka jest dokładnie lista?

Sędzia wstał i podszedł do starej biblioteczki z dużą ilością zwojów oraz ksiąg, po czym poszukał w nim świstku papieru, a dokładniej listy. Po chwili szukania znalazł ją po czym oferował ją Markusowi, ten przyjął pergamin po czym szybko przeczytał zawartość.

-Łuk, Muszelka, Płytka podłogowa z świątyni księżyca, czerwony eliksir oraz kapelusz - Powiedział na głos Markus. - Ciekawa lista, czy każdy z tych przedmiotów ma jakąś wartość czy są tylko losowymi przedmiotami do odnalezienia?

-Celna uwaga, ale tak i nie. Łuk może ma wartość, może to relikt, może to artefakt, nie wiem. Ale kafelek z świątyni księżyca jest mi potrzebny do kolekcji, tutejsze muszelki są bardzo ładne a moja żona je uwielbia, kapelusz jest ponoć przedmiotem z początków ery, bzdura - Powiedział Markham zmęczonym głosem - ale lubię naciągane historie.

-A eliksir?

-Jestem spragniony - wzruszył ramionami lord zachodnich włości - Upał tutaj jest nie do zniesienia, a czerwone mikstury smakują najlepiej.

-Nie lepiej zimne piwo? - Dodał Eryk

-Piwo mi się znudziło, wino zresztą też. - Znów wzruszył ramionami. - Jeżeli to wszystko, wasze pobyty w karczmie zostaną opłacone zaś za pozostałe rzeczy opłacacie z własnej kieszeni, na szmaragodowej wyspie znajdziecie każdego ważniejszego rzemieślnika, czy to kowal czy to płatnerz a nawet arkany magiczne, wszystko tutaj jest. A i jeszcze jedno, jest nagroda za znalezienie zaginionych drużyn, tysiąc sztuk złota. Ode mnie to już wszystko, jeżeli potrzebujecie porad albo wskazówek udajcie się do sędziego.

Trójka bohaterów wykonała ukłon w stronę lorda Markhama, po czym powolnym krokiem wyszli z małego dworku po czym wymienili spojrzenia po czym wszyscy jednym głosem stwiedzili.

-Tawerna.

I ruszyli z powrotem do tawerny, tym razem wracali piękną plażą która była czysta zaś woda morska była błękitna niczym niebo w słoneczny oraz bezchmurny dzień. Markusowi podobał się krajobraz jaki malowała szmaragdowa wyspa, był bardzo unikatowy, w Steadwick nigdy nie widział tak eleganckich fal czy pięknej wody, zwłaszcza gdy ścieki prowadziły prosto do wyjścia z portu, przez co woda była brudna oraz śmierdząca.

Powoli zachodził zmrok przez co trójka przyśpieszyła do karczmy ponieważ burczenia w brzuchach były słyszalne aż z drugiego krańca plaży, nie dość że ich kiszki grały marsza, byli zmęczeni, bardzo zmęczeni. Podróż z Steadwick na Szmaragdową wyspe nie zaliczał się do najłatwiejszych, mimo iż pogoda była cały czas czysta oraz słoneczna, mieli już serdecznie dość podróży.

Dwie dłonie, bo tak nazywała się tutejsza oberża, była duża, mogła zmieścić nawet 60 ludzi i dalej starczało by miejsc, w środku było ciepło zaś na ścianach były widoczne morskie obrazy, modele statków a nawet parę kotwic. Tawerna bardzo dobrze pokazywała styl morski jaka każda portowa tawerna powinna mieć. Nawet było czuć zapach soli!

Marie oraz Eryk zajeli miejsca zaś Markus podszedł do karczmarza, ten zaś przywitał go bardzo ciepło, uścisnął mu dłoń z szerokim uśmiechem. Markus wręczył mu świstek papieru który upoważniał go oraz jego przyjaciół do darmowych noclegów oraz darmowych posiłków, oberżysta mu przytaknął po czym zawołał do kuchni z zamówieniem. Po paru minutach stania oberżysta dał mu dużą drewnianą tacę z duża miską wypełnioną przyprawionymi pieczonymi rybami oraz dzban z piwem oraz jeden dzban… również piwa. Markus odszedł od szynkwasu z podziękowaniami po czym wrócił do swoich komratów.

-Mmm pachnie wybornie, co tam masz w tej misce? - Spytała podekscytowana Marie.

-Miska z owocami morza oraz rybami, bardzo mocno przyprawione. No i dwa dzbany piwa - Erykowi zaświeciło w oczach.

Ucztowali przez następną godzine, zaś gdy ich brzuchy przestały wydawać dziwne dźwięki udali się do swoich pokojów w których mogli w końcu odpocząć i oczyścić swoje myśli.

Bowiem teraz, ich przygoda się zaczęła.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak sobie pomyślałem, że pokaże mniej więcej jak wygląda zbroja Markusa. Pinterest zawiera dużą ilość genialnych prac oraz utalentowanych ludzi, i było źródłem inspiracji podczas tworzenia pierwszych rozdziałów. Dlaczego chcę wam popsuć grę wyobraźni? Cóż, nie mam pojęcia... Ale bardzo mi się spodobały koncepty!
> 
> Markus:  
> Zbroja - https://i.pinimg.com/564x/29/ea/3b/29ea3b96f5ea3195fbdde897e476f8ea.jpg  
> Miecz - https://i.pinimg.com/564x/37/ff/f5/37fff5da1fa004c2ab9029574a1f49d8.jpg


	12. W coś trzeba wierzyć...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dodany został wstęp albo prolog jak kto woli. Nic wielkiego.

**Markus**

 

Pocisk leciał szybko, bardzo szybko. Markus ledwo uniknął pocisku, ale zaraz po uniku szybko zanurkował w stronę królowej ważek po czym szybkim cięciem rozciął ją na pół. Po tym widowiskowym ciosie stado ważek zaczęło uciekać we wszystkie strony, dzięki czemu mieli chwile wytchnienia.

-Od kiedy tę pieprzone owady mogą używać ognistych pocisków?! - Zawył z bólu Eryk, z jego nogi leciała solidna ilość krwi. - I jeszcze są szybkie jak cholera! - Znów zawył

\- Siedź spokojnie Eryk i przestań wrzeszczeć - Markus położył rękę na jego nodze w celu uleczenia jej - Masz szczęście że Marie osłaniała twoje tyły, w innym wypadku nie byłbyś taki rozmowny.

Po chwili Eryk poczuł ulgę i wstał, pochodził trochę skoczył parę razy, ból ustąpił w chwili przyłożenia ręki Markusa

-Jak nowa, dzięki. - Powiedział wdzięcznym tonem

-Nie ma za co, po to tu jestem - Uśmiechnął się, po czym krzyknął w stronę małej chatki - Marie i jak? Znalazłaś coś? 

-Parę rzeczy - Wyszła po chwili z małego drewnianego domku w którym miały siedlisko ważki - Parę mikstur, w tym czerwona, trochę złota no i samą muszelke - wyciągnęła ją nagle z plecaka po czym pokazała Markusowi oraz Erykowi - Ma ciekawe wzory jak na muszelke,

-Fakt, jest bardziej kolorowa i miła dla oka. - Markus Rozejrzał się wokół - Chodźmy stąd zanim ważki znajdą sobie nową królową.

-Uhh, w końcu… - Tym razem Eryk rozejrzał się wokół - już wolę walczyć z pająkami niż z cholernymi owadami plującymi kwasem albo ogniem.

-Już wole ważki od pająków - Stwierdziła ponuro Marie - Nienawidzę pająków.

Po chwili usłyszeli dźwięk trzepoczących skrzydeł, po chwili liczba ta wzrosła aż było słychać tylko ten dźwięk.

-Niedobrze… - Markus Szybko szukał najlepszej ścieżki do ucieczki - Za mną! 

Dwójka szybko się ogarnęła po czym szybkim biegiem ruszyli za Markusem, co dziwne Markus wydawał się szybszy niż zwykle, Marie ledwo co go doganiała zaś Eryk zostawał w tyle.

ważki były za ich plecami, oraz chciały ich zabić za “zamordowanie” królowej roju. W ich stronę zaczęły lecieć znowu pociski złożone z kwasu albo ognia. Po chwili Markus szybko się odwrócił w stronę ważek w pozycji gotowości.

-Padnij! - Zawył po czym posłał gigantyczną falę ognia w stronę rozgniewanego roju. Fala ognia podpaliła wszystko na swojej drodze, drzewa, krzaki oraz ważki zajęły się ogniem. Całe bagno wyglądało jak jedna wielka pochodnia. Odgłosy ważek nagle ucichły.

Marie stała razem z Erykiem aby pokazać że żyją, Markus wydał z siebie zrelaksowane westchnięcie.

-Wybaczcie za radykalne środki - Otrzepał ręce - ale, było to jedyne wyjście.

-Podpalanie całego bagna było niepotrzebne… - Stwierdziła zę  smutkiem Marie.

-A tam - Eryk zamaszyście machnął ręką - to tylko bagno z mnóstwem ważek, a raczej było z mnóstwem ważek. I od razu mi lepiej jak widzę płonącę bagno. 

-A jak wyjaśnicie podpalenia całego bagna?

Eryk spojrzał na Markusa ten zaś wzruszył ramionami, po chwili zastanowienia dostał olśnienia.

-Powiemy że ważki wpadły w amok i zaczęły pluć ogniem w każdą stronę, w tym drzewa. Proste. - Powiedział banalnie Markus

-Yhm, już widzę jak ludzie w to wierzą…

 

**Godzinę później…**

  
  


-Chcesz mi powiedzieć że po zabiciu królowej ważek, te wpadły w amok i podpaliły całe bagno? - Markham usiadł wygodniej w oczekiwaniu wyjaśnienia.

-Tak, ledwo uszliśmy z życiem, pierwszy raz widziałem tyle pocisków zmierzających w naszą strone. A było ich sporo - Markus opowiadał z to takim przekonaniem że nawet Marie w to wierzyła, a sama tam była.

-Hmm, ważki to istnie problematyczne owady, a co z rojem? Został… Ekhem, “spacyfikowany”?

-Ha mało powiedziane! - Zawył Eryk - paliło się aż miło! A skwarczenię tych owadów jeszcze polepszało cały ten efekt!

-Mhm… - Markham szybko spojrzał na Markusa - Macie już jakieś przedmioty swoją drogą?

-W zasadzie, tak mamy. Muszelka oraz Czerwony eliksir.

-Wspaniale, jestem akurat spragniony! - Szybko wziął przedmioty po czym je sprawdził - Ah, muszelki ze szmaragdowej wyspy zaiste są piękne, i te szmaragdowo białe kolory, przepiękna. Thomasie, odznacz muszelkę oraz napój dla drużyny czwartej. Ale jeszcze cztery przedmioty wam zostały więc radzę się śpieszyć! - Odkorkował czerwony eliksir po czym się go napił - Ooo tak! Tego było mi trzeba! O i pamiętajcie o lutni! Moja żona bardzo lubi na niej grać.

Trójka wyszła z dworku po czym ruszyła w stronę świątyni księżyca, znajdowała się w jednym ze wzgórz Szmaragdowej Wyspy dzięki czemu była dobrze ukryta i ciężka do znalezienia. Ale Marie zrobiła szybki zwiad i znalezienie świątyni było relatywnie łatwym zadaniem, drużyna zaoszczędziła trochę czasu.

Markus w czasie marszu do świątyni ćwiczył miotanie magią, było to ważne ponieważ nie chciał podpalić, zamrozić czy też eksplodować jakiegoś domu czy elementów natury. Magia ognia była dzika i nieprzewidywalna, magia wody i powietrza były względnie najłatwiejszymi w celowaniu, zaś magia ziemi potrafiła być cholernie nieprzewidywalna.

Magie jaźni były proste w nauce ale ciężkie do perfekcji, leczenie ran wewnętrznych jest trudne ponieważ bez wiedzy medycznej kleryk nie wie gdzie ma użyć leczenia, a rany wewnętrzne często kończą się zgonem dlatego każdy kleryk pobiera nauki u chirurgów czy medyków.

Medycyna w Enroth zaś była na wysokim poziomie, medycy znali położenie ważniejszych organów, znali wiele chorób oraz leków na nie, chociaż magia była skuteczniejsza ponieważ usuwa wszystkie “obce” substancje, bakterie, wirusy a nawet pasożyty oraz jest to o wiele tańszy środek zwłaszcza że w każdej wiosce, mieście czy też zamku znajduje się chociaż dwóch kleryków.

Mimo to Alchemia dalej miała gigantyczne znaczenie w medycynie, nie wielu kleryków zna bardziej profilaktycznych zaklęć które mogą zapobiec samej chorobie. Przez podanie prostej kombinacji ziół czy połączonych mikstur alchemik jest w stanie zapobiec takim chorobom jak gruźlica, wściekliźnie a nawet nowotworom. Choroby psychiczne oraz fizyczne również uległy potędzę nauki oraz magii, obłęd, paraliż a nawet utrata ciągłej pamięci zostały wyleczone w dużej mierze dzięki magii, ale alchemia miała również w tym swoje dwa grosze.

Tak, w świecie Enroth również występują powszechnie choroby śmiertelne. Ale dzięki powszechnej nauce oraz sile magii połączonej z siłą nauki, żadna choroba nie ma szans. Dzięki czemu cała populacja tego świata cieszy się szczęściem jakim jest wyzwolenie od chorób.

Drużyna znajdowała się tuż pod wejściem do świątyni, wejście było sprytnie położonę tak aby wejście nie było widoczne z daleka, przykryte liściami oraz małymi kamieniami wyglądało całkiem naturalnie dzięki czemu miejscowi mają problem z znalezieniem tego miejsca. Z wejścia leci strumień który trafia do szmaragdowego jeziora, bardzo wąski aczkolwiek dobrze widoczny strumień.

Same wzgórze nie wyróżniało się zbyt wieloma cechami, było lekko wysokie, zapewniało dobry widok i całe porastało krzakami, mimo to, dlaczego kapłani księżyca, lub jak kto woli, kapłani ciemności, Wybrali akurat to miejsce?

Zrozumiałe jest to że kapłani ciemności oraz światła, księżyca oraz słońca, walczą o terytoria od ponad pięciuset lat. Nieważne gdzie, po co, kiedy, po prostu chodzi tutaj o placówki które będą zachęcać do wiary w daną religię.

Ciemność zachęca do wiary w magię ciemności, podłą oraz mroczną dziedzinę magii która polega na wskrzeszaniu martwych, rzucaniu klątw, opętaniu żywej istoty, lub w najgorszym wypadku… Wywołania Armageddonu, potężnego oraz katastrofalnego w skutkach czaru, który może zniszczyć całe miasta, kraje lub w najgorszym wypadku… kontynenty. Czar był użyty raz przez szalonego nekromantę podczas jednych z bitew pomiędzy elfami a nekromantami. Efekt był tragiczny, ponad trzydzieści tysięcy martwych elfów oraz zgon wszystkich tamtejszych nekromantów, czar zdewastował cały rejon Bittemox, a przywrócenie tamtejszego klimatu zajęło ponad trzysta lat.

Magia światła zaś jest całkowitym odwróceniem Magii ciemności, magia światłości wzmacnia, leczy a nawet wskrzesza poległych, chociaż z tym ostatnim to mit ponieważ ostatnia księga wskrzeszania zaginęła dawno temu, i tylko najpotężniejszy mag, który potrafi zjednać duszę oraz ciało będzie mógł użyć wskrzeszenia. 

Xarus Lightbringer jest przewodniczącym świątyni słońca oraz ma wspracie Gavina Magnusa, w postaci złota, wyznawców czy armii. 

Zaś świątynia księżyca ma wsparcie Archibalda Ironfista, ten wystawia legiony szkieletów, żywych trupów lub w najgorszym wypadku, liszów. 

Sam Archibald jest złym bratem Rolanda Ironfista, dobrego i sprawiedliwego władcy Enroth oraz król Erathii. Niestety, Roland zaginął podczas walk z Kreeganami, uważa się że ukochany król Enroth nie żyje, ale szlachta musi mieć pewność aby wybrać nowego króla, w tym przypadku, Nikolaja Ironfista.

Nikolaj Ironfist jest synem Katarzyny Gryphonheart oraz Rolanda Ironfista, po zabiciu Królowej Kreegan przez czwórkę bohaterów, był to Nikolaj który mianował ich na herosów Enroth. Mimo iż nie był on królem, bo do tego tytuły jest wymagany status królewski, cała szlachta zgodziła się na ceremonię. 

Markusa szturchnął nagle Eryk

-I jak? Gotowy? - Uśmiechnął się do Markusa bardzo szczerze pokazując wszystkie swoje żółte zęby.

-Będę jeżeli przestaniesz się tak dziwnie uśmiechać - Wymamrotał do Krasnoluda - Skąd ten uśmiech swoją drogą?

-No co? Od razu mi lepiej gdy widziałem to cholerne bagno w płomieniach. - Powiedział prosto z mostu.

-Ty dalej z tym bagnem? - westchnęła głośno Marie - Jak może cię cieszyć płonące bagno, piromania cię ogarnia czy jak?

-Być może… Swoją drogą, gdzie my znajdziemy lutnie? - Skierował to pytanie do Markusa.

-To jest bardzo dobre pytanie - wzruszył ramionami Markus - Ale nie mam bladego pojęcia, możemy spróbować poszukać w tej świątyni albo kupić od kogoś, o ile ktoś ją posiada.

-Logiczne - przytaknęła głową - ale to i tak nie jest pewne, lepiej się pośpieszmy zanim drużyna druga odda pierwszy przedmiot... - Westchnełą - Jak nie mogli znaleźć cholernej muszelki, przecież jest tu duża plaża.

-Mnie się pytasz? - Wzruszył ramionami Markus - Dla mnie jest to niesłychane że nie potrafili kupić czerwonej mikstury albo jej przyrządzić.

-Nikt nie jest idealny - wymamrotał pod nosem Eryk. - No ale koniec rozmyślania, wchodzimy?

Dwójka przytaknęła po czym zaczęli usuwać kamienie oraz gałęzie, ktokolwiek ukrył to przejście, bardzo nie chciał widzieć nieproszonych gości. Było to zrozumiałe, świątynia księżyca oraz magia ciemności jest zakazana w całym Enroth oraz na połowie Antragrichu.

Wejście do jaskini było ciemne oraz wolne od skwaru wyspy, mimo to było w środku coś złowieszczego, nieprzyjaznego. Markusowi to się nie podobało ani trochę, no ale przedmioty same się nie zbiorą.

-Nie nawidzę jaskiń - westchnął głośno Markus.

  
  


**Zaginiony**

  
  


Ściany w jego celi były pomazane dziwnym śluzem, bardzo ciepłym oraz niezwykle ciągnącym śluzem, ściany były wykonane z skóro podobnego materiału, nie była na szczęście to ludzka skóra.

Roland miał na sobie poszarpaną tunikę z herbem Erathii, gryf na niebieskim tle z złotą koroną na głowie, gryf przypominał mu o Steadwick, gdzie gryfy latały swobodnie i były tresowane przez różnych trenerów. 

Steadwick… ostatni raz widział je siedem lat temu, gdy przybył na Antragrich w celu pokonania inwazji Kreegan, teraz nie miało to większego znaczenia, jego armia została rozbita, jego kompani zamordowani przed jego oczami tylko po to aby złamać Rolanda.

Ale nie bez powodu jego ojciec był nazywany Ironfist, gdyż rządził sprawiedliwie lecz surowo, nigdy się nie cofał, nigdy się nie poddawał. Roland był taki sam, zawsze zawzięty, zawsze zdeterminowany aby zabić co do ostatniego Kreegana i póki ten świat stoi w jednym kawałku, on nigdy nie spocznie.

Ale samotność również wywiera na nim ślady, brakuje my jego ukochanej żony oraz syna który uwielbiał bawić się z swoim ojcem w herosów, Nikolaj zawsze chciał zostać największym z herosów, lecz niestety los chciał aby został on królem, bycie herosem jest niebezpieczne oraz zbyt brawurowe. Wielu zginęło tylko po to aby pokazać swoją wartość.

Roland tego nie chciał.

Chciał tylko cholernego pokoju, sojusz z elfami oraz krasnoludami, zjednoczony kontynent, ale wtedy wydarzyła się noc spadających gwiazd, początek terroru we wszystkich krainach, Jadame, Enroth, Antragrich a nawet Regna ucierpiały pod wpływem diabło podobnych stworów które pragneły tylko jedej rzeczy.

Anihilacji wszystkiego co nie było Kreeganinem.

Roland stracił tylko przyjaciół na tej wojnie, Erathia była w rozsypce, bracada szykowała się do wsparcia, elfy nie dołączyły do natarcia, krasnoludy zachowują neutralność, na jak długo? To tylko kwestia czasu gdy nadejdzie katastrofa, mimo to nikt nie chce połączyć sił w celu zwalczenia wspólnego wroga. 

**Dlaczego?** Powtarzał sobie Roland.

Chodziło o złoto? Ziemie? A może strach ogarnął tych którzy parę lat temu przysięgali na obronę swojej ziemi za wszelką cenę. Wielu zginęło przez bezczynność, ilu jeszcze musi zginąć aby wszyscy pojęli z jak wielkim zagrożeniem mają do czynienia. To nie była zwykła wojna, o nie, to była…

-...Wojna totalna - Powiedział sam do siebie.

Po chwili usłyszał zbliżających się strażników, dwa diabły z długimi szponami, nie potrzebowały broni, te szpony bez problemu przebiją pancerz płytowy. Kreeganie nosili również proste, napierśniki wykonane z czerwonego metalu, Roland nie znał pochodzenia tego metalu.

-Wyjdź - Powiedział jeden z strażników, i to nie była prośba.

-A jeśli nie mam ochoty na spacery po waszej urokliwej kolonii?

W momencie powiedzenia tego, jeden z strażników podszedł do Rolanda, schował szpony po czym uderzył Rolanda w brzuch, uderzenie było solidne przez co Roland wykaszlał sporą ilość krwi.

-To się stanie, a teraz won z celi i za nami - Znów, nie była to prośba.

Roland tym razem wykonał polecenie chociaż specjalnie spowalniał ponieważ wiedział iż nie mogą go zabić, a on miał pełen ubaw podczas “wydłużonych” spacerów.

Kreeganie byli wysokimi, humanoidalnymi istotami pokrytymi czerwonymi łuskami. Ich głowy w dużym stopniu przypominały zwykłą głowę ludzką, ale ich szczęka oraz żuchwa były wydłużone, uzębienie Kreegan również było bardzo zbliżone do ludzkich, jedynie kły były dłuższe. Na kończynach podobieństwo się już kończyło, ich ręce były nienaturalnie długie, zaś z nadgarstków wyłaniały się długie kolce które służy do przybijania nieszczęśnika aby wykończyć ich długimi szponami.

Kreeganie nosili dziwne pancerze które wliczały w sobie tylko napierśnik oraz naramienniki, nie było to zaskakujące ponieważ łuski Kreegan są niezwykle wytrzymałe. Zwykły stalowy miecz nie nadawał się do cięć przeciwko Kreeganom, Staltowe ostrza nadawały się już bardzej. Młoty, maczugi albo cepy były najskuteczniejsze przeciwko Kreeganom, ponieważ uderzenie docierało poza łuski dzięki czemu mogły uszkodzić organy wewnętrzne diabłów.

Diabły również posiadają siłe dwóch mężów oraz są nieco szybsze niż zwykły człowiek, w pojedynku walka z Kreeganem może być bardzo trudna zważywszy że nie mają na sobie pełnego rynsztunku, oraz ich czynniki fizyczne dają większę szanse na wygranie pojedynku. Ale Kreeganom brakuje jednej rzeczy. Treningu. Ich styl walki polega na zalaniu przeciwniką dużą ilością wojowników w oczekiwaniu iż taka taktyka zadziała. I niestety działała, ciężko było odeprzeć hordy złożone nawet z pięćdziesięciu tysięcy Kreegan, nie ważne czy mur pik, ściany tarcz, zawsze efekt był ten sam - przełamanie pozycji broniących. Nawet nekromanci nie potrafili zalać tak jak Kreeganie.

Roland znajdował się w prawdopodobnie głównym korytarzu który prowadził do głównych pomieszczeń kolonii. Cała kolonia cuchnęła dwoma rzeczami - Krwią oraz siarką.

Strażnicy zatrzymali się przed dużymi drzwiami po czym czekali, nic nie mówili, nie nie krzyczeli, nic nie wciskali, po prostu czekali. Po chwili wrota otworzyły się po czym Roland zobaczył dużą hale, w której znajdował się tron, na tym tronie siedział nikt inny jak.

-Xenofex… - Powiedział cicho Roland.

Xenofex był o wiele większym diabłem niż inne, przerastał je o dwa nawet trzy razy. Sam miał ponad sześć metrów. Był ubrany w pełną czerwoną zbroje płytową, prawdopodobnie dla prestiżu oraz podkreślenia swojej pozycji. Sam Xenofex miał długie zakręcone rogi, rozżarzone do czerwoności oczy oraz długie szpony, mimo to miał przy sobie długi na cztery metry miecz, Roland nie wiedział czy był to miecz jedno czy dwuręczny.

-Ah, w końcu król żałosnej krainy jaką jest Enroth w końcu raczył wyjść z celi. - Xenofex był arogancki i pewny siebie, ale czego spodziewać się po diable. - Mam nadzieje że moja kolonia przypadła ci do gustu?

-Oszczędzacie na ogrzewaniu - powiedział z słabym uśmiechem.

-Po tym wszystkim, po tych wszystkich zabitych, zmasakrowanych kompanach oraz przyjaciołach… - Diabeł wysunął się do przodu aby dokładnie zbadać twarz króla - Ty dalej możesz żartować? Jesteś silniejszy niż mi się wydawało, ale to nie ważne. Zmienisz swoje nastawienie jak spalę twój kraj na popiół. 

-Ostatnio jak to usłyszałem - Zaczął Ironfist - to było bodajżę pięć lat temu, jeden diabeł powiedział dokładnie to samo, a tydzień później królowa znajdująca się wtedy na Enroth, oraz cały jej rój, został zmasakrowany, w jeden dzień. W sumie poczekam na kolejnych awaturników którzy zrobią to samo tutaj.

-Oczekujesz aż ktoś pojawi się w Eofolu, wyrżnie połowę moich legionów, i uratuje twoje marne życie? - Diabeł nie wierzył w to co właśnie usłyszał - Ludzie istotnie są naiwnymi istotami, przynajmniej wasze czaszki nadają się do ładnych kubków.

-W coś trzeba wierzyć - Wzruszył ramionami Ironfist. - Bo żyć się odechciewa. 


	13. Kult Baa

**Roland**

 

W coś trzeba wierzyć - Wzruszył Ramionami - Bo żyć się odechciewa.

Diabeł spojrzał bliżej na upadłego króla, nie widział w nim strachu, niepewności czy braku sił. Wręcz przeciwnie, Roland promieniował pewnością siebie. Nie tak łatwo jest złamać Ironfista.

-Jesteś głupcem, jeżeli wierzysz w takie możliwości, prędzej resztki twojej armii przybędą aby uratować twoje życie, oczywiście, nie powiedzie im się. - Dodał z swoim demonicznym uśmiechem, wyłaniając swoje największe kły.

-O? A dlaczego tak uważasz? - Spytał wyraźnie zainteresowany Roland.

-Ponieważ jest nas ponad sto tysięcy, gdy ludzi prawdopodobnie połowa tego. - Dodał z pewnością.

Ten głupiec nie zdaje sobie sprawy że Roland dokonuje zwiadu.

-Fakt, dużo was - przytaknął Roland - Mimo to pewnie macie sojuszników?

-Mieliśmy, tych głupców z Nighonu którzy myśleli że mogą żądać od nas! Dumnych Kreegan - Na samo wypowiedzenie “Kreegan” wszystkie diabły zawyły triumfalnym rykiem. - Moje armie nie potrzebują samo zwących się “mistrzów magii”. Są tak samo niekompetentni jak wy. Nie potrafili nawet zdobyć waszego miasta z pomocą moich legionów...

**Steadwick przetrwało oblężenie? Ale jak.**

-...Gdyby nie ta twoją suka.

Roland chciał wyrwać się z rąk diabłów i uderzyć Xenofexa za obrazę jego żony, ale wiedział że gdyby to zrobił zostałby zabity na miejscu, prawdopodobnie w najbardziej bolesny sposób. Dlatego postanowił schować uraze, na tę chwile, i słuchać dalej. Zwłaszcza że nie wiedział co do licha działo się w Erathii.

-Tak tak, ta twoja królowa postanowiła zebrać sporą armię po powrocie z pogrzebu jej ojca, cała szlachta Enroth oraz Erathii chcę pomścić swojego króla. Głupcy myślą że mają szansę. Może udało wam się całkowicie zniszczyć siły Nighonu, ale to tylko małe opóźnienie na to co was czeka.

Katarzyna zjednoczyła całą szlachtę, wybroniła Steadwick i całkowicie zniszczyła siły Nighonu? Co za szalona kobieta…

**I chyba za to ją kocham.** \- Pomyślał z uśmiechem

Xenofex był pewien swoich diabelskich zastępów, zwłaszcza że miał najliczniejszą armię jaką widział dotychczas świat. Erathia mogła wystawić maksymalnie sześćdziesiąt tysięcy rycerzy oraz innych jednostek. Po wielu wojnach ustalone było również iż wieśniacy nie mogą być przymusowo włączeni do armii z dwóch powodów, brakowało ludzi na farmach oraz w innych ważnych ekonomicznych strukturach, przez co cała gospodarka oraz linia zapotrzebowania była w tragicznym stanie, co zawsze było główną przyczyną wyniszczenia każdej armii. Drugą zaś, bunty. Wielu młodych mężczyzn oraz kobiet nie chciało aby wysyłać ich ojców oraz matek na pewną śmierć, przez co bunt oraz niepokoje były na porządku dziennym.

Brakowało również wyposażenia dla wymuszonej armii, widły oraz inne farmerskie narzędzia służyły wtedy jako broń. Manufaktury nie nadążały z produkacją, przez braki materiałów, wszystkie zbroje oraz miecze były w tragicznym stanie. Nie nadawały się nawet do cięcia manekinów, nie mówiąc już o zbrojach czy kolczugach elfów.

Na szczęście jest już to przeszłość i w armiach można spotkać tylko i wyłącznie weteranów oraz fachowców w dziedzinie wojny. Armia w prawdzie była otwarta dla każdego kto chciał podjąć się obrony ojczyzny, w Erathii oraz Enroth jest wielu ochotników którzy są skorzy do walki lub aby zyskać tytułu szlacheckiego. Szlachta bowiem była tworzona przez jedną rzecz. Dowiedzeniu swojej wartości na polu walki, bowiem dla ludzi wojna była chlebem poprzednim.

-A ty dalej myślisz że wygracie? - Spojrzał na niego diabeł - Wasza rasa jest krucha oraz naiwna, wasz kraj pęka w posadach od samych niepokojów. Nie potraficie się zjednoczyć przeciwko nam, nie zasługujecie na te planete. Nigdy na nią nie zasługiwaliście.

-A kto na nią zasługuje? Wy? - Roland wypowiedział z gniewnym tonem - Aby na coś zasłużyć, trzeba dowieść swojej wartości, wy nawet nie potrafiliście rozgromić Enroth od środka, wasze ataki oraz szpiedzy nic wam nie dali, kult Baa okazał się stratą waszych środków, wasza królowa była tego świadkiem gdy była zarzynana niczym prosiak. Wasza rasa jest tylko uzurpatorem do rzeczy większych.

Królowa roju z Enroth została istnie zarżnięta w najbardziej okrutny sposób jaki mógł wymyślić człowiek, czwórka herosów Enroth postanowiła pokazać wszystkim złapanym Kreegan co się dzieje gdy najeżdża się ich ziemie i morduje ich rodziny.

Czwórka bohaterów rozpruła królową roju na oczach tysiąca Kreegan, w tak okrutny sposób który zawstydził najokrutniejszych oprawców Kreegan. Królowa była dźgana, wyrywano jej kończyny, wyłupiono jej czerwone oczy i wiele gorszych rzeczy, do tego dołaczał również demoniczny krzyk królowej. Sami Kreeganie wszystko widzieli, bezradni na widok swojej świętej królowej. Głowę jej okropności wysłano Xenofexowi w ramach przypomnienia iż ludzie nie boją się czartów.

Było to dość… niespotykane podejście. Czyn był dość radykalny, ale społeczeństwo go aprobowało, prawdopodobnie z czystej nienawiści do diabłów.

Diabły zaś zrobiły to samo, tylko większej ilości bowiem wysłano głowy dwudziestu oficerów rozbitej armii Rolanda.

Xenofex był w istnej furii na wspomnienie o jego królowej. Złapał Rolanda za szyje, przyduszając go trochę, po czym powiedział do niego bardzo powolnym i groźnym tonem.

-Masz szczęście… - Zasapał się, dychając na Rolanda siarkowym oddechem - ...Że jesteś mi potrzebny w moich planach, a one są bardzo proste… Ale nie tobie o nich wiedzieć - puścił Rolanda ten zaś wydał z siebie warknięcie w stronę Xenofexa.

-Oh co za ulga - Otrząsnął się i pomasował swoją naruszoną szyje - czyli mogę cię obrażać za każdym razem jak widzę twoją paskudną demoniczną mordę?

Xenofex spojrzał na niego z istną furią

-To znaczy tak? To wspaniale! - Uśmiechnął się Roland - Od dziś jesteś dla mnie jedynym w swoim rodzaju… Demonicznym Skurwysynem, jakbym miał miecz to może zrobiłbym to oficjalnie, no chyba że pożyczysz mi swój.

-Zabierzcie go do celi, niech tam zdechnie! - Wydarł się do swoich podwładnych ci zaś szybko zajęli się rozkazem.

Roland był rozbawiony gdy wrzucali go do celi, Xenofex będzie musiał znosić sarkastycznego króla przez następne miesiące. Roland nie mógł wyobrazić sobie lepszego zajęcia podczas pobytu w urokliwej demonicznej kolonii.

-Jak nazywała się ta kolonia? Zad? Zud? - Zamyślił się na chwile. - Ah! Kolonia Zod, no tak.

Roland ułożył się do snu myśląc o dwóch rzeczach, pierwszą było wymyślenie dobrych przekleństw dla Xenofexa, drugą... 

...Kiedy przybędzie rycerz w lśniącej zbroi aby go ocalić. O ile przybędzie.

  
  


**Markus**

  
  


-O kurwa! - Zawył Markus gdy zobaczył istną masę dużych pająków zmierzającą w jego stronę. - No masz Marie! Chciałaś pająków? TO MASZ!

Markus uformował kulę ognia w lewej ręcę w prawej zaś miał gotowe ostrzę. Eryk był w gotowości z swoim młotem bojowym oraz tarczą gotowy odeprzeć szarże arachnoidów. Marie zaczęła strzelać w oczy monstrów, był to jeden ze słabszych punktów u pająków.

Eryk przyjął szarże dwóch pająków po czym zgrabną kontrą zmiażdżył głowotułów arachnoida jednym zgrabnym uderzeniem młota. Markus zaś przecinał się przez chmarę przeciwników unikając wszystkich wymierzonych w niego ciosów. Marie utrzymywała dystans jak najdalej od całego zamieszania wspierając oraz osłaniając tyły Markusa i Eryka.

Markus użył kolejnej kuli ognia aby spalić oraz osłabić narastający atak, taktyka zadziałała chociaż zrobiło się nieco goręcej niż wcześniej.

Markus szybko złapał oddech po czym głośnym oraz wyraźnym tonem zapytał.

-Wszyscy cali? Mało brakowało aby nas otoczyły te cholerne pająki.

-Szkoda że w zakonie nic nie było na temat pająków - Warknął pod nosem - Uparte stworzenia.

-Teraz już wiesz - Marie poprawiła kołczan oraz sprawdziła pająki w celu odzyskaniu chociaż paru strzał.

Markus schował swoje ostrze po czym z powrotem rzucił zaklęcie światła pochodni. Rozejrzał się na chwile po czym zauważył światło.

-Hej zobaczcie - Wskazał ręką w której miał światło pochodni - Tam coś się świeci.

Po szybkim sprawdzeniu wąskiego korytarza, ściany były pokryte marmurowymi kafelkami na których znajdowały się ilustracja księżyca promieniującego nad budynkiem bardzo podobnego do świątyni. Markus przeszedł kilka kroków dalej w celu dokładnego sprawdzenia korytarza po czym usłyszał głosy.

Markus ręką wskazał do zatrzymania po czym cichym głosem powiedział - Słyszycie?

-Brzmi jak chór - Stwierdziła Marie

-Chór tutaj? Wiecie co to znaczy, prawda? - Powiedział ponuro Eryk.

-Znajdziemy tutaj paru wyznawców ciemności? Cholera to jest bardzo prawdopodobne. - Zamyślił się na chwile - co proponujecie?

-Zakraść się i zobaczyć co się dzieje tam na dole? - Zasugerowała Marie.

-Wydaje się bardzo rozsądne - Dodał Eryk - Wole wiedzieć i mieć pewność że to na pewno wyznawcy ciemnej strony.

-Zatem postanowione, mogę rzucić niewidzialność dzięki czemu będziemy mogli dokładnie zbadać co tam się do cholery dzieje.

Elfka i krasnolud szybko przytakneli a Markus wykonał szybki ruch dłonią. Młody paladyn szbyko nabrał wprawy w rzucaniu zaklęć, wyglądał jak by to robił już przez parę dobrych lat, ale dwójka jego przyjaciół wiedziała że jego praktyka trwa ledwo cztery tygodnie.

Trójka powolnym, lecz cichym krokiem zaczęła zbliżać się do miejsca skąd było słychać mroczny chór. Sytuacja stała się o wiele gorsza.

Bowiem w małej hali znajdowało się dziesięć osób, w tym każda z nich nosiła czarno zielone. Na ołtarzu zaś leżały zwłoki z otwartą klatką piersiową. Przed ołtarzem zaś był kapłan który miał uniesione ręcę do góry wraz z sztyletem oraz sercem nieszczęśnika. Wykrzykiwał nieznane słowa dla Markusa ale po chwili powiedział zwykłym spólnym.

-PANIE! Przyjmij o to tę zbłąkaną duszę i daj nam swoje błogosławieństwo. - Fanatyk po chwili rzucił serce do ognia po czym nic się nie stało. Wyglądał na złego.

-Niech to szlag - cicho przeklął pod nosem Markus - Jest gorzej niż myślałem, to nie jest zwykły kult ciemności, mamy tu kapłanów Baa.

-Baa? - Spytała zaskoczona Marie - Myślałam że ich kult został zniszczony.

-Też tak myślałem, ale widać wszyscy byliśmy w błędzie. Nieważne, musimy…

Przerwał mu gdy kapłan zawył.

-Przynieście ostatniego grzesznika! Rytuał musi zostać dokończony! Taka jest wola Kreegan!

-No tak, fanatycy którzy widzą w Kreeganach zbawców. Pięknie kurwa, po prostu pięknie. - Skwitował Eryk.

-...Musimy uratować ostatniego nieszczęśnika, może on będzie wiedział co się stało z drużyną drugą i trzecią.

-Chwila, jak chcesz go uratować? Mają przewagę liczebną.

-Spokojnie Marie, mamy element zaskoczenia… no i magię.

Na stole został położony elf który właśnie odzyskiwał przytomność po chwili zorientował się co właśnie miało się stać.

-Hej powoli - Spytał zdenerwowany elf - Nie chcecie o tym pogadać? Może napijemy się wspólnie i o wszystkim zapomnimy.

-Milcz! - Wysyczał stary kapłan Baa

-To nie pijemy, rozumiem. - Dodał z smutkiem elf.

Kapłan przygotował się do cięcią wzdłuż klatki piersiowej elfa, ale to zostało przerwane przez strzałę która przebiła czaszkę kapłana.

-Intruzi! - Zawołał jeden z kapłanów.

-Heretycy! - Zawołał kolejny.

-Bluźnie… - trzeciemu urwało gdy Eryk zmiażdżył mu głowę młotem.

-Zamknij się i zdychaj!

W wielkiej hali właśnie rozpoczęła się walka, kapłani szybko sięgnęli po ostrza oraz zaczeli miotać szrapnelem w Markusa i Eryka, ale ci odbijali wszelkie pociski za pomocą czaru który Markus użył wcześniej, tarczy.

Markus podjął szybką ofensywę i jednym szybkim cięciem przeciął ostrze jednego z kapłanów w tym samego kapłana. Cięcie było wzdłuż tali, staltowe ostrze bez najmniejszego problemu przecięło się przez skórę i mięśnie. Cała górna część ciała opadła na ziemię, po chwili upadła dolna część.

Marie zabiła już dwóch kapłanów, jednego przed samym starciem zaś drugiego gdy ten chciał zaatakować Eryka od tyłu.

-Eryk do cholery! - Krzykneła - Pilnuj pleców!

-Nie ucz mnie walki! Od ochronny pleców mamy ciebie! - Odkrzyknął, tym razem Marie zabiła znów kapłana który chciał zaatakować Eryka od tyłu - O widzisz! Jesteś w tym najlepsza!

Eryk szybko zmiażdżył kolejny czerep kapłana, Markus toczył walkę z ostatnim. Był najbardziej zaciętym przeciwnikiem. Ale Markus zakończył pojedynek szybką kulą ognia, która wysadziła kapłana w dość makabryczny sposób, rozrzucając jego wnętrzności na połowę hali.

-Cholera… znowu przesadziłem - Westchnął - Wszyscy cali?

-Jak najbardziej - Eryk otrzepał swój młot z resztek mózgu jednego z kapłanów i wytarł go w jedną z szat wyznawcy Baa - Nie dawali za wygraną, jest tak jak opowiadał Feleder. Walczą do ostatniego tchu w imię Kreegan. Tfu. - Splunął na ziemię na samo wypowiedzenie “Kreegan”

-Ekhm - Głośno zakaszlał elf na stole, dalej przykuty - Nie zapominacie o kimś?

Trójka spojrzała na stół, na tym stole zaś był elf który najwyraźniej czekał aż go odkują. Markus szybko rozejrzał się za głównym kapłanem w celu znalezienia klucza. Gdy je znalazł, powolnym krokiem podszedł do stołu.

-Najpierw - Powoli powiedział - Mógłbyś się przedstawić?

-Ja? Jestem tylko zwykłym złodziejaszkiem który zarabia na życie… 

-Oh? Zwykły złodziejaszek który ma na sobie zbroje królewskiego szpiega? - Dodał z uśmiechem.

-Skąd ty…

-Ja zadaje pytania.

-No dobrze, masz mnie. - Poddał się - Leyon Sakker, królewski szpieg w imieniu jej królewskiej mości, Katarzyny Gryphonheart.

-Elf, który szpieguje dla ludzi? - Spytała zaskoczona Marie.

-A czemu nie? Katarzyna nie patrzy na rase, ale na umiejętności. Ale dość o mnie. Już wiecie kim jestem i jeżeli mnie rozkujecie powiem wam co się stało z drużynami.

Markus wymienił wzrok z resztą drużyny, ta zaś przytaknęła po czym Markus użył wcześniej zdobytego klucza i uwolnił szpiega.

-No to pokoleji. Drużyny nie żyją to po pierwsze.

-Tak poprostu? Nie żyją? - Spytał Eryk - Tyle to my mogliśmy wywnioskować.

-Szczegółowo co? No dobrze, dwie drużyny po 5 osób każda weszły do tej świątyni i nigdy już nie wyszły, sprawdziłem o co chodzi i zostałem złapany. Jeżeli interesuje was jak zostali zabici to tam macie ich zwłoki - Leyon wskazał kciukiem za swoimi plecami, za ołtarzem - Przeprowadzali rytuał polegający na wyrywaniu serc z nieszczęśników w bardzo okrutny sposób.

-Cholera… nie jest dobrze - Znowu westchnął Markus -  Dziesięć zgonów, o dziesięć za dużo. Znaleźli chociaż jakieś przedmioty?

-Tak, kapłani użyli ich jako przynęty na nieszczęśników, znajdują się w tamtej skrzyni - Wskazał na wprost Leyon - Bierzcie je, za dużo osób zginęło w tym cholernym turnieju.

-A co z tobą?

-Co ze mną? - Spytał zaskoczony elf

-Co robi królewski szpieg na zakątku świata?

-W sumie, uratowaliście mi życie to raczej nie zaszkodzi jeśli powiem. Przybyłem na wyspę z rozkazu namiestnika Steadwick, na wyspę ma przybyć…

-Markus?

-Tak, skąd wiedziałeś? - Znowu spytał zaskoczony elf.

-Miło cię poznać Leyon - Podał mu rękę do uścisku - Nazywam się Markus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzięki wszystkim za czytanie tego fanfica! Te 4 kudosy cholernie mnie motywują :D
> 
> Małe zmiany oraz dalsza przyszłość Rozliczenia.
> 
> -Fanfic będzie posiadać prawdopodobnie 400k - 800k słów. (To jest ledwo początek, 1% rzekłbym)  
> -Po zakończeniu fanfica mam pomysł na sequel. (Mała wskazówka, crossover)  
> -prawdopodobna poprawa interpunkcji oraz lepsze pismo. (Nie jestem idealny, ale mam hobby!)  
> -Nowe rozdziały w niedziele/poniedziałki (czasem może mi się uda 2 w jednym tygodniu)  
> -Małe poprawki, próba wyłapania błędów ortograficznych (nawet nie wiecie ile spędzam czasu na łapaniu błędów)  
> -Większe rozdziały w celu przyśpieszenia historii (założenie: 5k-10k słów)
> 
> To tyle, zapraszam do dalszego czytania.


	14. Wspomnienia

**Markus**

 

Trójka wraz z szpiegiem w końcu mogła wyjść z przeklętej świątyni, świeże powietrze oraz ciepłe promienie słońca szybko zagościły na ich twarzach, co prawda smród krwi dalej był wyczuwalny na ich pancerzach, i wymagało to gruntownego czyszczenia w celu uniknięcia rdzy.

W czasie zbierania się do wyjścia szpieg dokładnie opowiedział dlaczego był wysłany oraz w jakim celu, miał być aniołem stróżem nad trójką bohaterów, dawać raporty dotyczące wszelkiej ich aktywności oraz utrzymać ich przy życiu jak najbardziej się tylko dało.

Szpieg co prawda prawie zginął, ale role najwyraźniej się odwróciły ponieważ Markus oraz dwójka jego przyjaciół była w tamtej chwili jego aniołami stróżami. Leyona zastanawiało również skąd nauczyli się walczyć na takim poziomie, wiedział iż Markus jest utalentowany, ale raporty a rzeczywistość okazały się być ogromnie różne.

Markus w walce zachował czystość umysłu, potrafił blokować i parować każdy cios wroga bez najmniejszego problemu, oraz jego szybkość oraz zmysły dawały mu ogromną przewagę.

Zaraz po wyjściu szpieg musiał spytać o jedno.

-Markusie mam pytanie, w sumie dwa.

-Śmiało.

-Jak na dziewiętnaście lat, masz bardzo wyczulone zmysły, widziałem jak w ułamek sekundy wykonałeś szybki obrót rozcinając tętnice jednego z kapłanów. Widziałem wielu wojowników ale to co ty pokazałeś przeszło wszelkie pojęcie.

-No cóż, magia ma swoje zalety. - Wzruszył ramionami.

-Rzuciłeś na siebie pośpiech?

-Nie, moja szybkość jest dość unikatowa, jestem szybszy niż reszta, ale zmysły miałem wyostrzone dzięki magii. Przydatne zwłaszcza w wirze walki.

-Fakt, i moje ostatnie pytanie… - Zawahał się na chwile - Była to twoja pierwsza walka na śmierć i życie?

-Nie, pierwszą była bitwa o Steadwick. Byłem w rezerwie, ale garnizon został wyrżnięty, trzy tysiące rycerzy leżało martwych, a los największego miasta na Antragrichu jak nie Enroth leżał w rękach pięciu tysięcy rekrutów którzy stawali w szranki z czarnoksiężnikami z Nighonu. - Westchnął - Gdyby nie królowa z odsieczą, nie byłoby tu nas.

-Tak pamiętam ten dzień, dwa lata temu… - Na twarzy Leyona pojawił się ponury wyraz twarzy - Szlachta zabarykadowała się w zamku Gryphonheart gdy kwiat młodzież walczył i umierał na ulicach, prawdopodobnie wielu zostało zapomnianych. Ile rekrutów przetrwało?

-Z pięciu tysięcy? Ledwo trzystu, jak nie mniej. - Markus powoli spojrzał w niebo - generał Kendal prawie stracił to miasto, tysiąc rycerzy którzy mieli zaszarżować na dziesięć tysięcy Nighoniczyków, w celu zmiażdżenia ich morale, jaki był skutek?

-Tysiąc martwych w ciągu pięciu minut - Leyon Przytaknął z smutną miną - Jedna wielka rzeźnia. Ten sukinsyn nawet nie dołączył do szarży, wydawał rozkazy z wieży, nie pofatygował się samemu na mury w celu odparcia, po prostu patrzył na płonące miasto. Na nasze szczęście królowa nastawiła go do pionu i został aresztowany.

-I bardzo dobrze - Dołączył do rozmowy nagle Eryk - Kendal miał jedno zadanie, jedno kurweskie zadanie, utrzymać miasto. Ten pieprzony kretyn prawie nas wszystkich zabił.

-Nie mnie - dodał z uśmiechem Leyon - Akurat byłem na misji w Tatali. Pożyłbym może parę lat więcej. Mimo to, Feleder był o wiele lepszym wyborem na namiestnika, cała szlachta go popierała oraz miał wsparcie paladynów, krzyżowców oraz samych magów. Wszystko dzięki zgrabnej dyplomacji oraz jego percepcji do polityki.

-Nie wspominając o jego kunszcie wojennym, znał taktyki na wszelką sytuacje, jest znanym ze swojej cierpliwości oraz kalkulacji na polu bitwy - Tym razem Marie dołączyła do chwalenia Feledera. - Mimo to zawsze był skromny, nigdy pewny siebie. Zawsze dawał przykład, i zawsze napawał nadzieją nawet w tragicznych sytuacjach.

Czwórka kontynuowała do posiadłości Markhama przy okazji szpieg opowiadał im o jego zadaniach, jak to sabotował wieże wartowniczą w Deyji w pojedynkę w celu otworzenia bramy albo o jego misji szpiegowskiej w czeluści, stolicy Deyji.

Leyon miał na koncie wiele zadań, w tym parę samobójczych, a przynajmniej tak uważał. Nie mniej jednak należał do najlepszych oddziałów szpiegowskich, był w elicie samego przywódcy gildii złodziei. Wiliama Laskera. Mimo iż jego gildia miała długą listę przestępstw, Lasker zapewnia dużą ilość szpiegów oraz najlepszych złodziei w całym Antragrichu, a korona nie narzeka. Zwłaszcza gdy królowa mogła odzyskać artefakty za pomocą łotrzyków którzy “pożyczali” owe przedmioty z całego Antragrichu. Skarb narodowy to skarb narodowy, zło wymagane jak to Katarzyna mówiła.

Marie po chwili spytała pobratymca.

-Powiedz mi Leyon, jak to jest że elitarny szpieg został złapany przez fanatyków?

Uśmiech młodego elfa minął a po nim pojawił się ponury wyraz twarzy.

-Straciłem czujność, zakładałem że to były tylko szczury, nietoperze i pająki - Westchnął - Bardzo się myliłem, zostałem złapany w pułapkę albo zasadzkę, nie pamiętam nic poza paraliżem. Błąd rekruta, nic poza tym.

-Teraz moja kolej na pytanie - Leyon skierował głowę w stronę Markusa - Jak przeżyłeś oblężenie? Słyszałem że to było piekło, walka przeciwko 30000 Nighoniczków.

-Byłem wystawiony jako straż bramy, która rzecz jasna była pod naporem taranu. Pierwsza fala była najgorsza, tysiąc wojowników wylało się przez otwarte bramy na stu rycerzy oraz dwustu rekrutów, razem nas było trzystu. Trzystu przeciwko profesjonalnej ciężkiej piechocie.

-Przetrwaliście taki napór? - Leyon nie dowierzał - Jak?

-Dwudziestu czempionów było w naszych szeregach. -Gdy Leyon usłyszał że mieli czempionów, zagwizdał głośno - próbowali nas pocieszać, żartowali i obiecywali że przeżyjemy. Niestety podczas szarży straciliśmy połowę swoich sił…

 

**Steadwick**

**Dwa lata wcześniej**

**Rok 1164 Po ciszy. 18 Czerwca**

 

Walka na murach była słyszalna na całe miasto, rycerze próbowali odpierać zmasowany atak z małym skutkiem, mury niedługo upadną a posiłki nie będą możliwe.

-Niech to szlag! - Zawył kapitan - Jak to mamy odeprzeć?! Z dwustoma rekrutami? TY! - Kapitan wskazał na jednego z rekrutów - Biegnij do generała Kendala i powiedz mu że może mnie pocałować w rzyć za taką ilość żołnierzy, potrzebuje wsparcia i to jak najszybciej się tylko da. Inaczej brama padnie.

Rekrut zasalutował i szybko udał się w stronę zamku gryphonheart.

-Maric! Raport! - Znów zawył kapitan oddziału.

-Pierwszy mur padł ser - Zawahał się na chwile - Półtora tysiąca martwych.

-Co? A co z tą szarżą?

-Według raportów innych oddziałów… - Ponura mina pojawiła się na twarzy czempiona - nieudana ser, tysiąc martwych w ciągu kilku minut.

Kapitan wiedział, że ta bitwa jest przegrana, ponad trzy tysiące martwych w ciągu trzech godzin, nie jest dobrze. Oddział kapitana był złożony głównie z rekrutów którzy ledwo co opuścili koszary, choć mieli ukończone treningi, będzie to ich pierwsza i ostatnia bitwa.

Do kapitana podbiegł jeden z rycerzy.

-Kapitanie Lenard! Według zwiadowców taran jest już w drodzę do tej bramy, ser.

-Jaki czas?

-Dziesięć minut ser. - Rycerz został jeszcze na chwile - kapitanie?

-Tak synu?

-Mamy szanse? - młody rycerz spytał z nadzieją, płoną, ale wciąż z nadzieją.

-Jeśli mam być szczery, to nie mam pojęcia - Wzruszył ramionami, po chwili zaś wstał i ruszył do reszty oddziału i zaczął krzyczeć tak aby wszyscy mogli go usłyszeć - Wiem za to jedno! Ci skurwysyni przybyli do naszego miasta, po co? Nie wiem! Ale jeżeli przybyli tutaj aby zniszczyć nasze piękne miasto, zawiodą się! Dlaczego? Ponieważ jesteśmy synami i córami Erathii! Będziemy walczyć do ostatniej kropli krwi, i żadna magia, żadna tarcza nie uchroni ich przed naszym gniewem! - W bramę coś uderzyło - Do mnie synowie i córki Erathii! Do mnie i walczcie o to co nasze!

Oddział zaczął bić w swoje tarcze i krzyczeć, ich krzyk rozniósł się niczym gigantyczny grom po całym polu bitwy, byli gotowi na wszystko co miało nadejść i żadna siła ich nie zatrzyma.

-Włócznicy! Formować falangę!

Sierżanci szybko powtórzyli rozkazy, a rekruci ustawili się w estetyczną linię. Falanga była to dość nowa lecz skuteczna taktyka wykorzystywana przez kapitanów, jeżeli żołnierz padł, zastępował go kolejny w celu umocnienia linii. Szereg składał się przeważnie z ośmiu linii, dzięki czemu linia mogła wytrzymać bardzo duży napór, oraz sprawnie wymieniać jednostki w celu uleczenia rannych.

Rycerze oraz czempioni mieli różne bronie, większość miała miecze dwuręczne oraz tarcze z mieczem lub maczugą, ekwipunek rekrutów był mniej elegancki, lecz dalej skuteczny. Tarcza oraz włócznia stanowiły trzon każdej armii, włócznia była dość uniwersalną bronią, zadawała śmiertelne rany opancerzonym jak i lekko opancerzonym przeciwnikom, była również szybka a gdy żołnierz był doświadczony, mógł wykonać szybkie i zgrabne rany kłute.

Kolejne uderzenie w bramę spowodowało wystraszenie kilku rekrutów.

-Trzymać pozycje! - Warknął głośno kapitan - Życie waszych przyjaciół zależy od naszej linii! Nie cofajcie się! Przyjmijcie szarże niczym statek przyjmujący fale! Pamiętajcie o swoim treningu!

Kolejny grzmot w brame, tym razem brama została bardzo uszkodzona. Następne uderzenie oznacza destrukcję bramy.

-Nadszedł czas próby panie i panowie - Kapitan nałożył swój hełm, i wyjął miecz dwuręczny z gotowością - Dziś przejdziecie chrzest ognia, wielu zginie, wielu zostanie bohaterami, wielu zostanie zapomnieni, ale dziś jesteśmy my, i ci skurwysyni za bramą. Czy jesteście ze mną?

-Za Erathie! - Zagrzmił głos trzystu gotowych wojowników. - Za koronę!

Uderzenie otworzyło bramę, z niej zaś zaczęły wylewać się wojownicy w czarnych zbrojach. Nighończycy

-Za Erathię! - Zawył kapitan

Fala Nighończyków była miażdżąca, zdewastowałą dwa pierwsze szeregi, zabijając ponad 60 rekrutów oraz kilku rycerzy. Erathianiczycy podeszli do ofensywy zamieniając małą uliczkę w rzeźnie. Krew tryskała, ciała padały niczym jak liście na wietrze zaś Erathianiczycy odpierali zmasowany atak z wielkim trudem, ale udało się odeprzeć pierwszą falę, straty Nighoniczyków były trzy razy większe niż u Erathianiczyków. 400 zabitych po stronie Nighoniczyków, gdy po drugiej stronie ledwo 100.

Kapitan szybko przeliczył straty, zebrał resztki oddziału do zreformowania linii jak najszybciej było to możliwe. Po chwili kapitan zobaczył młodego chłopaka klęczącego koło ciała. Ostrze wbite w czaszkę jednego z Nighoniczyków.

Kapitan powolnym ruchem podszedł do młodzieńca, klęknął przy nim po czym powolnym tonem spytał.

-Pierwszy zabity w twoim życiu?

Chłopak ledwo przytaknął głową.

-Wiem że jest ci trudno, ale wciąż mamy brame do utrzymania. Jak masz na imię chłopcze? -M-Markus ser. - Brzmiał na przerażonego.

-Słuchaj Markusie - Kapitan próbował ochłodzić chłopaka, wiedział jak to jest. Pierwsze zabicie zawsze źle wpływało na człowieka, nawet jeśli jest to obrona własna. - Po twoim ekwipunku widzę że nie jesteś zwykłym rekrutem, i szkoda by było jakbyś sobie tu siedział bezczynnie, potrzebujemy cię tam, linia nie wytrzyma zbyt długo. - Nagle usłyszeli róg, Nighon wysyła drugą falę. Kapitan szybko wstał i podał rękę Markusowi.

-To jak? Gotowy? - Uśmiechnął się w stronę młodego rekruta.

-Tak jest ser! - Szybko złapał kapitana który pomógł mu wstać, zabrał swoje ostrze z nieboszczyka i kontynuował do linii.

Druga fala Nighoniczyków była większa, zalali dziedziniec niczym horda bezmyślnych istot w celu znalezienia zdobyczy. Erathiańska linia stawała się coraz mniejsza a napór Nighoniczyków napierał z każdym atakiem. Nie było szans na wygraną.

A mimo to walczą, walczą do ostatniego tchu.

Linia obrony zmalała do zaledwie 50 ludzi, wszyscy rekruci zostali zabici poza jednym młodym chłopakiem z mieczem dwuręcznym zakrwawionym od niezliczonej ilości zabić. Jego niegdyś piękna i wypolerowana zbroja była czerwona niczym rubin.

Kapitan był ranny, ale wciąż stawał do boju, był jedyną osobą która trzyma ich wszystkich w jednym oddziale, bez niego brama upadnie. Ale niech go diabli wezmą jeśli na to pozwoli.

-Słuchajcie mnie! - Zawył najgłośniej jak się tylko dało - Jesteśmy ostatnim bastionem, jesteśmy ostatnią linią obrony i tylko my stoimy na drodze do zamku Gryphonheart! Jest nas mało a posiłki już nigdy nie nadejdą, mimo to musimy walczyć i pokazać tym skurwysyną z Nighonu z kim zadarli! Dziś zginiemy, ale zabierzmy jak najwięcej tych skurwysynów jak się tylko da! Za króla! Za królową!  ZA ERATHIĘ! - Podniósł swój miecz dwuręczny w jednej ręce skierowany w bramę.

-ZA ERATHIĘ! - Zawyła resztka obrońców.

 

Ostatnia największa fala Nighonu wdarła się na dziedziniec, ale tym razem resztka rycerzy ruszyła do szarży i na nieszczęście Nighoniczyków. Zaszarżowali na nich spragnieni zemsty oraz gniewni niczym burza siła Erathii.

Rozpoczeła się ostateczna potyczka.

 

**Steadwick**

**Markus**

**Rok 1164 Po ciszy. 18 Czerwca.**

 

Markus walczył ze wszystkich sił jakie miał w sobie, w poprzednich atakach zabił wielu Nighoniczyków, zawsze był koło kapitana Lenarda aby mu pomagać, bowiem Markus wiedział to że jeśli Lenard padnie, to wraz z nim padnie cały oddział, nie mógł do tego dopuścić.

Kolejny Nighoniczyk w czarnym pancerzu rzucił się na Markusa, ale ten wykonał szybkie cięcie w pachwine, ponieważ tam pancerza nie było i mógł skutecznie wyłączyć wojownika z walki. To pozwalało na szybkie dobicie.

Lenard walczył właśnie z dwoma pancernymi naraz, walka była niewyrównana mimo to Kapitan wygrywał z łatwością. czarnoksiężnicy mieli bardzo nie zorganizowaną armię o czym bardzo dobrze wiedziała cała armia Erathii. Niestety gdy Lenard powalił ostatniego z bramy wyszła istota która raczej nigdy nie powinna była znaleźć się na świecie. Minotaur.

Wielka humanoidalna istota połączenia byka i człowieka, z wielkim toporem oraz wysokim na cztery metry. Doświadczeni w jednej rzeczy. Zabijaniu.

Monstrum zaatakowało Lenarda z zaskoczenia, nie mając możliwości uniku czy też bloku. Lenard został przecięty na pół, jego części ciała poleciały w dwie różne strony, a sam oddział właśnie stracił jedyną nadzieje. Minotaur zawył triumfalnie.

-Nie! - Zawył Markus, po czym ruszył na minotaura w czystej furii, użył swojego miecza dwuręcznego w jednej ręce zaś sztyletu w drugiej. Zaatakował minotaura od tyłu po czym zaczął wbijać sztylet w celu wspięcia się na głowe istoty. Minotaur zaczął się wierzgać w celu odrzucenia intruza. Nieskutecznie ponieważ w chwili wspięcia się na kark minotaura, Markus wbił swoje ostrze w kark, przebijając kręgi oraz nerwy. Zgon był natychmiastowy a minotaur padł z dużym hukiem. Wciąż bitwa toczyła się wszędzie dookoła, reszta żołnierzy nie była świadoma że ich kapitan właśnie został zdekapitowany więc Markus szybko się pozbierał i podjął ponowną walkę. Niestety po krótkiej chwili Markus zauważył że pozostało ich tylko 10 z 300 wojowników.

Byli otoczeni bez możliwości ucieczki. Ale czempioną to nie przeszkadzało, uciekanie byłoby dla nich dużą hańbą której nigdy by im nie wybaczono.

-Nieźle się trzymasz młody - Powiedział jeden z dziesiątki - dobra robota z tym minotaurem, szkoda tylko że wszyscy zaraz zginiemy, byłby z ciebie dobry czempion.

-Wybacz panie, ale już się szkole na paladyna - dodał z słabym uśmiechem, zauważył również że czempion wystartował zrelaksowaną rozmowę podczas bardzo złej sytuacji.

-Oh bywa i tak, mimo to, widać w tobie potencjał - Zaśmiał się - Szkoda, wielka szkoda. Ale wciąż mamy siłe więc wykorzystajmy ją w celu zabicia tych sukinsynów!

-Dobra walka panowie - dodał kolejny - do zobaczenia po drugiej stronie, o ile jakaś jest - Reszta się zaśmiała.

Wszyscy Nighoniczycy nagle ruszyli na 10 ocalałych.

Pierwszy padł stary czempion który nawet w otrzymaniu śmiertelnej rany zabił 4 Nighoniczyków, krzyczał również cały czas odwracając uwagę od innych aby ci mogli zabijać nieświadomych wojowników z Nighonu. Niestety długo nie przetrwał ponieważ jeden z wojowników ściął mu głowę w makabryczny sposób.

Potem padło czterech czempionów którzy zostali spaleni przez czar ognia jednego z czarnoksiężników, mimo to jeden ocalał, mimo to wciąż płonął i wrzeszczał w agonii, ale udało mu się dotrzeć do czarownika i zabił go przecinając mu brzuch wylewając jego wnętrzności, sam po chwili zmarł.

Tym razem padło kolejnych dwóch rycerzy, zostali zalani przez masę wrogów bez możliwości odparcia szalonego szturmu, zostali prawdopodobnie zadźgani, pocięci, lub zmiażdżeni.

zostało trzech, Markus wiedział że dziś zginie, ale ilość adrenaliny w jego żyłach pozwalała mu nie myśleć o tym. Rozpruł czaszkę kolejnemu Nighońskiemu pomiotowi, siła ciosu była ogromna, tak duża aż rozpołowiła czaszkę aż do żuchwy, przecinając mózg oraz powodując natychmiastowy i bezbolesny zgon.

U boku Markusa stał czempion który podjął z nim wcześniej rozmowę, odpierał właśnie atak dwóch innych czarnoksiężników, niestety trzeci z ich grupy nie był już w stanie walczyć ponieważ został ciężko rany w ramię, tracąc czucie, dwójka go osłaniała mimo iż ranny tego nie chciał.

Walka toczyła się przez następne 10 minut, zmęczenie górowało nad Markusem, ledwo mógł ruszać bronią, wszystko było stracone a on nie mógł nic z tym zrobić.

Przegrali.

Gdy jeden z Nighoniczyków szykował się do ostatniego ciosu, niczym grzmot z czystego nieba usłyszeli dźwięk rogu który usłyszeć można było w wirze walki.

**THRUUUUUUUUUU**

Ten róg… Przecież to nie może znaczyć

W tym momencie gdy Nighończyk nie wiedział co się dzieje, zabił go czempion który był jedynym z ostałych z oddziału.

-Wstawaj chłopcze, walka dalej trwa! - Szybko podał mu rękę.

-To nasi?

-Tak, i to nie byle kto! Katarzyna sprowadziła armię! - Kolejny wojownik Nighonu zaszarżował na Markusa ale ten zebrał w sobie resztki sił, przeciął jego pancerz jakby pergamin, z klatki piersiowej wylało się mnóstwo krwi.

-Staltowe ostrze co? - Zaśmiał się pod nosem - To wyjaśnia jak zarżnąłeś ciężko opancerzonych oraz minotaura. O kurwa - Dwójka spojrzała na brame z której wylała się kolejna fala wrogów - No cóż, szkoda. Posiłki do nas nie dotrą i prawdopodobnie teraz umrzemy. Ale swoją drogą. Jak masz na imię?

-Markus, ty?

-Kastus, cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. - Podał mu rękę do uścisku - Dobrze walczyłeś Markusie.

Markus złapał jego rękę i uścisnął ją ostatkiem sił - Ty również Kastusie - Dodał z słabym uśmiechem.

Zanim fala do nich dotarła pewna śmierć, kolejny huk z rogu armii Erathii dotarł do nich, tym razem o wiele bliżej.

-Chwila… słyszysz to? - Kastus przysłuchał do dźwięku po czym szybko oznajmił

-Ciężka jazda! A to znaczy tylko jedno. - Dwójka szybko spojrzała na wejście do bramy z uśmiechem.

Nighończycy na nich nie szarżowali, oni uciekali.

Masa kawalerzystów oraz czempionów wjechała przez bramy, przejeżdżając wszystkich Nighończyków jedną czystą szarżą. Tak szybko jak się pojawili tak szybko zniknęli.

-Wszyscy stać! - Krzyknął dowódca kawalerii - Nasi!

Oddział kawalerii szybko się zatrzymał na dziedzińcu, był dość duży dzięki czemu spokojnie mogło się w nim zmieścić ponad 500 piechoty oraz duża ilość kawalerzystów.

Sam dziedziniec wyglądał jak rzeźnia, wszędzie leżały odciętę kończyny, ciałą Erathian zmieszane z wojownikami Nighonu, co prawda tych drugich było cztery razy więcej niż tych pierwszych. Co prawda nigdzie nie było widać oddziału Erathii.

Kapitan kawalerii szybko zsiadł z konia a do niego dołączyło 4 czempionów. Podszedł do dwójki ocalałych.

-Zakładam że to wam możemy zawdzięczać utrzymanie tej bramy? - Spytał kapitan.

-Nie tylko nam ser - Powiedział Kastus - Tylko wszystkim tym którzy zgineli w naszym oddziale.

-Ile was było?

-300, ser - Ton Kastusa dalej nie zmieniony.

-A ile zostało?

-Tylko my, ser. - Tym razem powiedział Markus.

-Cholera, za dużo martwych. Keran! Leo! Zdajcie raport do królowej…  - Urwało mu gdy przez brame przeszła królewska straż złożona z najlepszych mistrzów miecza jacy byli w królestwie, przed nimi zaś była królowa w swojej zbroi. Markus i Kastus szybko klęknęli na jedno kolano.

-To nie będzie konieczne Kapitanie. - Spojrzała na dwójkę - Z moich raportów oraz gryfickich zwiadowców wiem że w dziesiątkę utrzymaliście bramę przez ponad trzy godziny. Przed ponad tysiącem agresorów, a jeśli tego nie wiecie… Dzięki wam miasto przetrwało. Niestety po polu bitwy widzę że tylko wam udało się przeżyć.

-Tak królowo - Markus zebrał odwagę przemówić do królowej, a wydawało się to bardzo trudne - Nasz oddział został zabity podczas pierwszego oraz drugiego szturmu, trzeci był już tylko wykończeniem resztek.

-Rozumiem, ponura to wiadomość ale z naszych dokładnych raportów wiemy że zginęło ponad 8000 z… 8500. Młodzież posłana na rzeź, Kendal zostanie ukarany, macie moje słowo.

-Dziękuje królowo.

-Jeszcze jedno. Jak brzmi twoje imię chłopcze? - Spytała królowa dokładnie badając młodego rekruta.

-Markus, pani.

-Chwileczke, Markus? Czy twoim opiekunem nie jest czasem Feleder?

-Tak pani, szkoli mnie na Paladyna.

Królowa szybko zerwała się do jednego z kawalerzystów

-Owen, znajdź Feledera i powiedz mu że Markus żyje, ruchy! - Kawalerzysta szybko zerwał konia i ruszył w galop. - Feleder martwił się że nie żyjesz w całym tym zamieszaniu. Ale dobrze wiedzieć że nowy namiestnik nie będzie opłakiwał podczas swoich pierwszych dni odbudowywania miasta.

Po chwili przybył kolejny oddział, tym razem krzyżowców oraz paru kapłanów którzy mieli się zająć rannymi, tylko że… było tylko 2 rannych i tylko 2 ocalałych. Na przodzie całego oddziału był jeden człowiek zakuty w insygniowany świętymi znakami oraz słowami pancerz paladynów, mogła być to tylko jedna osoba.

-Ah! Felederze, szybko się zjawiłeś - Zawołała szczęśliwe królowa.

-Przybyłem jak najszybciej się dało pani. - Lekko się ukłonił - Złapaliśmy resztki sił Nighonu, prawdopodobnie była to główna siła Nighonu. W skrócie, pozbawiliśmy ich wszelkiej siły militarnej. - Feleder uniósł swój hełm i uśmiechnął się do Markusa - Widzę że miałeś przyjemny dzień Markusie.

-Mało powiedziane mistrzu, ale nie byłoby mnie tutaj gdyby nie Kastus - wskazał ręką na Kastusa.

-Kastus tak? Nie jesteś czasem czempionem? - Podał mu rękę do uścisku

-Owszem ser, zbroja jest ciężko zakrwawiona więc ciężko powiedzieć kim jestem. - Zaśmiał się uściskając dłoń namiestnikowi - Markus cholernie dobrze się spisał, pierwszy raz widziałem rekruta z takimi umiejętnościami.

-Możesz rozwinąć? - Spytała królowa.

-Powalił w całej potyczce przynajmniej z 30-stu Nighończyków i zabił minotaura - Wskazał palcem na truchło monstra które leżało pod murem. Gdyby go tu nie było, prawdopodobnie brama upadła by po godzinie.

-Nie przesadzajmy… - Mruknął pod nosem Markus

-Oj nie ma potrzeby na skromność Markusie, jesteś cholernie dobrym wojownikiem czy tego chcesz czy nie. - Dumny uśmiech Feledera nie znikał.

-No no, Felederze. Twój uczeń dorównuje mistrzu miecza - Położyła rękę na ramieniu młodego rekruta - Gdyby to było możliwe, dałabym ci tytuł Paladyna tu i teraz. Ale wiem że jest to niemożliwe. Chociaż wiem że z twoimi umiejętnościami dasz radę osiągnąć o wiele więcej, a ja oraz Steadwick mamy u ciebie dług. I z radością go spełnie.

-Jedynie o co proszę, aby uhonorować wszystkich którzy dziś zginęli. - Westchnął smutno - Ja nie jestem bohaterem, jestem tylko jednym z ocalałych którzy walczyli o swoje przetrwanie.

-Mądre słowa chłopcze - uśmiechnęła się ciepło do Markusa - Ale tak, wszyscy martwi dostaną godny pochówek. Niestety, dziś jest jeszcze jedna ponura sprawa do załatwienia. Felederze zgromadź całą straż do wymarszu, Kendal na nas czeka.

-Na rozkaz królowo - Ukłonił się - Do zobaczenia Markusie.

Cała straż królewska wraz z królową oraz nowym namiestnikiem ruszyła w stronę zamku Gryphonheart, jedno było pewne dla Kendala, będzie szczęśliwy jeśli nie straci głowy.

Markus podszedł do czempiona który bronił z nim bramy, podczas całej tej potyczki zdawało się że zaprzyjaźnili się i zapieczętowali to chrzęstem ognia w walce. Przy Kastusie był jeden kleryk który leczył jego rany oraz oczyszczał jego ciało z wszelkiej infekcji. Kastus uśmiechnął się na widok Markusa.

Markus mógł w końcu zobaczyć czempiona bez jego hełmu, wyglądał na dość młodego lecz wciąż starszego od Markusa o 10 lat, brązowe włosy które były ścięte dość krótko ukazywała twarz czempiona która była wolna od wszelkich bruzd czy blizn, na jego twarzy znajdowała się niedbała broda która odejmowała mu elegancji. 

-I jak spotkanie z królową? - Powiedział dość cicho, prawie szeptem - Wybacz za to że cicho mówię, ale czary wymęczyły moje ciało.

-Nie było tak źle, nie straciłem przytomności jeśli o to pytasz - zaśmiał się,

-Nasza królowa to bardzo niezwykła kobieta, w dworze wysłuchuje każdego, każda opinia, nie ważna czy zła czy dobra. Każdy ma prawo głosu. Tak samo jest w obozach wojskowych, rozmawia z każdym żołnierzem, oficerami i rzecz jasna generałami, tylko po to aby spytać się jak im się wiedzie albo co myślą o wojnie. - Zaśmiał się pod nosem - Inni władcy widzieliby tylko zasób który zużywa się po czasie, a Katarzyna? Jest niczym matka dla nas wszystkich. Bądź otwarty dla niej, a ona będzie otwarta dla ciebie.

-Byłeś z nią już na jakiejś kampani? - Spytał wyraźnie zaciekawiony królową.

-Tak, na dwóch, jedna przeciwko Deyji podczas walki o martwe wzgórza, oraz drugą podczas krucjaty na jej… ojca.

-Ojca?

-Tak, a raczej lisza niż jej ojca, zamieniony przez maga ciemności, Sandro. - Machnął ręką - Wybacz ale to co widziałem na tej wojnie nie jest przyjemne do opisania.

-Nic nie szkodzi - Przytaknął Markus.

-A i Markusie, jeszcze jedno.

-Tak? - Spytał znów zaintrygowany.

-Gdybyś potrzebował pomocy, pamiętaj że dzięki tobie żyje i mój miecz jest twój - Uśmiechnął się ciepło - Jak na swój wiek dorównujesz najlepszym, nie zmarnuj tego, szlifuj swój talent i zawsze bądź przygotowany. - Machnął znowu ręką - Ale nie martw się tym teraz, dziś odnieśliśmy zwycięstwo, świętuj. I wznieś za mnie toast, ponieważ moja ręka nie uniesie nawet pióra, nie mówiąc o kieliszku czegoś mocniejszego.

Markus oraz Kastus zaczęli się śmiać, jeszcze niedawno zaakceptowali swoją śmierć, ale teraz, są tu i teraz.

Żywi.

 

**Szmaragdowa Wyspa**

**Markus**

**Rok 1167 Po ciszy, 3 Stycznia**

 

-Słyszałem o bohaterach spod bramy - Dalej mówiący zszokowaną miną Leyon - Ale myślałem że tylko Kastus przeżył, wszyscy walczący poza nim byli martwi.

-Poprosiłem Feledera aby w archiwach było tylko o Kastusie, na moje własne życzenie - Kontynuował Markus.

-Dlaczego? - Leyon nie mógł zrozumieć odrzucenia takiej chwały

-Chwałą nie należałą się mi, tylko martwym, ja tylko wykonałem swój obowiązek. - Wzruszył ramionami.

-Ha, Feleder miał do ciebie racje, jesteś czystym przykładem wszystkich cnót. - Zaśmiał się gromko - I dobrze, gdyby wszyscy byli tacy jak ty pewnie byśmy już pokonali Kreegan i zjednoczyli trzy rozdarte nacje.

Leyon miał na myśli krasnoludy, ludzi oraz elfy. W przeszłości tę rasy były zjednoczone, przymierza trwały wieki, handel oraz dobrobyt był na poziomie złotej ery. Niestety głód oraz żądza na więcej terytoriów była większa niż zdrowy rozsądek.

Było to normalne na Antragrichu, gdy na Jadame był jako taki pokój, a na Enroth już dawno zakopało topór wojenny i odbudowano państwa po wojnie o sukcesje, wszystko było w porządku. Na Antragrichu? Koło wojny nigdy się nie zatrzymało, wojna co dekadę była normą, a to Tatalia walczy z Krewlod, a to Braacada walczy z Krewlod, a to Deyja walczy z Erathią oraz AvLee, i teraz cholerni Kreegan i Czarnoksiężnicy z Nighonu.

Ci ostatni stracili całą armię w szalonym szturmie na Steadwick, jak wszyscy dobrzę wiedzą, państwo bez armii nie jest zagrożeniem przez następne kilka lat. A jeszczę lepszym łupem dla innych narodów, darmowe terytoria w dzisiejszych czasach to dar, zwłaszcza że Nighon słynie z dużej ilości metali szlachetnych. Platyna, złoto, srebro oraz duża ilość innych metali, żelazo, miedź, ołów.

Niestety Nighon nie posiada żyznej ziemi, ich głównym pożywieniem jest to co oferuje morze. Stąd ich wola do podbicia innej, nieco bardziej żyznej ziemi.

Czwórka dotarła do dworu Markhama gdzie zdała dokładne sprawozdanie z świątyni księżyca oraz o 10 martwych uczestnikach, czwórka została oczywiście wynagrodzona.

Po oddaniu lutni, kafelka z świątyni księżyca oraz kapelusza został teraz tylko jeden przedmiot.

Który znajdował się jamie smoka.


	15. Chrzest ognia

**Steadwick**

**Katarzyna**

**Rok 1167 Po ciszy, 4 Stycznia**

  


Dwór Steadwick jak zawsze oschły, paru szlachciców próbowało sprzedać swoje córki innym, bardziej wpływowym szlachcicom. Inni bili się o to komu należy się jakiś zamek. A jeszcze inni poruszyli bardzo delikatny temat. Jakim był Roland.

Katarzyna wiedziała iż jej ukochany jest w najlepszym wypadku zaginionym w akcji, sama myśl o tym że mógł być martwym i zakopany w masowej mogile przyprawiało królową o dreszcze, mimo iż w głębi wierzyła że żyje, z każdym dniem i nocą nadzieja ów zanikała.

Feleder miał pełne ręce roboty, rzecz jasna był namiestnikiem i jego głównym obowiązkiem było doradzanie królowej oraz przejęcia władzy gdy królowa lub król jest na kampani wojennej albo po prostu gdy monarcha poprosi go aby mógł go zastąpić na pewien czas.

Sam tytuł namiestnika to był wielki honor, niestety poprzednik jednak okazał się go niegodzien. Kendal służył w kompani Szpon, tej samej w której służyła Katarzyna gdy jej ojciec dalej żył. Dla Katarzyny nie było to zrozumiałe, dlaczego jej stary oraz zaufany przyjaciel, niegdyś wprawny oraz rozsądny dowódca, posłał na śmierć ponad osiem tysięcy żołnierzy w tym ponad pięć tysięcy rekrutów którzy tragiczną śmiercią zginęli w obronie miasta. Nawet po wysłaniu wiadomości w której było napisane o nadchodzącym wsparciu, pochopność Kendala niemal zgubiła całe Steadwick.

Na szczęście populacji Steadwick, Katarzyna zjednała szlachtę, z wielkim wsparciem Feledera, oraz zgromadziła armie z Enroth oraz Erathii, 70000 tysięcy wprawnych i gotowych wojowników. Gotowych na zemstę.

Porwanie Rolanda było dużym ciosem dla morali oraz ogólnego stanu rzeczy w Erathii jak i Enroth, szlachta buntuje się, wojna domowa jest z każdym dniem coraz bardziej możliwa. Mimo to wprawna dyplomacja Feledera nastawiła do pionu wszystkich szlachciców. W dużej mierze pomogła również Katarzyna, jej szczerość oraz autorytet powalały na kolana każdego, kto opierał się jej rządom. Mimo to wciąż brakuje drugiej części tronu. Króla.

Dworzanie byli zirytowani, mało powiedziane, byli wściekli. AvLee szykowało się do wojny, a przynajmniej tak mówią plotki, Deyja zyskuje wpływy oraz większą armię, a na dodatek tego wszystkiego Kreeganie szykują się do inwazji. Sytuacja polityczna na dworze przez ostatnie lata stała się dość niestabilna.

Jeden z dworzanów w końcu postanowił zabrać głosu.

-Królowo! - Krzyczał dość głośno aby usłyszał go cały dwór - z całym szacunkiem! Ale lordowie mają dość czekania, nasze prowincje są zabezpieczone! Mamy zapasy na kilka zim! Lud chce zemsty za Rolanda!

Wielu lordów zaryczało w aprobacie. Sala tronowa Gryphonheartów zamieniła się w istny targ na którym licytowano tanie zabawki.

-Mamy armię zdolną pokonać Kreegan! - Zawołał kolejny szlachcic do której dołączył kolejny ryk aprobaty.

-A jak chcecie się dostać do Eofolu lordzie Elen oraz Orwen? - Zapytał Kilburn - Eofol znajduje się poza naszymi granicami, a dokładniej przy granicach elfów, te zaś nigdy nie dadzą nam dostępu wojskowego na ich ziemie, nie wspominając już o pakcie o nieagresji. Ostatnim razem jak sprawdzałem nie istnieją czary na teleportacje ponad 70000 ludzi na dystans ponad trzech tysięcy kilometrów. To spytam jeszcze raz, jak chcecie to osiągnąć?

-Zaatakujmy elfy! - Krzyknął kolejny, niewidoczny lord

Na samą myśl Katarzyne rozbolała głowa, nawet nie wiedzą że elfy posiadają ponad 50000 tysięcy wprawnych wojowników oraz najlepszych łuczników jakich widział świat, elfy wygrywały już przeciwko gorszym, Kreeganie byli idealnym przykładem. Elfy mogły utrzymać swoje granice przez ponad sześć lat z minimalnymi stratami. nawet Nighon nigdy nie dotarł dalej niż 50 kilometrów w głąb gęstych i niebezpiecznych lasów strzeżonych przez straż leśną. Byłoby to samobójstwo.

Mimo to lordowie znów rykneli w aprobacie.

-Lordowie, lordowie, prosze! Zachowujcie się! - Wstał nagle Feleder - Nasza sytuacja jest dość wrażliwa i krucha. Jeden zły ruch może doprowadzić do rozłamu naszej jedności. Prosze was bowiem o cierpliwość! Kreeganie zostaną ukarani, macie moje słowo, ale to nie jest czas. Zbierajmy siły, szukajmy alternatyw ponieważ wojna z elfami nas wyniszczy tak jak podczas wojen drzewnych!

Wspomnienie o wojnach drzewnych przyprawiało niektórych o dreszcze, wojna która po raz pierwszy zakończyła się “remisem” i gigantycznymi stratami po stronie elfów jak i ludzi. Wojna o drewno, która zakończyła się największą oraz najbardziej krwawą wojną w ciągu ostatniej ery.

Ale od czasu podpisania traktatu pokojowego, ludzie jak i elfy, nigdy nie zakopały topora wojennego, wręcz przeciwnie. Ostrzyły go.

I teraz ten topór był gotowy na wojnę, wojnę której Katarzyna nie chciała. Eldrich prawdopodobnie również, głównie z powodu Kreegan na jego granicach. Mimo to jego elficka duma oraz arogancja nie pozwoli mu na podpisanie paktu o nieagresji, póki sporne ziemie są neutralne.

Niestety podział spornych ziem jest niemożliwy z dwóch powodów, tylko lord Harmondale może podzielić swoje ziemie oraz cała procedura wymagała nie tylko zgody lorda, ale również zgody sędziego. Arbiter który posiada wielką wiedzę oraz panuje nad ogólnym stanem rzeczy na Antragrichu, podobne osoby występują również na Jadame oraz Enroth. Wielu nazywa ich strażnikami oraz archiwistami, dzięki nim pokój panował przez ostatnie dwieście lat. Aż do czasu Kreegan oraz szalonych ambicji Nekromantów.

Katarzyna wróciła do rzeczywistości, w sali znajdowali się znowu wzburzeni lordowie którzy szukali powodu do poszerzenia swoich wpływów. Znowu.

-Od kiedy podejmujesz decyzje za królową Felederze? - Zapytał lord Orwen - Czyżby bycie namiestnikiem było zbyt przyjemne?

-Milcz lordzie Orwnie - Powiedziała głośno Katarzyna, autorytet w jej głosie spowodował żałosne spuszczenie głowy pomniejszego lorda - Feleder jest moim namiestnikiem i ma prawo do mówienia w moim imieniu. I całkowicie się z nim zgadzam, sytuacja jest niezwykla ponura, wojna z elfami nas wyniszczy jak niegdyś mojego pradziada, Davida Gryphonhearta Czwartego! Dlatego póki mamy inne opcja, będziemy nimi podążać.

-Królowo, z całym szacunkiem - Odezwał się kolejny z kilkunastu lordów - Prosisz nas o czekanie gdy Kreeganie szykują się na kolejną inwazje?

-Nie, prosze was o rozsądek oraz cierpliwość - Powiedziała stanowczo. - Dzisiejszą radę uznaję za zamkniętą.

Wszyscy lordowie mamrotali pod nosami o swoim niezadowoleniu, o złej decyzji królowej. Nic nowego, dwór zawsze był i będzie wypełniony wężami które knują wszelkie możliwe intrygi.

Królowa lekko się schyliła na bok, aby Feleder mógł ją usłyszeć.

-Felederze - Powiedziała szeptem - Spotkaj się ze mną w moich komnatach, mamy dużo do omówienia.

Stary paladyn tylko przytaknął. Wiedział że królowa pragnie pilnie coś omówić. I szczególnie w prywatności.

Gdy lordowie opuścili salę tronową Feleder wydał rozkazy strażnikom oraz innym wartownikiem o obecnych zadaniach oraz ruszył do komnat królowej.

Strażnikami królowej było dwóch mistrzów miecza, wśród dwójki była jedna kobieta. Straż szybko zasalutowała namiestnikowi.

-Spocznijcie, przybywam na wezwanie królowej. - Powiedział poważnie.

-Tak panie, królowa czeka w środku - powiedziała strażniczka.

Feleder jej przytaknął i podziękował. Po wejściu do komnat Katarzyny Feleder zauważył królową czytającą raporty. Jej ponura mina wskazywała na złe wieści.

-Królowo - Ukłonił się nisko.

-Daj spokój Felederze, na osobności rozmawiamy po imieniu. - Westchnęła - Nasza sytuacja z dnia na dzień jest zła.

-Co masz na myśli Katarzyno? - Spytał zaniepokojony paladyn - Nasza sytuacja nie może być gorsza niż była.

-Cóż, brak Rolanda, wojna domowa jest możliwa z każdym dniem oraz niepokoje wśród ludności. Jeszcze lordowie pragną wojny z elfami. - Pomasowała się po swoich skroniach - Sytuacja jest tragiczna.

-Wciąż masz poparcie lordów, to jest najważniejsze. - Złapał się za podbródek - ludność również cię kocha, armia jest gotowa oraz lojalna do ciebie. Jedyny większy problem jaki widzę w tej chwili to możliwość faktycznej wojny domowej. Wielu lordów nie słynie z cierpliwości oraz mądrej strategii, twoje “powolne” rządy ich denerwują.

-Gdyby nie moje powolne rządy, Steadwick by upadło - Wzruszyła ramionami.

-Owszem, mimo to wielu lordów o tym zapomina. Wielu wciąż darzy urazami do Gryphonheartów, i szukają nowej, jaśniejszej latarnii.

-Rolanda - Zorietnowała się po chwili.

-Hmh - Przytaknął jej Feleder - Problem jest taki, iż ich latarnia znajduje się na terenach Eofolu, ta zaś jest poza naszym zasięgiem. Więc aby tam dotrzeć, są dwa sposoby. Wojna lub…

-Pokój, to oczywiste. - Westchnęła głośno - problem jest taki, iż AvLee nigdy nie da nam paktu o nieagresji czy dostępu wojskowego.

-A gdyby dać im coś, co było niegdyś ich?

-Sporne ziemie? Felederze, nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ale sporne ziemie są ziemiami neutralnymi, bez lordów którzy mogliby coś z tym zrobić. A o ostatnich władcach lepiej nie wspominać, jak to pięknie zrujnowali Harmondale.

-A gdyby… Lordowie znowu się pojawili? - Uśmiechnął się Feleder.

-Chwila… To ty dałeś rozkaz dla ponad dwóch tysięcy żołnierzy aby byli częścią nagrody w turnieju Markhama! - Oznajmiła głośno - Myślałam że to byli ochotnicy. Ale mimo to, skąd wiesz że lordowie będą z nami współpracować? Nie wspominając o podzieleniu ich nowo nabytego terenu.

-Spokojnie - Zapewnił ją Feleder - w turnieju bierze udział ktoś, kto ma serce czystszę niż ktokolwiek w zakonie.

-O? A kto to taki? - Spytała zaintrygowana Katarzyna.

-Oh cóż, znacie się - Dodał znów z uśmiechem - Pamiętasz może Markusa?

-Tego młodego chłopaka który przeżył rzeź pod bramą? Oczywiście że tak. I niech zgadnę, wyruszył tam z twoim błogosławieństwem?

-Nie zaprzeczam, to była okazja dla niego oraz okazja dla całego Antragrichu.

-Okazja? A co młody Paladyn może zaoferować kontynentowi? - Znów spytała

-Nadzieje.

  
  


**Szmaragdowa Wyspa**

**Markus**

**Rok 1167 Po ciszy, 5 Stycznia**

  


-Na litość światła, ten pomysł jest poroniony - Skwitował Leyon.

-Masz lepszy pomysł? - Zapytał Markus poprawiając swój rynsztunek.

Leyon faktycznie go nie posiadał, po minie jego twarzy można było zaś powiedzieć jedno. Był przerażony. Wejście do jamy smoka bez armii lub wyspecjalizowanych smokobójców było szaleństwem oraz czystym samobójstwem. Eryk oraz Marie podzielali to zdanie.

-To podsumujmy - Zaczęła Marie - Masz zamiar wejść do jamy smoka, w pojedynkę, szybko zabrać przedmiot, i uciekać ile sił w nogach? Poroniony pomysł to mało powiedziane.

-A czemu nie użyjesz magii, niewidzialność na przykład? Już raz zadziałała - Spytał Eryk.

-Niestety, smoki wyczują magię na kilometr - Dodał po chwili Leyon - Wyczułby Markusa jeszcze przed wejściem.

-Dlatego, improwizuje. - Wzruszył ramionami.

-Cholerna brawura - pokręciła głową Marie - Uważaj na siebie, będziemy tu czekać.

Markus próbował nie myśleć o tym co było w jaskini, mimo to, siarczysty zapach oraz gorąc z jaskini był ciężki do zignorowania. Smoki były najniebezpieczniejszymi istotami na całym Enroth, siały postrach tam gdzie znajdował się chociaż jeden smok, nie wspominając o całym stadzie.

Co prawda ludność Enroth znalazła sobie sposoby na radzeniem z smokami, jednym była konwecjonalna siła, jedna wielka armia bez problemu może sobie poradzić z stadem smoków, ale straty były by zbyt duże.

Do tego zostali powołani zabójcy smoków, elitarna neutralna jednostka złożona z wszystkich większych ras, czyli elfów, krasnoludów oraz ludzi. Ich celem było jedno. Zabijanie zbuntowanych smoków, czyli tych które odłączały się od głównego stada w poszukiwaniu złota oraz pożywienia. Lub które były wygnane.

Tak, złoto. Pożądanie nie tylko krasnoludów, ale i również smoków. Dlaczego je zbierają? Nikt tego się nigdy nie dowiedział ponieważ przesłuchanie bestii która waży 100 ton i jest wysokości 30 metrów ciężko przepytać. Ale próbowano… z skutkiem spalenia na popiół.

Oczywiście, nie wszystkie smoki są złe, smoki są inteligentnymi istotami, szlachetnymi, eleganckimi oraz bardzo zabójczymi istotami.

Plotki sugerują iż potrafią posługiwać się wspólnym językiem, co prawda nigdy nie odnotowano takiego przypadku, bo badający zawszę kończył jako kupka popiołu. Co prawda jeżeli jest to możliwe, to możliwość dyplomacji oraz korzyści dla ras Enroth oraz smoków mogły być prawdopodobne.

Ale w tej chwili Markus nie mógł liczyć na taki sojusz, zwłaszcza że miał zamiar zabrać pewien łuk, który niestety był w posiadaniu smoka.

Po wejściu do jaskini w Markusa uderzyła fala ciepła, jakby z zimnej piwnicy wszedł do płonącego budynku, zapach siarki był również bardzo wyczuwalny. Lecz samego smoka nie było widać.

Aż do czasu gdy Markus zauważył spalone zwłoki, elfa, krasnoluda oraz człowieka. Kombinacja zgadzałaby się z tym co przekazał im sędzia Thomas. Niestety, spalenie tkanki było zbyt duże, identyfikacja była niemożliwa.

Przy jednych zwłokach Markus znalazł drewnianą tarcze wzmacnianą stalowymi płytami, piękny biały lew na niebieskim tle, tarcza prawdopodobnie wykonana przez ludzi ale w całkiem pięknym stylu.

Markus przewiesił tarcze na plecy w razie konieczności oddania dowodu, po czym ruszył w głąb jaskini, coś było nie tak. Markus był w jaskini już od pięciu minut, mimo to smoka dalej nie było widać ani słychać. Nie był to dobry znak, mimo to musiał kontynuować w głąb jaskini.

Markus dotarł do dużego pomieszczenia, wysokiego na ponad 30 metrów, prawdopodobnie znajdował się w najwyższym punkcie szmaragdowej wyspy. Naprzeciwko niego znajdowało się coś, co dla niektórych było wielkim pożądaniem. Wielka sterta złota, srebra oraz innych cennych przedmiotów. Markus dotarł do dorobku smoka.

W chwili zauważenia wielkiej sterty drogocennych przedmiotów, cała jaskinia zatrzęsła się niczym w najpotężniejsze trzęsienie ziemi. Smok się przebudził.

Wielka istota z czterema kończynami oraz dużymi skrzydłami zasłoniła widok skarbca, był to duży smok, prawdopodobnie 20 metrowy. Chociaż największy smok odnotowany był wielki na ponad 200 metrów. Ten mógł zaliczyć się do młodego lecz dorosłego smoka. Nie zmieniało to faktu iż wciąż ział ogniem rozgrzanym do dziewięciu tysięcy stopni.

Sam Smok był koloru czerwonego, jego głowa była zaś bardzo podobna do zwykłej jaszczurki, lecz pokrywała ją duża ilość rogów oraz kolców. Smok posiadał również łuskową skórę, naturalna obrona która potrafiła zatrzymać pocisk z najpotężniejszej balisty.

Walka z smokiem w pojedynkę zalicza się do samobójstwa, lecz Markus nie przybył z nią walczyć, ale zabrać łuk (i może coś cenniejszego) i uciekać ile sił w nogach.

Smok wstał, ukazując w całości swoją budowę oraz próbując wzbudzić strach w nieproszonym gościu. Markus przeszedł specyficzny trening psychiczny, aby nie wykazywać strachu nawet w najgorszej sytuacji. Mimo to poczuł dreszcze.

-A więc następny śmiałek przychodzi w celu ograbienia mojego skarbu? - Powiedział wielki jaszczur.

Markus rzecz jasna był zszokowany, smok powiedział do niego w języku wspólnym. Czyli plotki były prawdziwe.

-Typowe - Kontynuował smok - Przychodziło was wielu, aczkolwiek żaden jej nie opuszczał. Mam dziś dobry dzień, więc dam ci jedną szansę na opuszczenie mojej jaskini zanim spalę cię na popiół.

-A mógłbym chociaż zabrać jeden łuk który pozwoli mi na opuszczenie tej wyspy? - Powiedział z krzywym uśmiechem.

Po sali rozbrzmiał gromki śmiech jaszczura.

-Jesteś pierwszym który przychodzi i prosi o jeden przedmiot - Powiedział poważnie - Niestety, nie dam ci go. A skoro twój czas właśnie minął. Spłoniesz.

Smok uderzył swoim długim ogonem w wejście z którego wszedł Markus, powodując jego zawalenie oraz ucięcie drogi ucieczki.

 **Kurwa.** \- Przeklął w myślach. Markus dobrał swojego miecza, wiedział iż ta walka jest niemożliwa do wygrania, ale będzie musiał spróbować. Nie miał wyboru.

Smok wziął wdech oraz zionął ogniem, ale Markus zdążył uniknąć fali ognia, szybko schował się za dużym głazem który zapewniał mu minimalna lecz wystarczalną obronę przeciwko ognistymi atakami smoka. Stalt posiadał również duża odporność na ogień, ale użytkownik zagotował by się bez najmniejszego problemu, dlatego przeżycie takiego ataku byłoby niemożliwe.

Smok mimo to nie zważał na osłonę Markusa i kontynuował ognistą nawałnicę.

-Nie kryj się! - Zawył Smok.

Smok z gigantyczną siłą uderzył w głaz swoim ogonem, ten zaś rozsypał się na małe kamyki oraz powodując dużą mgłę. Markusa zaś nie było już za osłoną. Ku zdziwieniu Smoka nigdzie nie było śladu młodego wojownika.

Aż do czasu gdy zauważył go na swoim ogonie.

-Ja chce tylko ten cholerny łuk! - Zawołał do niego Markus - DOGADAJMY SIĘ!

-Bezczelność! - Zaryczał smok, próbując zrzucić nieproszonego gościa z swojego ogona.

Markus wykorzystał ostrość swojego ostrza wbijając się w szczelinę pomiędzy łuskami w celu utrzymania się na ogonie wprawionego w amok smoka. Gdy smok zaprzestał bezcelowego zrzucania postanowił zalać Markusa kolejną falą ognia. Markus szybko zeskoczył z ogona bestii, ta zaś lekko przypaliła swój ogon. Smok nisko zasyczał pod swoimi nozdrzami.

Markus nie wiedział jak walczyć z smokiem, jego ostrza ledwo przebijały łuski, nie wspominając o grubej skórze pod łuskami. Jego miecz nie miał znaczenia w tej walce. Magia również nie wywierała presji na smoku ponieważ były naturalnie odporne na wszelką magię.

Smok ziewnął powolnie ukazując w pełni swoje usta oraz przełyk, Markus szybko uniknął ataku i zarazem zauważył iż ogień nie wychodzi bezpośrednio z przełyku, zaś z małych otworów ulokowanych w podniebieniu.

 **Gdyby zablokować otwory podczas ziewania smoka, reakcja prawdopodobnie byłaby wybuchowa i śmiertelna!** \- Markus szybko zaplanował możliwy plan powalenia smoka, ryzykowny i mało prawdopodobny, mimo to, zawsze jakiś plan.

Markus szybko wstał, schował miecz i wybiegł na całkiem otwarte pole, ale stał dość blisko wielkiego głazu. Wyciągnął ręce do góry i zaczął machać oraz krzyczeć.

-Hej tutaj! Ty pieprzona jaszczurko! - Zadrwił z szerokim uśmiechem

-Wystarczy! - Zaryczał Smok, od jego głośnego tonu zatrzęsła się cała ziemia. - To kończy się tu i teraz

Markus nie mógł zgodzić się bardziej.

Smok przygotował się do prawdopodobnie największego ziewnięcia w swoim życiu, Markus tego oczekiwał. Smok miał już w pełni otwartą szczęke. Markus skupił się na głazie obok, i zakręcił się wzdłuż własnej osi, kamień zaś wybił w kierunek smoka. A dokładniej jego paszczy. W ostatniej chwili głaz wylądował w szczęce smoka gdy miał akurat ziewnąć ogniem w młodego Paladyna.

Efekt był makabryczny, eksplozja wydała się z paszczy smoka, wyrzucając całą jego żuchwę na jedną z ścian jaskini. A sam smok upadł niczym wielka kłoda, powodując kolejne trzęsienie ziemi.

Markus usiadł z trudem na jednym z małych głazów, patrząc się na szlachetną bestie która niestety nie chciała dojść do porozumienia.

-Szkoda - Mruknął pod nosem.

Wstał i powolnym krokiem zbliżył się do małego skarbca smoka, jego kolekcja była faktycznie duża. Markus zauważył Staltowe wyroby, amulety no i gigantyczną kupkę złota. **Ciekawe czy na niej spał** \- zadumał w myślach.

Po chwili jednak znalazł nie jeden, ale dwa łuki. Z czego nie było wątpliwości w jedno, Markus znalazł legendarny łuk Ulisses. Marzenie każdego łucznika. Legenda głosi iż nie wymaga on strzał ponieważ w cięciwie materializuje się lodowa strzała, ostra niczym Staltowy grot.

Marie by się spodobał - powiedział na głos.

Drugi łuk również był piękny, w całości wykonany ze Staltu oraz z cięciwą wykonaną z nieznanego materiału dla Markusa. Młodego Paladyna szybko naszła myśl która zadowoli obie strony.

W regulaminie oraz zasadach nic nie było o JAKIM łuku była mowa. Tylko o tym że znajduje się jamie smoka. Mimo to bezpiecznie będzie magicznie ukryć Ulisses, przed ciekawskimi oczami.

Została jeszcze kupa złota, na którą Markus nie mógł się zastanowić ponieważ ktoś właśnie przestawiał kamienie

Kawaleria nadeszła... - Pokręcił głową Markus.

Szybko rzucił czar niewidzialności na łuk, drugi, mniej legendarny wziął do ręki po czym usiadł koło truchła Smoka, czekając na swój ratunek.

Minęło ponad dwadzieścia minut gdy do jaskini wbiegło ponad dziesięciu zbrojnych oraz trójka z jego drużyny.

Markus! Przybywamy z odsieczą… - Eryk szybko wparował z swoim młotem w gotowości ale zawahał się po chwili - Co do?!

Wszyscy którzy byli gotowi na heroiczną walkę z smokiem w celu uratowania paladyna zakończyła się fiaskiem ponieważ bestia już dawno zakończyła swój żywot. Oczywiście wszyscy byli w szoku gdy zobaczyli młodzika z łukiem w ręce z uśmiechem na twarzy, a za nim zaś wciąż dymiące truchło smoka.

-Ominęło was trochę - Wstał otrzepując swoje nagolenniki z kurzu - Gadałem ze smokiem, walczyłem z Smokiem i wygrałem z Smokiem. A i mam łuk! - Wskazał triumfalnie na zdobycz. - Plus mamy tamten stos złota za nami - wskazał kciukiem za plecy. Trójka jego przyjaciół wliczając w to strażników byli w jeszcze większym szoku.

-No tak, jeżeli myślicie że zabiłem tego smoka w wspaniałej walce to się mylicie, dosłownie rzuciłem w niego głazem. Nie przeżył - Wzruszył ramionami.

Jego przyjaciele zaczęli się śmiać, Leyon był dalej sparaliżowany a strażnicy nagle stanęli na baczność, ponieważ do jamy smoka wszedł sam Lord Markham z małą eskortą oraz sędzią Thomasem.

Lord Markham był zaiste szczęśliwy, Markus podejrzewał że jest to spowodowane przez łuk, jego cholerny łuk, przez który prawie zginął w płomieniach. Markham powolnie podszedł do Markusa, klaskając mu brawa.

-Czyli Feleder nie kłamał mówiąc że masz duże jaja - Zaśmiał się znowu Markham - Zabicie smoka w pojedynkę mając ledwie 20 lat. Nie znam nikogo kto byłby na tyle szalony!

Markus wydał z siebie cichy chichot.

-No ale skoro bestia pokonana, zakładam że masz łuk?

-Owszem - Markus zdjął łuk z pleców i podarował go Markhamowi. - Całkiem ładny łuk, ale nie wydaje się nazbyt specjalny.

-Tu się mylisz chłopcze! - Powiedział entuzjastycznie lord zachodnich włości - Ten łuk jest wykonany z smoczego drewna wzmacnianego staltem, a cięciwa jest wykonana z włosu tytana! Nie mam w to żadnych wątpliwości.

-Zakładam że ten łuk jest cenny? - Spytała się Marie.

-Cenny? O nie! Bezcenny! - Lord Markham prawie skakał z radości - Jest tylko jeden równie bezcenny łuk który ma magiczne właściwości.

-Ulisess. - Spytał Markus, próbując schować swój uśmiech.

-Otóż to, Ulisess jest może wart więcej niż cała moja kolekcja w Tatali - Przetarł swoją brodę powolnie - Ale plotka głosi iż łuk został zagubiony na regionach Vori. A śnieżne elfy nie wpuszczają tam nikogo kto jest godny. Czyli nikogo.

Markus próbował nie śmiać się, ponieważ niewidzialny Ulisess dalej był na jego plecach.

-Oficjalne zakończenie turnieju będzie jutro popołudniu, jeszcze wyśle wiadomość do całego dworu Erathii z wiadomością o naszym młodym smokobójcy!

-O nie… - Pokręcił głowę Markus

-O tak! - Powiedział znowu podekscytowany Lord. - Zostaje jeszcze kwestia skarbu smoka, a jako iż Markus zabił smoka, on ma prawo wybrać los owego skarbu.

Wszystkie oczy były skierowane w młodego paladyna.

-Jaka będzie twoja decyzja Markusia?

Wziął głęboki oddech - Chce aby połowa złota została oddana mieszkańcom szmaragdowej wyspy, reszta skarbu wliczając w to złoto, przedmioty oraz światłość wie co dla nas - wskazał otwartym gestem dłoni na swoją drużynę.

-Szlachetna decyzja, i w pełni możliwa do zrealizowania. - Przytaknął mu Lord - Ludzie będą szczęśliwy za to że zabiłeś bestie która terroryzowałą całą ludność szmaragdowej wyspy oraz oddałeś część jego skarbu jako rekompensaty. W imieniu królowej, dziękuje ci.

Markham wraz z eskortą wyruszył z powrotem do swojego małego dworku, zaś trójka spojrzała na Markusa po czym Marie powiedziała.

-No to tyle z zabijania smoków. - Wszyscy się zaśmiali.


	16. Świętowanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brakuje mi nazw na rozdziały.

**Szmaragdowa Wyspa**

**Markus**

**Rok 1167 Po ciszy, 5 Stycznia**

 

Karczma była niezwykle żywa, wszyscy mieszkańcy szmaragdowej wyspy przybyli aby uczcić parę rzeczy, zabicie smoka, wygranie turnieju czy też szlachetny podarunek młodego Paladyna dla wszystkich mieszkańców. Ponad 40 tysięcy złotych monet, oraz przedmiotów wart prawie tyle samo. Dzięki 20 tysięcy sztuk złota, możliwe będzie rozbudowanie oraz naprawienie wielu budynków, rozwinięcie handlu oraz przemysłu. Burmistrz skakał z radości, a mieszkańcy będą nazywać swoje dzieci jako Markus przez następne kilkaset lat. Zabicie smoka również pozwoliło im na otwarcie kopalni, w której znajdowały się ślady srebra oraz Erudinu. Szmaragdowa wyspa znów będzie mieć znaczenie, i to dzięki jednemu paladynowi.

Wielu przyniosło dary dla Markusa, nic szczególnego, amulety, pierścienie, jedzenie, dzieła sztuki oraz lokalne wyroby. Markus oczywiście je przyjął z podziękowaniami, nawet jeżeli większości z nich nie użyje, będą one znakomitymi pamiątkami.

Markus usiadł w jednej z ławek aby porozmawiać z swoją drużyną.

-Ah Markusie! - Zawołała Marie - I jak podoba ci się twoja nowo nabyta sława oraz tytuł smokobójcy.

-Nie jest aż tak źle, ale mam dużo wielbicielek - wskazał palcem na grupę kobiet która bardzo chciała się do niego dosiąść.

-Ty masz wielbicielki? - Zapytał fałszywie zdziwiony Eryk - Niewiarygodne! A tutaj siedzi jeszcze piękniejszy krasnolud!.

-Piękniejszy krasnolud bez zabitego smoka na koncie - Zauważył Leyon.

-To smok jest teraz wymagany dla posiadania kobiety? Dziękuje Markusie za podniesienie poprzeczki. - Cała drużyna się zaśmiała.

-Wracając do smoka - wtrącił nagle Leyon - Czy to prawda że potrafią rozmawiać?

-Prawda - Przytaknął mu Markus - Ten był niezwykle arogancki i łatwy do wkurzenia. Dał mi nawet możliwość ucieczki, ale gdy zaproponowałem mu że chce tylko jeden przedmiot, to postanowił żę spalenie mnie żywcem będzie lepszym pomysłem, no i tak zaczęła się walka.

-A jak walczy się z taką istotą? - Spytała Marie.

-Cholera, to nie była walka, nic nie mogłem jej zrobić, staltowe ostrze, nawet zaklęte, nie dało rady przebić łusek.

-A skóry? - Zapytał Eryk

-Tak samo twarda. - Kontynuował Markus - Każde miejsce było pokryte łuskami, niemalże brak słabych punktów, po za jednym. Paszczą. Kupiłem sobie trochę czasu swoimi unikami, chowałem się za głazami i rozmyślałem co zrobić, w ostatniej chwili zobaczyłem dwa kanaliki ognia w podniebieniu. Sprowokowałem go aby otworzył po raz kolejny swój pysk po czym cisnąłem w niego skałą...

-...Dzięki czemu zablokowałeś ujście powodując nadciśnienie oraz eksplozje. - Dokończył Leyon - Sprytne i skuteczne.

-Otóż to, użyłem telekinezy do rzutu głazem, trafiając prosto w paszczę smoka. - Westchnął - Mimo to, źle się czuje zabijając tego smoka.

-Co masz na myśli? - Spytała Marie.

-Każda bestia jaką dotąd zabiliśmy były nie inteligentne, obchodziło je tylko zabijanie. Smok natomiast? Potrafił rozmawiać, składał poprawne zdania, nawet dał mi szansę na ucieczkę.

-I czujesz się winny zabicia szlachetnej rozumnej istoty? - Spytał Leyon.

Markus mu tylko przytaknął, napił się wina z kubka i wziął głęboki oddech po czym kontynuował.

-Wiem że zabiłem go w obronie własnej, mimo to, mogliśmy dojść do porozumienia. Spróbować znaleźć kompromis.

-Widzisz Markusie, żyjemy w świecie w którym owe kompromisy rzadko istnieją, a nawet jeśli, to jest niewiele osób, i pewnie jeszcze mniej smoków które by na nie przystały - Leyon poklepał paladyna po plecach - Mimo to, nie przejmuj się, świętuj, pij i jedz. Bowiem dziś jesteście lordami.

-Raczej Markus jest - Powiedział w końcu - Ja nie mam ochoty na bycie jednym.

-Ani ja - Dodała Marie.

-Co? - Spytał zdziwiony Markus - Przecież razem walczyliśmy o ten tytuł!

-Markusie - zaśmiał się Eryk - Czy wyobrażasz sobie mnie jako Lorda albo Marie jako Lady Harmondale? Wiem że razem walczyliśmy, i nie przestaniemy walczyć razem. Ale ten tytuł należy się tobie, nie nam. A zanim zaprzeczysz to powiem ci jedno, jestem słabym administratorem.

Markus zaśmiał się na ostatni komentarz Eryka

-Mimo to - Dołączyła nagle Marie - Zawsze służymy ci radą, traktuj nas jako… “Doradców”

-Oho, Eryk jako doradca - Zachichotał pod nosem - Wiem jak to się skończy “Markusie, potrzebujemy więcej browarów oraz karczm!”

Czwórka znowu się zaśmiała.

-A co z tobą Leyon - Spytała Marie - Udasz się z powrotem do Steadwick?

-Otóż nie - Pokazał im wiadomość - Zostałem oficjalnie przypisany do was, jako doradca oraz mistrz szpiegowski. Wiadomość wysłana od niejakiego namiestnika Steadwick.

-Ha! Staruszek o nas nie zapomina - Zaśmiał się Eryk.

-Poprosiłem Lorda Markhama o wysłanie wiadomości do Feledera, opisałem naszą sytuację oraz że wszyscy zdrowi - Powiedział Markus. - A co do ciebie Leyon, jestem szczęśliwy że z nami jesteś.

-Wiesz że ja też? Gdyby nie wy pewnie bym leżał w masowej mogile, mam u was dług i chętnie go spłacę. A moje umiejętności pewnie wam się przydadzą. Informacje same się nie zbiorą. - Napił się powolnie wina - Ale o tym później, zdradzę wam szczegóły jak znajdziemy się w Harmondale.

Szpiedzy w pełnili ważną rolę w całej polityce, zbierali informacje, szukali słabych punktów w polityce wroga, zwracali szlachciców przeciwko sobie, oraz byli uszami oraz oczami każdego króla czy królowej. Bez nich polityka wydaje się niemożliwa.

Leyon posiadał duże doświadczenie, i nawet jako 30 letni Elf (Co jest uznawane za bardzo młody wiek u Elfów) wykazał się sprytem oraz przebiegłością wartą najlepszych szpiegów.

-Mamy dokładne informacje o zamku swoją drogą? Oraz o naszej małej armii? - Zapytał Markus.

-Owszem, sam stan zamku pozostawia wiele do życzenia, mur który otacza siedzibę lorda jest w tragicznym stanie, niby jest w jednym kawałku ale zawalenie jej jest bardzo możliwe. Sama siedziba lorda również nie powiewa dobrą konserwacją, hala lordowska jest w tragicznym stanie, kuchnia jest bardziej opuszczoną ruiną, sypialnia lorda jest bardziej godna żebraka, a mieszkania służby oraz ważniejszych person należy do tych z gatunku “nie mieszkaj tam”. - Leyon wziął głęboki oddech po czym kontynuował - Armia jest już ustacjonowana oraz podzielona do garnizonów, straży miejskiej oraz do sił polowych. Każdy oddział posiada swoich sierżantów, a sierżanci są pod pieczą kapitanów, generała będziesz musiał wybrać sam.

-Generała? - Spytał Markus

-Owszem, posiadasz własne miasto, nie jesteś wasalem żadnych z monarch. Jesteś w pełni samodzielny. To oznacza że masz dość dużą władze oraz możliwość przydzielania znaczących posad.

-Rozumiem - Przytaknął mu młody paladyn - Teraz jak wygląda sytuacja w samym Harmondale?

-Ciężko powiedzieć, kilku jest nastawieni sceptycznie, inni optymistycznie, a jeszcze inni nie mają zdania. Co prawda gdy usłyszą o tym że zabiłeś smoka, prawdopodobnie twoje poparcie wzrośnie. - Leyon zastanowił się na chwile - Mimo to, bądź czujny. W Harmondale będziesz po raz pierwszy, ale to nie oznacza brak wrogów.

-Jakieś wskazówki?

-Gobliny wykupują lojalność wielu mieszkańców, w posiadaniu mają niegdyś będącą kopalnie Harmondale. Dzięki temu mają zysk oraz możliwość nabywania coraz lepszego ekwipunku czy też składania ofert dla przekupnych mieszkańców.

-Mógłbym upiec dwie pieczenia na jednym ogniu, zabijąc gobliny w kopalni a głównie ich wodza, kopalnia Harmondale byłaby nasza, zaś wpływy lorda wróciłyby do normy. - Podrapał się po brodzie - Jakie siły liczą sobie gobliny?

-Wedle ostatnich raportów w całym regionie mają ponad trzy tysiące, nie atakują Harmondale, ale wciąż lepiej na nie uważać. - Leyon spojrzał na raport jednego ze swoich szpiegów -  Ich wodzem jest Morag Nieustraszony.

-Goblin który jest nieustraszony? Haha! - Zaśmiał się Eryk - to jakby mówić że prawdziwy krasnolud nie potrzebuje brody!

-A potrzebuje? - Zapytała Marie.

Na samo pytanie Eryk z zszokowaną miną zassał się powietrza.

-Wyobrażasz sobie Krasnoluda bez jego majestatycznej brody?! - Zafalował swoją przesiąkniętą piwem brodą - Majestatyczna… nieprawdaż?

Leyon próbował się nie śmiać, Markus pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu, a Marie próbowała nie zemdleć od smrodu “majestatycznej” brody Eryka.

-Wracając. - Przerwał Markus niezreczną chwile - Mamy więcej informacji na temat tej kopalni? Jakie metale można w niej wykopać, czy znajdują się tam metale szlachetne?

-Z dawnych raportów, jeszcze za czasów gdy Harmondale miało dobrych lordów a zamek nie wyglądał jak ruina, dowiedziałem się że kopalnia Harmondale posiada… Stalt.

Eryk zakrztusił się piwem, Marie szybko spojrzała na Leyona w niedowierzaniu a Markus właśnie zdębiał. Leyon szybko ich uspokoił.

-Gobliny nie posiadają narzędzi do wykopania tego metalu, zresztą my też nie a jedyny lud który to potrafi to…

-Krasnoludy - Stwierdził ponuro Eryk - Niech to!

-Co się stało Eryku? - Zapytała Marie. - Myślałam że się ucieszysz.

-Uhm, ucieszyłbym się gdyby nie moja nadopiekuńcza matka! - Westchnął - No, będzie ciekawie. A już myślałem że nigdy nie będę w kamiennym mieście.

-Oj nie będzie tak źle, prawda? - Zapytała Marie.

-Będzie - burknął pod nosem Eryk - Dość o mnie, co dalej z tym zamkiem?

-Tak wróćmy do tematu zamku - Zgodził się Markus - Jak wygląda sytuacja z miasteczkiem oraz ludnością?

-W sumie, wiele domostw jest opuszczonych, sklepy oraz targi bez towaru, farmy nie mają rolników, karczmy ledwo mają zapasy no i gigantyczne braki w jedzeniu oraz ważniejszych przedmiotach. Podsumując, bieda. - Leyon podsumował - Na nasze szczęście mamy skarbiec który bez problemu utrzyma armię i da nam możliwość importu jedzenia oraz innych przedmiotów przez rok może dwa. Co do ludności...  - Spojrzał na nich z kwaśną miną - Niegdyś miasteczko Harmondale liczyło 15000 tysięcy mieszkańców, teraz ledwo jest tam 2000. Plus jest taki, iż mamy miejsce dla żołnierzy, minus, brak gospodarki oraz możliwości zbierania podatków.

-Cholera, jest gorzej niż myślałem - Pokręcił głową Markus - Naszym priorytetem będzie usunięcie goblinów z całego regionu, utworzenie silnie strzeżonych eskort dla karawan no i odtworzenie całej ekonomii Harmondale. Bez farm i kopalni możemy zapomnieć o jakimkolwiek przychodzie.

-Dobre myślenie Markusie, jeszcze zrobimy z ciebie lorda - Poklepał go po plecach Leyon - Nasza mała armia na pewno da rade z goblinami, mimo to musimy zminimalizować straty. Ale też nie możemy posyłać weteranów w pierwszej linii.

-Dlaczego? - Zapytała Marie.

-Jeden prosty powód, jeżeli stracimy większość z nich, stracimy dobrych trenerów. Z drugiej strony, jeżeli rekruci nie są przygotowani w dużym stopniu do walki, pomrą zanim ktoś porządnie ich przećwiczy i nasza armia szybko straci liczebność - Westchnął Leyon - To jest pierwszy trudniejszy wybór, masz czas na przemyślenie go co prawda.

-Zadecyduje w Harmondale - Potwierdził Markus - Na chwile obecną odpuścimy z raportami, wiem to co chciałem. Teraz pójdę odpocząć, jutro jest uroczyste zakończenie turnieju i chcę poświętować! - Uniósł wysoko swój kielich, po czym Markus wzniósł toast - Za nas!

-Za nas! - Trójka szybko dołączyła do toastu.

 

**Steadwick**

**Feleder**

**Rok 1167 Po ciszy, 17 Stycznia.**

 

Jako namiestnik Feleder ma dużo rzeczy na głowie, zarządzanie finansami królestwa, wydawanie rozkazów dla posłańców czy też organizowanie uczt lub misji dyplomatycznych. Oczywiście był również mistrzem zakonu Paladynów, więc wybieranie rekrutów, nadzór szkolenia i więcej papierkowej roboty. Feleder chciałby narzekać, ale uczono go iż pracowitość jest kluczem do wszystkiego, dlatego grzechem byłoby narzekanie. Każdy paladyn uczy się głównych zasad, cnót, ale przeważnie nigdy nie wynoszą wszystkiego z lekcji, przez co stają się upadłymi paladynami, przez to że zapomnieli kim byli i jakie było ich zadanie.

Jego prace przerwało nagle zapukanie do drzwi.

-Prosze - Zawołał głośno, a po chwili wszedł do środka strażnik.

-Panie, wybacz mi za przeszkadzanie… - Zaczął nerwowo gwardzista.

-Non sens - Zapewnił go stary paladyn - Jeżeli pukasz to masz coś ważnego do powiedzenia, no dalej.

-Przybyła grupa ludzi, w tym jedna osoba twierdzi że cię zna i pragnie natychmiastowej audiencji. Najlepiej prywatnej.

-Hmm - Zamyślił się - Dobrze, przyprowadź ich. Ile dokładniej ich jest?

-Czwórka, ser.

-Dziękuje Keran. Pójdź po naszych gości i przyprowadź ich i znajdź zamiennika do straży, reszta dnia jest twoja - Dokończył z uśmiechem.

-Dziękuje mistrzu - Zniżył się i szybko wyszedł z wyraźnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Feleder znany był z dobroci oraz szczerości, swoich podwładnych traktował z należytym szacunkiem a przełożonych z gigantyczną lojalnością, nigdy nie był zachwiany przez Erathiańską politykę, i tym bardziej przez mroczne wpływy Baa

Po chwili do sali namiestnika wprowadzono było czwórkę ludzi, strażnicy ukłonili się i wrócili na swoje posterunki. Feleder szybko rozpoznał jedną postać.

-Gavinie? Co ty tutaj robisz? - Spytał wyraźnie zaciekawiony Feleder - Nie miałeś czasem być w Bracadzie i przygotowywać się na wojnę?

-Witaj przyjacielu - Uśmiechnął się Gavin - Bracada jest przygotowana i gotowa do walki, ale dostaliśmy raporty o obiekcie który spadł w okolicy AvLee. I jest to coś o czym powinieneś wiedzieć

-Co masz na myśli - Zapytał Feleder.

Po chwili do przodu wysuneła się postać która była ciągle zakapturzona, lecz po momencie ściągnęła kaptur ukazując elfkę, to samo zrobiły pozostałe postacie.

-Witaj, nazywam się Ressurectra - Lekko ukłoniła się w stronę namiestnika. - Moimi towarzyszami są Robert - wskazała na człowieka z długą siwą brodą oraz solidnymi zmarszczkami - Oraz Crannegham - Tym razem był to młody mężczyzna, ukłonił się w stronę Feledera.

-Ressurectra? Interesujące imię. - Zauważył Feleder - Wnioskuje że wiesz czym jest obiekt?

-Nie tylko wiem czym jest, ale także skąd pochodzi - Zapewniła go elfka.

-Skąd pochodzi? Wątpię aby było to możliwe do stwierdzenia - Zauważył stary paladyn. - Bez obrazy, ale astronomia nie posunęła się aż tak daleko aby stwierdzić źródło pochodzenia obiektu.

-Tylko że my tym obiektem… się poruszaliśmy. - Próbował wolno wytłumaczyć Crannegham.

-Słucham? - Feleder krzywo się na nich spojrzał, a potem na Gavina - Gavinie?

-Wysłuchaj ich do końca. Też nie wierzyłem - Zachichotał pod nosem.

-Tak jak mój towarzysz już ci powiedział, nie jesteśmy z waszego świata, pochodzimy z planety Terra… - Zatrzymała na chwile aby Feleder mógł zaobsorbować wiadomość.

-Inny świat… Terra… - Westchnął stary Paladyn - Za stary się na to robię… I co robicie na tym świecie? Zwiad?

Feleder im nie ufał, nic dziwnego ponieważ kto by zaufał komuś kto mówi że jest z innego świata i przychodzi z bajką o magicznym transporcie.

-Mieliśmy zadanie, znaleźć - Zamyśliła się na chwilę - Buntownika, który zdradził swojego pana. Podczas naszej podróży coś uszkodziło nasz statek i rozbiliśmy się na waszej planecie, przez całkowity zbieg okoliczności się tutaj znajdujemy, ale zapewniam ciebie że nie mamy złowrogich zamiarów.

-Dobrze, mimo to, po co do mnie przyszliście? - Znów zapytał - rozumiem że nie tylko powiedzieć że jesteście z innego świata i że przybywacie w pokoju?

-Mamy dwa powody, pierwszy jest taki, że nie tylko my przybyliśmy na ten świat, było trzech innych którzy wyruszyli swoją drogą. Oni natomiast, na pewno mogą mieć złe zamiary.

-Skąd ta pewność? - paladyn powolnym ruchem ruszył do swojego fotelu, i jeszcze powolniejszym ruchem usiadł.

-Wedle raportów elfów oraz straży leśnej, zauważono trójke wędrowców, w tym jeden pół-ork i dwóch ludzi. - Gavin wziął głęboki oddech - Nie to jest najgorsze, podczas wędrówki wybili patrol elfów który ich zatrzymał, używali broni której nigdy nie widzieliśmy, wystrzeliwuje pocisk który potrafi stopić stal oraz zabić jednym strzałem.

-Jest to broń stworzona przez naszych panów - Powoli zaczął Crannegham - Nie wymaga amunicji przez co można nią strzelać bez przerwy, ale nie to jest najgorsze. Potrafi stopić każdy metal, każdy materiał. Wszystko. Nie ma żadnej obrony przed nim po za specjalnym metalem stworzonym znów przez naszych panów.

-A kim są ci “panowie”? - Zapytał Feleder - Już dość zagadek, enigm oraz tajemnic, jeżeli chcecie abym wam zaufał prosze was o szczerość a otrzymacie to samo ode mnie.

Resurrectra spojrzała się na dwójke swoich towarzyszy w celu otrzymania opinii, ale jedyne co otrzymała to paniczne kręcenie głowami aby. Gavin zaś szepnął jej coś do ucha co prawdopodobnie przekonało ją do powiedzenia prawdy.

Resurrectra wzięła głęboki wdech po czym wyszeptała - Starożytni.

Feleder akurat pił wino które miał w kieliszku, zakrztusił się nim po usłyszeniu odpowiedzi.

-Starożytni? To jest mit! - Feleder niedowierzał - Jest to zapomniana legenda w którą nikt nie wierzy, a tym bardziej nie pamięta.

-Niestety Felederze - Zaczął Gavin - To nie jest mit, ni legenda. Jest to prawda. Jak myślisz, co było przed ciszą?

-Podział pomiędzy ludami Enroth, to oczywiste. - Powolnie zaczął stary mistrz - Każda rasa, ludzie, elfy mrocznego, leśnego, śnieżnego oraz wysokiego rodu, krasnoludy, jaszczuroludzie i inni zostali podzieleni, ludzie obwołali to ciszą pomiędzy ludami.

-Jest to tylko część prawdy, do rozłamu doszło przez ataki Kreegan na bramy...

Ressurecie urwał nagle Feleder - Bramy?

-Wrota między systemowe. - Feleder spojrzał na nią z krzywą miną - Teleporty do innych światów. - Poprawiła się szybko.

-I co było dalej, co Kreeganie mają wspólnego z ciszą? - Naciskał dalej.

-Gdy sieć bram została zaatakowana oraz częściowo przejęta lub zniszczona przez Kreegan, wasz świat, oraz w tym kilkaset albo nawet kilka tysięcy zostało odciętych. Jedyne kolonie… znaczy światy które zostały pod kontrolą starożytnych to XEEN I Terra. My pochodzimy z tej drugiej. - Wzieła głęboki wdech - Przez śmiały atak Kreegan na bramy doszło do waszej tytułowej ciszy. Starożytni “odłączyli” się od waszego świata, postęp technologiczny został zacofany, wszelka technologia starożytnych uległa zniszczeniu przez co wasz lud powoli zapominał o wpływie starożytnych. Wszelki kontakt został zerwany przez co doszło do ciszy. Twoja wersja jest tylko tym, o czym ludzie pamiętają.

-To… wiele tłumaczy - Zgodził się Feleder - Mimo to, jakie było zadanie starożytnych, albo wasze?

-Starożytni są niezwykle zaawansowaną rasą, nikt z nas nigdy nie widział starożytnego, są enigmą tak samo dla nas jak i dla was. Mimo to wiemy jaki jest ich cel. - Spojrzała na niego z poważną miną. - Tworzą światy, tworzą życie i go chronią za wszelką cene.

-Moc zdolna do tworzenia życia, albo świata? - Zaskoczyło to Feledera - Brzmi niczym moc godna bogów.

-Jeżeli nasze zapiski o mocach starożytnych są prawidłowe… To tak, można ich nazwać bogami. - Ressurectra brzmiała na dumną - Mimo to, nie mogą interweniować samodzielnie. Nie opuszczają swojego systemu przed obawą odkrycia swojej kolebki życia. Dlatego do tego zadania przydzielili nas oraz strażników bram. Naszą funkcją jest pełnienie funkcji szpiegów, dyplomatów lub zwiadowców.

-Jeżeli są tak potężni, to czemu nie zniszczą Kreegan? - Zapytał Gavin - Uratowali by wiele istnień.

-Niestety, sama zadawałam sobie to pytanie - Zapewniła go Resurrectra - Mimo to, wykonujemy nasze zadanie. Tak samo jak robią to strażnicy bram.

-Kim są strażnicy bram? - Zapytał znów Feleder.

Crannegham chętnie wyszedł i postarał się wytłumaczyć pochodzenie oraz czym byli.

-Strażnicy bram to w pełni świadome maszyny, na przykład weźmy wasze golemy, są zaklęte oraz wykonują wasze polecenia. Strażnik jest mniej magicznym, wygląda jak człowiek i rozumuje jak jeden, lecz jego intelekt przewyższa każdego wspanialszego uczonego. Jest niezwykle lojalny, dzięki czemu rzadko zdradzają.

-Mimo to są przypadki takiej zdrady? - Zapytał Gavin.

-Tak - Potwierdził Cannegham - Naszym zadaniem było znalezienie zbuntowanego strażnika, i zapewnienie jego destrukcji, niestety nasza misja prawdopodobnie zakończyła się fiaskiem. Ponieważ nasz statek jest niezdatny do dalszej podróży.

-Ale jak to jest że jeden strażnik broni bramy przeciwko armią Kreegan? - Dopytał ich Feleder

-Strażnik ma pod kontrolą armię, androidów, są to maszyny mniej inteligentne od samych strażników. Ale są niezwykle przydatne oraz w pełni lojalne bez możliwości zdrady. Traktujcie je jako pomniejsze golemy. - Cannegham spojrzał dokładnie na Feledera - Wiem, że to co mówię jest dla ciebie dziwactwem…

-Mało powiedziane - Burknął pod nosem stary paladyn

-Ale taka jest prawda - Dokończyła Resurrectra - Niestety, nasi kompani posiadają łaknienie władzy, zwłaszcza drugi kapitan naszej drużyny.

-Skąd ta pewność? - Westchnął Feleder

-Kastor, bo tak nazywał się drugi kapitan, nigdy nie traktował załogi z szacunkiem, zawsze próbował mieć pełne dowodzenie, ale póki byłam ja, nie mógł tego osiągnąć, niestety… - Zawahała się na chwile - Kastor ma dostęp do wszelkich informacji na temat stworzenia kuźni. Przedmiot ten pozwala na masową produkcję miotaczy oraz karabinów, a gdy do tego dojdzie…

-Stworzy armię zdolną zniszczyć każdą inną nacje - Dokończył ponuro Feleder. - Niech to! Najpierw Kreeganie teraz to.

-Chwila to nam wierzysz? - Zapytał Robert

-Tak, skoro Gavin wam uwierzył, to tym bardziej ja uwierzę - Zapewnił ich stary Paladyn - Mimo to, jak mamy powstrzymać jedną wielką inwazje diabłów oraz szalonych agentów starożytnych, wiemy przynajmniej gdzię są?

Gavin wyszedł do przodu w którym poddał mu zwój, raport wojskowy straży leśnej, “ **Gavin ma dostęp do takich informacji?** ” Zdziwiło to Feledera. Naturalnie Feleder szybko przeczytał zawartość raportu.

 

_Gavinie._

 

_Sytuacja w AvLee stała się niezwykle napięta, Kreeganie na wschodzie, Wzburzona Erathia na południu, i teraz trójka nieproszonych gości którzy wybili dwudziestu moich ludzi. Wszelki ślad po nich zaginął a z moich strzelców zostało nic więcej niż podziurawione ciała, z czego kilka było nie możliwych do identyfikacji. Wedle sprawozdania jedynego ocalałego, powiedział on nam o “magicznej” broni owych intruzów, strzelały one nieznanymi mi wcześniej pociskami które bez problemu przebiły zbroje strzelca oraz samo ciało bez najmniejszego trudu. Wystarcza jeden strzał z tej broni aby zabić kogokolwiek. Co gorsza, zauważono ich w drodze do Deyji (Prawdopodobieństwo dołączenia do nekromnatów jest bardzo duże), wysłałem za nimi dwa kolejne, liczniejsze oddziały ale żaden nie znalazł ich ani śladów które mogłyby nam pomóc._

 

_Jeżeli uda im się zawrzeć sojusz z nekromantami lub co gorsza z Kreeganami i oddać im technologie oraz jak stworzyć daną broń, nasze losy będą policzone. Prosze cię o wsparcie, nakłonienia twojego dobrego przyjaciela oraz namiestnika Erathii do współpracy z nami, ja zaś postaram się przekonać Eldricha do sojuszu z Erathią, chociaż i tak wiem że to się nie uda, będę musiał spróbować. Wierze jednak w ludzi, a tym bardziej w Katarzynę Gryphonheart. Jej skłoności do pokoju oraz sojuszu z Elfami są godne podziwu. Zrób co w swojej mocy, ja spróbuję załagodzić sytuacje na Elfickim dworze. Nie mniej jednak druga wojna Elfów i Ludzi z każdym dniem jest coraz większa._

 

_Podpisano,_

_Dowódca leśnej straży, Gelu._

 

Feleder skończył głośno cytować list Gelu, po czym spojrzał na Gavina z zdeterminowaną miną. -Czego wam potrzeba?

-Kontakty oraz szpiedzy będą w sam raz - Powiedziała Resurrectra, po chwili ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

-Tak? - Zapytał Feleder.

-Panie, to ja Keran. - Dotarł ztłumiony głos młodego strażnika - List z szmaragdowej wyspy, od Lorda Markhama.

Feleder podszedł do drzwi po czym szybko je otworzył, zabrał list i podziękował strażnikowi. Rozwinął pergamin i szybko zaczął czytać na głos, głównie dlatego że Gavin był również ciekawy wieści.

 

_Felederze,_

_Piszę to ciebie te wiadomość aby wyrazić swoje szczęście oraz prawdopodobnie przekazać tobie wspaniałe wieści! Twój podopieczny Markus został głównym zwycięzcą mojego wspaniałego turnieju o zamek Harmondale, a gdyby ci tego jeszcze było mało, twój młody paladyn zabił smoka który grasował na wyspie! Podzielił on skarb smoka dla siebie oraz dla populacji szmaragdowej wyspy, przez co ludzie pokochali go jeszcze bardziej. Zaiste ten chłopak jest wyjątkowy i idealnym przykładem każdego Paladyna._

_Podpisano,_

_Lord Markham, Lord Zachodnich Włości Tatali._

 

Feleder usłyszał tylko lekki chichot Gavina.

-Wiedziałem że pokaże na co go stać - Chichot arcymaga zamienił się w gromki śmiech. - Ale nie sądziłem że wykaże się aż tak!


	17. Powrót

**Steadwick**

**Markus**

**Rok 1167 Po ciszy, 26 Stycznia**

 

Steadwick zostało takie jak je zapamiętał, wielkie mury otaczały wielkie miasto, a z daleka było słychać odgłosy z miasta. Powrót ze Szmaragdowej Wyspy był wyczerpujący, bardziej niż ceremonialne zakończenie turnieju i wręczenie pergaminu z tytułem lorda, oraz wszelkimi prawami do ziem niczyich. Całego regionu ziem niczyich, było to problematyczne ponieważ z zachodu Erathia a z góry AvLee. Każde z tych państw będzie domagało się jakichkolwiek stosunków dyplomatycznych, dobrze że miał ludzi którzy będą się tym zajmować gdy on będzie mógł zarządzać Harmondale.

Przed Markusem stało ciężkie zadanie którego bał by się każdy kto boi się ciężkich wyzwań, zabicie smoka będzie tylko ogniem który rozpali w ludziach nadzieję do Markusa jako nowego lepszego lorda Harmondale. Mimo to, wyczuwa on niepokój z czekającymi tam niebezpieczeństwami, gobliny zostaną usunięte, o to się nie martwił. Martwiła go ludzka natura i skłonności do zdrady, ufał każdemu kto na to zasługiwał, lecz zawsze był czujny na każdego wilka w skórze owcy.

Aczkolwiek Markus był otoczony również przyjaciółmi, na których mógł polegać zawsze. Lecz nawet on wiedział że nie zawsze będą w pobliżu oraz gotowi na pomoc. Starał się jednak trzymać ich blisko siebie, na wszelki wypadek czy też w razie kolejnej przygody.

Mimo to Markus nie uważał Szmaragdowej Wyspy jako przygody, fakt zabił smoka, uratował Leyona który stał się niezwykle przydatnym i przyjaznym kompanem. Ale nawet podczas tych heroicznych czynów brakowało mu czegoś, chęć zwiedzenia czegoś innego niż jama smoka, czy zrujnowana świątynia księżyca. Chciał zobaczyć Pustkowia Krewlod, Smocze góry, Lasy Elfów o których Marie tak opowiadała czy też nawet inne kontynenty. Jadame było piękne dzięki swoim zróżnicowanym regionom oraz zawsze trwającej lecie. Enroth było duże i bardzo górzyste, Markusowi to odpowiadało, zawsze chciał wspiąć się na najwyższy szczyt na którym mógłby podziwiać piękno i grozę jakie oferowały górskie szczyty.

Krewlod było ojczyzną barbarzyńców, gobliny, orki, ogry, cyklopy oraz behemoty zamieszkiwały tam gdzie żyły w zgodzie z ludźmi którzy odrzucili monarchie Erathii i zostali “Wolni”. Nikt nie miał bladego pojecia co to miało znaczyć. Mimo to pustkowia Krewlod mają w sobie nieznane nikomu piękno, są puste, brak flory, brak miejsc magicznych. Po prostu… nic. I to właśnie intrygowało Markusa.

Smocze góry zaś zaliczały się do najdłuższego pasma górskiego na świecie, plotki również głoszą że jest to główna siedziba stada. Ile w tym prawdy? Markus nie wiedział, mimo to wciąż były niezwykle pięknym widokiem. Szczyty sięgające nawet 6000 metrów, piękne urwiska, kamienne pola czy też najwytrzymalsze drzewa jakie istnieją, Smoczy Dar bo tak właśnie nazywa się drewno twardsze od stali czy nawet Erudinu. Drzewa te znajdują się właśnie w Smoczych górach, a te zaś znajduje się  na ziemach niczyich.

Elfice Lasy, które były wręcz najbardziej magicznymi miejscami jakie można było znaleźć na Antragrichu. Mimo iż Elfy z natury są aroganckie ich piękno, mądrość oraz długowieczność “rekompensowały” ten minus. Oczywiście Marie oraz Leyon byli wyjątkami, Marie zawsze szczęśliwa, Leyon zawsze optymistą i skory do żartu. Ale nie można powiedzieć tego samego o Eldrichu, inteligentny, stary ale niezwykle arogancki. Nie obchodzą go ludzie, zwłaszcza po wojnach drzewnych oraz utraceniu ziem Harmondale.

Markusa wyrwała z myśli nagle Marie, była szczęśliwa (jak zawsze), ale teraz wydawało się że jest bardziej. - Nigdy nie myślałam że będę szczęśliwa widząc Steadwick. - Zaśmiała się melodyjnie - Dobrze będzie widzieć znowu Feledera.

Markus uśmiechnął się spoglądając na zamek Gryphonheart - Również się ciesze, ale nie możemy też zostać tam na dłużej, sytuacja w Harmondale jest okropna, i będziemy musieli szybko podjąć kroki w celu odbudowy dawnej chwały - Spojrzał na nią powolnie, uśmiech powoli zanikał z jego twarzy. - Chociaż… Jeżeli mam być szczery, nie wiem czy dam radę jako Lord.

Marie położyła rękę na ramieniu Markus - Wiesz, gdy pierwszy raz cię spotkałam mówiłeś dokładnie to samo. “Nigdy nie zostanę paladynem!” “A co jeżeli nie jestem godny?”. Markusie, już kilka razy udowodniłeś mi że jesteś zdolny do czynów wielkich, i nigdy nie uginałeś się pod ciężarem obowiązku. Wielu traktowało cię jako wzór, wzór którym trzeba naśladować.  - Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy - Nie przestawaj wierzyć, nigdy. Masz mnie, Eryka no i Leyona, zawsze służymy ci radą lub wsparciem, ale błagam, nie przestawaj walczyć.

-Dziękuje Marie - Przytaknął jej Markus - To wiele dla mnie znaczy.

-I powinno! - Zaśmiał się z tyłu Eryk, przy nim zaś szedł ubrany w niebieską skórzaną zbroje Leyon. - Dlaczego swoją drogą jesteśmy w Steadwick? Mogliśmy zacumować przy pierwszym lepszym porcie i ruszyć od razu do Harmondale. - Podrapał się po brodzie po czym zauważył miny Marie oraz Markusa - No co? Przegapiłem coś?

Markus zaczął masować swoje skronie - Eryk, pięć razy już to mówiłem. Zmierzamy do Steadwick ponieważ Feleder ma nam coś do przekazania, prawdopodobnie niespodzianka albo gratulacje za wygranie turnieju.

-Piąty? Ja myślałam że już siódmy… - Marie westchnęła głośno, po czym zaczęła iść w stronę wejścia na niższy pokład. - Idę do swojego pokoju spakować przedmioty, wam radze to samo.

Markus zerwał się lekko w stronę Marie - Marie, zapomniałbym! Chodźcie ze mną pod pokład, chce wam coś pokazać. - Markus szybkim krokiem ruszył pod pokład.

-Kolejna magiczna sztuczka? - Zapytał Leyon idąc za Markusem.

-Prawie. - Zapewnił go młody Paladyn. - No dalej! - Zawołał z entuzjazmem.

Zeszli razem z Markusem pod pokład, trójka zauważyła Markusa przy jego skrzyni, w której trzymał swoje osobiste przedmioty, otworzył ją i coś z niej wyjął. Nikt nie mógł dokładnie powiedzieć co.

Po chwili Markus odwrócił się a w jego ręce nie było żadnego przedmiotu.

Eryk krzywo spojrzał na rękę Markusa - Chciałeś nam pokazać... Nic? Słaby żart Markus, jeżeli chcesz mogę ci udzielić bardzo dobre lekc… - Urwało mu gdy Markus zdjął zaklęcie z przedmiotu, wszyscy właśnie zdębieli. - Tadda - Powiedział trywialnie.

W ręce Markusa nie było nic innego jak Ulisess, legendarny łuk o prawdopodobnie Elfickim pochodzeniu. Wykonany z magicznie zaklętego smoczego drewna oraz cięciwa wykonana z włosia jednorożca. Artefakt wart więcej niż sam zamek Harmondale.

-Czy to jest… - cicho powiedziała Marie, wciąż wpatrując się w pieknie wykonany łuk.

-Ulisess? Tak. - Potwierdził Markus - Znalazłem go w jamie smoka, obok tego samego łuku który dałem Markhamowi.

-Ale czy to nie czasem oszustwo? - Zapytała Marie, wciąż patrząc na Ulisess.

-W regulaminie nic nie było o dokładnym łuku i jego nazwie. Mógł to być łuk który dałem Markhamowi, albo Ulisess. - Spojrzał na nich dokładnie z małym uśmiechem - Skorzystałem z nie celności regulaminu.

-Swoją drogą - Wtrącił się nagle Leyon, był bardziej zainteresowany inną rzeczą niż sam łuk - Udało ci się utrzymać niewidzialność na przedmiocie przez trzy tygodnie?

-Tak, zaklęcie rzuciłem tylko raz - Potwierdził Markus - Wykorzystałem dużą ilość energii dla pewności.

-A niech mnie, nie wiem czy jakikolwiek arcymag mógł by to osiągnąć.

-No dobrze, ale co z tym łukiem? - Zapytała Marie - Sprzedasz go? Wymienisz? A może…

Urwało jej gdy Markus podał jej łuk, na jego twarzy szczery uśmiech. - Nie, wolę go oddać osobie która na pewno zna się na łuczarstwie lepiej niż ja. I strzela jeszcze lepiej. - Zachichotał lekko.

Marie przyjęła Ulisess jakby ostatni raz mogła na niego spojrzeć, piękne Elfickie grawerowania połączone z pomarańczowym drewnem dodawało wiele piękna dla Ulisess’a.

-Ja… - Marie jakby zaschło w gardle - Nie wiem co powiedzieć…

-Oj nic nie mów, chodźmy go wypróbować! - Entuzjazm przepełniał Marie oraz Markusa. - Jeżeli legendy są prawdziwe, strzela on ostrymi lodowymi soplami, które są ostrzejsze niż staltowe groty. Bez problemu powinny przebić każdą zbroje. I do tego jeszcze nieskończona amunicja. Nic dziwnego że ten łuk to marzenie każdego strzelca - Spojrzał na Marie w oczekiwaniu odpowiedzi - To jak? Idziemy?

-Nie musisz mnie namawiać! - Wybiegła szybko na zewnątrz. Pozostała trójka również szybko wybiegła na górny pokład, tam zauważyli że Marie sprawdzała czy nie ma żadnego rybaka który mógłby dostać strzałą.

-Ostrożności nigdy za wiele, co Marie? - Uśmiechnął się Leyon

-Nawet nie wiesz ile razy prawie trafiłam kogoś kto przechodził obok mojego celu. - Zaśmiała się - Wolę być pewna niż potem żałować.

-Słusznie - Powiedział Leyon, na jego twarzy malowała ciekawość ponieważ chciał wiedzieć czy legendy są prawdziwe.

Marie przybrała stabilną postawę, obrała sobie na cel mała wyrastającą skałę obok której właśnie statek przepływał, dość nietypowe cel zwłaszcza że nawet kusza nie jest w stanie przebić skały.

Ale Marie to nie przeszkadzało.

Naciągnęła łuk, i ku zaskoczeniu wszystkim którzy właśnie patrzyli na całe to widowisko. W ręce Marie zmaterializował się sopel lodu, który miał idealny kształt zwykłej, lecz wciąż imponująco wyglądającej strzały. Marie zauważyła ją po chwili i prawie skoczyła z szczęścia. Wypuściła strzałę z Ulisessa, i ta niczym błyskawica przemknęła, wbijając się w skałę na prawie całą długość strzały.

-Ten łuk jest wspaniały! - Wręcz skakała z radości - Nie ma trudności z naciąganiem, strzała wbija się w skałę niczym gorący nóż w masło. I jeszcze ta szybkość! - Przytuliła Markusa tak silnie jak tylko potrafiła, Markus zaś stał się troszkę bardziej czerwony na policzkach  - Dziękuje!

-Ależ nie ma za co - Zaśmiał się Markus, wciąż w niezręcznej sytuacji dla niego - Ekhm… Marie ludzie patrzą.

-Co? - Rozejrzała się i zobaczyła kilku żeglarzy którzy właśnie ich obserwowali. - O wybacz - Szybko odeszła od Markusa, ten zaś poprawił swoją niebieską tunikę.

Czwórka szybko zauważyła że w ich kierunku właśnie zmierzał kapitan. Ten ukłonił się lekko po czym szorstko powiedział.

-Długo będziecie tu jeszcze stać? - Spojrzał na nich z zmęczonym wzrokiem. - Jesteśmy już zacumowani od 30-stu minut, a w dalej bawicie się tym łukiem co w nim jest takiego specjalnego?

Markus wskazał na wciąż wbitą strzałe w litą skałę.

-Czy to jest… Strzała? - Spojrzał dokładnie, tak to była strzała. - Za stary się na to robię… - Skwitował po czym napił się rumu - Macie 10 minut na zejście, inaczej sam was wywalę.

Czwórka wiedziała że kapitan nie żartuje po czym szybko zebrała swoje torby po czym zeszli z pokładu tak szybko jak było to możliwe. Wystawianie cierpliwości starego wilka morskiego jest złym pomysłem.

Pomost taki sam jak go zapamiętał Markus, dużo tragarzy, żeglarzy oraz kapitanów którzy kręcili się po pomoście w celu odłożenia ładunku czy też jego załadowanie, kilka galeonów świadczyło o tym że Steadwick miał kwitnący handel. Nic dziwnego, gdy Steadwick miało wielke zapotrzebowania, tak gildia kupców miała tam największe zyski. Ponad milion ludzi, Elfów oraz Krasnoludów w jednym mieście. Ostoja kultury, wiedzy oraz religii światła jak to mawiał Feleder.

Gdy w końcu zeszli z pomostu tam zaskoczyłą ich pewna grupa czempionów. Na czele ich stał dowódca który odstawał od reszty Czempionów. Gdy czempion miał piękną zbroje płytową pokrytą tuniką z wszytym złotem oraz srebrem dla podkreślenia majestatu barw Erathi, tak dowódca miał czerwoną tunikę z białym gryfem na środku.

Czerwień była oznaką najwyższego stopnia wojskowego w szeregach armii Enroth jak i Erathii. Łatwo było odnaleźć swojego dowódcę podczas bitwy, oraz mógł on szybko przegrupować oddział. Niestety, dowódca był wtedy również widoczny dla każdego, a zabicie takiego mogło zachwiać oddział, skutkując w jego rozpadzie, a nawet masowej śmierci.

Dowódca po chwili wyszedł naprzeciwko Markusa po czym zdjął swój hełm. Na twarzy Markusa pojawił się gigantyczny uśmiech.

-Ha! Kastus! - Uścisnęli sobie ręce - Dobrze cię znowu widzieć!

-Ciebie również druhu. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak bardzo nudne może być Steadwick. - Zaśmiał się, po czym spojrzał na drużynę Markusa. - Leyon?! Ty tutaj? Nie miałeś być czasem na szmaragdowej wyspy?

-I tam byłem! Ale zostałem przypisany do Markusa jako “dawca informacji”, ale jeszcze przed tym, ta trójka uratowała mi życie - Wskazał na nich ręką - Mam u nich dług który na pewno spłacę! A co u ciebie, czy czempioni dalej się nudzą?

-Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo! - Krzyknął ktoś z grupy czempionów, ta zaś się gromko zaśmiała.

-Ale morale wam dopisują! - Krzyknął do nich Eryk, ta odpowiedziała pozytywnym krzykiem.

-Mimo to, co tutaj robisz? - Zapytał go Markus - Wpadłeś się przywitać czy…

Kastus na niego spojrzał z zaskoczeniem - Nie wiesz? Królowa pragnie z tobą “publicznej audiencji”, cokolwiek to znaczy. Feleder prawdopodobnie mieszał w tym palcę, no ale nic. Naszym zadaniem jest zapewnić ci “obowiązkową” eskortę, nic wielkiego.

-Niech zgadne, przez to że zostałem lordem, wszyscy chcą abym był traktowany jak jeden? - Westchnął - Mam nadzieje że do wychodka też nie będzie mnie odstawiać 30-sto osobowa drużyna czempionów?

-Nigdy nie mów nigdy - Zaśmiał się Kastus - Dobrze, a teraz chodźmy do zamku Gryphonheart, cała szlachta na ciebie czeka. Prawdopodobnie zostaniesz wrzucony do jednej wielkiej karuzeli śmiechu, jaką jest polityka.  

-Czego mogę oczekiwać?

-Powiem ci podczas drogi do zamku, a teraz. Czempioni! WYMARSZ - Zagrzmił po czym cała drużyna otoczona została przez elitę Erathii po chwili ruszyli wolnym marszem do zamku Gryphonheart.

-No a teraz opowiadaj - Zaczął Markus spoglądając na Kastusa - Co tam u ciebie? Widzę że dali ci czerwone kolory.

-Wolałem niebieski - Uśmiechnął się smutno, Markus zachichotał na komentarz - Ale tak, zostałem kapitanem zaraz po walce pod bramą. Dali mi duży regiment czempionów i tyle. Ja i mój oddział jest ustacjonowany w Steadwick z dwóch powodów, szkolimy kawalerów na czempionów oraz bawimy się na arenach przy okazji szlifując swoje umiejętności walki.

-Pewnie wszyscy czempioni siegają zawsze po lance jako pierwszą? - Zapytała Marie.

-Owszem - Potwierdził Kastus - Drugą jest koń, trzecią tarcza. W końcu dlatego wołają na nas najgroźniejszą kawalerią jaką świat widział! - Oddział krzyknął w aprobacie.

Kastus nie kłamał, Erathia słynęła z wielu rzeczy jeśli idzie o ich kunszt wojenny, ale mistrzowie miecza i czempioni zaliczali się do elity, najgroźniejszych wojowników i kawalerzystów jakich mogła wystawić Erathia. Pełna zbroja płytowa oraz dwuręczny lub dwa ostrza mistrzów miecza i znawstwo magii jaźni i światła dawało im niewiarygodnej przewagi. Byli nieustraszonymi, walczącymi do samego końca wojownikami którzy siali zamęt na polu bitwy, czy to przez magię czy swoje ostrza. Jeśli ktoś Bagatelizuje mistrza miecza, jest uważany za głupca.

Czempioni zaś byli najlepszą kawalerią jaką Erathia mogła wystawić, ciężko opancerzony wojownik, z lancą długą na trzy metry wraz z wiernym rumakiem również opancerzonym do granic możliwości tworzą parę której również nie można zignorować. Ich doświadczenie w tratowaniu wrogów oraz nabijanie na swoje długie lance jest również uzupełniane przez ich dobre zdolności walki na pieszo, nie jest może to poziom mistrza miecza, ale wciąż są niesłychanie dobrymi wojownikami. “Gdy ziemia się trzęsie a z oddali słychać rogi, wiedz że czempioni nadeszli.”

Kastus szturchnął Markusa - To w końcu jak to było z tym smokiem, czy to prawda że pokonałeś go samotnie?

-Prawda, ale nie taka heroiczna jakbyś chciał. - Zachichotał pod nosem.

-O? A jak wyglądała. - Zapytał go czempion.

-Dosłownie cisnąłem w niego głazem. - Wzruszył ramionami zaś Kastus na niego krzywo spojrzał.

-Nie wiem o co pierwsze spytać - Jego krzywa mina nie znikała - To że podniosłeś głaz i rzuciłeś go w smoka czy to że zabiłeś go w tak banalny sposób.

-No cóż, odpowiadając na pierwsze pytanie… Użyłem Telekinezy aby podnieść głaz oraz aby go rzucić. - Zamyślił się na chwile, spojrzał na Kastusa po czym w końcu się odezwał - I tak, głaz spełnił swoją role lepiej niż się spodziewałem, mam na myśli oczywisty zgon smoka. A jeżeli interesują cię szczegóły turnieju, musisz mi postawić dobrą kolejkę, bo na trzeźwo nie uwierzysz - Cała drużyna wraz z oddziałem się zaśmiała - No dobrze, ale teraz moja kolej. Czego moge spodziewać się na dworze Erathii?

-Węże i parę honorowych lordów, którzy nie sprzedają córek jak leci. - Zamyślił się na chwile - Mogą… proponować ci małżeństwa.

-Markus i ślub? Powodzenia życze. - Prychnął Eryk - On nawet nie wie jak zalecać się do pań!

-Potwierdzam - Zgodziła się Marie - Nie wyczuje flirtu ani nie wie jak flirtować.

-Może nie pragnę się żenić w wieku 19-stu lat! - Zirytował się Markus - Wolę walczyć z kolejnym smokiem niźli brać ślub z wielką niewiadomą.

-A pamiętasz Keri? - Marie uderzyła go łokciem wesoło - Ależ ona ciebie lubiła…

-No już Markus - Szedł równie wesoło co Marie - Nie ma potrzeby robić się czerwonym!

-Nienawidzę was - Westchnął w przegranej - Nawet nie wiecie ile się do mnie zalecało. Każda widziała we mnie nie wiem kogo.

-Ohoho, kasztanowe-czarne włosy, piękna twarzulka, ładna broda, umięśniony… I jeszcze zabił smoka! - Eryk krzyknął głośno aby usłyszeli go przechodni, ci zaś zlecieli się aby zobaczyć smokobójcę - Nie ma co Markus!

Marie i Leyon wybuchli śmiechem, mniej do śmiechu było czempioną którzy musieli przebijać się przez mieszczan, głównie mieszczanki.

-Możemy go wyrzucić do jakiejś karczmy i odebrać go jak się upije do granic możliwości? - Zapytał jeden z czempionów.

-Tak bardzo jak bym tego chciał - Westchnął Markus - To zabiłby mnie za to że nie zabrałem go na bankiet. - Odwrócił się z powrotem do Kastusa ten zaś miał duży ubaw z całej sytuacj - Wracając, co jeszcze może mnie tam spotkać?

-Przejmował bym się tylko lordami i równie strzegł bym się przed córkami, lubią “nie konwecjonalne środki” jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli. - Markus do końca nie zrozumiał.

-Co masz na myśli? - Zapytał wciąż nie do końca pewien.

-Ehh, Markus. - Machnął ręką Eryk - będzie chciała spróbować z tobą dzikiego tańca.

-Co prosze? Słaby ze mnie tancerz… - M Urwało mu gdy Eryk plasnął sobie w twarz gromkim uderzeniem na liścia. A Marie płakała z śmiechu.

-Kurwa Markus, będzie chciała ciebie uwieść i “przetestować” w łóżku! - Eryk nie wytrzymał.

-Oh... - Znowu wszyscy się zaśmiali, Markus znowu był czerwony. Prawdopodobnie chciał nałożyć swój hełm aby ukryć swoje upokorzenie.

Kastus uspokoił się po czym znowu kontynuował - Tak jak to ładnie ujął twój krasnoludzki kolega, tak będą próbowały użyć swoich kobiecych atrybutów. Często się im to udaje, czasem robią z siebie pośmiewisko. Wiesz jak jest. Ale z twoim kamiennym sercem raczej nic cię nie uwiedzie - Dogryzł mu Kastus.

-Nawet ty przeciwko mnie… - Znowu westchnął Markus.

Nawet gdy prawa kobiet i mężczyzn były na równi, ojcowie albo nawet matki zawsze potrafili nakłonić swoje córki do przymusowego zamąż pójścia. “Dla dobra rodzinny” “Jest zamożny oraz przystojny”, tymi tekstami łatwo było kupić zaufanie. Zwłaszcza jeżeli był piękny i młody… no i bogaty.

Niestety (albo stety?), Markus miał wszystkie te cechy, przystojny, bogaty, lord i jeszcze idealny rycerz. Marzenie każdej panny. Oczywiście, nie wszystkie córki szukały sobie łatwego życia, inne walczyły o nie, w armii czy w straży leśnej. Wolały wojaczkę niż politykę, i było to w pełni zrozumiałe, która by chciała zostać sprzedana nieświadomie jak jakaś specjalnie hodowana klacz?

Drużyna w końcu znalazła się pod zamkiem Gryphonheart, nad zamkiem latały wolnie gryfy, naturalni obrońcy Erathii oraz Enroth. Symbol męstwa oraz lojalności, bowiem gryfy nigdy nie zdradzają swojego pana czy pani, zawsze walczą do końca obok swojego właściciela.

Przy wrotach do zamku stała mała armia, złożona z czempionów, mistrzów miecza oraz kapłanów ustawionych w szeregach na powitanie znaczącej persony. Była to formalność u Erathianiczyków, pokazanie swojej siły przy każdej możliwej okazji. Symbol prawdopodobnie przyjęty od barbarzyńców (A może barbarzyńcy przyjęli ten zwyczaj od Erathiańczyków?).

-No już sobie po patrzyliście? - Zapytał ich Kastus - Królowa czeka.

-Prowadź - Markus pokazał mu otwartą dłonią na wejście.

Kastus prowadził Markusa, za nim zaś była jego drużyna, a za jego drużyną 20-stu czempionów dalej pełniących za eskortę. Po otwarciu wielkich wrót do hali Gryphonheartów, Markus myślał że dostanie zawału.

Sala wypełniona lordami, mieszczanami, znaczącymi obywatelami. Nie w sposób było ich wyliczyć, ale najgorsze było to że każdy z nich patrzy na niego. Markus w tej chwili wolałby trenować, walczyć albo pić razem z Erykiem. To było za dużo dla niego.

Na podwójnym tronie siedziała tylko Katarzyna, lecz w przeszłości siedzieli oni razem na jednym tronie, w pełni równi, polegających na sobie. Niestety, nastały mroczne czasy gdy tylko jeden monarcha siedzi na tronie.

U jej boku na mniejszym lecz wciąż widocznym tronie bądź wygórowanym krześle siedział namiestnik, Feleder Longarm. Prawa jak i lewa ręka obu monarch, na jego barkach spoczywało to co zwykły monarcha nie byłby w stanie zrobić, zarządzanie armiami, zasobami, podatki i tym podobne. Był niezwykle ważną personą w całym królestwie Erathii.

W końcu, Kastus podszedł pod tron, klęknął i wyraźnym i donośnym głosem krzyknął. - Królowo, mam zaszczyt przedstawić ci nowego Lorda Harmondale. Lorda Markusa! - Cała sala zaczęła bić brawa. Markus zaś klęknął na jedno kolano. - Ku jego boku, możemy spotkać trójkę jego towarzyszy. Marie Forestmare! Eryka Stonebreaker’a! Oraz Leyona Sakker’a! - Sala znów zaczęła bić brawa. Trójka również klęknęła.

-Powstańcie - Równie donośnie powiedziała Katarzyna do czwórki, ta zaś prędko wstała. - Przyjmijcie moje gratulacje, zamek Harmondale być może jest ruiną, ale wierzę że uda się wam go naprawić. - Cała sala słuchała z pełnym skupieniem - Lecz nie chciałam wam tylko gratulować ale również podziękować, zabicie smoka na szmaragdowej wyspie nie tylko uwolniło tamtejszą populację od terroru ale również polepszyła warunki wyspy.

Leyon nagle wyszedł do przodu, lekko uniżając głowę ale wciąż głośno powiedział - Królowo, dziękujemy za pochwałę, ale nie należy się ona nam, lecz tylko jednej osobie jaką jest Markus. - Cała sala zaczęła szeptać, nie wierzyli w to aby młody paladyn, bez doświadczenie mógł powalić bestię której nie może powalić nawet armia. Markus usłyszał zwroty “Niemożliwe” “Mój syn prędzej by powalił smoka!”. “Ta chudzina? Ledwo miecz by mógł trzymać!” Na ostatni komentarz Markus lekko zachichotał.

-Skąd pewność że to on ją zabił? - Zawołał jeden z tłumu, pomrukiwanie innych zgromadzonych dołączyło do grupy nie pewnych.

Feleder wstał z miejsca, wziął zwój który dostał od lorda Markhama po czym wyrecytował go na głos.

Po chwili szepty ustały, a w jego miejsce pojawiły się oklaski dla młodego paladyna.

-Prosze o wybaczenie lordzie - Odezwał się ten sam lord.

-Wybaczam - Powiedział w końcu młody paladyn, zbyt wiele oczu było na niego skierowanych przez co czuł się nieswojo. - I ja również dziękuje królowo, obiecuje że Harmondale odzyska swoją dawną chwałę.

-W to nie wątpię Lordzie. - Zgodziła się Katarzyna - Wiem że jesteś człowiekiem czynu i honoru, i szanujesz to co ci dane, mimo to. Moje podziękowania to nie jest jedyna rzecz którą chciałam ci przekazać. Felederze, czyń honory.

Namiestnik uśmiechnął się po czym zawołał o swój miecz, sługa szybko przyniósł ceremonialny miecz który szybko wyciągnął z pochwy. Powolnie zszedł schodami po czym powiedział do Markusa - Klęknij.

Markus szybko wykonał polecenie, klęknął na jedno kolano z obniżoną głową.

-Za męstwo w boju, za honor w służbie, ja, Feleder Longarm, namiestnik Erathii, pasuje ciebie, Markusa, na Krzyżowca. - Podał mu rękę - Powstań, Krzyżowcu.

Markus szybko wstał, z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy, cała sala zaś zaczęła wydawać gromkie brawa, a do nich dołączyli Kastus oraz trójka przyjaciół Markusa.

-Ale wciąż nie jest to wszystko, ponieważ pomogłeś jednej z naszych kolonii, jestem zobowiązana aby dać ci jeszcze jedną rzecz, a w zasadzie osobę. - Spojrzała nagle na Kastusa - Kastusie.

Kastus szybko wyszedł na front na baczność - Królowo.

-Kastusie Orengar, przydzielam ciebie oraz twoich trzystu czempionów pod opiekę Lorda Harmondale - Autorytet wręcz był słyszalny w każdym możliwym słowie, lecz wciąż była to oferta którą mógł odrzucić. - Czy zgadzasz się?

Kastus spojrzał na Markusa potem z powrotem na królową. - Zgadzam się, będzie to zaszczyt służyć Markusowi.

-A zatem postanowione - Klasknęła Katarzyna - Lordzie, chciałabym zaprosić cię na naszą ucztę, aby uczcić całe to wydarzenie.

-Przyjmuje zaproszenie - Ukłonił się nisko Markus.

Uczta była dość huczna, nawet jak na standardy ludzkie czy krasnoludzkie. Markus oraz jego drużyna była usadowiona blisko królowej, tuż przy namiestniku, reszta gości była rozlokowana po równo wzdłuż hali. Na stołach podawane były przeróżne delicje, pieczone dziki, duże ilości przeróżnych warzyw z każdego zakątka świata, no i przewspaniały alkohol.

Na środku wielkiej hali zaś można był tańczyć, każdy kto miał odwagę pokazać swoje umiejętności czy ich brak mógł zrobić to właśnie na środku hali. Był to również sposób aby wygrać sobie przychylność kobiety, lub mężczyzny, chociaż ci drudzy wolą walkę niż taniec.

Eryk wraz z Leyonem popijali, śmiali się z słabych dowcipów oraz jedli, dużych ilościach. Kastus był zajęty rozmową z innym czempionem, zaś Marie siedziała dość nerwowo.

Markus przybliżył się do niej, mówiąc do niej cicho - Coś nie tak? Wyglądasz mniej szczęśliwie niż zawsze - Zapytał z zaniepokojonym tonem.

-...Co? A to nic - Zapewniła go Marie - Po prostu, dziwnie się czuje na balu ludzi, jest inaczej niż na Elfickim dworze.

-A jak jest na Elfickim dworze? - Zapytał z czystej ciekawości

-Na pewno ciszej - Zaśmiała się słabo - Chociaż dwór Elfów słynie bardziej z tańca niż turnieju picia alkoholu. No i nie ma aż tyle Alkoholu.

-Małe ilości alkoholu? Wątpię aby można było to nazwać ucztą! - Zaśmiał się.

-Narzekasz na ilość alkoholu, ale przecież ty mało pijesz! - Zauważyła.

-Wolę mieć jasny umysł, zwłaszcza że dwóch lordów już chciało mi przedstawić pewne damy - Westchnął głośno - Jutro wyjeżdżamy i w ciągu 6 dni będziemy w Harmondale. Na całe szczęście.

-Już ci się nudzi w Steadwick, Markusie - Cichy chichot zastał za jego pleców, Markus go znał, lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny.

-Cóż, gdyby było mniej nachalnych lordów i więcej tego pysznego jedzenia, to zostałbym na dłużej, ale… - Urwał mu jego mistrz.

-Ale Harmondale już zbyt długo cierpiało. - Feleder głośno westchnął - Wiem, sytuacja w tamtejszych regionach jest tragiczna, dlatego nakłoniłem na wysłanie dodatkowych ludzi. Czempioni na pewno wam pomogą w walce z goblinami. Wysłałbym kolejne dwa tysiące ludzi do was, ale są dwa powody dla których ich nie wysłałem…

-Eldrich uznałby to za prowokację, oraz nie dalibyśmy rady z żołdem dla wojowników. - Dokończył za niego Markus.

-Dokładnie. - Spojrzał na Kastusa - Kastus jest cholernie dobrym dowódcą, radziłbym ci uznać go za głównego dowodzącego, wykazał się w walce z Deyją już kilka razy. Nie wspominając o jego umiejętnościach taktycznych.

-Dziękuje, za radę - Uśmiechnął się do swojego byłego mistrza - A jak sytuacja na dworze?

-Dzięki tobie? Lepiej, lordowie mają w tobie duże nadzieje, nasza królowa jeszcze większe. Mimo to uważaj na siebie. Wielu lordów widzi w tobie konkurencje. - Oznajmił ponuro.

-Konkurencje? Jestem poza granicami Erathii - Spojrzał na swojego mistrza - Harmondale jest niezwykle ważne, prawda?

-Prawda - Potwierdził ponuro Feleder - Ale nie przejmuj się tym, masz solidną armię oraz jesteś neutralny. Mimo to miej oczy zawsze otwarte. - Jego mistrz spojrzał za plecy aby sprawdzić czy kogoś nie ma, potem znowu spojrzał na Markusa po czym powiedział do niego szeptem - Za godzinę, pójdź do moich komnat. Musimy omówić ważną kwestię.

Markus mu tylko przytaknął, zaś Feleder powoli zaczął oddalać się od całej uczty. Markus zauważył że na środku dzieje się coś dziwnego, słyszał tylko “Pij! Pij! Pij!”, Marie również to usłyszała. Dwójka wstała ze swoich miejsc z następnie szybko zbadali wydarzenie. Eryk właśnie walczył o tytuł wielkiego pijaka, a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało. Krasnolud trzymał beczkę Erathiańskiego Czempiona, dobrego gatunkowego czarnego piwa, beczka szybko traciła swoją zawartość ponieważ Eryk ciągnął ją haustem.

-Pij! Pij! Pij! - Krzyczeli wszyscy zebrani

-No masz, Eryk w swoim żywiole - za chichotał Markus - Już myślałem że wyjdzie trzeźwy.

-Eryk i trzeźwość? - Prychnęła Marie - Powodzenia życzę. Tak poza tym, gdzie jest Leyon?

Markus wskazał palcem Elfa który właśnie spał na podłodze - Tam, i chyba przegrał z Erykiem - Spojrzał na kufle obok upitego trupa - No ale wypił 8 kufli piwa.

-To i tak nieźle - Zauważyła Marie - Mimo to jego 8 kufli, gdy Eryk ma już 25 oraz jedną beczkę na koncie… Gdzie on to wszystko mieści?!

-Wolę nie wiedzieć - Westchnął - Po prostu niektórych rzeczy lepiej nie wiedzieć.

Gdy dwójka rozmawiała Eryk w końcu skończył pić z beczki, ta zaś wypadła mu z rąk, usiadł on powoli jakby zadano mu śmiertelną ranę po czym triumfalnie krzyknął - THAK…! *Hic*  ROBI SIĘ THO W… *Hic* KHAMIENYMM MIESZCIE… - Zaryczał po czym położył się i poszedł spać. Tłum zaś zaczął mu bić brawa, choć pewnie on i tak tego nie słyszał. Oczywiście Marie i Markus nie wiedzieli czy mają mu bić brawa, czy być zażenowani.

I uczta trwała w najlepsze, wielu było pijanych, wielu pobitych, ale to właśnie były uroki ludzkich uczt, ma być hucznie. Chociaż Markus w tej chwili wolałby iść do łóżka i przespać się po ciężkiej podróży. Niestety wciąż musiał spotkać się z Felederem, co mu przypomniało że to już czas aby iść do jego komnat.

Korytarze zamku Gryphonheart były wypełnione wszelkimi obrazami, od pierwsze króla, Rion’a Gryphonheart’a aż do Katarzyny Gryphonheart. Obraz Katarzyny idealnie odwzorował jej naturalne piękno oraz sam wygląd Katarzyny. Markus zauważył również obraz jej ojca Nicolai Gryphonheart, stary mężczyzna z ponurym wyrazem twarzy oraz wieloma bliznami na jego twarzy, był on zaś dobrym władcą. Utrzymywał pokój oraz łagodził on napięcie pomiędzy Elfami oraz Ludźmi. I to on zawarł sojusz z Hrotfarem IX, Krasnoludzkim królem który zgodził się na handel oraz wymianę kulturową pomiędzy Ludźmi oraz Krasnoludami.

W końcu Markus znalazł się pod drzwIami namiestnika, strażnicy wpuścili go odrazu, a po wejściu widział Feledera stojącego na balkonie. - Mistrzu. - Ogłosił swoją obecność Markus. - Chciałeś się ze mną widzieć? Coś nie tak?

\- Chciałem porozmawiać z tobą o Harmondale - Zaczął ponuro - Jak wiesz sytuacja pomiędzy ludźmi jest w opłakanym stanie, codziennie odkrywamy szpiegów Elfów, AvLee odkrywa naszych, sytuacja dyplomatyczna jest tragiczna. Wojna wisi na włosku, na bardzo cienkim.

Markus spojrzał na swojego mistrza - Nie do końca rozumiem. Co to ma do rzeczy z Harmondale? - Podszedł do balkonu gdzie stanął obok Feledera.

-Bardzo wiele, jak sądzisz. O co walczy Erathia i AvLee cały czas, chociaż tej wojny nie do końca widać? - Zapytał go zagadkowo.

-Ziemie niczyje. - W końcu Markus zrozumiał - Jeśli któraś z stron w końcu wygra wpływy lorda ziemi niczyjch, tym samym wygra zamek a przez to wybuchnie wojna. Wojna która wyniszczy obie strony i pozwoli Kreeganą i Nekromantą na zrealizowanie swoich planów. A moje ziemie są tylko jednym wielkim przysmakiem do którego nie mogą się dobrać.

-Niestety, zamek Harmondale był ciężarem dla Markhama, dlatego wolał go dać komuś innemu, mniej odpowiedzialnemu, na nasze szczęście,ty dostałeś ten zamek. - Stary mistrz złapał go za ramię - Niedługo nadejdą złe czasy, i staniesz przed wyborem który zmieni cały Antragrich.

-Świetnie, ledwo zostałem lordem a już świat wali się łeb na szyje - Zaśmiał się nerwowo - Cudownie.

-Nie martw się Markusie - Poklepał go po plecach w celu rozluźnienia atmosfery - Wierzy w ciebie duża ilość osób, jesteś otoczony przez przyjaciół gotowy pójść za tobą w ogień.

-Ale czy ja jestem gotowy na takie wyzwanie? - Zapytał swojego mistrza.

-Tak, bardziej niż ci się wydaje - Spojrzał już na zachodzące słońce które rzucało ostatnie światło nad Steadwick. - Radze ci się przespać, jutro wyruszasz a masz jeszcze region do odbicia i zamek do wybudowania.

Spojrzał na swojego mistrza z uśmiechem - Dziękuje mistrzu, dobrej nocy.

-I tobie również Markusie - Odwzajemnił uśmiech.

Markus opuścił komnaty namiestnika po czym ruszył do swoich komnat, tam w końcu mógł się porządnie przespać. Korytarze zamku Gryhonheart przypominały jeden duży labirynt, gdyby nie tabliczki Markus zgubiłby się. Na jego szczęście tak się nie stało.

Jego komnata była duża, była to ogromna różnica pomiędzy jego kwaterą w zakonie czy na pokładzie Lady Katarzyny, nie narzekał. Zdjął swój cały rynsztunek którego nie miał nawet okazji zmienić gdyż uczta odbyła się natychmiast po ceremonii. Zbroja była dla Markusa jak druga skóra, nie wyczuwał jej, nigdy nie wyczuwał krępowania ruchu oraz dodawała mu powagi.

Gdy cały jego rynsztunek w końcu znalazł się na małym stoliku, położył on się w łóżku po czym nareszcie mógł odpocząć.

Zapadł w sen.

 

Po chwili obudził się, lecz nie w swoim łóżku zaś na środku uliczki, w pełnym rynsztunku oraz w nieznanej dla niego zbroi. Niebo było czerwone niczym krew, po chwili nastało trzęsienie ziemi. Nie mógł kontrolować ciała, nie mógł nic powiedzieć, tylko obserwował. Usłyszał on krzyk, był to kastus w całkowicie innej zbroi oraz nieco bardziej starszego. Krzyczał on do Markusa. - Markus, co do cholery się dzieje!? - Zawył tak mocno aby przebić się przez panike ludzi na ulicach.

-Zaczęło się! - Krzyknął równie mocno - Zabierz tych ludzi do portali! NATYCHMIAST!

 **Co się zaczęło? Jakie portale? I dlaczego nie mam kontroli?!** Zadawał sobie pytania

-A co z tobą?

-Kupie wam czas! - Ruszył w całkowicie inną stronę, ludzie uciekali w stronę kilku dużych portali.

Kastus wykonał rozkaz po czym on wraz z kilkoma dziwnymi rycerzami próbowali uspokoić ludność i szybko ich ewakuować.

Po drodze spotkał Marie oraz Eryka, oraz nieznaną mu wcześniej kobiete o pięknych długich rudych włosach oraz smukłej sylwetce.

-A ty gdzie?! - Zaryczał Eryk - Portale w tamtą stronę!

-Muszę powstrzymać nadchodzącą falę ognia, jeśli dostanie się ona przed całkowitą ewakuacją Steadwick, zginą tysiące! - Spojrzał na nich z pełną determinacją - Całe Enroth stoi na skraju wyniszczenia, jeśli zgine ja, portale na całej planecie przestaną działać, jeśli przejdę przez nie również przestaną działać! Nie mam wyboru.

-Nie zostawimy cię - Powiedziała z równie wielką determinacją kobieta o rudym kolorze włosów.

-To nie jest teraz czas na licytacje kto kogo zostawia Elane! - Nałożył swój hełm - Jeżeli zgine tylko ja aby uratować miliony, jestem na to gotowy. A teraz won do portali! - Ruszył w strone głównej bramy.

Trójka jego przyjaciół zrobiła tak jak on kazał, ruszyli tyle co sił w nogach do portali.

Gdy Markus dotarł do głównej bramy, wskoczył na nią jakby na zwykły płot, chociaż wysokość bramy była uważana za około 13 metrów.

**Ja tak potrafię?**

Markus szybko ułożył wzór na swoich pancernych palcach, po chwili z jego rąk wybiła się kopuła, wielka na całe miasto.

-Mam nadzieje że Archibald nie kłamał co do tego zaklęcia - Wymamrotał do siebie, po czym wielka fala ognia uderzyła w kopułe, ta zaś bez najmniejszego problemu przyjeła uderzenie.

**ARCHIBALD?! Z wszystkich ludzi, wziąłem czar od Archibalda?!**

-Huh, udało się - Powiedział znowu sam do siebie i ruszył w stronę portali.

Steadwick było całkowicie puste, uliczki były popękane od trzęsień ziemi, domy zawalone a niebo z każdą chwilą było jeszcze bardziej czerwone. Markus biegł niezwykle szybko, nie wiedział dlaczego, nawet pośpiech tak nie przyśpiesza. Tak wiele pytań a tak mało odpowiedzi.

Gdy Markus dotarł na wielki rynek Steadwick który mógł pomieścić nawet kilka tysięcy ludzi, usłyszał on pisk, dzieci.

-Mamo! - Do pisku dołączył głośny płacz.

Markusa dzieliło kilkanaście metrów od portali przy których kilka osób, pare z nich znał, pare nie. Krzyczeli oni do Markusa żeby biegł w ich stronę. On wiedział że kopuła nie wytrzyma ani chwili dłużej. Mimo to ruszył w stronę dziecka.

Mały chłopiec wraz z nieco starszą siostrą, płakały. Ich matka była przygnieciona przez mały wóz, lecz wciąż oddychała. Markus podniósł wóz który ważył więcej niż kilku dorosłych mężczyzn, postawił go obok, po czym szybko użył zaklęcia. Leczenie w warunkach polowych było ciężkie, nie dla kleryków.

-Spokojnie dzieciaki, biegnijcie w stronę portali, szybko. Wasza mama jest cała. Zaraz do was dołączy - Rodzeństwo wykonało polecenie Markusa, tez zaś pokrył kobietę niebieską błoną po czym prędko odzyskała przytomność.

-Ty jesteś… - Wymamrotała pod nosem

-Markus, do usług. - Podniósł kobiete trzymając ją w obu rękach.

Pobiegł w strone portali tak szybko jak tylko potrafił, wciąż trzymając kobiete, dzieci już dawno przeszły przez portale ale sytuacja stała się tysiąc razy gorsza.

Pomiędzy Markusem a portalami ukazała się wielka szczelina, której nie w sposób było można przeskoczyć.

-Ufasz mi? - Zapytał kobiety.

-Tak… - Wymamrotała.

-To dobrze, bo mam zamiar tobą rzucić.

-Co…? - Znowu wymamrotała, ale nie mogła nawet zaprzeczyć.

-Eryk, Kastus! Złapcie ją jeśli łaska! - Krzyknął, zaś dwójka jego przyjaciół ustawiłą się na skrawku przepaści. Markus ostrożnie przygotował się do rzutu, po czym wyrzucił kobietę wystarczająco aby mogli złapać ją po drugiej stronie.

Tym razem Markus przygotował się do rozbiegu, ale niestety pod jego nogami pojawiła się kolejna szczelina.

-MARKUS! - Zawyła Marie. chciała pobiec w jego stronę ale zatrzymał ją Leyon.

Próbował się wspiąć ale z każdym ruchem ubywało podłogi. Resztkami swoich sił zawołał do nich - Uciekajcie, głupcy… - Po czym spadł w nicość, słyszał również rozpacz w głosie swoich przyjaciół.

Ostatnim tchem, powiedział sam do siebie - Wybacz mi C… - Ciemność ogarnęła Markusa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf, czy to ty?


	18. Chapter 18

**Steadwick, Erathia.**

**Markus**

**Rok 1167 Po Ciszy, 27 Stycznia.**

  
  


Markus obudził się z krzykiem, był cały spocony oraz trząsł się niczym galareta. Nie mógł wykrztusić z siebie ani jednego słowa aż ktoś zapukał do jego drzwi.

-Markus? - Był to głos Marie - Wszystko w porządku? Usłyszałam krzyk.

-...Eee tak, wszystko w porządku. - Powiedział nerwowo.

-Na pewno? - Zapytała raz jeszcze

Markus spojrzał w stronę drzwi z smutną miną po czym cicho powiedział - Nie, nie jest w porządku. - Przyznał w końcu.

-Mogę wejść?

-Tak, proszę.

Marie była ubrana w zwykła krótką zieloną koszule elfów, była ona niezwykle wygodna wykonana z jedwabiu, idealna na każdą okazję. Szybko spojrzała na Markusa po czym cicho wyszeptała - Cholera, wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył ducha.

Uśmiechnął się smutno - Nie… Miałem koszmar, istny sen na jawie.

-To był w takim razie bardzo przerażający jeśli wystraszył on nawet ciebie - Zauważyła po czym usiadła obok niego - O czym był?

-Nie wiem czy specjalnie mam ochotę o nim rozmawiać - Spojrzał w stronę okna, aby upewnić się że niebo nie jest tak samo czerwone, ku zaskoczeniu Markusa był już świt.

-Uwierz mi - Zapewniła go Elfka - Czasem jest lepiej podzielić się złymi wieściami niż żyć z nimi w samotności.

-Nawet jeśli, wybacz mi proszę. Ale nie chcę o nich rozmawiać. - Westchnął smutno.

-Nie miał dobrego zakończenia? - Zapytała z troską w głosie.

-Nie. - Odpowiedział szeptem.

Markus wstał z łóżka, podszedł do miski z wodą i solidnie opłukał twarz zimną wodą. Pragnął odzyskać spokój który został zachwiany przez koszmar. Ubrał on swoją zbroje i zawiesił miecz wokół biodra. 

-Reszta gotowa? - Zapytał Marie - Czy Eryk i Leyon są dalej na kacu?

-Kac - Odpowiedziała Elfka.

Westchnął głośno - No nic, poprosze jednego z służących aby przynieśli nam jakieś śniadanie. 

Służba w zamku była niezwykle miła, i przybywała jakby na zawołanie. Było to trochę dziwne i niepokojące, ale takie uroki bycia ważną personą.

Służba przyniosła chleb, ser i wędliny oraz ciepłe posiłki które były z najwyższej półki na jaką mogła pozwolić sobie królowa, zwłaszcza że Markus posiadał najbardziej wpływowe ziemię na całym Antragrichu. 

Śniadanie zjedli na balkonie, było tam wystarczająco miejsca na stół i dwóch krzeseł, mogli również obejrzeć piękny lecz już trochę spóźniony wschód słońca. Steadwick wyglądało pięknie, mimo iż oblężenie Nighonu prawie zrujnowało miasto pare lat temu, miasto wyglądało na nienaruszone.

Marie była zachwycona widokiem oraz śniadaniem - Miasta ludzi są piękne - Powiedziała wreszcie po dłuższej ciszy.

Markus spojrzał na nią z ciekawością - A co z miastami Elfów? - Zapytał z ciekawości - One na pewno są piękniejsze.

-Elficka architektura jest… tradycjonalna - Powiedziała ze smutkiem - Nie zmieniamy się, utrzymujemy piękno które zostało narzucone nam kilkaset lat temu. Steadwick zaś zmienia się z dnia na dzień, Ludzie adaptują się, zmieniają. Elfy niestety zostały tradycjonalistami przez co nie rozwijamy większości naszych rzeczy, i pewnie zabrzmi to głupio i dziwnie, ale mogę powiedzieć że gdybyśmy porównali nasze kultury i naukę… Jestem gotowa powiedzieć że ludzie wyprzedzają nas o kilkaset lat. - Dokończyła wciąż wpatrzona w Steadwick które powoli się budziło.

Markus spojrzał na nią - Nie odeszłaś z Pierpoint ze zgodą swojego ojca… Prawda? 

Marie głośno westchnęła próbując schować swoje przygnębienie - Nie, mój ojciec chciał aby wyszła za mąż i kontynuowała dziedzictwo mojej rodziny. Wedle kilku byłam uznawana za wspaniałą łuczniczkę, jeszcze innych za piękną dziewczynę do której zalecało się pół dworu - Spojrzała na Markusa ze smutkiem - Chciałam być wolna od tego wszystkiego, zostać kimś więcej, kimś kto zmieni świat na lepsze.

\- Przed nami długa droga - Zauważył Markus - Ale damy radę, zawsze dajemy - Dokończył z uśmiechem. - Ale co z twoim ojcem, lub resztą rodzinny? Powiedziałaś im że odchodzisz?

-Zostawiłam list z pożegnaniem dla mojego ojca, a mój brat - Westchnęła - Nie obchodziło go co się ze mną stanie.

-Jak to? - Zapytał zaskoczony. - Nie wiem w sumie o co pierwsze spytać, czemu twój brat ciebie nie obchodzi, czy to że masz brata.

Zaśmiała się na pytanie Markusa - Tak mam brata, chociaż nie wiem czy mogę go takim nazwać. Alannir i ja ciągle byliśmy skłóceni, on lubił politykę i prawdopodobnie to nas rozdzieliło. Był faworytem króla Eldricha, jego czempionem powiedziałabym. 

-Czempionem? - Zapytał znów Markus.

Marie przytaknęła - Hmh, my nazywamy ich tancerzami lub tancerkami wojny, elitarnymi wojownikami którzy służą jako straż honorowa króla. Coś jak czempioni oraz mistrzowie miecza.

-Interesujące, prawdopodobnie są najlepszymi z najlepszych? - Wziął łyk wina

-Tak, tancerze wojny są niezwykle groźnymi przeciwnikami, posługują się przeważnie długimi ostrzami lub włóczniami a ich umiejętności walki są niezwykle duże, potrafią walczyć z kilkoma wrogami naraz a w pojedynkach niewielu może się im równać.

-Chciałbym kiedyś to zobaczyć - Uśmiechnął się.

-Ja widziałam to tylko raz, ale trudno to zapomnieć, są przewspaniałymi wojownikami, pełnymi gracji… Ale ich arogancja wręcz z nich wypływa, jak z wielu Elfów. Wiesz co różni Ludzi od Elfów?

-Uh… Całkiem wiele - Podrapał tył głowy - Długo by wymieniać.

-W sumie prawda - Zaśmiała się - Ale głównym i wręcz najgorszą różnicą jest… Długowieczność.

-Długowieczność? - Markus nie do końca zrozumiał.

-Jak myślisz? Co jest gorsze, urodzić się i posłuchać opowieści o tym jak twój pradziad walczył w wojnach drzewnych czy żyć na tyle długo aby móc o nich opowiedzieć.

-Wojny drzewne… Czyli cały ten rasizm oraz arogancja do Ludzi jest wywołany przez tych którzy walczyli w nich i zdołali przeżyć, w efekcie tworząc propagandę oraz rasizm do Ludzi. - Dokończył w końcu zdając sobie sprawę z tego dlaczego Elfy są aż tak zawistne.

-Niestety - Kontynuowała Marie - Taka jest ponura prawda, wielu by zapomniało o tych wojnach, ale nie Elfy. One zawsze pamiętają i będą pamiętać. Ludzie zaś nie potrafią odczuć tego samego, to nie oni walczyli to nie oni krwawili. Oni po prostu słyszeli opowieść o krwawej i bezsensownej wojny. Czempioni Kastusa byli niezwykle mili do mnie, chociaż wiedzą jak Elfy traktują Ludzi.

-Eh, ale pamiętasz co było w zakonie? - Zapytał Marie - Tam wręcz ciebie nienawidzili, miałem wrażenie że w końcu dojdzie do rękoczynu.

-Pamiętam to - Przytaknęła Marie - Ale wielu z nich było do mnie życzliwych, instruktorzy łucznictwa nawet prosili mnie o rady.

-Mnie za to nie lubili - burknął pod nosem - Tylko kapłanka światła dobrze mnie traktowała, gdy reszta instruktorów wręcz chciała mnie wywalić. Za niekompetencje, za spóźnienia, za…

-Powalenie jednym ciosem syna instruktora - wyszeptała.

-To też. - Przytaknął Markus - Ale dość o tym. Chodźmy po tych pijaków, poprosiłem służbę o to aby spakowała nam prowiant na drogę oraz dała znać Kastusowi. Za dwie godziny planuje wymarsz.

-Tak wcześnie? - Spytała zaskoczona elfka. 

Markus przytaknął, po czym ruszył ubrać swój rynsztunek. Po pare minutach był gotowy - To jak? Idziemy?

-Prowadź.

Zamek Gryphonheart był imponującą strukturą, umieszczony na dużej górze która górowała nad Steadwick niczym dorosły nad małym dzieckiem. Zamek wykonany głównie z marmuru, materiał szczególnie ważny dla Gryphonheartów, bowiem w marmurowych jaskiniach gryfy tworzą swoje siedliska.

Sam zamek był niezwykle ciężki do zdobycia, jeżeli miasto Steadwick upadnie, wciąż zostaje zamek Gryphonheartów, który jest dwa razy trudniejszy do zdobycia niż samo Steadwick. Duże mury oraz  brak możliwości doprowadzenia taranu. I sam fakt że atakujący wciąż są wyczerpani samym atakiem na Steadwick.

Dlatego Steadwick jest drugim najtrudniejszym do zdobycia miastem, pierwszym jest Kamienne Miasto, wielka stolica krasnoludów, która została wykonana na początku ery przez najwspanialszych rzemieślników jakich Krasnoludy miały pod ręką. Wyryły one zaś miasto w górze, górze która znajdowała się w dolinie kurhanów. Miejscu o wielkim znaczeniu dla krasnoludów, bowiem w tej dolinie Krasnoludy stoczyły wielką bitwę o terytorium jeszcze przed wybudowaniem Kamiennego Miasta. Troglodyci oraz Gogowie miały swoje legowiska w owej dolinie.

Wielka bitwa została stoczona, Krasnoludzcy przodkowie oraz patroni dzisiejszych Krasnoludów stoczyli bój o nowy dom, dom który pragnęli za czasów przed ciszą. Bitwa sprowadziła eksterminacje wszelkich stworów w dolinie, ale straty po stronie krasnoludów były wielkie, stracili oni ponad połowę wojowników, a grobów niestety nie można było wykopać i doprowadziło to do okrutnego oraz nie honorowego czynu. Ciała zostały pozostawione wśród zwłok Gogów oraz Troglodytów. Dzięki tej bitwie, niegdyś niewinna dolina, bez nazwy czy historii została obwołana doliną kurhanów. Do dzisiejszego dnia powiada się że można spotkać niespokojne duchy które nie otrzymały poprawnego pochówku.

Wielu Krasnoludów odbywa pielgrzymki na prastare pola bitew, aby oddać cześć swoim przodkom oraz aby uhonorować ich poświęcenie. Czyn ten pozwala odejść im do Wielkiej Hali. Krasnoludy wierzą że po śmierci zmierzają na kolejną ucztę którą mogą świętować przez wieczność.

Elfy wierzą zaś w reinkarnacje, ich następne życie zależy od jak podchodzili do życia, jeżeli byli podli oraz okrutni, przyjmowali postać robactwa, gdy byli hojni oraz dobroduszni, odradzali się ponownie jako Elfy. Wielu Elfów niestety nie wierzy w reinkarnacje, i można wciąż spotykać okrutnych oraz aroganckich osobników.

Ludzie wierzą w światło, gdy umierają, ich dusza ponownie łączy się z słońcem aby to mogło dawać światło innym, prowadzić ich gdy ciemność zasłoni im drogę. Wielu ludzi, w tym Markus nie wyznawało Religii w dużym stopniu, ale wierzy w ponowne połączenie się z światłem.

Religia według wielu władców była narzędziem manipulacji jeśli była użyta poprawnie, wielu próbowało, ale wielu z nich nie powiodło się. Władcy Antragrichu, Enroth oraz Jadame przeprowadzili wielką reformację kościoła w roku 223 roku po ciszy, była ona przymusowa owszem, ale dzięki niej postęp medycyny, sztuki oraz samej nauki mogło pójść do przodu dzięki braku fałszywych “osądów”. Wielu zapamiętało starą wiarę jako narzędzie tyranów, które pozwalało zebrać żniwa bez kosy.

W dzisiejszych czasach kościół pełni funkcje stricte wsparcia duchowego, wielu może znaleźć spokój w opactwach i kościołach słońca, lub co gorsza księżyca. Oczywiście kapłani słońca pełnią funkcje kapłana oraz uzdrowiciela, dają błogosławieństwa, udzielają ślubów oraz uzdrawiają choroby czy zlepiają rany.

Kościół słońca i księżyca oczywiście nie są bezbronne, posiadają armie które należą do monarch, tak jak Deyja posiada armię księżyca, tak Erathia oraz Enroth posiadają armię słońca.

Markus wraz z Marie powoli zbliżali się do komnat Eryka i Leyona, z tego co służba powiedziała wcześniej, wniesiono dwójke nieprzytomnych pijaków do ich komnat. W zasadzie do jednej. Tej dwójce raczej nie przeszkadzało spanie na podłodze, zwłaszcza po tak hucznej uczcie.

Markus stanął pod drzwami, Marie tuż za nim. Markus silnie zapukał aby obudzić pijaków. - Eryk! Leyon! Otwierać! - Markus przekonał się po chwili że drzwi były otwarte. Dwójka szybko weszła do pokoju a tam zobaczyli dwóch dalej śpiących alkoholików, byli do siebie przytuleni jakby para kochanków, ale nie do końca świadomi swej pozycji.

Marie próbowała nie śmiać się na cały zamek, Markus przetarł oczy w niedowierzaniu, ale po chwili dołączył do śmiania się wraz z Marie.

Eryk i Leyon powoli odzyskiwali przytomność, a gdy ją odzyskali i zobaczyli siebie w przewspaniałym uścisku obaj z krzykiem odskoczyli od siebie. - Prosze nie mówcie że go pocałowałem! - Po chwili Leyon złapał się za głowę - Uhhh… Moja głowa... 

-Byłeś blisko Leyon - Zaśmiała się Marie - Najpierw mocniej się do niego przytuliłeś i…

-Prosze nie dokończaj. - Szybko powiedział Elf. - Dość dziwactw jak na jeden dzień.  - Elf szybko wstał z kamiennej podłogi, wciąż trzymając się za głowę. - Ile wczoraj wypiłem? 

-Widziałem osiem kufli - Markus skrzyżował ręce - I tak nieźle. 

Leyon się uśmiechnął, pewnie był pewien że wygrał z Erykiem - A Eryk?

-25 Kufli oraz jedną beczkę - Powiedziała Marie po czym na twarzy blond włosego Elfa uśmiech szybko zanikł.

Leyon spojrzał na Eryka z zaskoczeniem - Gdzie ty to wszystko mieścisz?!

-Mnie się pytasz? - Wzruszył ramionami - Najwspanialsze umysły nie potrafią tego wytłumaczyć! - Zaśmiał się gromko.

Ciągle mając ręke na swojej głowie Leyon zwrócił się w stronę Markusa - Nie ważne… Masz coś na kaca? Ziółka, może magia. Cokolwiek!

-Teoretycznie alkohol jest toksyczny, więc jakby użyć czegoś na usunięcie trucizny z ciała? - Położył rękę na brodzie w zastanowieniu - W sumie czemu nie, nic nie zaszkodzi. Połóż się proszę.

Leyon wykonał polecenie, położył się na łóżku do którego podszedł Markus, położył rękę na jego czole po czym jego ręka zapaliła się na jasny niebieski kolor który po chwili objął całe ciało Leyona niczym druga lecz niebieska skóra.

Odczuł on ulgę, nie czuł bólu głowy ani bolesnego uczucia w żołądku. Następny był Eryk który bardzo ochoczo wskoczył na łóżko z którego ledwie wstał Leyon. Markus powtórzył procedure.

Eryk powoli zaczął wstawać z łóżka - Ooo, jak przyjemnie. - Duży uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Eryka - Panaceum na kaca, coś pięknego.

-Gdybym nie był istnym beztalenciem w magii, to chętnie bym się tego nauczył. - Powiedział po chwili Leyon wciąż masując swoje czoło. - Uh, ale po twojej minie Markus wnioskuje iż czas pożegnać się z Steadwick?

-Tak - Potwierdził krzyżowiec - Pora wyruszać, Kastus jest prawie gotowy, jego oddział również. Tylko pożegnać się z Felederem i możemy ruszać.

-Dobrze, pójdę po niego - Leyon skierował się w stronę drzwi, Eryk zaś spojrzał na dwójke. Głównie na Markusa - Niemrawo wyglądasz rycerzyku… Coś nie tak?

-Nic szczególnego - Zapewnił go Markus - Źle przespana noc.

-Hmh, a ja jestem wezyrem Bracady - Spojrzał na niego poważnie - No, na co czekasz? Gadaj za nim zacznę biegać po mieście o tym że Markus Smokobójca szuka narzeczonej.

-Eryk… - Zaczął Markus ale urwał mu nagle Krasnolud

-Słuchaj no, Krasnoludy potrafią wyczuć strach na kilometr - Pociągnął nosem - A od ciebie nim daje jakby ktoś otworzył zakład garbarski. Więc nie pierdol tylko gadaj.

Markus westchnął po czym skierował się w stronę okna, wziął głeboki oddech a po chwili dokładnie opowiedział im o swoim śnie, a raczej koszmarze w którym działy się dziwne i niepokojące rzeczy.

Dokładnie opisał jak wyglądało Steadwick, które płonęło niczym gigantyczny stos. Albo o niebie czerwonym niczym krew.

-To wszystko wyglądało na kataklizm, na coś najstraszniejszego co kiedykolwiek mogłem zobaczyć, ale najgorsze było to, że to wszystko wyglądało tak realnie, jakby ktoś mnie obudził w samym środku tego zdarzenia. - Spojrzał na nich z zmęczonym wzrokiem - Widziałem jak Steadwick zapada się niczym domek z kart, jak ziemie rozstępuje się w gigantyczne szczeliny pochłaniające całe miasto. Albo wielką niczym górę fale która zmierzała w stronę Steadwick.

-A co było dalej? - Zapytał Eryk

-Wszyscy uciekali w stronę portali, portali które ukazywały zrujnowany zamek otoczony przez góry. Chociaż tego nie jestem do końca pewien, nie miałem czasu aby się przyjrzeć.

-Dlaczego? - Tym razem zapytała Marie, niewiarygodnie wsłuchana w opowieść Markusa.

-Ponieważ szczelina rozstąpiła się pod moimi stopami, próbowałem się wspiąć, ale brakowało mi siły, krzyknąłem do was abyście uciekali… A następnie spadłem, i zapadła ciemność, urwało mi sen po czym się obudziłem z krzykiem. - Znów spojrzał przez okno - Widziałem jak upada największe miasto na Antragrichu jak nie Enroth i widziałem swoją śmierć, czułem ją. I najgorsze było to, że był to najbardziej realny sen jaki mógł mi się przytrafić. 

Dwójka jego przyjaciół patrzała na niego z ponurymi minami, aż w końcu Marie powiedziała - To tylko sen, nie ważne jak prawdziwy, nie ważne jak realny. Wciąż był to sen. 

Eryk tylko przytaknął - Zgadzam się, sam miałem takie sny chociaż nie aż tak dziwne i realne… - Spojrzał na Markusa chociaż jego mina nie wyglądała lepiej. - No co?

-Nie ważne - Machnął ręką Markus

Chwile potem wszedł Kastus wraz z dwójką czempionów oraz Leyonem. Leyon zabrał głosu - 300-stu czempionów jest gotowych do drogi, Feleder zebrał ich wszystkich na dziedzińcu. - Spojrzał na Markusa dokładniej - A ty co? Ducha zobaczyłeś?

-Czy każdy musi się o to pytać?! - Wydał z siebie zirytowane westchnienie - Idziemy na dziedziniec.

Wszyscy którzy znajdowali się w cuchnącej komnacie Eryka i Leyona opuścili ją jak najszybciej się dało. Szybko znaleźli się na dziedzińcu na którym było duże zamieszanie. Czempioni poprawiali swoje sakwy oraz pancerze płytowe swoich rumaków, służba zamku Gryphonheart pomagała im pakować zapasy w wozach oraz pomagała niektórym w poprawie pancerzy płytowych. 

Konie Markusa, Leyona, Marie oraz Kastusa były gotowe do drogi, chociaż nikt nie widział rumaka (lub kuca) Eryka. Markus rozejrzał się po czym zauważył że Eryk zmierza do wozu.

Eryk spojrzał na nich z zaskoczeniem - Chyba nie myślicie że wsiądę na rumaka? - Zaśmiał się gromko - To byłby dopiero widok! Już wolę kierować wozem niż spadać z konia parę razy dziennie.

-No cóż, ma racje - Wzruszył ramionami Kastus - Krasnoludy nie są najlepszymi jeźdźcami jakich świat widział.

-Ale ponoć są naturalnymi sprinterami. - Powiedział Leyon.

-Uhm… Zabójczy na krótkie dystanse. - Prychnęła Marie.

Wszyscy wsiedli na swoje konie, Markus zaś zauważył że zbliża się do nich Feleder. Zsiadł z konia zaś po chwili ruszył w stronę swojego mistrza.

Markus uśmiechnął się smutno - I znowu się żegnamy.

Jego mistrz odwzajemnił uśmiech, ale w bardziej pozytywny sposób - Ale znów się spotkamy - Zauważył jego mistrz. - Napisałem list do krasnoludzkiego króla Hrotfara IX. Będzie was on oczekiwał gdy opanujecie sytuacje w Harmondale. Co do czempionów, będą oni opłacani z naszej kieszeni przez następne kilka miesięcy. A uwierz mi są drodzy - Zaśmiał się mistrz.

-Dziękuje. Ciężka kawaleria pozwoli nam na zminimalizowanie strat. - Westchnął - Postaram nie zniszczyć zamku.

-Już bardziej go nie zniszczysz! - Zaśmiał się - Uważaj na siebie Markusie. Niechaj światłość oświetla twoją drogę.

-Twoją również mistrzu. - Markus wsiadł ponownie na swojego wierzchowca, zmierzył on zaś na przód całej kolumny po czym głośnym niczym grzmot głosem zawył - Kompania! Wymarsz!

Cały oddział, wraz z wozami oraz jego przyjaciółmi wyruszył z Zamku Gryphonheart. Harmondale bowiem czeka na nowego lorda, który odmieni losy całego Antragrichu, chociaż on sam o tym nie wie.

  
  


**Nieznana lokacja.**

**?**

**Data nieznana.**

  
  


-Robi duże postępy - Zaczęła kobieta z kasztanowymi włosami - Większe niż oczekiwaliśmy.

Kobieta stała nad dużym stołem, który zmaterializował obraz z niezwykłą dokładnością. Obok niej stało dwóch ubranych na biało ludzi.

-A co wy uważacie? - Zapytała znowu kobieta. - Myślicie że dobrze zrobiliśmy?

Naukowiec spojrzał dokładnie na wirtualny obraz - Uważam że tak, chociaż jego zdolności są nieokiełznane - Złapał się za podbródek - Widzieliście co stało się w tym całym pojedynku? - Zapytał ich naukowiec.

-Wiem i widziałam, w zasadzie to ja to zrobiłam - Wzruszyła ramionami.

Dwójka spojrzała na nią z przerażeniem - To było niewymagane oraz niebezpieczne! - Krzyknął naukowiec - Wymuszanie awatara jest najgorszą rzeczą jaką możesz zrobić! Zwłaszcza gdy nie ma na sobie pancerza wspomaganego aby opanować całą tą energię!

-Ale jak widzieliśmy, opanował awatara w bardzo zwinny sposób - Powiedziała bardzo opanowanym głosem. - Mimo iż wystawiłam go na duży wysiłek fizyczny jak i psychiczny. - Spojrzała na konsole po czym zwinnym ruchem przeniosła obraz z konsoli na duży ekran.

Dwójka naukowców właśnie nie wierzyła w to co widziała. - Jak… Jak to możliwe? - Zapytał jeden z wciąż patrząc na konsole - Liczba pobudzonych neuronów... jego mózg zapalił się jak żarówka! I wytrzymał taki wstrząs?

-Wytrzymał, wstał i uleczył się za pomocą czarów tamtejszych. - Wskazała palcem na dokładny neuron - Ale to jest najciekawsze. - Powiększyła dany neuron który wyróżniał się kolorem od innych. - Właśnie dokonaliśmy wielkiego odkrycia.

-Czy to jest…? - Spojrzał w niedowierzaniu jeden z naukowców. - Niewiarygodne! Potrafi przewidywać przyszłość! Niewielu z nas to potrafi a my właśnie “aktywowaliśmy” odpowiedzialny za to neuron!

-Dokładnie, udało mi się zajrzeć do jego głowy i to co w niej znalazłam - Na ekranie wyświetlił się koszmar Markusa - Niestety, przyszłość okazała się mniej przyjemna niż uważaliśmy.

Trójka ludzi oglądała całe nagranie z ponurymi minami wciąż nie do końca pewni co na nim zaszło.

-Enroth… - Zaczął smutno naukowiec - A więc nasi prorocy nie kłamali, Enroth upadnie…

-I stracimy Markusa - Dokończył ponuro drugi - Nie możemy na to pozwolić, on jest kluczem, i naszą odpowiedzialnością!

-I jak zamierzasz go uratować?! - Zapytał z krzykiem znowu naukowiec - Jest na dosłownym skrawku galaktyki, nasza flota i tak jest zajęta walkami z Kreeganami, nawet jeżeli wygrywamy to i tak Kreegan jest coraz więcej. A najgorsze jest to że nie mamy dostępu do głównego świata roju! - Usiadł na nabliższym krześle odczuwając porażkę.

-Nie wszystko stracone - Zapewniła ich kobieta - Wierze w możliwości Markusa, ale wiara nie jest jedyną rzeczą jaką mu dam. Pamiętacie może oddział który przydzieliłam do Lincolna?

-Tego starego jak wszechświat truchła którym można było nazywać statek miliard lat temu? Tak pamiętamy. Mówiłaś że polują na Sheltema… Chwila moment, przecież on został zniszczony.

-Hmh, wysłałam Lincolna z misją “znalezienia” Sheltema - Spojrzała znowu na ekran - Oczywiście wiedziałam że kilku z nich zdradzi, dlatego posłałam z nimi trójkę lojalnych ludzi jakich miałam pod ręką. - Usiadła w swoim biurku - Oczywiście wszystko poszło z planem, Kastus obrał swoją ścieżkę, a Resurrectra pragnie naprawić tamtejszą bramę oraz Lincolna i kontynuować misję.

-Bramy zostały całkowicie zniszczone w tamtejszym rejonie galaktyki. - Zauważył naukowiec. - A Lincolna nie naprawi z tamtejszymi materiałami, nieważne jak dobry technik oraz inżynier.

-O to chodzi - Uśmiechnęła się kobieta. - Lincoln miał być tylko transportem, transportem czegoś co odmieni przyszłość.

-Co masz na myśli? - Zapytał znowu naukowiec.

-Pancerz wspomagany wraz z sztuczną inteligencją. - Powiedziała z niewiarygodnym spokojem. - Oczywiście będzie on wykonany z Neutronium.

-Gdybym nie wiedział jak wygląda sytuacja - Westchnął Naukowiec - Oddałbym cię radzie za wysłanie pancerza wartego więcej niż pół naszej floty. Neutronium jest drogie wiesz o tym? 

-Wiem, ale Kastus ma plany kuźni.

-Kuźni? Czy nasi “wasale” mają tylko naszą prastarą technologie? - Zapytał ze śmiechem naukowiec.

-Tak jest bezpieczniej, wyobraź sobie gdyby miał dostęp do arki. - Prychnęła.

-No cóż, masowe tworzenie okrętów większych niż miasta w ciągu kilku dni faktycznie mogłoby być problematyczne. - Zgodził się naukowiec. - Mimo to nawet jeśli posiada kuźnie, będzie potrzebował dużej mocy do masowego tworzenia naszych pradawnych blasterów.

-Przetwornik oscylacyjny - Powiedział drugi naukowiec - Jest to dość prymitywny lecz wciąż bardzo skuteczny mały reaktor bazujący na zimnej fuzji. Znajduje się on na Lincolnie, i prawdopodobnie zasili kuźnie przez kilkanaście lat. Albo więcej, wiesz jaka jest stara technologia Morganie. Nawet jeśli my ją stworzyliśmy to i tak powoli o niej zapominamy.

-Racja - Powiedział Morgan, jego niezwykle duża postura górowała nad kobietą - Dobrze, skoro wysłaliśmy pancerz z naszą prototypową S.I która w każdym momencie może się zbuntować, przejąć pancerz i pozabijać wszystkich mieszkańców Enroth zanim zrobi to szalony agent. Mamy przynajmniej minimalną pewność że Markus znajdzie ten pancerz?

-Osbanie, czy brama Enroth może zostać zasilona przez przetwornik oscylacyjny? - Zapytała kobieta.

-Według starych danych - Spojrzał na swoją konsole - Jest to możliwe, chociaż zasiliło by to bramę przez… miesiąc? Brama wymaga o wiele więcej energii niż przetwornik oscylacyjny mógłby dać.

-Ale wracając - Wtrącił Morgan - Dlaczego pancerz Neutronowy? Mamy tak wiele innych z nieco gorszymi S.I, ale wciąż wystarczającymi na działania polowe na Enroth.

-Neutronium jest niezwykle wytrzymałym metalem - Zaczęła kobieta - Potrafi wydzielać energię ale również ją wchłaniać. Energia psioniczna Markusa również się do tego zalicza. Dla jego bezpieczeństwa oraz bezpieczeństwa jego przyjaciół postanowiłam że będzie to jedyny rozsądny ruch. Kosztami się nie martwcie. - Zapewniła ich z uśmiechem kobieta.

-Jeśli taka twoja wola Karen… - Powiedział cicho ze spuszczoną głową Morgan - Wybaczcie ale dział genetyki wymaga mojej obecności.

-Mój dział inżynierii również wymaga mojej obecności - Ukłonił się lekko Osban - Do zobaczenia Karen.

Dwójka naukowców wyszła z dużego pokoju Karen, ta zaś spojrzała na wirtualny obraz mężczyzny w mundurze który stał obok Karen, była ona wtedy w ciąży. Jej mąż był wysokim mężczyzną o solidnej posturze oraz niezwykle przystojnym jegomościem. Jego czarne niczym nicość włosy dodawały mu niezwykłej urody oraz unikatowego wyglądu.

Karen westchnęła - Szkoda że nie możesz go teraz zobaczyć Aleksandrze - Po jej policzku popłynęła samotna łza - Byłbyś taki dumny. 


	19. Harmondale CZ.1

**Harmondale, Ziemie Niczyje**

**Markus**

**Rok 1167 Po ciszy. 4 Lutego.**

 

Z daleka można było zauważyć ruinę jaką było Harmondale, miasto to nie należało do najlepiej zachowanych. Markus wiedział że będą potrzebowali zdolnych budowniczych oraz dużej ilości materiałów, ale niestety brakowało mu tych dwóch jakże ważnych rzeczy.

Harmondale miało dobre położenie, otoczone przez małe góry które zapewniały naturalne mury z wszystkich stron poza przodem.

Markus widział zrujnowane pola przed miastem, niegdyś duże mury które teraz były zaledwie kupą gruzu która czekała na usunięcie i wstawienie czegoś bardziej pożytecznego. Oraz same domy były w bardzo złym stanie, a samo miasteczko Harmondale było w jeszcze gorszym stanie.

Przez również zrujnowaną bramę wjechała mała gwardia Markusa, która oczywiście składała się z czempionów oraz sam lord zwrócili wielką uwagę całego miasta. Wielu z osadników miało na sobie poszarpane ubrania, oznaki złej opieki medycznej oraz prawdopodobieństwo głodowania.

Wielu z nich szeptało, wyrażali swoje niezadowolenie? Kolejny lord który zrujnuje Harmondale? Markus chętnie im pokaże jak bardzo się mylą, chociaż on sam nie wie jak zacząć.

Eskorta Markusa kontynuowałą dalej do siedziby lorda. Po drodze spotykali sieroty bez domów, żebraków, wychudzone psy. Markus skomentował to tylko w jeden sposób.

-Jest źle. - Powiedział sam do siebie.

Eskorta tym razem znalazła się na terenie prawdopodobnie niegdyś rynku, teraz stragany były opuszczone i zniszczone. Fontanna która znajdowała się na środku była również zniszczona. Karczma była opuszczona, niegdyś pełna życia oraz radości, teraz była tylko niczym opuszczony i nawiedzony dom.

Markus zdawał sobie sprawę z sytuacji w Harmondale, ale nie wiedział że jest aż tak krytyczna. Wedle raportów które dostał od Leyon’a nawet w połowie nie opisywały Harmondale takim jakim jest. Najgorsze jest to że brakuje mu zapasów, a bez zapasów może co najwyżej poskakać w kółko.

Eskorta w końcu znalazła się pod siedzibą lorda, była ona również otoczona przez mury, które nie różniły się stanem od poprzednich. Brama również niczym nie różniła się od poprzedniej, ledwo mogła otworzyć się w pełni.

Dziedziniec był wystarczająco duży aby pomieścić całą eskortę czempionów oraz kilkunastu żołnierzy z Erathii. Na Markusa czekał kapitan który wyglądał na wiekowego weterana, siwe włosy oraz duża ilość zmarszczek wskazywała że miał już wiele za sobą. Jego twarz przypominałą skałe, zero emocji.

Gdy Markus zszedł z swojego rumaka, podszedł on wolnym krokiem do kapitana. Kapitan dał mu rękę do uścisku.

Markus oczywiście ją uścisnął po czym kapitan przedstawił się - Kapitan Fryderyk, dowódca czwartej kompanii Erathii, do usług.

Tym razem przestawił się Markus - Markus, Lord Harmondale oraz ziem niczyich. - Spojrzał na siedzibę lorda, która wyglądała na bliską zawalenia. - Czy jest jakieś bezpieczne miejsce w którym możemy omówić naszą sytuację?

Grupa żołnierzy zaśmiała się. Kapitan zabrał głosu - Owszem, rozbiliśmy namioty dla pana i pańskich przyjaciół. Nie są może one najlepszym miejscem do odpoczynku, ale wystarczą. Namiot do narad jest blisko twojego panie. Prosze za mną - Za kapitanem ruszył Markus wraz z jego przyjaciółmi oraz paroma sierżantami czempionów.

Namiot do narad był duży, mógł pomieścić ponad 20 ludzi, w środku zaś była duża mapa okolicy oraz sterta zwojów oraz raportów. Przy stole znajdowało się kilku ubrano na czerwonych ludzi w pełnych pancerzach płytowych podobnych do pancerza Fryderyka. Byli to kolejni kapitanowie.

Wszyscy kapitanowie jednym głosem powiedzieli z ukłonem - Panie.

Markus spojrzał na nich po czym powiedział - Spocznij. - Usiadł w ostatnim krześle które należało do niego. - No cóż, wypadałoby się najpierw przedstawić  - Chrząknął - Markus, Lord Harmondale oraz Ziem niczyich.

Potem po kolei zaczęli się przedstawiać kapitanowie. Pierwszy był niski lecz dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna o bardzo jasnej karnacji skóry, jego długie blond włosy opadały na jego opancerzone ramiona. Jego wiek sugerował na 30 do 40 lat. - Ser Jarger, Dowódca pierwszej kompanii. - Ukłonił się ponownie

Następny był nieco wyższy lecz tak samo zbudowany mężczyzna o ciemniejszej karnacji skóry, jego siwe włosy ułożone na bok z obciętą prawą stronę zwróciły uwagę Markusa w szczególności, pierwszy raz widział on taką stylizację. - Ser Hereward, Dowódca drugiej kompanii.

Trzeci kapitan zdjął swój, po czym ukazała się kobieta o długich czarnych włosach, jej twarz była pokryta bliznami, najbardziej zauważalną była rana na policzku. - Lady Julia, Kapitan trzeciej kompanii.

\- Dziękuje za waszą obecność - Zaczął Markus - Jak dobrze wiecie zostałem lordem Harmondale całkiem niedawno, i dzięki temu zostałem panem tego jakże urokliwego zamku w którym nie mogę nawet się przespać - Wszyscy w namiocie zachichotali - Jednakże, przed nami długa droga, tak długa że sam nie mam pewności czy nam się uda, ale trzeba spróbować. Harmondale jest w jak dobrze już pewnie zauważyliście tragicznym stanie. Mam wrażenie że trafiłem do miasta duchów niż ludzkiej osady. Naszym priorytetem będzie polepszenie warunków, ale jeszcze przed tym naszym głównym i najważniejszym zadaniem będzie oczyszczenie całego rejonu z obecności goblinów, oraz odbicie kopalni która będzie naszym głównym źródłem zasobów. Leyon, mamy dokładne raporty o liczebności goblinów?

Szczupły elf wstał z swojego miejsca po czym wskazał na mapę - Raporty moich zwiadowców sugerują o obecności ponad 3-ech lub 4-ech tysięcy goblinów, ich wyposażenie jest w tragicznym stanie, ale mimo to wciąż posiadają liczebność gdy my mamy wyposażenie oraz doświadczenie. Ich dowódca, Morag jest całkowicie świadomy naszej obecności, ale według moich szpiegów jego “rada wojenna” jeśli mogę tak to nazwać, jest całkowicie niezgodna.

-Niezgoda wśród goblinów? Jakże typowe - Skomentował Kastus - W otwartym polu możemy ich stratować naszą jazdą minimalizując straty armii.

Julia spojrzała na Kastusa - Problem jest taki że gobliny mają małą twierdzę w kopalni, nawet dziecko wie że gobliny nigdy nie atakują tylko czekają za murami tam gdzię są bezpieczne.

-Możemy poprowadzić oblężenie kopalni - Zaczął Fryderyk - Chociaż będzie to wyczerpujące z naszymi obecnymi zapasami.

-Hmm - Markus złapał się za podbródek - Ile liczy każda kompania?

Tym razem kapitan Jarger zabrał głosu - 150 Mieczników, 150 Halabardników, 10 kapłanów, 10 magów bitewnych, 80 krzyżowców oraz 100 kuszników. Jedna kompania liczy 500 żołnierzy ogółem.  W garnizonie oraz straży miejskiej została przydzielona pełna kompania. Magowie pomagają w odbudowie, kapłani leczą chorych i rannych a reszta utrzymuje porządek. Do sił polowych mamy trzy kompanie co daje nam łącznie 1500 ludzi.

Markus tylko przytaknął - 1500 oraz 300 czempionów przeciwko ponad 4000 goblinów. Które są ufortyfikowane i nie mają zamiaru wyjść. - Spojrzał na mapę regionu, po czym zauważył wąwóz przed kopalnią, droga do kamiennego miasta. - A gdyby ich sprowokować?

-Sprowokować? Wątpię aby to się udało - Powiedział Kastus - Gobliny są znane z tchórzostwa oraz pasywności, jedyne co może je zainteresować to złoto… - Nagle Kastus zorientował się - Złoto…

Markus również zrozumiał - Gobliny może są tchórzliwe, ale również bardzo chciwe. Możemy to wykorzystać, wykurzyć ich z kopalni.

W jaki sposób? - Zapytała Marie.

Przynęta - Powiedział Markus - Mała karawana z złotem może zwrócić uwagę wielu goblinów. Jeśli nie wszystkich.

-Nie możemy również podstawić całego tego wozu tuż pod nosem goblinów, byłoby to zbyt oczywiste. - Powiedział Kapitan Hereward - W zasadzie mam pomysł - Podał zwój Markusowi - Dwa dni temu moi ludzie złapali szpiega, albo bardziej przekupionego mieszkańca Harmondale który sprzedawał informacje goblinom. Można go wykorzystać oraz zapewnić “łagodniejszy” wyrok.

-Pragniesz kupić zdrajcę? Kogoś kto zdradził własnych sąsiadów w celu zarobku? - Zapytała zaskoczona Julia - Prędzej zobaczę go na stryczku lub bloku kata niż u goblinów.

Kastus wydał z siebie zmęczone westchnięcie - W dzisiejszych czasach trzeba korzystać z każdej możliwej okazji, nawet jeśli jest ona niedorzeczna.

Markus powoli kończył czytać raport Herewarda - Nie jestem pewien czy możemy pozwolić sobie na taką niewiadomą kapitanie - Powiedział w końcu Markus - Kapitan Julia ma rację, wynajmowanie zdrajców do osiągnięcia celu oraz własnej amnestii nie jest najlepszą decyzją. Z drugiej strony zaś jesteśmy pozbawieni możliwości… - Markus westchnął głośno - Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz którą mogę zrobić, chociaż jest ona niezwykle radykalna oraz niebezpieczna.

-Co masz na myśli lordzie? - Zapytał Hereward

-Posiadam mistrzowskie wyszkolenie w obu dziedzinach magii, jak i jaźni jak i żywiołów. Magia jaźni zawiera w sobie wiele przydatnych czarów leczących jak i wzmacniających, ale również czarów stricte… “negatywnych”. Magia umysłu posiada wiele takich czarów, między innymi…

-Zniewolenie, czytanie w myślach, szał, urok... - Dyktowała Julia - Owszem, najgroźniejsza magia jaźni jaka istnieje. Jaki jest twój plan lordzie?

-Mógłbym użyć uroku lub w najgorszym wypadku zniewolenia na naszym zdrajcy, kazałbym mu wrócić do kopalni goblinów oraz powiedzieć o dobrze bronionym transporcie z złotem które akurata zmierza do kamiennego miasta jako prezent dla króla Hrotfara… - Spojrzał na mapę po czym wskazał palcem na duże pole. - Która będzie zmierzać przez duże otwarte pole, od którego nieopodal znajduje się las w którym możemy założyć zasadzkę. Jeżeli dopisze nam szczęście, gobliny zaatakują jedną czwartą może dwie czwartych swoich sił, wybijemy ich na polu a w kopalni będzie ich znacznie mniej, dzięki czemu szturm będzie mniej kosztowny.

-Lecz wciąż wymagany - zauważył Kastus - Mimo to, jest to dobry plan. Spróbować wybić połowę sił w polu, drugie pół w kopalni. Zgadzam się na ten plan.

Czwórka kapitanów również się zgodziła, mniej pozytywnie podeszła do tego kapitan Julia. Mimo to zgodziła się na owy plan.

-Postanowione więc - Ogłosił Markus - Gdzie znajduje się owy więzień?

-Jest on przetrzymywany blisko starego więzienia. - Odpowiedział Fryderyk, po chwili zauważył zakłopotaną minę Markusa. - A tak, znajduje się blisko zamku Harmondale, wystarczy wyjść z siedziby lorda i skierować się od razu w prawą stronę aż dojdziesz do dużego kamiennego zrujnowanego budynku. Obok tego budynku znajdziesz trzy namioty. Żołnierze dalej cię naprowadzą.

-Dziękuje Kapitanie. Marie, Leyon, Eryk, Kastus. Zostajecie czy idziecie ze mną? - Zapytał ich lord.

Kastus pokręcił głową - Tak bardzo jak mnie ciekawi co stanie się z zdrajcą, ja muszę zorganizować siły polowe na zasadzkę, nie po to mnie mianowałeś główno dowodzącym, czyż nie? - Uśmiechnął się, zwracając swój wzrok na mapę. Markus podczas drogi do Harmondale zamienił z Kastusem parę słów, głównie to czy by zechciał zostać główno dowodzącym bądź jak kto woli. Generałem. Kastus naturalnie przyjął przywilej z radością.

-Masz racje. - Przyznał Markus - A wy? Idziecie?

Tym razem Leyon pokręcił głową - Ja również muszę oddać się swoim zajęciom.

Marie oraz Eryk zaś tylko przytakneli, po czym Eryk zabrał głosu - Jasne, czemu nie. Na Pewno będzie to ciekawsze niż siedzenie i patrzenie w sufit.

Trójka wyruszyła do namiotu w którym znajdował się owy zdrajca, namiot był pilnowany przez dwóch piechurów którzy szybko ukłonili się na widok lorda.

-Lordzie - Powiedział jeden ze strażników - Przybywasz zobaczyć więźnia?

Markus tylko przytaknął po czym strażnik odsłonił kurtynę namiotu, znak do wejścia.

Po wejściu do namiotu trójka zauważyła zakutego w kajdany mężczyznę, miał na sobie poszarpane i brudne ubrania które pamiętały lepsze dni. Mężczyzna uniósł swój wzrok i po gdzie zobaczył Markusa. W jego oczach była rozpacz, ale czy była ona szczera? Markus wkrótce się przekona.

-Błagam, - Zaczął błagalnym tonem, Markusa to nie dziwiło jutro pewnie czeka go egzekucja za zdradę miasta i jego mieszkańców - Zrobiłem to tylko ze względu na rodzinę! Mam dzieci, litości panie!

Z jednej strony Markusowi było szkoda biedaka, próbował tylko próbował przetrwać i nakarmić swoją rodzinę za pomocą pieniędzy które zdobył.

Ale z drugiej strony jest zdrajcą, sprzedawał informacje które były kluczowe dla Markusa, ilość żołnierzy, ich uzbrojenie i tym podobne. Może im to bardzo zaszkodzić, zwłaszcza mieszkańcom.

-Jeszcze nie wiem co z tobą zrobię, a głównie to zależy od ciebie. - Zaczął powoli - Jesteś oskarżony o zdradę oraz kolaborację z wrogiem, czy przyznajesz się do zarzutów?

Mężczyzna zawahał się, wiedział że od jego decyzji zależy jego życie. Ale czy wybierze słusznie?

-Tak - Powiedział szeptem.

-Czy twoje intencje były szczere? Czy faktycznie chciałeś pomóc swojej rodzinie, wiedząc o konsekwencjach i o szkodach które możesz wyrządzić? - Mężczyzna tylko przytaknął, ale Markusa to nie zadowalało - Tak czy nie?

-Tak. - Łzy powoli płynęły po jego policzkach - Tak!

Markus tylko przytaknął - W takim razie, czy byłbyś gotowy odkupić swoje winy?

-Tak! - Oczy człowieka dalej były wpatrzone w Markusa.

-A zatem przedstawię ci twoje opcje. Zapewnie twojej rodzine okres ochrony oraz dostawy pożywienia, ty zaś odsiedzisz w więzieniu swoją karę. Uratuje cię to od bloku katowskiego, a twoja rodzina, jak i reszta rodzin będzie dostawać od nas pożywienie, ubrania oraz prace. Ale musisz wykonać dla mnie jedną ważną rzecz.

-Zrobię wszystko! Błagam, powiedz tylko co!

-Lubię twój entuzjazm. Twoim zadaniem będzie oszukanie goblinów, powiedz im o transporcie który będzie przejeżdżał przez wschodni trakt do doliny kurhanów, powiedz im że jest to wóz pełen krasnoludzkiego złota który jest wysyłany dla króla Hrotfara. Eskorta będzie złożona z jeden pełnej kompani, czyli 500 ludzi a łup duży, bardzo duży. Jeśli powiesz to goblińskiemu watażce, ja dotrzymam swojej umowy. Czy się zgadzasz? - Młody mężczyzna tylko szybko przytaknął - Świetnie! Powiedz mu że karawana ma przejeżdżać jutro po południu przez wschodni trakt. Straż! - Dwójka strażników szybko weszła do środka, w obawie najgorszego.

-Wzywałeś lordzie? - Markus tylko przytaknął po czym wskazał na więźnia.

-Odkujcie go i wypuście. - Strażnik zawahał się, ale wziął swój klucz i podszedł do zakutego w kajdany mężczyzny. Gdy nie miał już na sobie kajdan wstał szybko i powiedział jak szybko tylko potrafił.

-Dziękuje! Dziękuje lordzie! - Klęknał na kolano - Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy.

-Tego oczekuje - Uśmiechnął się - No ale ruszaj, oczekuje że ci to się uda. - Mężczyzna szybko wybiegł z namiotu w stronę bramy.

Trójka wyszła z namiotu, po czym Marie zaczęła - Nie chce podważać twoich decyzji Markusie, ale skąd wiesz że uda mu się to zrobić, może cię również zdradzić. - Markus spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.

-Prawda, mogłoby do tego dojść, gdyby nie fakt że od samego początku naszej rozmowy czytałem mu w myślach. Mówił szczerze.

-Tak bym mu nie ufał. - Burknął Eryk - W każdej chwili  może zmienić zdanie, wynieść swoją rodzinę z miasta a nas zostawić z niczym.

-Lub wynieść rodzinę i sprzeda informacje. - Dodała Marie - Ale miejmy nadzieje że do tego nie dojdzie… Byłoby to raczej niekorzystne.

-Zaufajcie mi. - Zapewnił ich młody krzyżowiec, Markus sam miał podejrzenia, ale była to jedyna opcja na jaką mogli sobie pozwolić w danej chwili, a mieli ich mało. - Jest to nasza jedyna szansa na wyciągnięcie wroga z kryjówki i zapewnienia sobie zwycięstwa, a teraz szybko musimy zorganizować pułapkę.

Wrócili z powrotem do namiotu rady wojennej gdzie mogli przedstawić swoje opcje. W namocie panowała cisza, każdy z kapitanów sprawdzał raporty swoich sierżantów, Kastus pisał wiadomości oraz rozkazy, a Leyon siedział i… szkicował.

Markus ogłosił swój powrót lekkim kaszlnięciem na co wszyscy natychmiast zwrócili swój wzrok na lorda. Markus zaczął.

-Zrobione - Powiedział banalnie - Nasz zdrajca zgodził się, a ja mam pewność żę to zrobi. Teraz pozostaje tylko zaplanować jutrzejsze popołudnie.

-Z całym szacunkiem lordzie, ale czy to na pewno rozsądne? - Zapytała kapitan Julia. - Rozumiem że ciężkie czasy wymagają radykalnych środków, ale wątpie aby ktokolwiek miał taką pewność.

-Nawet ktoś kto czyta w myślach - Zapytał z podniesioną brwią.

-Czytanie w myślach? - Zapytał Leyon z zaskoczoną miną. - Możesz czytać w myślach i nic mi nie powiedziałeś?

-Teraz już wiesz, nieważne. - Markus skierował wzrok na Julie - Kapitanie, rozumiem twoją niepewność, ale zapewniam że to co zrobiłem, uda się. Nawet jeśli pewność siebie to grzech dla krzyżowca, to wolę aby moi podwładni byli pewni mojej decyzji.

-Jeśli tak mówisz lordzie… - Ukłoniła się.

-No dobrze, to jaki mamy plan panie? - Zapytał Jarger - Rozumiem że plan z zasadzką jest dalej naszą główną opcją?

-Tak, użyjemy całej pełnej kompani do strzeżenia 5 wozów “wypełnionych” złotem. - Uśmiechnął się - Oczywiście złota nie będzie w środku, kompania będzie służyć jako zapewnienie że w wozach faktycznie znajduje się złoto. Jeśli plan pójdzie tak jak zakładamy, to spotkamy gobliny w wąwozie, na drodze do doliny kurhanów.

-Wschodni trakt - Zorientował się kapitan Hereward - Ale czempioni nie będą mieli miejsca na szarże!

-W zasadzie - Wtrącił Leyon - Będą. Wschodni trakt jest szczupłym wąwozem ale ma dwa zejścia z których prawdopodobnie zatakują gobliny, z prawej i lewej strony wezmą karawanę w dwa ognie.

-Ale chwile później zaatakują z tych samych stron pozostałe kompanie oraz czempioni, taktyka młota i kowadła, banalna ale śmiertelnie skuteczna - Powiedział pewnie Kastus - Jeśli oczywiście zaatakują nas z tej strony.

-Innego lepszego miejsca nie mają - Powiedziała kapitan Julia - Walka z ciężką piechotą Erathi jest problematyczna w ciasnych miejscach, a owe zejścia są szerokie i bez problemu zmieszczą się w nich linie po 400 ludzi oraz szarża z góry może faktycznie wytrącić naszych z szyku tworząc ich łatwymi celami. - Wskazała miejsce na mapie, dokładnie na środku wąwozu - Zwłaszcza że to miejsce w którym nas prawdopodobnie zaatakują ma dużo miejsca na swobodną potyczkę, jeśli się to im uda. To kompania może mieć duży problem aż do czasu przybycia wsparcia.

-Niedaleko jest las prawda? - Zapytał Kastus, na co Leyon tylko przytaknął - Moglibyśmy zostawić tam oddział czempionów lub pozostałe kompanie. Dałoby to nam lepszą mobilność oraz szybsze wsparcie.

-Czempioni i tak dostaną się na pole walki z miasta do wąwozu w dwadzieścia minut, kompanie zaś będą musiały znajdować się bliżej, a las byłby idealny dla piechoty.

-Prawda - Zgodził się Kastus - Ale kawaleria może stratować jedną stronę minimalizując straty, zanim piechota rozpocznie swoją szarże możemy stracić o wiele więcej.

-A druga będzie pod większym naporem - Zauważył Hereward - Wybacz panie, ale atakowanie z jednej strony, zostawiając drugą samą sobie może sprowadzić jeszcze więcej śmierci niż praktyczności. Ja wraz z Fryderykiem mamy inny plan, który może zadziałać, albo też i nie. Będzie on wymagał pomocy naszego lorda.

-Zamieniam się w słuch kapitanie. - Usiadł wygodnie Markus, dokładnie skupiony na kapitanie.

-Wąwóz ma 50 metrowe ściany, z góry można zrzucać wiele rzeczy, naszym planem jest ustawienie magów w kluczowych punktach, ale miejsca te są bardzo widoczne i ciężkie do ukrycia, zwłaszcza gdy znajdują się na nich osoby - Mówił powoli Fryderyk.

-I co to ma wspólnego z Markusem? - Zapytała niepewnie Marie.

-To pani, iż Leyon powiedział nam o tym jak nasz lord utrzymał niewidzialność przez trzy tygodnie, żaden mag nigdy tego nie osiągnął.

-Chcesz abym rzucił niewidzialność na grupy magów? - Zadumał na głos - To może zadziałać. Magowie zapewnią niewiarygodne wsparcie i zabiją setki zanim nawet gobliny ich sięgną.

Kapitan Jarger również miał pomysł - Skoro możesz dać niewidzialność na dłuższy czas w kilku miejscach na raz, to może spróbować dorzucić do tego paru kuszników? Wiem że to może być wiele, ale ciągły ostrzał z góry zapewni jeszcze więcej.

-Niech lord postanowi - Powiedział Leyon a wszystkie oczy były zwrócone na Markusa.

Markus zastanowił się, spojrzał na mapę aby sobie dokładnie wszystko powtórzyć. Miał wiele opcji które mogły ograniczyć straty, albo je powiększyć. Dokładnie przeanalizował wąwóz, możliwe punktu ustawienia  pułapki. Gobliny były niskimi jegomościami, ale nieco wyższymi od krasnoludów, ich wyposażenie zostawiało wiele do życzenia. Teoretycznie w otwartym polu jedna pełna kompania mogłaby dać radę dwóm tysiącom goblinów, ale z faktu iż są tchórzliwe nie będzie to możliwe.

Markus w końcu podjął decyzje, wskazał na punkty przedstawione przez kapitana Fryderyka - Zrobimy tak jak powiedział kapitan Fryderyk, obstawimy górny prawy kąt oraz dolny lewy kąt. Dzięki temu magowie oraz piechota dystansowa będzie miała najlepsze pozycje strzeleckie. Magowie zaś zasypią gobliny wszystkim czym mają, a piechota zaatakuje z lasu w którym mieli znajdować się czempioni. Co do samych czempionów, Kastus - Na co czempion stanął na baczność - Ty razem z swoimi ludźmi będziecie zabezpieczać lewą stronę, gdy gobliny zaczną uciekać albo mobilizować się z powrotem do ataku, ty je dobijasz. Ale oczywiście przed tym wszystkim pragne abyś raz zaszarżował i wycofał się, powtórz szarże jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.

-Zrozumiałem. - Przytaknął z uśmiechem.

-Kapitanie Fryderyku, pragne aby to twoja kompania była przynętą, starajcie nie rozglądać się zbytnio, idźcie pewnie ale ostrożnie.

Stary kapitan tylko przytaknął.

-Kapitanie Hereward, pragne abyś ty oraz twoja kompania zajęła się przygotowaniem do szarży w lesie, udajcie się tam już dziś i rozpocznij niezbędne przygotowania.

-Nie zawiodę - Powiedział pewnie.

-Kapitan Julia oraz Kapitanie Jarger Wasze zadanie będzie inne - Dwójka spojrzała na Markusa niepewnie - Gdy my będziemy walczyć w wąwozie, pragne abyście zakradli się do niespodziewającego się nic schronienia goblinów. Będą napewno osłabieni i nie przygotowani na atak, wykorzystajcie swoich magów do przeprowadzenia szybkiego oblężenia, ale osłaniajcie ich za wszelką cenę. Co do samego Harmondale, zostawcie tylko tylko stu albo dwustu ludzi. Ale wątpię aby ktoś na zaatakował podczas wypadu.

-Chcesz stoczyć dwie walki na raz? - Zadumała na głos kapitan - Śmiały ruch...

-Ale bardzo możliwy do wykonania. - Powiedział Hereward - Gobliny nie spodziewają się tego. Ale czy nasze kompanie w wąwozach dadzą sobie radę?

-Wątpisz w swoich żołnierzy, Herewardzie? - Skrzyżował ręce na piersi Fryderyk.

-Nie wątpie w nich, ale w pewność naszego planu, skąd pewność że będzie tak jak mówi nasz lord?

-Żadnej - Przyznał Markus - Mimo to mój mistrz nauczył mnie jednej ważnej rzeczy, wojna jest jak talia Acromage, nigdy nie wiesz co ci się przytrafi. Radę uważam za zakończoną, otrzymaliście rozkazy, wykonać.

Kapitanowie tylko zasalutowali, i powolnie zaczeli opuszczać namiot.

-Nie wiedziałem że potrafisz mieć taki autorytet w swoim głosie - Powiedział Leyon - Kapitanowie wręcz obserwowali twój każdy ruch dłoni na mapie, nie wspominając o uginającym głosie.

-Też to zauważyłem - Zachichotał lekko Kastus - Jeden dzień w Harmondale i już masz lepszą wprawę niż poprzedni lordowie.

-Nie zauważyłem - Wzruszył ramionami - Ale też nie świętujcie zbyt wcześnie moich umiejętności, jutro mamy bitwę do wygrania, a po niej miasto do odbudowania. - Spojrzał na mapę jeszcze raz - Po bitwie i opanowaniu kopalni, pragne dostać najbardziej szczegółowe informacje jakie tylko możecie mi dać - Zwrócił swój wzrok na młodego szpiega - Jeśli faktycznie w tej kopalni jest Stalt, to mamy najlepszą kartę przetargową dla krasnoludów. Co prawda użyje jej w ostateczności.

-W ostateczności? - Zapytał Eryk - Wątpię aby było coś innego do przekonania króla aby zawrzeć sojusz.

-Nie mamy takiej pewności - Zauważyła Marie - Jeśli jest coś co możemy zrobić dla krasnoludów w zamian za materiały, a nawet architektów, to lepiej zachować wpływy kopalni na trudniejsze czasy.

-Zgadzam się z Marie oraz Markusem - Powiedział w końcu Kastus - Stalt nie jest materiałem którym można rzucać w każdą możliwą stronę. Zwłaszcza że będziemy potrzebować kowali krasnoludów aby taki metal przerobić.

-Nie do końca - Powiedział z uśmiechem Leyon - Szpiegowałem przez ostatni tydzień, podczas drogi do Harmondale, i moi szpiedzy donoszą o kowalu w Erathii, który jest dość dobry w swoim fachu, na tyle dobrym iż zanotowane że potrafi przetapiać Stalt podobną, jeśli nie tą samą techniką co Krasnoludy.

-Ale? - Zapytał Markus - Wątpie aby dołączył do nas od tak.

-Wątpie aby ktokolwiek mógł dołączyć gdyby miał na sobie kajdany. - Powiedział gorzko elf - Irven Smith, dość pasujące nazwisko pozwolę dodać, znajduje się w jednym z więzień Deyji.

-Deyji?! - Czwórka krzykęła.

-Z wszystkich miejsc, musi być to kurewska Deyja - Westchnął Eryk - A może raz na jakiś czas mogła być to bardziej bezpieczna lokacja?

-I co, masz zamiar go wydostać z Deyji, Leyon? - Zapytał Markus z smutną miną.

-Nie ja, ale ktoś inny, stary znajomy który jest dobry w tym co robi. - Na co Markus zareagował z podniesioną brwią.

-A co robi? - Zapytała Marie.

-Należał do gildi szpiegów oraz złodziei, ale wielu z nas przestrzega pewnego kodeksu, którego nie moga wam powiedzieć, ale powiem tylko że złamał jedną ważną zasadę, i został wyrzucony, został poszukiwaczem przygód i wolnym strzelcem. A raczej zabójcą.

-Zabójcą?! - Wszyscy nie uwierzyli w właśnie to co usłyszeli.

-Hmh, jednym z lepszych swoją drogą. - Dodał dumnie z uśmiechem.

-Skąd wiesz że możemy mu ufać - Zapytał Kastus - Leyon, dobrze wiesz że zabójcy są - Kastus próbował znaleźć poprawne określenie - Nieobliczalni…

-Wiem, ale potrzebujemy tego kowala, a mój przyjaciel idealnie się do tego nada.

Markus pokręcił głową, ale westchnął głośno - Nietypowe czasy wymagają nietypowych sojuszy. Zaproś go, przedstaw sytuacje.

-Nie muszę go zapraszać, jest nad wami. - Wskazał placem na zwisającą postać, która była ubrana w wyłącznie czerń. Zeskoczył niczym cień, nie wydając żadnego odgłosu. W całości jego twarz zakrywała maska oraz kaptur, przez co nie można było określić kim był.

-Panie - Powiedział chłodno z ukłonem, z jego ust nie można było wyczuć żadnych emocji, nic. - Zostałem wezwany, i oto jestem.

-Jak się nazywasz? - Spytał z skrzyżowanymi rękami, na twarzy Markusa malował się niepokój.

-Imienia nie mają znaczenia - Powiedział powoli, jego głos czysty ale dalej chłodny. - Ale jeżeli pragniesz wiedzieć, nazywam się Vinsenger.

-Visenger - Powiedział raz jeszcze Markus, na co zabójca przytaknął - Zakładam że wszystko słyszałeś?

-Tak. - Odpowiedział prosto - Irven Smith, misja ratunkowa w Deyji. Wiem gdzie się znajduje.

-A co chcesz w zamian? - Zapytał znowu Markus.

Figura spojrzała na Leyona, na co ten przytaknął. Markus nie wiedział co dokładnie miało to znaczyć, ale pewnie to co usłyszy nie spodoba mu się. - Pragnę zostać w Harmondale - Powiedział obojętnie. - Służyć tobie.

-Tylko? - Nie do końca wierzył

-Tylko. - Potwierdził Vinsenger

-Zgadzam się, ale zanim wyruszysz, chciałbym cię spytać o jedno.

Postać przytaknęła. - Prosze zatem, pytaj.

-Kiedy zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć o tym że jesteś wampirem?

W namocie zapadała grobowa cisza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za duże, a to bardzo duże opóźnienie. Wiele rzeczy się działo w życiu, takich których nie mogłem zignorować. Ale rozdziały zaczną się pojawiać systematycznie, zgodnie z poprzednim planem (W niedziele lub poniedziałki)


End file.
